Unconventional
by flameretardant
Summary: ABANDONED FIC! YAMACHI! Tai was happy with Sora. So when he meets Mimi's boyfriend Matt, he doesn't think anything of it. But why do blue eyes keep flashing in his mind? And what will happen when Matt starts working on a play with Tai?
1. Chapter 1

Tai thought he was happy with Sora. So when Mimi introduced them to her new boyfriend, Matt, he certainly didn't expect anything to develop between them. Yamachi, WIP.

**A/N:** I tend to write Tai as a reluctant-uke a LOT! & it's fun but I want to try writing him more as a willing participant with Matt where it's not just Matt deciding that he wants Tai and then raping him or coercing him in some way.

This was also a weird chapter for me to write 'cus I'm a woman & I was writing from a very heterosexual male perspective. I'm sure there are tons of way too girly things in the writing but I felt like I needed to write from Tai's perspective because I tried writing it from omni-present perspective first and it really felt dry to me. I've attached an incomplete copy of the omni-present POV as the second chapter – tell me what you think of it.

The story starts of as Taiora and Mimato. I am going to try to keep this PG13/T-rated so it will not be graphic but Tai starts out as very heterosexual it's implied that he has slept with Sora and other women before. Matt is also very heterosexual and will have slept with Mimi and other women.

As always, this is Yamachi. As always, this will probably remain a WIP forever unless I am inspired to write.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Tai, quit it!" Sora laughed, trying to pull away from me but I had a good grip around her waist & she had challenged me into this telling me that I couldn't make her laugh – even if she was joking, that was an insult I couldn't let slide. I wasn't going to stop until she peed herself laughing. I didn't even mind the curious looks we got from other people walking into Tokyo Disney – it was a beautiful Saturday morning and we were waiting for our friends to show up for a day of hot-dogs, roller-coasters and throwing up – in that order.

"Sora, Tai!" That was Mimi's high-pitched voice coming from across the courtyard outside Tokyo Disney. We were standing near the entrance and she was excitedly walking towards us from the direction of the parking lot, pulling a tall blond man behind her by the wrist.

"Hey Mimi! Mimi's friend!" I yelled back as I finally let Sora go, promising her doom later on. She may have managed to escape my clutches right now… but I assured her with my evil smirk that it was temporary.

We both turned our attention to the other couple approaching us – Mimi looked hot in her short-shorts and white t. She's always been gorgeous – she was working on a double-scoop cone of butterscotch ice-cream. It's remarkable how much that girl could eat – my girlfriends, including Sora, were all finicky eaters but I've seen Mimi put away a whole steak without blinking an eye. Pretty impressive for a woman who was on her way to becoming Japan's top model.

I got a better look at the guy she was dragging behind her as they got closer. Now I'm a red-blooded, heterosexual male; lord knows I love me some titties but I'd have to be blind to not notice that this guy was an Adonis - I could tell he must be a male model or something. He was tall and broad-shoulder – easily dwarfing Mimi's 5'8 inches. He had most of his blond hair tucked under a baseball cap and a pair of large sunglasses covered his face so I couldn't get a good look at his eyes. But he had that air of pale-exoticness that so many Japanese women went crazy over.

_Well, just as long as Sora doesn't lose it over this guy_ – I cringed inwardly at my own thoughts and slapped a grin on my face. Sora loves me – she's told me she does. I've got nothing to worry about.

"So we finally get to meet your man, eh Mimi?" Sora teased.

"This is Matt, guys!" Mimi grinned happily. She's been telling us stories about her mysterious but wonderfully romantic boyfriend for weeks now – well, she's been telling Sora more than me but Sora & I live together so I got to hear a bunch of the gory details. And then I got to hear them again whenever Sora felt I wasn't being a good boyfriend.

Still, the guy looked cool so I slapped my hand good-naturedly on his shoulder. "Hey Matt – Mimi's been barfing up stories about your greatness for atleast a month so it's good to finally put a face to the name."

He smirked back at me in response. "It's good to meet you too … When Mimi told me she was good friends with so many guys, I got a little curious. Glad to see I won't have to worry about much competition from you atleast."

Huh? Did the guy just insult me? Or was he saying that I was cool 'cus I already had Sora? I decided to let the comment slide – I could've misinterpreted it and I didn't want to start shit and kill our day at the park. I'm forgiving like that.

"So Matt, are you a model too? Mimi was saying you guys met on a photo-shoot." Leave it to my girl to sense weirdness and try to diffuse the situation – she looked at him expectantly with a smile. Sora's 5'5 - tall for a Japanese girl but Matt must've cleared 6'0 easy so she had to tilt her chin back to get a better look at him. I could see her brows furrow before her eyes widened as if she recognized him.

"Wa… wait a second… are you… bu- but you can't be!"

Eh? What was going on? Had she seen his picture in some magazine before?

She quickly pulled Mimi a little distance away from us and then began to whisper furiously at the other woman – gesturing emphatically at Matt in periodic intervals. I only caught bits of their conversation – but nothing made sense 'cus they were talking about "rock-star" and "the teenage wolves".

Women.

I shook my head and turned to Matt. "Any clue why they're doing that?"

That shit-eating grin came back on the guy's face as he turned his attention towards me. If he kept this up, Mimi wouldn't be able to hold me responsible for decking him soon. What did she see in this jerk anyway?

"You don't know?" One blond eyebrow raised itself over the rim of his sunglass. He tilted his chin down, making me aware that at 5'9 I was quite a bit shorter than him too.

I scowled at him, annoyed. "No, I don't." What the hell? Did this idiot think I followed some teen fashion magazine as closely as my girlfriend? I wasn't expecting it when he lifted his hands to his face and pulled his sunglasses off.

The next second, I was captivated by electric blue eyes. It was like an out of body experience. I've never seen eyes like those before – the color was hypnotic and something you'd see in the bluest ocean but it was more than that; there was something about the way he was looking at me. His stare had too much familiarity, a strange possessiveness. The unfamiliar sensation of blood rushing up to my cheeks confused made it even worse, and I had to lower my gaze down from his. I was happy to escape those eyes but I could still feel his gaze running over my body, almost as if it were his hands touching me.

"You guys – why'd you move without telling me?"

Instantly, whatever weirdness had come over me was gone. Joe came huffing from near the gates.

"I've been looking for you for 10minutes now!" Joe bent over at the waist, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry dude," I apologized sincerely, although I was having a hard time controlling my laughter at his red face. Joe's a great guy but he's always had a low tolerance for the unexpected. I've known him since he was a senior in highschool and I was a junior who badly needed tutoring in **everything.** Except soccer, that is. Joe was nice enough to do it without making my life miserable and he's been one of my best friends every since. Now he shares a house with me and Sora. But he's a second year in medschool and has recently started dating my sister's friend, Yolei – so he's not home often and I don't get to see him as much as I'd like.

"Joe!" Mimi and Sora came up to stand beside us. Apparently they were done discussing whatever the hell they had to talk about. Sora kept glancing over at Matt, who had slipped the shades back on his face. She looked like she wanted to ask him something but she and Mimi were doing the telepathic girl-thing and she kept her mouth shut.

"You okay?" Mimi asked, rubbing her hands soothingly over Joe's back. They'd gone out back in high-school – it was a relief for the rest of us when they'd managed to work things out as friends after their relationship failed.

"Yea – I'm good." Joe straightened up again. "Just had a mild case of a panic-attack."

I grinned at Mimi. "Once we'd parked, he took one look at that new Hulk roller-coaster, turned green, and took off to find a toilet to throw up his heart-healthy breakfast in."

Joe turned slightly red in face. "You guys – there are atleast 10 deaths reported world-wide from roller-coaster related crashes each year! I don't know about you but I don't want my head taken off by one of those carts coming at me at 200 miles an hour!"

I was surprised when I heard Matt respond. "Heh … don't worry about it buddy. I'm pretty sure once we actually get in there, you and I are gonna be having a competition to see who can be the biggest chicken-shit around. I'm Matt, by the way." The grin on his face was easy and genuine as he held out his hand to Joe for a shake.

What the hell? The guy had done a total 180 – he actually seemed cool now. I couldn't make sense of him and didn't have the time to try as Sora started herding us towards the park.

And that was how I met Matt. If I had known back then how he would change my life, I would've run for the hills that same morning. But I couldn't have know…


	2. rewrite of chp1 from different POV

"Yay! I can't believe," *lick*, "you're finally going to," *lick* "meet my friends!" Mimi beamed at the tall blond man walking next to her. "I know they're going to love you!"

Matt smiled at his girlfriend of two months; she was half way through finishing the double-scooped extra-large butterscotch ice-cream cone he had bought her a few minutes ago. He wondered where all the food went – she ate like a horse but still managed to remain one of Japan's top models.

"So who are these friends of yours?"

"Well… I wanted everyone to come out today – but only Tai, Sora, and Joe had the time – the rest of the peeps are going through their second year exams at uni."

They were almost at the entrance of the amusement park when Mimi excited pointed towards a young couple. "Hey, there they are!"

"Tai, quit it!" A redheaded woman laughed, trying to pull away from the man who had his arms wrapped around her waist, tickling her. She was about average height and athletic, her amber eyes sparkled in happiness. She was tan, but not as dark as the man holding her. He was taller than her by a few inches and also athletic, his skin a rich copper in the afternoon sun. An easy smile graced his slender face as he turned the woman around to face him. They made a good-looking couple.

"Sora, Tai!" Mimi's high-pitched voice next to him. "Hey guys!" She waved her arms ecstatically up and down, drawing some attention to them from other pedestrians. Matt pulled his baseball cap down a little lower and adjusted his sunglasses to hide his eyes better. He did not want to deal with a horde of teen fan-girls right then.

"Hey Mimi!" The redhead waved back enthusiastically. She pulled the dark man behind her by the wrist as she ran up to meet Mimi and Matt.

"So I guess we're the only ones here now?" Mimi asked.

"Joe caught a ride with us – but he took one look at the Incredible Hulk coaster and ran off to the bathroom to throw up his breakfast." Tai grinned. "I tried to tell Sora that idiot Davis would be atleast a half-hour late but she wouldn't believe me. And he's riding with my sister too – probably trying to schmooze on her as we speak."

"No worries," Sora tried to calm her boyfriend down. "I talked to them as we were parking – they're about 10 minutes out." She brought up another topic. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your man?"

"Guys, this Matt." Mimi proudly tugged the blond forward.

Tai was the first one to respond, slapping Matt good-naturedly across his shoulder. "Hey Matt – Mimi's been barfing up stories about your greatness for atleast a month now so it's great to put a face to the name."

Sora however took a little longer to respond, peering up strangely at the blond as recognition dawned on her… "Mimi…," She pulled the taller girl a little further away from the guys. "Is that Yamato Ishida, lead singer of the Teenage Wolves and most eligible bachelor in Japan 3 years running?"

"Yes! I couldn't tell you before because he made me promise not to! But isn't he gorgeous?"

"What? How did you guys meet?"

"Well… we had to do a photo-shoot for W-magazine. And we just kinda hit it off after the shoot – he asked me to dinner and things went from there. Sora, he's amazing and so sweet!"


	3. Chapter 2: Tai loves Sora

**A/N:** I thought it was really important to establish that Tai is a very hetero male – so that's what I do in most of this chapter. There's implied naughty-time between Tai & Sora but it's not graphic. This chapter reads mostly as a Taiora but believe me, this story is Yamachi in spirit through and through.

**CHAPTER 2**

_There was someone standing in front of Tai. Tai was looking into narrow electric blue eyes but the rest of the face was hidden by shadows. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_You know…."_

"_But I don't… please tell me…"_

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

That goddamn alarm clock really needed to go. At the very least, I wanted to hit the snooze button and go back to the blissful land of sleep for atleast a few more minutes. But it was all the way on the other side of the bed – Sora refused to let me keep the damn things on my side after I'd chucked the last two out the window following particularly foul wake-up calls. And my girlfriend, blessed woman that she is, just managed to sleep through the obnoxious noise like it was some soothing lullaby.

Groaning, I sat up in bed and reached over Sora to finally shut that relentless beeping off. I was just about to settle back down when Sora's voice came from beside me, muffled by the blanket.

"Don't even think about it."

How did she do this? It's like she had some kind of sixth sense that honed in whenever I was going to get comfortable and then yanked the floor right out from underneath me.

"Babe… please…," I was not above begging at this point. This was supposed to be my day off! I lay back down on my side, away from her and pulled the comforter over my head.

My hope was fading fast as she sat up next to me. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt her leaning over my shoulder to peer into my face.

Sweet merciful god! Let her think I've fallen asleep again!

"Tai! You get your butt out of bed right now!"

Next instant, I was being ruthlessly shoved out of the bed while my comforter was simultaneously ripped away from me, exposing me to the frigid air.

"Damn it woman! What'd you do that for?" I stared up into Sora's livid amber eyes, her mouth was set into an adorably angry pout & I had to fight hard not to give in immediately. But I steeled myself quickly - she knew I was skinny from all the running around on the soccer pitch – I had no cushion on my ass! How could she be so cruel?

"Tai Kamiya! Don't you dare tell me you forgot what your promise!" Was I imagining things or had Sora's eyes started glowing? I was too pissed off to be worried though.

"What? What did I promise you that just _has_ to happen on a **Sunday** morning at 7AM?"

Yep. Her eyes were definitely glowing.

"We're **supposed** to meet go to my parents for breakfast this morning remember? I reminded you last night!"

Oh yeah. That. At this point, there was nothing to do but admit defeat.

"Fine," Grumbling, I picked myself off the floor and headed to our bathroom to get showered and ready.

I was done before she'd managed to get dressed. She was standing in front of the dresser, trying to pick out something to wear. I saw the lightly tanned skin of her toned back and her long slender legs. As she bent over to pick something off the floor, inadvertently flashing me her ass, I smiled wolfishly to myself. There's got to be _some_ compensation for waking up this early on my day off.

**UNCONVENTIONAL**

"See! I told you we'd make it on time," I grinned, opening the door for Sora as we walked into the restaurant where we were supposed to grab breakfast with her parents.

"We only made it on time because you drove here a lunatic! That ride was straight out of grand theft auto – when you told me you were going to jump the bridge as it opened for the ferry, I actually believed you!" Sora hissed but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

As much as Sora could get on my nerves sometimes, I sure loved this woman more than life itself. We'd gotten together as sophomores in high-school but I met her in kindergarten. I could still remember the first day I saw her – she was a tiny, runty little thing with her red hair in pigtails and friendly amber eyes. But I was five then and she had cooties.

But everything changed during lunch time – she knocked a hat off Mimi's head with a soccer ball and knew right then she was the girl I was going to marry. After almost 2 decades of knowing each other, 9 of those years spent in a relationship, 2 of those 9 spent living together, I could not imagine loving anyone more than I love her now.

Almost as soon as that thought came, a pair of blue eyes flashed through my mind. What the hell? Where did that come from?

"Something up, babe?" Sora's voice was curious as she stared at me. I must have had stupid dear caught-in-the-headlights look for a second and I shook my head to clear away images of electric blue.

"Nothing – I think that's your mom and dad sitting in the back there." I grinned as Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi waved us over.

After we exchanged the perfunctory greetings and our meal was delivered, we got to catching up. Sora worked in her mother's flower shop 3 days a week but I hadn't seen them in a couple of months.

"So Tai," John Takenouchi asked as I popped a piece of delicious steak omelet into my mouth. "Any luck with the scouts?"

"I don't know, John," I said being honest. After all, they deserved to know – it was their daughter's future too. "It didn't look any of them were going to take a bite this time around either."

"Well Tai, I'm sure you're doing your best." Jane patted my hand, reassuringly. I've always liked Sora's parents pretty well and I think this is why. They were always so accepting. We'd hit a rough patch when Sora moved in with me, but they were surprisingly understanding after we explained to them that we wanted to get married soon but it was just not the right time financially.

"Yea – I don't think J-League's going to happen for me anymore. Kinda over the hill now being 24 and all," I grinned playing up my age – it was the truth though. Now a days, most J-leaguers came directly out of highschool. Hardly anyone over 20 was ever drafted for a team.

"I did make head-coach for the high-school team this time around though," I wanted to reassure them that I could look after their daughter and with this job, I knew I could.

"And we're saving up for our own place too," Sora chipped in. "Tai's taken another job as a waiter so we can save more money and get married soon."

Another flash of blue in my mind and my breath caught in my throat. Luckily, the other 3 occupants did not notice the unsettled look that must've been on my face.

"We were a little worried when Sora told us you had decided not to go to college Tai," Jane smiled at me. "But after you got the job teaching at that prestigious high-school, we knew you'd come through things ok."

"He starts tomorrow in his new position."

"And Sora's almost done with college herself so things should get a little less tight for you guys now." John added helpfully. "How're you doing in your last semester sweetheart?"

As the conversation drifted towards college, I tried to remember where I had seen that striking blue before.

I didn't know then that I would see it again tomorrow and the very job that was supposed to pave the way for my future with Sora would come to destroy it.


	4. Chapter 3: Why is HE here!

**A/N: **Tai and Matt meet again when they both show up to work at the same school. I'm trying to build something from Tai's perspective so that when things eventually do go down between them, he can be a willing participant even if he doesn't understand exactly what's up.

**CHAPTER 3**

_Tai looked around. Once again, he was in a dark room and there was a man standing across from him, his face obscured by shadows but his eyes bright blue even in the dim light. Tai blushed under those eyes._

"_It's you again…"_

"_Yes…" The man's voice had a melodic quality to it that Tai decided was very sexy. _

"_But I don't know who you are…" _

"_Yes you do. You just won't admit it." _

_Tai felt ashamed. "That's not true. I …. I don't remember this place … or you… when I wake up." _

"_Don't worry… That will change soon…" _

**

I'm going to fucking destroy that alarm clock, I decided as I pulled myself out of the bed. But there was no ignoring it so I just flopped out of my bed and walked into the bathroom like a responsible adult. I couldn't help shoving Sora in the side as she let out a particularly loud snore. She didn't budge an inch.

I was seated at the breakfast table munching on some cereal when Joe trudged in through our kitchen door, looking as exhausted as I felt. He'd probably just finished a night-shift.

Lucky bastard. He got to go to bed now.

"Knock 'em dead, Tai," he muttered before dropping his bag on our kitchen floor – last night must've been really tough if he didn't even take it inside his room. Out of the 3 of us sharing the house, Joe was definitely the neat freak and got annoyed if me or Sora left shit lying around. Well, mostly me – Sora was pretty clean too. I could hear him flop over in his bed and I viciously wondered whether I should wake him up and make him take his bag inside. I would do it too except that would require more work. Cursing my sleeping roommate and girlfriend, I stepped out of the house to catch the train to work.

About 45 minutes later, I stood in front of the imposingly large Odaiba high-school. If I'd still been sleepy I would have woken up by the splendor of the place. The grounds around the school were bright green, well kept and beautiful. The building was shaped like a horse-shoe and constructed out of red brick and glass. Walking to the main entrance, I saw stables, pools and a proper regulation sized soccer pitch. Little brooks and streams with pretty little bridges were all over the place – and there were a bunch of statues that looked really old and therefore was probably really pricey. The whole place was more like some exotic get-away rather than a school. How ridiculously expensive was it to build something like this nice in the middle of a bustling city like Tokyo where land was worth more than gold?

Well… all that tuition had to go somewhere.

The inside of the place were just as nice with really nice wood and heavy doors. I made my way to the main building to meet with the Principle. I didn't even have to introduce myself before the secretary ushered me into his office with a "Mr. Kamiya! We've been expecting you!" Wow – this place was really prepared.

The guy was ancient and tiny – he couldn't have been much taller than 5'0. Was he always that short or did he just shrink with age? He wore an expensive suit but he had tied his snowy white hair back into a pony tail. What an odd little man.

"Ahhh… Mr. Kamiya – did you have a hard time finding the place?" His tiny eyes squinted up into a smile and I had to smile back. The guy may look eccentric but he was friendly enough.

"Hello Dr. Gennai. It wasn't too bad at all – the train station's a 5 minute walk from here."

"Well, ready for a hard day's work kicking balls around and whipping our kids into shape?" He grinned at me.

I grinned back. "I think I can manage."

"Great – so here are your keys and your office is 1G."

As I opened the door to Gennai's office, ready to get started on my new job, I was shocked at who stood on the other side.

"Matt."

"Ah! Mr. Yamato Ishida! Right on time!" Gennai exclaimed behind me.

"Wait… wha…?" My confused brain didn't know what to make of the situation as blue eyes stared down at me.

Electric blue eyes. Like the ones that had been flashing in my mind for the past month. My mouth fell open in shock.

"Mr. Ishida is another new faculty at Odaiba, Mr. Kamiya. He's going to teaching music." Gennai said. "But I take it you know each other?"

"Yes, we've met before Dr. Gennai." Why did the sound of his low timber send a shiver through me?

"Well… in that case, you will both have an easier time adjusting now that you know already know atleast one other person here." Gennai smiled encouragingly.

Matt graced at me with that annoying smirk again. I could feel those eyes on me again; my skin started to heat up uncomfortably as I remembered the way he had stared at me in the few minutes we had spent alone at Tokyo Disney as Mimi and Sora had their whispered argument few feet away.

Except for those strange flashes of blue, I hadn't thought of this guy since that day. After Joe, Sora, & I were in the car, Sora told us Matt's whole story. Apparently, he had been in some hugely successful band called The Teenage Wolves since he was fifteen. I remembered Kari begging Mom and Dad for tickets to their show. But the band had broken up a couple of years ago and Matt had struck out as solo artist and then later as an actor. Everyone said he was notoriously private – the photo-shoot where he had met Mimi was the first magazine article he had agreed to in 3 years. He was the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan, and had a net worth over $200M. So what was the guy doing here working as a teacher?

I was brought back to the present when I heard that low timber again. "You'd better shut that big mouth before you start catching flies in there, Taichi." He smirked down at me lazily, tapping his finger underneath my jaw. At his comment, I turned bright red and stalked out of the main office with a curt nod at Gennai.

I would've loved to punch him in the jaw instead of just walking out peacefully, but I needed to keep this job. Matt wasn't worth losing my future with Sora. The guy was a grade-A asshole who probably hadn't had to do an hour of real work in his life.

I considered that for a second. That seemed wrong somehow… he'd been nothing but gracious to Joe and Sora that day – Mimi hadn't been able to stop raving about what a prize he was. He'd even acted like a gentleman to random fans who'd stopped to ask for an autograph.

He was just an asshole to me. Everything he'd said to me that day was an insult, veiled or direct. I may be a little dense but even I could tell when someone kept taunting me.

Well – he was here. So what? The place was huge. I could easily avoid him if I wanted to. And I doubt he'd seek me out himself.


	5. Chapter 4: Yamachi starts :

**A/N:** Thank you to my RP partner KouiiJah for RPing this concept with me and inspiring me to work on this story again! : )

Lordd… this chapter was hella awkward for me. It's 'cus I usually don't write people falling for each other. Usually, the seme just rapes the uke & then we get on with things… I tried to go slow but I might be inspired to come back and edit this later. This chapter covers about a 4 week time period.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Which play is it?" Sora was sitting across from me, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"…. Romeo and Juliet…," I groaned, face planted on the table and shaking my head in denial.

Joe had been mid-sip when he heard the news and he ended up half-choking on and half-spewing out coffee all over the place. I whipped my head up and sent him a dirty glare; he held up his hands in apology as his face turned red from laughter.

"So you're Juliet then." Sora stated it as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What? No! Why would you assume that?" My eyes widened in horror. "I won the coin toss for Romeo, thank god! The big blond bimbo will be the one in the dress!" I couldn't help the gleeful smirk on my face – if I was going to face this agony, atleast I would see someone in worse pain than me. Then a disturbing thought crossed my mind: that fruit-cake might actually _like_ wearing women's clothes. I pictured the bastard's broad frame in one of Sora's lacy teddies and puked a little in my mouth.

"Eh? So… you're Romeo?... and Yamato Ishida is Juliet…?" Joe had a skeptical look on his face. He had managed to get his laughter under control but he still had to take big gulps of air to get his words out.

"Yeah – why is that such a shocker?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"… It's just… hun... well, don't take this wrong way," Sora mumbled, trying to find her words. "It might look a little … funny…," she finished vaguely.

"Funny… I see… and you think it'd look _**right**_ if I was playing Juliet?" I ground out. I may love this woman but at the moment, I certainly didn't like her very much.

"What Sora means is Matt's over 6' – it'd just be weird to see him playing the female lead," Joe explained helpfully. Sora nodded.

I could feel the vein in my forehead start to throb. "I don't believe this – I try to get a little sympathy from my girlfriend and my best-friend and all they can do is worry about the aesthetics of a ridiculous play put on by a ridiculous school!"

Yes, if you haven't guessed, Odaiba High-School is putting on its yearly production of Romeo and Juliet. Unlike ordinary schools, OHS actually wanted to foster a good relationship between the teachers and the students. So every year, it was mandatory for the faculty to put on a play for the students in the hopes of creating a more relaxed, open atmosphere. For the last 5 years apparently, the play chosen was Romeo and Juliet. Mostly because OHS already had the costumes and the sets and no one wanted to bother spending time and energy to come up with something else. The play was going to have 6 weeks of rehearsals and then 1 night where the entire student body and parents would be invited to watch the teachers make a fool of themselves on stage. This would've all been slightly annoying but bearable enough if not for one fact.

As new blood this year, Matt and I were expected to take on the starring roles.

Gennai had called us into his office and told us the news, a smile on his face like he was talking about the weather instead of announcing our impending humiliation in front of hundreds of students who were supposed to respect us. At first, I laughed out loud, thinking it was a joke. Then when Gennai didn't laugh along, I realized he was serious.

"I wonder if I could quit my job," I grumbled, trying to think if our finances would allow it. Maybe if we started living in a box under a bridge… but really, would that be so bad? It was only fall – not cold yet…

"Cheer up, honey," Sora smiled. "You've only gotta do this for 6 weeks and then you can go back to life as normal."

That was the first encouraging thing I'd heard from her this entire time.

"You're right," I nodded my head resolutely. "I'm going to make this work."

**O.O – The Third Rehearsal**

(_**Tai reading Romeo's lines**_, _Matt reading Juliet's lines_)

"_**If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."**_

"Wow, I really felt Romeo's desire leaping right off the pages when you read those lines in that monotone voice," Matt smirked. He was standing across from me on stage with his script in hand at our third practice, the first one we had alone. We were doing the scene were Romeo and Juliet meet for the first time and unfortunately, we were all alone; none of the other teachers had to be in this part and they certainly weren't going to stick around. Matt and I had finally settled into an uneasy truce where we could atleast work together but insults were still freely traded.

"Hey, be happy I can read them at all without puking all over your shoes – I can't believe I got stuck with _you_ as my Juliet," I groaned for the umpteenth time.

"We could always switch – I think you'd fit the Juliet costume better anyway." Those infuriating blue eyes smirked down at me again and I barely held myself back from punching him in the nose.

"Just read your lines, jackass," I said.

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. _

Ok. I had to admit it. He did sound better than me. But I would burn in hell before I said that out loud. I didn't understand when he stretched out his hand expectantly towards me. "What the hell are you holding your palm up for like that? Are we supposed to shake here?" I asked him.

"Palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss – you dumbass," he said slowly, obviously having a hard time controlling his temper also. "We're supposed to touch our palms together here… Do you even _have_ a brain under that big bush of a hair?"

"Goddamn it – I'm a soccer coach – not some kind of poet," I yelled back, insulted. Slightly uncomfortable, I brought my palm up to meet his. My hand was smaller but rough and bent out of shape from years of playing soccer; his was soft with long, elegant fingers. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked at the next line on the script.

_**Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?**_

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.**_

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

I paused. "Lips? Why do they keep talking about lips?" The blood started draining away from my face. "Are they supposed to k-kiss in here or something?" I could hear the squeak in my own voice.

"Yea – after your next line," Matt replied, obviously irritated. "You didn't watch the Leo DiCaprio movie like I told to you, did you?"

"I tried!" I defended myself. "But I couldn't understand anything – it's not even in English!" It really wasn't! No one talks like that anymore!

But there was a more urgent matter in my mind right now: "Anyway, I don't want to kiss you! Fix it! Change the lines!" I declared, as I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped back from him.

For a moment, I thought I saw a pained look pass over those blue eyes. But it was gone in a flash and replaced by the same irritating smirk. "Change _Shakespeare_? Did you just get beaned one too many times on the head with a soccer ball?"

"I-I don't care if it's Shakespeare! I'm not going to kiss you!" I stepped back further, my face turning red. Wasn't he supposed to be just as grossed out by this as I was? Matt was definitely straight and as far as I knew, happy with Mimi.

"Ok. Listen, kiss me on the cheek or something – ok? French people do this all the time – it's not gay."

"Ok...," I nodded, still feeling a little doubtful but seeing no other alternative that would allow me to keep my job. "J-just don't try anything f-funny…" I added.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're the Virgin Mary as far as I'm concerned."

I didn't like the tone he said it in but atleast I knew I was safe. I continued reading, dreading what was to come but just wanting to get it over with.

_**Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.**_

This was it. I moved towards Matt, leaning up with my eyes wide open. Up close, Matt was even more handsome – his face was perfectly symmetrical and balanced. As I brushed my lips across his cheek, I couldn't help but notice the feeling of his 5'o clock stubble against my lips – so different from Sora's smooth skin but certainly not unpleasant. I could feel his eyes staring at me as I quickly pulled away an odd lightness settling in my chest, blushing and stuttering, "W-was that ok?"

"Yeah, fine." He said, his voice a little gruffer than usual, that unusual light back in his eyes.

We were both a little uncomfortable as we went back to running lines, going through the scene again and again. When Matt finally called it a day, I let out a sigh of relief. I was eager to go home back to my beautiful girlfriend and did my best to push thoughts of Matt's large hands and rough stubble out of my mind.

I almost did it too.

**O.O – WEEK 4 (around 8****th**** practice session) **

Sora squeaked when I pulled her tightly into my arms just as soon as I saw her. It was dark outside and the lights were on in our bedroom; but she was still beautiful under the harsh halogen bulb.

"Hi honey," she sighed, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm happy to see you too."

"Let's make love, baby please…" I begged her. I guess she could hear the urgency in my voice because she stopped me all of a sudden, searching my face.

"Is… is everything ok, Tai?"

"Yes," I nodded my head firmly. "Everything is fine. I just need to be close to you." I leaned over and pulled her into a long, lingering kiss. As I felt her press her slender, womanly frame against me, I tried to push away the recent memory burnt into my brain.

But the image wouldn't go away no matter how much I tried to force it out. _It was me, in Matt's arms with my hands clenched in his shirt. Our faces inches apart, a blush on my dark skin and a possessive fire burning in his eyes as our gazes held, unable to tear ourselves away. And then he was lowering his mouth down to mine in a bruising kiss, leaving me breathless and quivering against him. _

It would've been scary enough if I imagined the scene. But this had happened just hours before and I wasn't sure how...

Actually that's a lie. Over the last month, my truce with Matt changed into… _something else_. It wasn't friendship exactly but instead of hating the time I spent with him, I found myself looking forward to our practices, especially the ones where we were alone. I began to crave his eyes on me, the seductive smile that played on his lips as we read our lines, the feel of his skin against mine as we exchanged the brief touches our parts required.

And no matter how much I tried, I couldn't bring myself to tell Sora. I knew it was a betrayal even though Matt and I didn't _do_ anything.

Correction. Hadn't done anything before today.

I pulled her tighter into me and I was relieved to find that I still loved her soft feminine curves. But it didn't light the fire inside me that feeling Matt's hard body did when it _forced_ me to yield against him. I groaned and started making love to my girlfriend, flopping her down on the bed and lowering myself on top of her. I found myself distracted from the pleasure though, wondering how things had gone so wrong.

We had our 8th practice this afternoon – a rehearsal for the balcony scene where Romeo and Juliet declare their love for each other. And somehow, the _thing_ that had been building between us for the last few weeks boiled over and when he kissed me, I kissed him back, timidly at first but then pressing my smaller body against him in complete surrender.

The noise of someone outside the theater had startled us apart and I had run home as fast as I could to Sora. But even as I moved inside her, I could only picture Matt – telling me in that gruff voice to wrap my arms around his neck. I don't know if we would've stopped if we hadn't been interrupted.

Minutes later, as I came inside I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming out his name.


	6. Chapter 7: Matt did Tai in the buttttt!

A/N: This chapter is about what happens to Matt & Tai right after they sleep together unexpectedly (but Tai was willing). Matt's been running his game on groupie-girls for years and he's kind of a corn-ball XD

**CHAPTER 6**

Wow! I couldn't believe it – Matt had brought me to M!NT, the most expensive restaurant in town. Over the last few weeks, I guess I'd forgotten he wasn't just living on a teacher's salary like me. Nope – the guy had so much cash, he could probably fill an Olympic sized pool with $500 bills and go for a dip. Still to bring me someplace this fancy on a first 'date' was a nice gesture.

I felt a little irritated when he came around and opened the passenger side door for me. "I can get my own door, thanks!" I smacked away his hand. Just because I had given my body to him didn't mean I was now a woman.

I was even more irritated when he laughed and pulled me into a quick harsh kiss. My hands fisted into his shirt and when he pulled away a minute later, I was panting and blushing like mad. "You idiot, don't you realize we're in public?" I asked, looking around to see if anyone had seen us. Fortunately, the parking lot was mostly empty.

"It's just us around here, babe," he said, intertwining his fingers through mine and pulling me along to the front door. I would never admit it to him ofcourse but I loved the feeling of my hand in his – it was as if I could trust him to make the choices for us.

"Good evening, sir," the Maitre'd greeted us, looking down his nose at us; he took a look at my simple dress shirt and pants – Matt's clothes were fancier but still understated. "I'm afraid the restaurant is fully booked."

Matt took his hat off, letting the man get a full look at his handsome, famous face. "Are you sure?" He leaned closer to the Maitre'D.

Insantly, the man's face changed – he turned bright red and started sputtering. "Mr. Ishida! I am so sorry! Right this way! We will have you seated in the Mezzanine straight away – it has a great view of the ocean and the restaurant!"

"Thank you," Matt smirked, sliding his arm around my waist and leading me. He slipped the man a little money when he had shown us to our seats.

"So does that happen a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah – all the time – works great for getting out of tickets too," he grinned.

"Can I order for you, babe?" he asked me as our waitress came by.

I blushed. Calling me '_babe'_ in private was embarrassing but still bearable – but to be addressed like that in front of people was just mortifying. Well, I couldn't say anything about that now & I hid my face in the menu to disguise my discomfort – unfortunately, everything was in French. And the dim light from the candles certainly created a spectacular atmosphere but I couldn't really see much. Giving up trying to decipher the menu, I nodded. "Yea, sure – just no snails or something freaky like that."

"He'll have the Grilled Sirloin Steak with Bearnaise Sauce. And I will take Roast Guinea Fowl Alsacian Style. And a bottle of your finest champagne," he smiled into my eyes. "We're celebrating tonight," he said, lifting my hand to his mouth and lightly grazing his lips across my knuckles.

I could feel my ears getting hot and I knew even the dimness of the lighting and the darkness of my skin couldn't hide the fact that I was blushing. When our waitress left with our orders, I quickly snatched my hand back. "Can you please quit with the PDA? It's making me uncomfortable." I could barely handle my mother kissing me hello in front of my dad and sister – this was just way too far out of my comfort zone.

"You're cute – but I want them to know that we're together. I want everyone to know." He stated simply, his handsome face curving into a possessive smile.

I felt myself melt a little at his comment. And then there was a frown on my face – everyone _couldn't_ know. _No one _could know.

Suddenly I found myself very grateful to be in a restaurant none of my friends could afford to come to. To see me plastered against Matt's side, his arm slung protectively around my hips, a slight limp in my walk, the prominent hickies on my throat, the small blush on my cheeks – the image would atleast raise a few eyebrows. It would get back to Sora pretty quick.

Sora… The woman I had sincerely loved for 10 years - even now I could feel the familiar fondness spreading through my chest at the thought of her. And guilt too because I knew she must be worried about me. But somehow, it couldn't compete with the burning fire Matt lit in me – he could make my pulse race with just one look, my knees quiver with a kiss. Resolutely, I pushed thoughts of Sora out of my head – there would be major consequences tomorrow morning but tonight was just for me and Matt.

Decision made, I threw myself into the conversation with Matt. He was surprisingly sincere as he talked about his family – how his parents split up when he was young, how he had to get his little brother TK through the whole thing, how he'd been discovered by the talent agency at 15. It was an unexpected change from the usual badass musician persona and I found I liked it.

I told him about my incredibly ordinary life – growing up in a happy household with my parents and sister. Trying to get into J-league but not making it. It was really easy to open up to this man and the only topic I steered clear of was Sora. Fortunately, he didn't ask any direct questions about her and I didn't volunteer any information.

When the waitress lowered my plate down in front of me, I could feel my eyes bulging out of my head. "This looks amazing, Matt," I said, excited and salivating at the delicious looking steak in front of me.

"Heh – I knew a tough manly jock like you would want nothing but _beef_," he grinned, teasing me with the double entendre. I blushed remembering how I had made fun of him for being a girly boy when we first started working on the play. And how he had taken me not more than hour ago and how he would almost certainly be inside me again tonight.

Then he suddenly had a pensive look on his face. "So… how would your family take this?" He asked slowly.

I blinked at the quick change of topic and had to think about it for a minute. "Well… I'm not really sure," I said honestly. "I guess they'd be shocked first – I've never even looked at a guy that way before, let alone done anything with them. After that… I just don't know… homosexuality was never exactly dinner-table conversation for us…"

Matt nodded. "Well… I guess we'll have to wait and see how they react to us."

_React to us?_ Matt's tone implied that he fully expected there to be a future '_us'_. I found myself warming in anticipation of that future; so the next time he kissed my hand and looked searchingly into my eyes from across the table, I stared back with a soft smile on my face instead of trying to turn away in embarrassment.

We talked through the rest of our meal about our lives, our plans for the future – all first-date conversation topics. I have only been on a couple of first dates, girls I dated while Sora and I went through particularly rough-patches, none of them ever felt like this – this level of comfort and openness. Ofcourse, having sex with the man in a highschool gym probably had a lot to do with why I felt this way.

O.O

"Nghn! Matt!" I squeaked in shock when I was pressed up against the inside of Matt's door as soon as he had closed it behind us. I could feel my knees start to buckle under the harshness of kiss, his tongue once again mapping out the dark recesses of my mouth. When he pulled away, I was flushed and panting, my hands clenched at his collar and my lips tingling and bruised from his kiss. He leaned his forehead down against mine and stared intently at me for a long moment and I found myself turning away shyly, unable to look into the incredible blue eyes I had dreamt of since first seeing them.

"Sorry, baby," he whispered, his voice dropping low. "It's been 3 hours and 30 minutes since I got to do that and that's about 3 hours and 29 minutes too long."

I started laughing at his words in spite of the passion in his voice. "Oh goddd… do you have crackers to go with the cheese?" I grinned, pushing him away playfully.

He stared at me, irritated and disbelieving. "Wow… you know exactly how to ruin the mood don't you?"

"Come on," I grinned. "You can't honestly expect to say something like that and not be laughed at."

Matt grumbled something about it working before but I wasn't sure I heard right and didn't real feel like I was up for a fight right now anyway.

"Nice digs, Mr. Rock-star," I whistled as I got a look at his apartment. The place was huge with 20 foot ceilings and floor to ceiling windows – it was so big that my entire house would fit easily into his living room.

"Thanks," he muttered back, still sore that I hadn't melted into a puddle at his terrible line. "So what do you want to do, babe? Play a video game or watch a movie, maybe? I'd try to take you to bed but obviously I suck at seducing you." He walked over to the kitchen to unpack the dessert we'd ordered as take-away from the restaurant.

I laughed. "Awww… lets just watch a movie, Yami," I walked over to where he was puttering around in the kitchen and surprised him by brushing my lips against his in quick kiss, whispering softly, "I… promise… I'll make up for laughing at you later." I was blushing furiously and refused to look at his face.

My words had their desired effect as instantly his mood seemed to get better. "Yami, eh?" He smirked at the new nickname I had just made up as he pulled me into his arms, lifting up my chin so I was staring into his eyes.

"Do you hate it?" I questioned, a little unsure of myself as I searched his handsome face for acceptance.

He smiled reassuringly. "Not when it's coming from you." He pressed his lips softly to my forehead and then released me from his hold. "I've got a bunch of DVDs by the TV – go pick something you'd like and I'll grab us a couple of forks for dessert."

"Sure thing." I made my way to the 52" flat screen and found a stack of DVDs. Every single movie in there was some gory horror flick. "Wow – you certainly know what genre you like."

"Scared, baby?" He smirked, coming into the living room carrying the dessert boxes and the promised forks. "You can hold onto me nice and tight – I won't let the big, bad monsters get you."

I rolled my eyes as I picked out one of the movies I'd heard of: Hostel 2. I was more of an action/adventure type but I certainly wasn't going to back down from the little challenge he'd thrown in my face.

A couple of minutes later, we were settled on the large couch – he sat with his back leaned against the side and then pulled me into his arms so I had my back pressed against his chest and rested comfortably in his lap. Our legs stretched out on the couch in front of us. I started working on the chocolate cake from M!NT, sighing in delight as it melted right in my mouth. Occasionally I'd half-turn to give Matt a quick bite.

The movie was about 10 minutes in when I noticed how he would try to turn my head away from the screen so he could press deeper and deeper kisses into my mouth. At first it was sweet and romantic – but as the movie drew on, it became more and more distracting, his hands wandering everywhere on my body and his hips grinding up into my ass.

"Hey now," I protested, grabbing his large hand in mine as I felt it brush my stomach underneath my shirt, "I wanna see what happens to Lorna. She's just been kidnapped!"

"Fine!" I heard his annoyed growl as he slung his arms innocently around my waist and stopped his shenanigans. I settled happily back into his warmth and turned back to the screen where the kidnapped girl was tied up and hanging upside down from the ceiling.

I could feel odd little shivers start to go through Matt's solid frame behind me. Huh? The room was pretty warm so why was he shaking?

"Oh no… why is _she_ here?" he rasped right behind my ear as an obviously evil woman came on screen, squeezing me a little tighter against him. "What are you going to do with the huge knife?" I could feel him get more and more nervous behind as he kept talking to the TV screen. "No, no, NOO! Don't take your robe off! Don't lie down in the bathtub! Put down that knife! You can't carve her up like that! She's a person, not a thanksgiving turkey!" His hold on me was so tight it was getting hard to breath; I could feel him hide his face into neck, hyperventilating, obviously not wanting to see the blood bath happening on screen.

"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" He screeched in my ear just as the evil woman was about to deal the killing blow. He violently lunged at the coffee table to grab the remote and shut the screen off, throwing me off him and onto the floor in the process.

I raised my eyebrow as I rubbed my lower back and stared at him in disbelief – he was red in the face, his eyes wide with horror as he stared at the black TV screen, checking to make sure the movie wasn't on anymore. "Matt, you do know it's your DVD we're watching, right?" I was annoyed – not only did I not get to see the good part, I got thrown on my bony ass too.

"Yea, but I've never actually seen the movie– what kind of a sick fucker _could_ watch that type of thing?" He demanded, breathing heavily.

"Urmmm… every single movie you have in that stash is a gore-fest." I pulled myself back onto the couch, wincing in pain. Damn, I'd hit my shoulder on the edge of the couch pretty hard and it was starting to get a little sore.

"I haven't seen any of them – I put on one of those and any _normal_ person is falling apart and quivering in my arms in two seconds," he explained impatiently as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How was I supposed to know that you're the type of psycho who actually _likes_ this kind of thing?" He shuddered, eyeing me suspiciously.

"HAHAHAAAHAHAHAH! Y… hahah… you mean to tell me ..hhahahaha… this is all just a part of your game?" I wheezed out, having a hard time breathing from my laughter.

"It's worked just fine until now – but obviously, you're some kind of a sociopath." He glared at me.

"Ooooh ya … I'm gonna get you with this," I said, showing him the little plastic fork we'd been eating with, still unable to control my laughter.

"Laugh it up you dumb jerk," he hissed. "I wouldn't be surprised if your picture shows up in the papers someday with the heading 'serial killer on the loose'."

"Heheh… awww… does poor scawed wittle Mattie-poo need a wittle hug?" I sniffled, pouting my lips and letting my eyes get big and watery as I went up next to him. "I'm sorry, Yami," I sighed sincerely, tilting my chin back to look into his lovely eyes as my arms went around his neck, pulling his head down to meet my kiss. "Pleaeee... lemme make it up to you?" I asked as my fingers twirled into his fine blond hair. "I promise I won't laugh at you anymore…"

He didn't last long. Almost immediately, his arms were coming up around my waist, "You really are evil." He accused me, but then lowered his mouth down to taste mine, kissing me deeply and sensuously until I was panting again. I let out a soft moan as he pulled away from me, feeling really glad for his arms holding me steady because by the time he was done, I was sure I could melt into the ground in a puddle.

The smirk was back on his lips as he saw my flushed face. He took a nip at my ear lobe and then blew his hot breath across it as he whispered, "How about we take this to the bedroom where you can properly apologize for being so bad, baby?"

I could feel his possessive hands slide lower and cup my ass in those large palms and only whimpered in agreement.

/;

++++++.


	7. announcement!  Need some advice!

Hello everyone who was following this fic (hehe – the six of you who had it on Fic-alert). I wanted to let you guys know that I'm abandoning this fic completely.

**The reason:** I RP'ed this concept with a friend of mine with original characters based off Matt and Tai. And that RP was all kinds of awesome – but it drained any interest I had in writing this concept as a MattXTai story… which really is too bad 'cus it's HARD for me to come up with concepts where Tai is willing. If you follow my other stuff, you know I usually write Tai as a straight-man raped into submission by Matt. Good times.

Anyway – especially thank you MrMooseyGoosey for being awesome and reviewing every chapter for me : ). I don't ask people to review 'cus I know reviews won't make a difference in whether I want to continue a story or not. But it was cool that you took time to write out those nice substantial reviews anyway.

Haha – right after I said I don't ask people to review, I'm kinda going to go back on my words a bit. I'd like a little input on which of the following storylines you guys think would be the most interesting to develop:

**#1 - A love triangle between TK-Tai-Matt:**

TK catches Matt & Tai in a compromising position when he's 15 & they're 21 – he develops a lust for Tai. Then when Tai is 24 & he's 18, they both are drunk & he tries to make a move but he finds out that Tai is really in love with Matt.

Excerpt from TK's perspective: "I didn't know if there was anything going on between them. For the longest time, I thought they really were just the best-friends they appeared to be on the surface. So you can imagine the shock I was in when I saw Tai riding my brother on Matt's bed one day. After that, I began to notice Tai's sad eyes when he saw Matt going out with Mimi."

#2 – love-triangle between Matt's mom, Tai, and Matt

Tai - 25 years old – works as a courier and a part-time soccer coach. Tai is secretly in love with Nancy (36, Matt's mother). Tai always makes sure to deliver packages to Nancy's house personally – but in the process, he starts to attract Matt's attention.

There she was. The woman of my dreams. Long blond hair falling down her back in luxurious waves, blue eyes shining in the mid-afternoon sun, her slender figure in a modest but feminine sundress. The most beautiful smile on her perfect face.

And she was waving vigorously. In my direction.

My heart started to pound in my chest. I nervously ran a hand through my hair, trying to straighten it up as much as I could after the long afternoon of soccer coaching before running upto meet her.

"Hello Tai," she said, holding out one tiny perfect hand for me to shake.

**xoxo**

I was having a really good day. I had a package to deliver to Nancy's house – I was going to see her twice in one day. I spruced myself up before jumjping on my moped and taking off.

I rang the doorbell and waited nerously.

The kid who opened the door was quite tall – must be TK's older brother. They were a bunch of blonds but Matt was quite big

**#3 – Matt and Tai as old flames **

Matt and Tai did it when they were 19 & 20 years old respectively (but drunk one night) – Matt was just starting to get big movie-star. Matt left in the morning without a word.

They see each other again 10 years later – Tai's getting married to Yolei, works as a camera man. Matt is a huge movie-star – they meet on set.

How is Matt going to get Tai back?

"And in other news, Matt Ishida is home again after his stint in Hollywood."

**#4 – Matt is a movie star and Tai is his driver. **

One day, Tai kidnaps Matt and holds him for ransom in some remote location. They start to fall for each other – plot isn't developed at all. I posted a little bit of this fic here:

.net/s/7106223/4/Drabble_on

Can you guys help me out by picking which concept sounds the most interesting to you? I'd like a little inspiration about which direction to write in : )

_**And in case you wanted to read the RP based on "Unconventional" – I'll post it as a chapter for this fic if someone wants to read it. So just leave me a comment.**_

- flameretardant


	8. 120,000 word RP

**A/N:** Hi Ryuusen! Thanks for replying : ) - this is the RP. It's helluva long one (I think it's up to 120,000 words now & probably will continue when my partner and I feel like working on it again). So ... good luck trying to get through it ; ) - & let me know if you DO get through it. That'd be pretty impressive.

**IMPORTANT: my partner doesn't write her uke like I wrote Tai. Her character is a lot more fragile than my Tai was. And I wrote the seme as less of an asshole compared to how I wrote Matt. ****  
**

**My partner, KouiiJah – wrote as KouiiShi** (uke – Tai-character)

**I wrote as Aya** **Tohjoh** (seme – Yamato-character)

**Both of us shared the female character Mimi** (uke's girlfriend – Sora)

**OoooooOOOoooooo – Character description!**

Name: KouiiShi Park (uke)  
Age: 30  
Occupation: Basketball teacher/coach  
Heritage: Half Korean and half African American  
Appearance: brown hair, dark skin, brown eyes

.

Name: Aya Tojo (seme)  
Age: 25  
Profession: Music teacher  
Height: 6'1

Appearance: blond hair, blue eyes, pale

.com/1845-2/Anime+boy+picture+-+black+doping+_9_.jpg

**OOooooOOOOOooooo – It's just a play! (the fic)**

KouiiShi Park had a dream to become a basketball player while he was a child. He lived, breathed, and slept in the hope of one day joining the NBA. His dream was shattered when he was in a car accident.. The doctors told him that he wouldn't be able to walk again..at least not for some time..They told him that he might have to have his leg am-Wait, sorry. That was all a lie. Let me start over. KouiiShi Park _did_ have the dream of becoming a player in the NBA but he is _way too short_.

He is a solid 5'6 in height and though he is good at basketball, he is not good enough to be sighed a multi-million dollar contract with his height problem. He did the second best option-he went to college and became a high school teacher. He is now the basketball teacher at Five Star High School. His job is pretty fun; the students treat him well and respect him. And he is going to try out for a part in the school's newest play.

What? He can't tryout for a musical just because he enjoys sports? KouiiShi would laugh at you. He's been singing for years but was never filled with any want to pursue a career in music. It was always a hobby of his and not a passion.

KouiiShi walked the hallway of the school that held a large bulletin board filled with recent school activities. Today was the day that he was going to tryout for a part in the musical. He was going for a lead part. KouiiShi knew that he would have to try out for something with a lower vocal rang as he was a baritone that couldn't do tenor but could easily do bass parts without a sweat. He also had his girl friend, Mimi to impress. The busty blond didn't believe that he could sing at all. He smiled as he read over the characters that were not taken.

Aya didn't know exactly how he got roped into putting on a school play; he knew it had something to do with the principle, Mr. Motomiya. Motomiya hated him since he started his after-school choir - said it pulled away funding from their champion basket-ball team. And now it looked like the old man had finally found his way to get even. Monday morning, he had shown up to work as usual and found a note on his desk - he had 6 weeks to direct a musical production of Romeo & Juliet; to make things worse, the principal cast had to be faculty although students could take minor roles.

He'd hung up a sign-up list in the morning hoping at least one other teacher would be interested. He was making his way to the bulletin board to check if anyone signed up when he saw the runty jock in charge of the basketball team looking over the list. Heh... now that was unexpected... He had seen the guy around but hadn't ever talked to him. KouiiShi Park certainly didn't look like a theater-lover from an outside glance.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said, smiling down at the older man.

KouiiShi twitched and turned in surprise. Behind him stood the school's music teacher Aya Tojo. KouiiShi knew nothing about him expect for the facts, he taught music, his name, and that he was too _damn_ tall for the basketball coach's liking. He smiled at the man and looked up to see him. On the inside, KouiiShi was fuming that he had to look up to see the man's face. He blamed his height on his mother's side of the family. They were short, but _oh no_, his younger sister was 5'10 and his father 6'2. There was something wrong with his family's entire height scheme.

"I live to surprise," he replied and mentally slapped himself for being sarcastic. "I do enjoy plays and musicals. I've attended all that our school have put on since I was accepted as the basketball coach here. I'm not just all about sports, you know, I do enjoy a plethora of other activities and I have many more talents than I let on."

He grinned at the music teacher. "I'm going to try out for Romeo in your musical."

Aya raised his eyebrow at the sarcastic tone in the man's voice. The man was adorably defensive as he tried to justify his tastes. Hah - that certainly wasn't something he'd expected to find out.

"Hey, hey - I get it bud - you're an onion," he smiled, but he couldn't help wanting to tease the shorter guy. Kouishii probably didn't have anything to do with it but Aya was still annoyed that he was stuck directing this play & this guy's basketball team had something to do with that.

"Romeo, eh? Heh - lets just hope we can get Ms Tina from accounting to go up for Juliet then. Otherwise, things might look a little... funny...," Everyone knew that the 40 year old Ms. Tina was the shortest teacher in school, coming up to a squat 5'3.

KouiiShi nearly felt bad for being sarcastic towards the man and in their first meeting no less. He was making a terrible impression of himself.

He tilted his head to the side. 'An onion? Of all the ridiculous things to call me..An _onion_. They smell terrible and I hate the way they taste!' He shook his head a little. Such onions have many layers..but still..They smelt bad. The basketball teacher smelt nice any time he wasn't covered in sweat. This was one of those times.

KouiiShi frowned. At the comment he was being made fun of. Ms. Tina was only 5'3. "Even without her being.._shorter_ than me..Whoever is picked as the Juliet will be fine. Height makes no difference; the acting and vocal talent are what you require. Unless you are attempting to make this play horrible." He looked away from the mountai"Vocal talent? So I guess that's just pouring out of _**you **_," he raised his eyebrow, skeptical. Then he took a quick glance over the sign-up sheet. It had been up for a whole day now & he had meticulously asked almost every teacher in the school to participate - mostly they had just laughed in his face & then muttered something about being miserable enough with their students & asked why was he trying to make their sad lives even worse.

Unsurprisingly no one else had signed up. Aya decided it was a wise time to back-pedal and try to be nicer to this dumb jock. It already looked like Aya himself would be stuck playing one of the title roles 'cus they were only 2 teachers who were signing up.

"I mean... I'm sure you'll do just great - but we really should audition you first... just to hear what your melodious voice sounds like..." He wrapped an arm around the guy's shoulder & started leading him towards the theater.n known as the music teacher and looked back at the character list.

KouiiShi's eyes narrowed and he was glad that he was looking at the sigh-up sheet so that the music teacher didn't see his glare. The guy was starting to aggravate him. He smirked when nicer words came out of his mouth. He knew the other teacher needed his help with this. _None_of the other teachers wanted to help him.

"I wouldn't join if you didn't audition me." He said flatly as he fought the urge to shove the arm from his shoulders. He wasn't one on physical contact outside of sports, even with his hot girlfriend, who, by the way..Should be in the theater by now.

He let himself be lead into the theater and spotted Mimi. The woman was 5'5, thank _God_, and had a huge rack. -38 C huge. Her skin was lightly tanned, her light blond hair reached the small of her back, and she was shaped like an hour glass with great hips that KouiiShi loved to hold onto when he was-_Ahem_..Her eyes where a light blue and her lips pretty. Even more so wrapped around KouiiShi's-

"Good luck Kou!" She called out and waved.

"Thanks Mimi!" He called back with a wave and a smile. Yeah, his girl was a babe. A real catch. Hot shit..you get the point.

Aya's eyes narrowed as he got a proper look at the woman waving frantically at KouiShi. How the hell did this dumb jock know someone that hot? I mean sure, he wasn't a bad looking guy but the woman was a perfect 10. She had obviously come down from work - she was still in a tight pencil-skirt and cleavage revealing top & all Aya could think of was the lacy bra she must have under there...

He quickly pulled his mind back to the situation at hand before things got... uncomfortable... for him. "Heh - a friend of yours, bud? You should introduce us. I bet she and I would have a lot in common..." There was no way a girl that fine could be dating this little reject.

KouiiShi let out a laugh and stared at Aya with a challenging grin. "That's Mimi, she's the presidents secretary at Ace Corporations and my lovely girlfriend of three years." His grin turned into a shit eating one as he rubbed it in. "She's here for support, isn't that nice of her?" His eyes were sparkling in happiness as he spoke to Aya. 'HAHAHA, and he thought he could get with her. Screw you Mr. Music teacher. I may be vertically challenged by you haven't seen what I pack down below!'

"I can still introduce her to you if you'd like. She likes sports better than musicals and plays, though. Mimi played tennis from the moment she could hold a tennis racket."

Aya wanted to growl when he heard the other guy laughing. He couldn't believe his ears! Girlfriend? As in, not girl who was a friend but girl-friend? That woman let this idiot touch her fun bits? What was the world coming to?

Outwardly, he tried to keep his temper steady. He decided to try to humiliate the guy, preferably with the babe watching. "Heh... sure... I'd love to meet her but lets get your auditions done with first. I know you signed up for Romeo, but do you wanna try singing the part of Juliet?" He smirked. "The girl who played Juliet last year was about your build - so you'd fit the costume we already have." He said that last part extra-loud and squeezed the man's shoulders.

KouiiShi's growled and shoved the man's arm from around his shoulder. He knew what he was trying to do and was not going to have it. "Nope, I know what I want and it is not to be Juliet. Tell me what I have to do for Romeo." 'This stupid punk, he's trying to embarrass me in front of Mimi and make fun of my height.'

Mimi smiled as she watched. Aya was attractive yes, but her Kou was amazing in bed and she had no problem with his height. She though it was kind of cute.

Oh boy. Aya wondered if he'd pushed his teasing a little too far as Kouishi threw his arm off. He might not like this guy so much but he didn't want to be left with no help for this godforsaken musical.

"Ok, ok," he appeased, "Why don't you go ahead and get up on stage? sing any song you like - a lot of the songs we have for the play is just the words Shakespeare wrote put to music so you wouldn't know them."

Aya moved away from the man & waited for the other teacher to start singing. He turned around and gave a friendly smile to the beautiful blond woman. KouiShii might've warned him off her but there was no way he would give up that easy when the prize looked that tasty.

KouiiShi glared at the man before walking onto the stage to the mic that was set up for auditions. He took a breath before he started. KouiiShi closed his eyes as he began the first few lines of Seal's "A Kiss From a Rose."  
_  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. _

His voice was light and slightly raspy. The notes were easily hit and without knowing it, the basketball coach swayed as he sang.

Mimi returned the smile and walked over to Aya. "He's good isn't he? I feel bad for not believing in him." She held out her hand to him. "Mimi Oyake, I'm Kou's girlfriend of three years."

Oh hell. The guy was good. Really good. His voice was masculine and husky. Definitely not a Juliet.

Aya began to pray that he could somehow, by some miracle, convince someone else to play Juliet. He was a classically trained singer & would do a better job at singing Juliet's higher parts than Kouishii's deep voice. But the whole thing would still be ridiculous.

He was distracted from his panic though when the woman came up next to him & agreed with his opinion. He took the offered hand and shook it in his own, holding it for a long moment. "He isn't bad," he admitted. "But he is a lucky man to have you," he looked deeply into her sky blue eyes, lighter than his ocean blue.

Mimi let out a soft, melodic giggle as Aya looked deeply into her eyes and held onto her soft hand longer than necessary. Only a fool wouldn't know that Aya was coming onto them. She smiled and would allow him to flirt with her. There was no harm in that. "I think of myself as more of a lucky woman to have him."

Her eyes turned back to KouiiShi just as he was finishing his song. She smiled at her and she found herself smiling back. She was a lucky woman to have KouiiShi as a boyfriend.

KouiiShi smiled triumphitly at Aya. "How was that?"

_Dumbass why'd you have to interrupt us?,_Aya thought as KouiShi questioned from the stage, distracting him away from staring at Mimi's perfect boobs.

"Ehemm... very good!" He called out, clapping half-heartedly. "That was great. Just great. You're right - you definitely are more of a Romeo." Now came the hard part - KouiiShi had seen no other teachers had signed up to be in the musical. But how would he take knowing that he would probably end up acting opposite Aya?

This guy obviously had a temper so a little caution was probably a good idea when he told him. So he approached the man on the stage slowly and stopped a few feet in front of him. "You were great - fantastic. ButnooneelsesignedupandI'mgoingtohavetobeJuliet," he mumbled out at the end, automatically raising his arms defensively to block off an attack.

KouiiShi rolled his eyes at Aya's uncaring attitude towards his singing. He really didn't like this guy.

He eyed him as he slowly came near him on the stage but stopped a few feet before him. 'What is he up to?' _"You were great - fantastic. _KouiiShi held his nose high in the air and smiled. He wasn't above compliments, even from a guy he could careless about.

_ButnooneelsesignedupandI'mgoingtohavetobeJuliet._ His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "_What_?" He sputtered, "but that mean's I have to kiss you and and and...beinlovewithyou! I am not gay! There is no way in Hell I am going to do this!"

He crossed his arms defiantly over his chest and glared.

Aya blinked when the blow he had been expecting didn't come. But as he saw the stubborn anger in Kouishi's face, he started to panic. Oh no! This could quickly turn into a disaster. And he wasn't above begging to save himself.

"Please! I'll do anything! And really, it's just a play - we're gonna be ACTING & we don't have to kiss," he shuddered a little - the last thing he wanted to do was swap spit with this little runt but he wasn't going to say it that rude and risk pissing him off even more. "Really! Anything you need - I'll pull clean-up duty on your courts for a week! Just don't back out now!"

"I_ don't want anything from you_." KouiiShi gritted out as his glare hardened. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. This man really did need him..and he wasn't above holding this over his head. "Fine! I'll help you. But the minute I want a favor done, you _will_do it."

Mimi laughed at the two men. They were cute together. Like little children.

Aya felt relief surge through his body as KouiShii reluctantly agreed. That corrupt Motomiya wasn't going to be able to fire him for not putting on the musical! "Yes! Anything! Anything you want! And I promise - no funny business...," _Really, who would want to get involved in funny business with you anyway _he though, but he wisely kept that thought to himself.

Mimi giggled & pulled his attention back towards her. God, even her laugh was hot. Well... if he was going to work with this guy, atleast he'd get to see her often. He quickly pulled KouiShii down the stage and to her.

"So are you going to accompany your boyfriend to our practice sessions?" he teased her. "Just to make sure that we don't get _too _involved in our characters...," he pulled KouiShii closer to him in a sideway guy-hug but kept his eyes on Mimi's, flirting with her.

KouiiShi snorted. "Why on Earth would I try anything with you? Have you not seen my girlfriend. And I keep telling you, I. Am. Not. Gay."

KouiiShi let himself be pulled down the stage for the simple fact that he was being pulled to Mimi. He rolled his eyes at Aya's words and pushed him away when he was pulled into a guy-hug.

"You really need to stop touching me." He said as he walked to Mimi's side and kissed her.

Mimi smiled as they broke the kiss. "Sorry, but the next time you see me will be for the actual play. Unless I decide to surprise Kou. I get pretty bust at work, but I made sure to squeeze some time out for today."

"Heh - sure thing, buddy," he said as KouiShii pulled away from him. "No touchy..."

At Mimi saying he probably wouldn't be seeing her, his stomach dropped to the floor. So he was just going to be spending hours alone with this retard? Who probably wouldn't even be able to learn his words right... Why did god hate him so much? Aya was always pretty good at finding silver linings but this was just a plain shitty situation.

He grumbled under his breath as he saw them kissing. Lucky bastard.

"Well, I guess we'll call it a day then - KouiShii, we're done here but how about we set up practice for an hour tomorrow after school?" He pulled out a copy of the play and handed it over. "Try to take a look at it tonight."

(time skip now?)

{yeah}

Mimi and KouiiShi said bye to Aya and walked away with Kou's hand on his ass He groped while she swatted at his hand playfully. The grin that Kou gave Aya over his shoulder said it all, 'suck my dick, jackass.'

That night, after a round of hot sex, KouiiShi read over the script and memorized some of his lines.

The next day school went by quickly and it was already time for practice. KouiiShi sat on the edge of the stage as he waited for Aya. His legs swinging back and forth as he read over his lines.

"Hey, your early," Aya said as he walked into the theater. "I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about practice."

"So did you get a chance to practice last night?" He asked darkly. The guy had probably been too busy playing with his girlfriend to have bothered with a stupid play - Aya himself had his own private fun time to mental images of that woman with him and not the jock.

KouiiShi shrugged and continued reading his lines. He was concentrating on learning his lines.

"I did. I learned a good fourth of my lines." He said without looking up from the script. "Do you want to start from the beginning or from somewhere else?" He asked as he turned his head towards the music teacher.

"Oooh... not bad..." Aya couldn't help being impressed. That was a lot better than he expected. "Come on, lets go stand up on stage."

"How about we start in the scene where we first meet in Juliet's house? When Romeo crashes the Capulet party? Have you gotten there yet?" He stood in front of the older man & help up his script. Koiishii may have had time to memorize a fourth of the script but Aya himself would need a little help.

Kou actually smiled, Aya had meant his word for once.

"I just got there, actually. Do you want to just say the lines firs before we start to act them? That may help us get a feel for what we are to say better than just jumping into them.. But you already know that." KouiiShi said with a slightly chuckle.

"Sure," Aya nodded agreeably. "A dry run wouldn't be a bad thing." He was surprised by how easily this thing was going. He had expected KouiShii to be a grade a jerk but he was actually behaving like a human.

He started with the lines, easily saying them - the words were not difficult for him but he wondered if the other guy understood the meaning. It certainly was a little embarrassing if he thought about it.

KouiiShi wasn't perfect. He stumbled over a few of the words but quickly caught himself. He bit his bottom lip in habit and looked at Aya.

"Aren't we supposed to do some kissing here? And press our palms together? I will admit that I do not understand Shakespeare and I hate his works..But I am remembering a few things as I read my lines."

Oh boy... Aya had expected the guy to be a lot more reluctant but Aya had been in dozens of plays before and he could set aside his personal dislike of this idiot for the sake of doing a good job. He couldn't help teasing him a little bit as he stared down into that upturned face, letting a smirk play on his lips.

"I thought you said not to touch you..." He moved in a little closer, bending down a little a little to look closer into those chocolate eyes. This man may be a stuck-up jock but he was fun to tease. x"But yea, Juliet's a saint & Romeo's a pilgrim & you're supposed to touch my palm to pray to me." He held up his palm expectantly.

KouiiShi did not like that smirk at all. He raised a eyebrow at the man's palm and looked back up at his face. A slow smirk played on his lips as he touched his won palm to Aya's. "Only because it is proper to touch you, my lady." He teased. Maybe he could have some fun with this.

"The only time you should be touching me is when we need to touch in the play or during practice. Any other time and you may get hurt."

Aya raised one slim eyebrow. Instead of becoming flustered & scream out _"NO HOMO!" _like Aya expected, the shorter man smirked back at him and brought one of his palms up to meet his. That hand was smaller than his own and rougher too... _'from years of handling balls... hehe'_- Aya smirked at the mental image. A weird realization flashed in his mind - he didn't mind the feeling of that rough skin against his own. He quickly pushed the thought away.

Did the man even know what he saying? Even though the older man was attractive Aya certainly wasn't looking forward to kissing him; but KouiiShi had given him permission (permission he didn't want, but still). Anyway, Aya certainly wouldn't be the first one to back down if they were caught up in a game of chicken.

"So I guess our palms have kissed..., now you're supposed to read the line about giving me your sin from your lips." He smirked. "And then you're supposed to kiss me..."

"That.." KouiiShi said as he backed away a few steps. "I am not doing. I will not kiss another guy." Kou crossed his arms over his chest as he stared defiantly at the music teacher.

"Fix the line or something. Because I am not going to kiss _you_. Omit it or change or something!" Kou said with nothing but finality in his voice.

He hadn't been playing a game with the man. He just didn't like being touched. He was never going to kiss him; that was gay and _gay_ was not something that KouiiShi Park identified as. He is straight with a hot girlfriend and a good job. Gay didn't fit into any part of his life.

Aya felt a vein begin to throb in his head. "Change Shakespeare? Did you just get beaned one too many times in the head with a basketball?"

He glared at the petulant man standing a few feet away from him. "Ok. Ok. We will just lean in where we're supposed to kiss but we don't actually have our lips touch, is that ok? And besides, it's not like I'm falling over myself to kiss you either."

Aya had experimented a couple of times with guys but ultimately found himself more attracted to women. But he certainly didn't have a problem with gay men.

KouiiShi growled and felt his anger rising again. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he got fired for punching this jerk teacher in the mouth.

"Fine, we'll lean in. Do. Not. Try anything funny with me. I don't trust you at all." He eyed the music teacher and let out a sigh. Why did he have to be so nice and help this guy out?

"Let's start this again with the fake kissing scene. You try anything and you'll be kissing my fist."

"Hey, sure thing - no problem," Aya said, quickly stepping closer to the man before he changed his mind. He meant it too - the guy obviously had a violent temper and Aya wasn't going to try to see how serious he was about the threat.

KouiiShi read his lines reluctantly, and then Aya leaned down closer, slowly closing the gap between them but coming to rest a couple of inches away. Up so close, Aya could see the very light flush on his cheeks from his angers. It was rather attractive.

KouiiShi didn't have a violent temper; he was quick to bite but he was rarely ever violent. He just knew how to seem that way to get a threat to back off. Aya didn't need to know that though. The guy had rubbed him the wrong way since the moment they met and now he needed him.

KouiiShi went through his lines and leaned closer. He could clearly see what shade of blue the man's eyes were. They were very pretty, ocean blue. He blushed a little and leaned closer so that it seemed their lips were touching from a far. He pulled back quickly and looked away. "That will be fine."

Aya could feel himself smirk and his interest grow a little as the older man actually blushed and pulled away. Oh my... the little runt was _adorable._Sure... not in the obvious, smack you in the face way that Mimi had been. But there was something about seeing him flustered and lowering his gaze that made the predator in Aya take notice. He wouldn't take it further than teasing the shorter man but he had just found a way to enjoy these next 6 weeks & he was going to milk that for all it's worth.

He decided to back off for now. There was plenty of time for him to have his fun. "Ok... so I think this time we can try to do it singing?" He moved away and started going through the lyrics

((Aya is just a big old horn-ball it looks like - he hits on Kou & his gf - hehe - hope you don't mind))

KouiiShi nearly let out a sigh of relief as Aya moved away from him. "Sure," he replied and went to the edge of the stage to retrieve his lyrics. He came back and looked them mover; mouthing the words as he read the music. It was a strange way to learn but it had never failed Kou before. He had only drank tea since he had decided to be in the musical. Tea and water with no dairy products, not counting his morning cup of honey and Organic Greek yogurt, and had up his morning run from three laps to six laps. Each morning run he would sing the entire time unless he was taking a break to drink water. It was how he kept his voice in check.

{lol, it's fine. Do you want every post to be a little daily occurrences or skip to big happenings in their relationship?}

((I don't like writing about tiny details all the time - just the details that are important to building character or tension - Aya isn't going to snap today so Kou is safe for now ^^;; He'll wait kiss Kou until a couple of more practices))

Aya found he liked singing with KouiShii - the man had a natural rhythm and talent he quite enjoyed. Through the rest of the practice, he kept getting bolder and bolder, flirting with KouiShii but kept things innocent enough so KouiiShi wouldn't be able to carry out his threat of punching him.

Once, while they were practicing the part about touching palms, he slowly let his fingers intertwine with the strong, slender brown fingers of the other man's - running his thumb lightly over the back of KouiShi's hand but pulling away a second later with an innocent look in his wide eyes.

An hour later, Aya decided to call it for the day. They were both tired after a long day of teaching and Aya had meetings with the rest of the cast who were all students and supposed to be playing other characters.

"So, how do you think we did today?" he asked, as he started packing up to go to his meeting.

(btw - I did like the detail that you had about him & his morning routine - it was character building which I love. time skip?)

KouiiShi had to say that he and Aya sounded wonderful together. Aya's voice was higher and more filling while KouiiShi's own voice was raspy and deeper. He smiled at they sang together and let the man's flirting go. He wasn't...as bad as he had previously thought. There was once though, when he blushed and his heart sped up just a little faster. They had been practicing the touching of their palms when Aya intertwined their fingers together. Kou thought it might have been to add to the story at first. He had shivered when Aya's soft thumb ran over the back of his hand. He had wanted to pull his hand away at the intimate touch, but he couldn't. He had been frozen in shock and pink in fear.

"I think we did really well today!" He said with a happy smile.

{yeah}

It warmed Aya's heart as he saw that genuine wide grin spread across the man's face - the guy really wasn't as much of a dipshit as he'd originally thought. And he had _thoroughly _enjoyed the man's reactions to his intimate gesture - KouiiShi probably didn't even realize it was on purpose.

"Well... ok - see you at next practice."

He went through the motions of the rest of his day - meeting with the students who were taking smaller parts like Mercutio and Benvolio. But most of the rest of the day, he found his mind wandering to the young basketball coach. As he sat on his couch that night, he didn't think about Mimi Okaye and her hour-glass figure, on her hands and knees and pleasuring him with her mouth.

Nope. His thoughts were on KouiiShi Park - his smile wide and beautiful when it was genuine; his angry, narrowed chocolate eyes warning Aya not to touch him; the light blush against his skin when Aya flirted with him. He had a sort of innocence about him that Aya found incredibly appealing. With a woman like Mimi in his life, he was definitely sexually experienced - but there was a genuine-ness to his emotions that was a rare quality and made him seem vulnerable somehow. And Aya decided he liked that vulnerability.

He found he couldn't wait for the next practice to come.

"See you." Kou said and waited out side for a few minutes before Mimi came to pick him up. He greeted her with a long, hot kiss and smiled as she drove towards their home, wondering what got him so worked up.

Mimi rode him that night, he saw Aya hovering over him. With that smirk he hated as he stretched and teased Kou with his fingers and brought him to his climax only to stop it and tell Kou to beg for it. To beg for him. KouiiShi Park saw himself begging.

He took a shower after they were done and let tears fall from his chocolate eyes. He was so confused. His confusion grew as he tugged himself off in his shower to thoughts of Aya on his knees pleasuring Kou instead of his hand. He couldn't remember a time where he had felt so ashamed as he wiped clean the wall of the shower.

Aya was surprised by how much colder KouiiShi was at the next practice and the next. Sure, the guy hadn't been '_friendly_' exactly at their first couple of meetings. But he had been enthusiastic about singing and participating in the play - he didn't know if KouiiShi made it public knowledge but the man obviously liked performing on stage. Aya had been able to tell from his enthusiasm in just the first practice.

It was a couple of practices later and now Aya could tell he was just pulling further and further away - showing less and less excitement for what they were doing. He couldn't guess what happened to the other man but by their 4th practice session he made up his mind to ask.

"All right," he said, coming down towards the man. As usual, KouiiShi was sitting on the edge of the stage and going over his script. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like you want to quit so bad? I know you like being in this play, even if you're acting with me."

((KouiiShi doesn't have to admit it - they could do the balcony scene here & Aya could just kiss him out of frustration))

Ever since the night KouiiShi had imagined Aya and not Mimi with he was having sex with his girlfriend, and when he was alone in the shower, he had put distance between himself and the music teacher. He was confused and angry that the jackass could waltz into his world and slowly turn it upside down.

Ever practice was filled with more and more walls being put up between them. KouiiShi needed to keep his distance from the younger male. He didn't like the way he blushed when they had to touch palms or how his heart sped up when they had to pretend to kiss. He shouldn't be feeling this way with anyone but Mimi..Especially not with Aya..another man.

He was startled when Aya interrupted his going over the script. He was in his usual spot, sitting at the edge of the stage and swinging his legs. He blinked. "I never once said that I wanted to quit." Kou defended as he stood up. "I don't know why you care! You only need me because no other teacher wants to be in this and you don't _even_ like me! Why would how I act matter to you as long as it doesn't interfere with the play?"

Aya narrowed his eyes in anger. "It matters 'cus you look about as happy to sing your lines as someone who's having a root canal taken care of. And what? Is it 'cus I'm a man & you don't want to get my man germs on you? Listen, I told you I wouldn't touch you unless you let me - these last few practices, have I done anything besides what was in the script? Have I made you uncomfortable?"

_No matter how much I wanted to._Even if he had been reluctant when he had leaned in for their fake-kiss, KouiiShi still had that damn blush on his face that made Aya want to lower his lips to the darker man's to see if they were as soft as they looked. He wanted to wrap his arms tightly around that athletic frame and pull him close until the older man was fully encased in his arms. He wanted to know if KouiiShi would tremble against him in surrender or fight back in his own defense.

But ofcourse he didn't _do _anything. KouiShii's body language practically screamed for Aya to stay away & Aya had respected that. He wondered if KouiiShi was going to admit what was going on...

KouiiShi's chocolate eyes narrowed in anger. He wanted to yell at Aya for confusing him and flirting with him. He wanted to punch him and beat him until he wouldn't be able to make out his facial features no matter how hard he tried. KouiiShi closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "I have a lot on my mind, ok? Let's just get to practice and forget about this." His words were soft as he reopened his eyes and looked away from Aya.

He wouldn't tell him. He couldn't. He ran a hand through his short dark brown hair and walked past Aya to the center of the stage. "We're at the balcony scene, right? Let's start from there and be productive." He would try everything he could think of to avoid answering that question. _"Have I made you uncomfortable?" _'..No, you just confuse me and I think I want you to kiss me.'

(Ok - so do you remember this scene? Juliet's on a balcony and she's talking about what a stud Romeo is and he's hiding in her garden like the little pervert he is & then he climbs up her balcony?)

Aya sighed in defeat. Ok. If that was how the older man wanted to play it, then he would just deal.

He took his place on the center stage. "We'll start from where I'm saying 'Oh Romeo, Romeo...' Since this our first tie with this scene, lets just do a dry run again."

He began his lines, keeping his eyes on KouiiShi - the man still looked about as happy to be there as he would be at his own funeral, mechanically speaking his part. Aya could feel his frustration growing. Would it really be several more weeks of this?

{I think I remember enough to do it.}

KouiiShi let out a mental sigh of relief as Aya took his place on the center stage. He didn't need to argue with him any more about this.

KouiiShi nodded his head and mentally ran through the lines that Aya said to get ready for his own lines to start.

He looked at Aya, but didn't look him in the eyes. He could feel the music teacher's eyes on him the entire time. He fidgeted under his stare and wished that he would turn away. Or just stop staring! He didn't know how he would last the rest of the practice with his confused mind betraying him with images of he and Aya. He really hoped that Aya didn't try anything with him.

The last line in their scene together was his. Aya tried to put as much enthusiasm as he could into his lines:

_Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

When KouiiShi just stared at him blankly, he wondered if the man was even awake. "This is where Romeo kisses Juliet again... really, I'm not even sure if you've got a pulse from the way you're acting." He glared down at the older man, hoping to provoke some reaction other than the complete unwillingness he was showing. At this point, he'd even take the anger and violent threats the brunette had been so prone to early in their meeting.

Incredibly frustrated, he stepped closer to the man & leaned down a little bit.

_Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

KouiiShi looked at him blankly as he said the lines with enthusiasm. He just shook his head at the other man's words and looked away. "Do you want to practice the fake kissing now or wait until he go through again?" He asked in hopes that they would have to wait so that he could attempt to clear him mind of Aya's pink lips and how he wanted the man to kiss him. And how he want Aya to...To..He bit his lips and when he looked back up he was surprised that Aya had gotten so close to him while he was thinking.

He stood frozen as Aya leaned down towards him and there were those pink lips that he wanted to taste. His cheeks were flushed pink and his heart beating faster..

As the older man's snapped up to look at him, Aya could feel his blood start to boil again but this time the undercurrent of lust was stronger than the anger. Those big dark eyes were wide in surprise, his mouth hung invitingly open, tempting Aya to taste the hidden cavern inside. He could see the shorter man's pulse beating wildly in his throat. And there was that blush again - that goddamn blush that had been teasing Aya and making him _want _KouiiShi since he'd first seen it.

That was it! No more! Frustration and lust was not a good combination and Aya's self-control snapped.

In a split second, he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him flush against Aya's own hard body as he crushed those soft lips that had been a temptation for 2 weeks now.

KouiiShi's body was frozen as Aya's arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against Aya's hard body. His lips were crushed by Aya's in the next second. His mind screamed at him to push away the music teacher. That this was wrong; but his eyes closed, and he wrapped his arms around Aya's neck. He opened his mouth and let out a soft moan as his body slowly grew hot from the kiss.

He kissed Aya back with force as he stood on his tip-toes and lets his hands play with the man's blond hair as he kissed. He didn't want to pull away and end the kiss. It felt so good and so hot. His body finally relaxed in Aya's hold as he tried to press his body closer to the music teacher's.

Oh. My. God. Aya had honestly expected to get punched in the nose when he did what he did & he would've happily taken it at this point to erase a little bit of the tension between them.

But this was something else entirely. The way the smaller man pressed back against him wasn't the trembling surrender he imagined - _it was so much better._Aya could feel heat pooling into his groin as he felt those moist fingers in his hair -he let out a possessive growl against that soft mouth and insistently pressed his tongue against the lips that guarded the deeper cavern inside. When the man was slow to open his mouth in response, he simply forced his way past that soft barrier and let his tongue entwine with it's mate, marking each corner of the man's mouth with his tongue. He inserted one hand into the man's pocket, pushing those slender hips hard up against him, grinding their lower bodies together.

He could feel his desire start to grow as KouiiShi sagged against him, most of his weight now held up by Aya as he moaned softly - Aya liked that noise. He liked it so much in fact that...

"I'm 5 seconds away from taking you to the nearest flat surface I can find right now...," he whispered against those lips, pulling away from them for just a second, breathing hard as he leaned his forhead down against the shorter man and staring straight into those glazed eyes.

KouiiShi's mind was filled with hot images. Aya taking him against a wall, in one of the backstage dressing rooms, and KouiiShi riding Aya in one of the seats in the theater. He let out another soft moan. He really should push him away, but he couldn't. His body shivered in pleasure when Aya growled possessively against his lips and in the next moment Aya's tongue was tasting his mouth.

Their tongues entwined together and KouiiShi could only shudder as Aya's tongue marked his mouth. A hand found it's way into his back pocket and his hips were pushed hard against Aya's. He felt his growing arousal against his own and rolled and circled his hips to feel more.  
_  
"I'm 5 seconds away from taking you to the nearest flat surface I can find right now..."  
_  
He shivered and let out a moan as Aya whispered those words against his now red lips. He opened his glazed eyes to stare into Aya's and bit his bottom lip. Did he really want this? Was this really ok? He was panting and hard. The words brought on a new wave of arousal. He kissed Aya once before looking back up at him with red cheeks. His hands were fisted in Aya's shirt and his hips rocked into Aya's. "We could always use a chair.." He mumbled as he blushed.

(is Kou going to let him go all the way right now?)

_We could always use a chair... _At those shy, hesitantly mumbled words, Aya felt whatever control he had left dissolve completely. He could feel those fingers clench and loosen helplessly in his shirt-collar and he roughly palmed KouiiShi's ass-cheek in his pants, growling at how perfectly it fit in his hand. The older man's lithe frame submitted against him and fit perfectly against him.

"So we could," he agreed throatily, staring hard into deep brown eyes and punctuating the statement with another hard kiss. He easily lifted the man into his arms bridal style and started carrying him towards a chair sitting on side of the stage. And thank god it was that close - otherwise, he might've just snapped completely and lowered the brunette right onto the floor and taken him like an animal right there.

He worked his mouth slowly and sensuously against the brunette's as he made his way to the destination, dipping his tongue in slowly and then pulling out just to plunge back in - a parody of how he would soon be coupling their bodies.

When he finally finally arrived at his destination, he slid into the chair and forced the brunette to straddle his lap before attacking his mouth again with renewed frenzy. He swore roughly as he pulled away and began nipping his way down to a delicious looking sinew in the brunette's throat, working on leaving a mark of possession on the older man. His hips automatically began to buck up against the slender one straddling him as his hands cupped those perfect globes.

{yeah. he's too lost in what they're doing to realize..what they're doing.}

KouiiShi gasped as than hand in his back pocket roughly palmed one of his ass-cheeks. Aya growled again and he felt a shiver of pleasure run up his spine. He was so hot now and he wasn't thinking properly. He was straight and having sex with another man wasn't something he should be doing.

He had a sexy girlfriend and this was considered cheat-He groaned when he received another hard kiss and was lifted up bridal style. He closed his eyes again as Aya's kiss became slow and sensuous. They left him panting and wanting more and more.

KouiiShi moaned into the kiss as Aya's tongue mimicked what they would be doing soon. He thrust in and out of KouiiShi's mouth, causing him to clutch onto his shoulders tightly.

He was forced to straddle Aya's lap. He spread his thighs wide over the music teacher's thighs and his mouth was attacked with hot and wet kisses. His eyes were half-lidded as Aya nipped and marked his neck. His hands tangled in Aya's hair and his back arched as his hips began bucking up. KouiiShi pushed his hips down and twisted them as Aya marked him. Aya's hands cupped his ass and he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to him.

"Shit!" Aya cursed as the older man ground himself down against him - that perfect ass rocking into his ready erection as he did so. He needed to feel more, so much more - he needed to feel that skin against his without the barrier of clothes. He ripped the buttons off the man's shirt - immediately kissing and carressing the exposed flushed skin with his hands and mouth, leaving sets of his marks anywhere and everywhere. Somewhere within him, he had this primal desire for everyone to know that he had claimed the brunette for himself.

He tugged for a second on the pants before releasing the brunette and making him stand for a second as he tore his pants and underwear off him - leaving his beautiful athletic legs exposed for Aya's pleasure. He quickly lowered his own pants enough to free his own erection and then immediately pulled the man back into his lap, groaning in pleasure as his cock finally came in direct contact with the older man's ass. He let it run teasingly between the two globes - thrusting up shallowly. But it still wasn't enough... would never be enough until he was buried in the secret virgin heat he knew waited between those slender legs.

Somewhere in the back of Aya's mind a voice was screaming that this wrong - that KouiiShi would regret this as soon as it was done. That he should slow down and give the older man a chance to breath and think for himself.

He paused for a second, breathing harshly and burying his face in the man's neck, enjoying the unique musky-sweet scent coming from the slender body quivering against him. He looked up into that flushed brown face - lips red and parted, eyes glazed over and swore again.

"You know what's going to happen now, don't you? I'm going to _fuck _you ... so if you want things to stop, this is your last chance." He punched up his hips once, praying and hoping the brunette wouldn't deny him. It was killing him to slow down like this but Aya would not rape KouiiShi. The older man had to be willing.

KouiiShi gasped as Aya ripped the buttons from his shirt and his hands and mouth teased his skin. Marks where left and Kou didn't care. He held onto Aya's shoulders and ground himself harder into his thrusts. He let out a whine when he was forced to stand up and gasped when his pants and underwear were ton from his body.

He was hard and starting to leak as he stood before the aroused music teacher. He was shaking lightly and his body was flushed with want. He had a few seconds to salivate over Aya's cock before he was pulled back into his lap.

He cried out when Aya's cock rubbed against his cock and teased him by rubbing between his cheeks.  
KouiiShi thrust down as he thrust up and arched his back. He wanted Aya to be inside of him so badly. He kissed him hotly, letting his tongue tangle with Aya's as his hands fisted in Aya's shirt and he tugged on it. "Fuck.." He hissed out and kissed him again and again. He left hot kissed on his neck and rubbed the cock teasing him with his ass.

KouiiShi let out a sigh as Aya bured his face in his neck. He ran his fingers though his hair as he calmed down some. His cock twitched and he tugged on the strands of hair slipping between his fingers when Aya looked back up at him.

"_I'm going to fuck you_.." KouiiShi let out a long moan and crushed his lips to Aya's. "Fuck. Me." He hissed into his mouth and kissed him again. He rolled his hips down and stared into Aya's ocean blue eyes. He was serious, he wanted Aya to fuck him and hopefully end the confusion swirling in his mind.

((shorter post - 'cus it'll be more interactive that way : D))

Aya groaned in relief as he heard the older man accept him. _Thank god!_He would've gone insane with lust if KouiiShi said no.

He ached to join their bodies and bury himself deep inside the older man but he forced himself to calm down enough to remember preparation - he wouldn't damage the brunette no matter how badly it was torturing him to take his time. His dick pulsed with need and to keep it satisfied, he ground it against KouiiShi's, hissing as their two needy erections rubbed against each other.

"Suck," he said, lifting two of his fingers up to that panting mouth, letting them slip into the mouth he had so thoroughly explored with his tongue.

KouiiShi's hips pushed forward as Aya's cock ground against his own. He arched in satisfaction and rolled his hips.

Two of Aya's fingers slipped into his mouth. He sucked on them hard at first, before easing up and letting his tongue slide back and forth over them. He licked the tips of his fingers and sucked them hard again. His tongue slid up their length and then back down; teasing the younger man in a show of what his mouth was capable of.

He sucked hard again as he got the fingers wet for what was going to come.

Aya grinned wolfishly as the man flirted with him, watching those half-lidded chocolate eyes promise him pleasure... Oh yesss... he would be testing that mouth out later to see exactly what it could do. He pulled them out with a soft plop.

The slender body arched against him and Aya's eyeline came to rest on two fascinating little nubs sitting on the man's chest. He experimentally let his tongue take a lick and then brought up a finger to encircle it, watching as it hardened to a little pebble with his touch. He settled into roughly suckle one of the nipples as he let his wet fingers wander around behind the man. Finding his curved bottom, he teasingly slipped the wet fingers between the crack and slowly pushed one in against the pucker, stretching and scissoring before adding a second and then a third.

"Is this ok?" He murmured against KouiiShi's nipple as his fingers stretched him. "Am I hurting you?"

KouiiShi's body jolted as Aya's tongue licked one of his nipples. His hands tightened their grip in his hair and he moaned. Next there was a finger as his nipple hardened and he bit his lip at the sensation. The sucking became rough and he shuddered, a new wave of lust crashing over him. He held his breath as the wet fingers slipped between his crack and one finger pushed against his pucker. He blinked to fight off the discomfort as he squirmed in his lap.

He gasped as a second finger was added and whimpered when the third came. There was an uncomfortable burn in his ass. He lowered his head to lap at Aya's neck and tried to get used to it.

"Its..Its fine." He whispered, not trusting his voice as he slowly rocked his hips.

Aya could feel the insides of those virgin walls clenching around his fingers and he almost went cross-eyed with lust. He quickly pulled out and gave his own dick a rub with the remaining moisture on his fingers and the precum that had gathered on his own tip - it might not be enough of a preparation for the brunette but Aya simply couldn't wait any longer without risking insanity.

He lifted those slender hips up and maneuvered his own body until the tip of his erection pressed against the hidden entrance, waiting tight and ready for him. "Ahhhnnn... I feel your hole twitching against me, love," he smirked, leaning up to kiss that whimpering mouth languidly. "I think it's asking for me to enter..."

He broke in with a quick buck and then sheathed as much of his 9 inches as he could in one long thrust, shuddering as he felt those tight walls immediately envelope him. "Oh yessss... you're lovely, darling," he hissed against KouiiShi's lips.

KouiiShi clenched around the fingers inside of him so tightly that it seemed as though his body was trying to suck them in. He whined when Aya pulled out his fingers and his hips were lifted. He watched Aya as he pressed the tip of his erection against his twitching hole.

The older man blushed at Aya's words. "Don..Don't say things like that...Its embarrassing!" He whimpered in their kiss and moved his hands down to hold onto Aya's shoulders. He knew that he was going to need something to hang onto with how hot he was and how much both he and Aya wanted this.

KouiiShi's let out a scream as Aya's thick cock forced it's way inside of him. He clenched around the length inside of him as he panted and tears slowly fell from his eyes. He whimpered and tried to relax his muscles.

Aya shuddered as he forced himself to hold steady - he really wanted to just thrusting up hard into older man until he was fully inside. But the sight of those glistening tears pouring out of hazy chocolate eyes made him pause for a second, letting that flesh accomodate to the intrusion. He began to massage those slender hips tenderly and suckling lightly at his neck, hoping to distract him from the pain.

"I cannot stop, love - but I promise I'll be gentle," he began bucking his hips slow and deep, pulling out all the way only to slowly slide back in. It was maddening but he forced himself to let the older man get used to him. He groaned as he that hole swallowed more and more of him until he was seated all the way inside the brunette.

KouiiShi was thankful for the pause. His body burned with pain and pleasure. He licked his lips and wiggled as he attempted to get used to the length stretching him open. He smiled faintly as Aya's hands massaged his hips so tenderly that he felt an ache in his chest. He let out a soft groan as sucked on his neck.

He closed his eyes as Aya began a slow bucking. He thrust was deep as he pulled all the way out and slowly slid back inside of him. After a few more minutes KouiiShi started to thrust down slowly. His eyes opened as he realized he was fully seated in Aya's lap and his entire length was inside of him. He let out a shaky moan and kissed Aya.

"_Move_."

_Move _that breathy voice commanded.

And so he did, starting a heavy, pounding rhythm into that slender body above him and KouiiShi matched him thrust for thrust, his shaky hands on his shoulders as he manuevered himself up and down on his length. He loved the feeling of the brunette riding him, the muscles around him clenching and releasing his member deep inside.

"Ahhh... you feel amazing baby - I don't know if I'm ever going to want to leave you," he murmured lustily as he kissed a trail up the man's neck to his ears. He thrust up hard once and found he hit a spot that made KouiiShi's body go rigid in his arms... "Mmm... did you like that love?" he asked, aiming for that same spot again.

KouiiShi cried out as he was pounded into. His nails dug into Aya's shoulders as he held onto them and lifted and dropped himself on his length. His body was shaking in pleasure as his own length bobbed up and down. With every lift of his hips and clenched the length impaling him tighter, not wanting to let it escape his tight heat.

He let out a scream as Aya hit something deep inside of him. His body froze and he moaned and whimpered. "Please. _Please_, there!" He begged. Aya hit that spot again and again as KouiiShi bounced wildly in his lap. He caught his lips in a bruising kiss and cried out into his mouth.

Aya growled into the harsh kiss KouiiShi had pressed against him and returned it, forcing the brunette closer by grabbing the back of his neck and pressing him as close as humanly possible as he thrust his tongue inside his mouth. He finally pulled away when the need for air became too much only to nip at his lips and chin.

He aimed again and again for the spot inside KouiiShi that brought out those wonderful breathless moans and pleas from those lovely lips. He could feel himself getting close to release and he was soon thrusting into the quivering body on top of him at top speed. "Ahhnn... almost there baby...," he groaned. "You feel so good - so tight and warm..." He fought hard to keep off his release, wanting his lover to come first - but the pressure of those walls milking him was becoming almost unbearable.

KouiiShi's groan was muffled by their kiss as Aya grabbed the back of his neck and forced him closer. He was panting even more when they broke away. He licked his red and abused lips, enjoying the taste of Aya on them.

Aya's thrust grew in force and speed. They left the older man gasping for breath and moaning. He was a mess as he bounced in Aya's lap until his body went rigid and he let out another scream. "A..AYA!" He shook as he came between their sweating bodies. He clenched impossibly tighter around Aya and continued to weakly lift his hips into the powerful thrusts Aya used for completion.

The feel of those muscles clenching around him became too much for Aya. "Kouu... yess..." he groaned and then lost control, slamming his hips up into the brunette one more time, his cock releasing long thick bursts of his seed deep into the walls still clenching around him.

He caught that lithe shivering body as it slumped heavily against him, running his hands loving along a heated red cheek and stroking that slender neck as he leaned forward to press a soft, sweet kiss against that open mouth. "Are you ok, baby?" he asked gently, staring into big brown eyes.

KouiiShi let out a long moan as Aya came inside of him. He felt pretty amazing. Exhausted and he knew he would be sore later...But he felt pretty damn good. The way Aya touched him...like he was his lover. It caused his chest to hurt.

He returned the gentle kiss and looked away at Aya's gentle words. He hadn't ever felt this way with Mimi. His heart was beating so quickly and he was blushing. He took a breath and nodded, his hands playing with Aya's shirt.

He had just cheated on Mimi and had sex with a man...He couldn't bring himself to care.

Aya had plenty of sexual conquests under his belt. He was a goodlooking man and most women and even a few men threw themselves at his feet. He would never stick around after his fun though - if hearts got broken, oh well.

But this was different - something about the older man built up a protective, possessive fire in him. Aya wasn't sure what it exactly was about KouiiShi that made him feel that way but he intended to find out. He felt affection swelling in his chest as the brunette shyly looked away from him, refusing to meet his guess. He slowly slid a finger under KouiiShi's chin, turning him so that he was looking into those lovely eyes again.

"Do you want to come home with me, love? It's Friday ... I could take you to dinner..."

Aya slowly turned KouiiShi's face so that he was looking at him again. KouiiShi was still blushing but he smiled now. He stole a quick, shy kiss from Aya and nodded. "Can we..shower or something first? We're sweaty and your..." He couldn't say it without turning red. "I don't want to be leaking when we go out." He mumbled. He kissed Aya again, this time slow and long. There was something about being with this man that made his heart skip a beat and turned him into a shy lover.

It was more in his nature that other people had thought, his shyness towards sex. Even with Mimi he rarely voiced what he wanted sexually. It was always his partner's pleasure first.

Aya had to laugh at KouiiShi's words - and that blush that was once again back on his cheek.

"I think I kinda like the idea of my cum flowing out of you in public... lets people know that you're taken," he teased jokingly, knowing it would embarrass the brunette. He paused to look over the brunette still impaled in his lap - he had certainly left enough proof of their love-making on the older man. He had 3 large hickeys on his neck that would be visible unless he was wearing a turtle-neck and countless more all over his body.

"How about we take a shower in the teacher's lounge? It's after 5 on a Friday afternoon - no one's going to be around."

KouiiShi's spent body froze and his eyes widened. If he hadn't just had mind-blowing sex he would have been hard in an instant from those words.

He bit his lip to bite back a moan and shudder. 'What the hell? How does he do that with just words?' He asked himself and slowly lifted himself from Aya's lap. His body twitched and he let out a whine as Aya's soft cock left him and his cum started to trail down KouiiShi's slender thighs. He groaned his his legs shook and he held onto Aya until he was able to stand on his own. There was something exciting about having Aya's cum flow, almost as if it was a mark of ownership.

"Maybe that'll happen later." He teased although a part of him was serious. He just wouldn't tell Aya that.

"I don't..think I can walk there." He said, his legs were like jello and he knew walking would be a challenge.

Aya raised himself out of his chair and zipped up his pants, already missing the warmth that had been lovingly encasing him as KouiiShi stood up from his length. He was glad too that he was so quick to stand up because not a second later, the shorter man collapsed into his arms with a small whine but he was obviously just a little shaky from their coupling.

_"Maybe that'll happen later."_

Aya felt his dick pulse at the brunette's words. "Don't say things unless you can back them up, darling." He growled and then leaned down to kiss the other man until he heard him whimper in submission against his mouth.

He grinned when KouiiShi heard admit that he couldn't walk and smoothly lifted that athletic frame into his arms, once again holding him bridal style. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you're such a shortie - makes you easier to carry," he grinned. "Although, for a runt, you're kinda heavy."

"Now love, I do like your little outfit," Koushi was only wearing his unbuttoned shirt. "But I think it'll be best if you grab your pants for after your showerr - I don't want anyone else looking at your perfect ass."

_"Don't say things unless you can back them up, darling."_

KouiiShi's reply died in his throat as Aya leaned down to kiss him. It was a long kiss that only ended when he whimpered his losing to the other man. He smiled as he was lifted up and shivered when Aya's moving him made the cum still inside of KouiiShi shift and flow out of him faster.

He punched Aya in the arm. Hard and glared at him. "Don't call me short," he hissed. Aya struck a nerve with comments about his height. It was one of the few things he got defensive about.

"I'm not heavy," he pouted. KouiiShi remembered what he was wearing and laughed lightly. "Then grab my pants for me. I'll go boxer less though."

"OOohh fiesty," Aya smiled as he heard the no boxers comment; he grabbed the pants as well as he could although it was a little hard to manuever with KouiiShi in his arms. Fortunately the boxers were still inside - he intended to keep them as a little souvenir of tonight.

He quickly made his way to the teacher's lounge. And then finally set the older man down on his feet inside the bathroom, once again catching him as he slumped forward. "Wow, I must've been really good," he teased, wrapping his arms around KouiiShi's waist to support him.

KouiiShi rolled his eyes as as he slumped forward once he was on his own feet again. "Don't think of yourself so highly. I'm sure this is normal after the first time you get your ass pounded into." He said flatly, enjoying the feel of Aya's arms around his waist.

The hot water of the shower helped soothe his now aching muscles. He had to admit, Aya looked hot with water flowing over his toned body. KouiiShi bit his lip and smiled. They would have to try shower sex at one point.

Aya kissed him playfully on the forhead. "I wouldn't know babe - I'm always doing the pounding," he wondered if that would KouiiShi jealous. "But yours is the only ass I'm interested in nailing anymore, love," he said sincerely.

"So how about we get you washed?" He poured some body-wash into his palm and started rubbing his hands all over that slender body, exploring him more thoroughly this time and feeling his own member pulsing in anticipation again. Aya had an insatiable appetite but he wondered if KouiiShi was up for another round right away.

(if they're gonna do the dirty, we need to time-skip)

KouiiShi held back a growl at the comment's implications. He cleared the idea away and smiled fondly at Aya. He kissed him gently. Even if the comment was a little crude..it filled his heart with warmth.

KouiiShi watched as Aya's hand's explored his body. He could feel another round of sex coming on and he wasn't complaining. He would make Aya kiss away his aches and pains. He smiled at the thought.

When they exited the shower, KouiiShi was sore but content. His ass throbbed and his throat was getting a little sore from screaming. The smile on his lips and the way his heart beat just a little faster made up for the fact that he wouldn't be able to walk without a limp for a little while ok.

{we can time skip to dinner or them at aya's or something now.}

(totally smooth dude ; ) - I do wanna write a shower-scene with them some time though fer sher - it'd just be awkward right now 'cus they just finished doing it in the theater)

"We're here, baby," Aya said, parking at M!NT, one of the most expensive restuarants in the city. This place wasn't something a normal teacher's salary could afford but Aya had other sources.

He walked around & held the passenger side door open for KouiiShi, wondering if he was going to get smacked for his chivalry,

{ i want them to have shower sex too..but after they make up..or well..kou figures out what he wants.}

KouiiShi's eyes widened as they pulled into the parking lot of M!NT. He quickly turned to Aya. "What the hell? Do you know how expensive this is?" He demanded to know. "What the hell?" He said again as he wondered why they were here.

He eyed Aya as he opened his door and held it for KouiiShi to step out onto the pavement. He blushed lightly mumbled a quiet thank you to Aya. "I'm not a girl you know. I can open my own doors." 'Even if I do like you doing it for me.'

"Hmmm... I know every mole on your body, babe," Aya whispered flirtatiously into the shorter man's ear as they walked towards the restuarant. "But I don't know much about your family. And you don't know much about mine, either."

At the door, the maitre'd greeted them. "Mr. Tojo! It's been a long time since you've come visited us," he looked genuinely excited to see him.

"It has Jason," Aya agreed, slipping his arm low around KouiiShi's waist. "But it's good to see you - my companion and I would like a table in your 2nd floor balcony." It was the perfect place to sit - a great view of the restuarant and the lake it sat on but secluded enough for a private conversation.

KouiiShi shivered and bit his lip. Aya's everything seemed to have an effect on his body, mind, and heart. He cursed the taller male for that. He was right though, they knew each other's body but they knew nothing about the person's past or family.

KouiiShi watched as the maitre'd greeted Aya. He seemed excited to see him, like he knew him. KouiiShi's interest was peaked.

He smiled to himself when Aya's arm wrapped around his waist and he was led to the second floor. "If you tell me you own the restaurant or something like that I am going to kick you under the table." He whispered so that Aya was the only one that could hear him.

(aaawwwww - I'm so excited to write this totally romantic scene - it's a nice change from my badasss self)

Aya laughed. "Not exactly love, but would it really be so bad?" It wasn't that exactly but it was somewhat close to the truth.

When they were seated, he reached his hand across the table and entwined it with KouiiShi's, loving the feel of those rough fingers in his own softer, more elegant ones.

"My father owns a shipping business - he did pretty well for himself. Started it out of his garage when he was about my age & now it's a multi-billion dollar company. He wants me to take over but I've always felt teaching music was my calling - I'll probably take over the company once my old man passes but for now, I don't like to ask my parents for help so I don't come to places like this too often 'cus it gets hard to afford."

He looked deep into KouiiShi's eyes and brought his hand up to his lips, gently kissing the knuckles. "But this is a special occasion after all - so dipping into my savings doesn't seem like a such a bad thing."

{ XD the rps i've been in so far haven't had romance scenes so this is a nice change for me too.}

KouiiShi was red. He was at a loss for words as Aya's words hit him hard in the heart. He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them to stare just as deeply as Aya was into, his ocean blue eyes.

He gently squeezed Aya's hand as he tried to find the right words to say. It was such a nice contrast; Aya's soft and elegant fingers entwined with his own rough fingers.

"I really like you Aya. I mean that. I don't know how to put these feelings into words because I've never felt this way before." KouiiShi started with a soft smile that made his eyes glitter.

"My family is..no where near as successful as yours, but we had a good life. My dad played football in college and retired from H University as their head basketball coach last year. My mom is a secretary for a music label and travels a lot. I have an older sister who manages a chain of restaurants and an older brother who is making his way into a lenient position in the Navy." He laughed softly and wanted to kiss Aya.

He rubbed his thumb over the back of Aya's palm and as grinned. "I'm never been so serious about a relationship before..."

_"I'm never been so serious about a relationship before..."_

Aya was shocked to hear those words coming from KouiiShi's lips. He had heard them from other people before and everytime they made him turn tail and run in the opposite direction; so it surprised him when warmth began spreading through his chest and he felt a jolt of possessive tenderness for the the basketball coach.

Still, he tried not to let himself take it too seriously - the man was currently in a 3 year relationship (although ofcourse Aya would not mention that tonight - tonight was just for them, guilt over KouiiShi's girlfriend had no place here). He had been completely straight for 30 years before. Aya suspected KouiiShi was feeling particularly close to him at the moment because he had just taken his virginity. But he wouldn't slight the man's feelings by mentioning his theory, especially when the brunette was staring at him with such wide, vulnerable innocence when he said it.

Instead, he kissed the pads of those strong fingers and said honestly, "I'm really looking forward to see where this can go in the future."

"So you're close to your family?" he asked, motioning for the waiter to come over. "Do you want me to order for you baby?"

KouiiShi felt his heart flutter as Aya kissed the pads of his fingers. _"I'm really looking forward to see where this can go in the future."_KouiiShi was too. He really wanted to be with Aya. To be held, kissed, and loved by him. It was so, so different from how he had felt with all of the girls he had been with before. There was a fullness in his chest that seemed to warm him from the inside out.

He wanted those lips on his own mouth. Not in a heated kiss that led to more amazing sex..But in a soft kiss that spoke of promise and soft caresses. 'I'm such a girl,' he laughed mentally. "I am too," he replied and beamed at Aya. "You could say that, yes. I speak to them regularly and we update each other on the happenings in our lives."

"Ok." He nodded and waited for Aya to order for him.

Aya smiled as KouiiShi let him order for him - there was that trusting sweetness again.

He looked over the menu briefly - the place was a fancy french restaurant. But KouiiShi was an athlete and no doubt knew how to eat. He would've loved to share something more exotic with the older man but he didn't know his tastes yet and went with something that seemed safe.

"He'll have the Grilled Sirloin Steak with Bearnaise Sauce. And I will take Roast Guinea Fowl Alsacian Style," he ordered. "And please, a bottle of your finest champagne. We're celebrating tonight," he smiled gently into that beautiful face. KouiiShi really did look lovely in the flickering candle-light set up between them - his skin looked like bronze and his eyes shone with earnest happiness.

"So what do you like to do for fun, outside singing and basketball?" He asked, getting the conversation started.

KouiiShi's eyes twinkled in the light of the restaurant as he smiled back at Aya. A real smile with the corners of his eyes wrinkled and his mouth wide in a beautiful smile. Maybe it was because he was the "girl" for once and he was quickly learning that he liked Aya taking care of things. That didn't mean he would become overly dependent on the man, far from it. He just liked the extra things Aya did to make him feel wonderful. Even if it was just a simple touch or smile.

KouiiShi thought for a moment. "I like to take jogs in the park and sometimes I volunteer at the YMCA. I really love kids!" He said with a soft smile, "I like to read sci-fi books and go to the movies sometimes, too. What do you do for fun?"

What did he do for fun? Now that was a loaded question - Aya usually picked up random women in bars and took them home for fun. But that was certainly not a good answer if he was going to win KouiiShi's trust. "Oh this and that - I used to like boating a lot back when I was still living with my family. I'd love to take you out sometime on one," he smiled.

But there was something in KouiiShi's answer that was particularly interesting to him. "Kids, hmm...?" he asked. "I guess you want to have your own someday?"

KouiiShi looked away. "It would be nice..But it's not..a must for me. I have plenty of nieces and nephews to spoil anyway. My family is really big." He laughed. "If I was in a relationship were I couldn't have kids..as long as I loved that person the person loved me back..Not having kids wouldn't be such a bad thing."

He shouldn't have brought up his love for kids. If they got together..they wouldn't be able to have a child... "I boat outing? I haven't been on one of those in years. The last time I vomited from sea sickness."

"Heh - ya - my mom gets really sea-sick too," Aya said. "But that's what Dramamine is for - and I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"But how would your family feel about you... being in a relationship where you wouldn't be able to have kids? Would they care if you were with a man?" He had originally intended to keep the conversation light but Aya found himself wanting to know more and more personal and meaningful details about this man.

"I'm sure you will." KouiiShi teased with a mischievous smile.

"They would be a little sad. My mom and sisters just want me happy, no matter who I am with...My brother..I don't really know. He's ok with gays as long as they don't come onto him and my dad.." KouiiShi lowered his voice. He stared down at the pattered table cloth and played with one of the ends. "The reason I pushed you away is because when I told my dad I thought about going into fashion he called me a fag and punched me. He said that he wouldn't love a son who did something only fags did and that he would disown me if I ever ended up with a man."

"Fashion?" Aya raised an eyebrow skeptically. "KouiiShi 'The Jock' Park was interested in going into fashion?" He was sure the other man was pulling his leg. "Now that's something I never expected to hear," he teased.

Then he sobered up a little. "I am sorry about your father, love. That's a pretty serious threat to have hanging over your head." He didn't know what else to add so he was glad when their food arrived.

The waiter lowered their food for them and then popped open the champagne. "So do you like your steak, baby?"

KouiiShi heard the skeptical tone in Aya's voice and looked at him with a slight smile. "Yes, fashion." He laughed, "even though I'm a jock I'm interested in fashion. I have an interest in a wide range of things that most jocks don't like..Or pretend that they don't like them So is my brother, my dad didn't worry about him because he always played football and basketball and then after school he went into the Navy just like my dad did."

He smiled sadly, "he's just going to have to get over it or hate me for the rest of my life. I'm not going to change to make him happy."

KouiiShi took a bite into the steak and nearly moaned as delicious flavors burst in his mouth. "Its delicious!" He said with a smile.

Aya grinned and mentally patted himself on the back. "I'm glad you like it sweetheart. I would've ordered you something more exotic but I don't know what you really like to eat. But what's your favorite food? I'll cook it for you tomorrow - I'm a pretty good chef," he added proudly.

His own guinea fowl was delicious so he offered KouiiShi a bite. "Here, why don't you try some of this?" He reached across the table with a fork and held some fowl to his mouth.

KouiiShi leaned forward and opened his mouth wide. He wrapped his lips around Aya's fork and pulled back slowly. His eyes lit up as he chewed and swallowed the guinea fowl. He let out a soft moan at the taste and took a sip of his champagne. he licked his lips and smiled. "The food here is really amazing!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "My favorite food?" He rang through a mental list of foods that he adored. Korean food was at the top..but he ws sure Aya didn't know how to make anything Korean. Kou would have to cook him Korean dishes at some time. "I don't have a favorite food, but I really do love spaghetti!"

"I'll tell my mother you like her food," Aya grinned. "She opened this restaurant 4 years ago - the whole menu was designed by her and she's pretty strict about what kind of chef she hires too."

"I'm pretty sure my mother would love you," he teased. "My dad too, probably - he's a huge basket-ball fan. He gets season tickets to the H University home-games every year. I have a younger sister - she's just starting university but I'm hoping she'll grow out of her brattiness."

They were almost done with their meals by this point. "Baby, do you want to eat dessert here or should we order some and take it back to my place?"

KouiiShi nearly choked on his food. 'I should have known that someone in his family owned this restaurant.' "She's done a wonderful job!" He complimented as he happily ate.

He smiled as Aya spoke about his family. "I'd love to meet them. They have to be wonderful to have such a son. One day you'll meet my family too."

He blushed. He was going home..With Aya...Where they would be alone and able to do as they pleased. "Let's order something and go back to your place."

Aya was thrilled that KouiiShi had really agreed to spend the night with him. He was glad when their dessert order came quickly with the bill. It was an expensive meal but he had a little money saved up and this was the perfect time to use it.

"All right baby," he said, rising from his chair and led the older man from the restaurant, his arm once again slipping around the brunette's waist into its natural place. "Are you feeling a little more steady on your legs now?" he teased.

He stopped by the passenger side door of the car and leaned down to press his lips to KouiiShi, pulling that smaller frame tightly into his and kissing him long & slow. "Thanks for agreeing to spend the night with me, beautiful," he murmured staring into his brown eyes again. Would he ever get tired of looking into those eyes?

KouiiShi didn't even want to think of how much the bill was. He was still surprised that Aya had brought him to such a fancy and expensive restaurant, even if his mother did own it. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He stood after he payed and let Aya lead him from the restaurant. He smiled to himself when his arm slipped around his waist. It felt like Aya's arm belonged there while they walked or when he was holding the basketball coach.

He stuck out his tongue and nodded. "I think I'm fine after resting." He sighed into the kiss and gasped when he was pressed tightly against Aya. Their kiss was long and slow. His eyes fluttered open when Aya pulled away and he found himself staring into ocean blue eyes. He leaned up to steal a kiss and smiled. "I'm just happy you want me in your home."

"Heh, keep this up and I won't ever want you to leave," Aya grinned, enjoying how that lean body felt pressed up against him.

He quickly opened the passenger side door for KouiiShi and then got in the car himself. The ride back was completed in companionable silence and in 20 minutes, they were parked in front of his apartment building. "Here we are," he said, opening the door to his one room apartment. His place was simple - he after all, lived on a teacher's budget and Tokyo was expensive.

As soon as they were inside, he pressed the man up against the door, working his tongue passionately into his mouth, trying to hear those little moans he so enjoyed. "Heh - I'm not sure that's ever going to get old, baby. You're probably just going to have to get used to me pushing you up against a wall a 100 times a day."

KouiiShi blushed as Aya's words made his heart beat faster. He smiled when he opened the door for him and got into the car with Aya closing the door behind him. There was a comfortable silence in the car as they rode to Aya's apartment complex. He was feeling anxious to be alone with the man. He was happy also and a little nervous.

It amused him that he felt those emotions, it wasn't like he was going to go and lose his virginity to the man.. He had already done that.

AS soon as the door was shut he was pressed into the door. Aya's mouth on his and his tongue marking his mouth again. KouiiShi trembled against his body as he moaned into the kiss. His hands were fisted into Aya's shirt and he panted as they pulled away. "I like it.." He murmured and looked away from Aya.

"So what would you like to do baby?" Aya asked, wanting to give the older man a choice. He knew what he wanted to do - but KouiiShi might enjoy a little break from being taken. "Watch a movie? Or we could play some video-games - I got Halo 3 in the mail just a couple of days ago."

But try as he might, he couldn't help asking, "Or maybe you want a tour of my bedroom?" His voice deepened and he possessively palmed the older man's ass, grounding his hips against the smaller body and letting him feel his desire.

A movie would be fun, they could cuddle and feed each other desert. If they played a game, KouiiShi could see them being playful and "cheating" so that the other would lose. He smiled at the options. The third option...

KouiiShi let out a groan as Aya's voice deepened. There was a wave of lust that crashed over him as he possessively palmed his ass and ground his hips into KouiiShi's. He could feel his desire. KouiiShi swallowed and stole a kiss. "Movie..Round three before bed."

"Urghh... I was afraid you were going to say that," he groaned, dropping his head against KouiiShi's shoulder and pressing a kiss to his neck, smirking when he saw that the hickeys were darkening up now.

"So how about we try Hostel?" he asked pulling away after a minute, holding up a copy of the horror movie. He liked the genre pretty well and with a date, it usually meant a little more physical contact.

KouiiShi ran his fingers through Aya's hair as his head dropped to his shoulder and he placed a kiss there. He laughed at his groan. He was most likely in for it when it came down to round three.

KouiiShi had a fear of horror movies thanks to his brother, but agreed. He was going to get scared and cling to Aya. He thought it was pretty ok to be scared if it meant more physical contact.

He thought for a moment and tugged on strands of Aya's hair just because he could. "Actually, I take that back..I have a fear of horror movies. D not make fun of me for that! Let's play Halo 3 instead."

"Nope," Aya grinned. "You made your choice and Hostel it's going to be." He popped the DVD in and then settled back onto his couch, pulling the older man firmly against him and settling him against his chest. "Ever seen this movie before?"

KouiiShi groaned, 'dammit. This is what I get for letting my guard down.' "Ass," he muttered and let himself be pulled into Aya's lap with his back against Aya's chest. He had to say he was rather comfortable in this position. "I'm going to get you back for this some how. It may not be tonight, but I will get you back for making me watch this after I changed my mind."

He smirked to himself. He knew exactly how he would get Aya back for this. "No; I've never seen it before, but I know about it."

"OOoooh scary," Aya smirked. He wrapped his arms around the other man and started the movie. "So how do you plan to make me pay, babe?" He whispered into KouiiShi's ear.

KouiiShi's eyes narrowed. "You'll see." He wit until the movie was at least twenty minutes in before he scooted up so that his back was pressed against Aya's chest and he was nearly sitting on his knees. He reached one hand behind him and started to slowly stroke Aya's length through his pants.

Aya had been half-heartedly watching the movie, distracted as he was with the warmth of the other man in his arms.

"Mmmm... looking for trouble, babe?" Aya asked, growing more and more aroused as he felt that hand rubbing against him. "I thought you said you wanted to wait before bed for round 3?" He leaned forward, kissing an irresistible spot between the man's neck and ear.

KouiiShi suppressed the shudder from Aya's kiss and gripped Aya a little tighter in warning. "I know what I said." It seemed he had finally gotten out of his stupor and his extreme shyness. KouiiShi was not the docile little submissive that he had seemed to be earlier. As much as he lived to be taken care of, he wasn't one to be waited on hand and foot. He liked being in charge and doing things his way. Now that he had finally snapped out of it Aya would see that.

"We are going to wait until bed for round 3," he said while smirking. "I'm just having fun." His hand stroked faster before he let go of Aya and turned in his lap. He reached one hand under his shirt and teased his nipples with the pads of his fingers. With deft fingers, Aya's cock was free and he started to quickly pump him as he watched Aya's face.

Aya was quickly approaching the point of no return. He let out a hiss as he felt fingers rubbing across his nipples - it sent a jolt straight to his groin. KouiiShi earned a groan as he freed that needy erection, exposing it to the cool air in the living room before roughly wrapping his hand around and tugging in expert throats.

What really got to him though was that smirk on the older man's face. Did he really think he was going to get out of this scot-free? "Ok, I was going to be good but you asked for this sweetheart," he growled then pitched forward and toppled KouiiShi's body back onto the couch, his own heavier frame holding that athletic body underneath him forcefully. "You really shouldn't bite off more than you can chew love," he smirked, looking into lovely brown eyes before lowering his mouth down to kiss those temptingly moist lips, quickly and harsh and then softer, nipping at KouiiShi's chin and mouth, insisting his tongue be allowed in.

KouiiShi let out a startled gasp as he was toppled over and pinned to the couch beneath Aya's larger frame. His retort was caught by Aya's harsh kiss. He smiled into the softer kiss and opened his mouth for Aya to enter. He grinned into their kiss and wiggled a hand free. He reached up to stroke Aya's length slowly.

"I don't think I've bit into anything yet." He said with mock innocence as he pulled away from the kiss to look at the man hovering over him with half-lidded eyes. He leaned up the best he could and sucked on Aya's neck. He had every intention of leaving his own mark on his lover. He bit down on the soft skin of his neck and sucked harder. After a few moments he was satisfied at the purple-ish red mark left from his lips and teeth. He smirked back up at Aya and caught his lips for a deep kiss. He was in for it when they decided to have round three. He knew he was and a part of him was looking forward to the aroused and teased Aya's revenge.

KouiiShi sucked in a breath and fought back a groan as he was stroked by Aya's hand. He had this coming, all of what would happen. He smirked though and pulled away to kiss Aya's neck. He had not reason to back down or rethink what he was doing. He had a hot, aroused man with a wonderful cock teasing him back. He would take his chances.

"Maybe you will..maybe you wont. How do you suppose I use my mouth when I'm pinned under you?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side and looked into Aya's eyes. "I really can't do much like this. Unless you intend to have round three with me moaning and pinned below you?" He paused and slowly licked his bottom lip. "I don't think I could complain if you did that."

Aya groaned as he heard KouiiShi's words - his erection throbbing as he pictured how beautiful the brunette would look underneath him with his legs spread wide open. Oh goddd... he hadn't thought the older man could get any sexier but he was just so arousing when he was seducing Aya with that low timber voice and those beautiful half-lidded chocolate eyes. "Mmm... so you want me inside you so bad already, sweetheart?" he growled, low and harsh against the man's ear as he slowly nipped at the delicious lobe, blowing his hot breath on the moist surface.

"But how about we take this to the bedroom instead?" He posed the sentence as a question but he didn't really intend to give KouiiShi a choice. He stood up and quickly threw the slender frame over his shoulder, heading for the small bedroom and then throwing that body down onto the mattress before quickly pinning him down again with his own large frame.

"How do you like my set-up, baby?" he grinned playfully, pointing to the mirror across from the bed. "You'll be able to see how beautiful you look when I'm inside you," he added huskily, leaning down to press a slow lingering kiss against the now swollen red lips.

KouiiShi's train of thought abruptly stopped at the low growl in his ear. He let out a soft moan as he nodded his head automatically. His brain registered that a question had been asked..and there was something about a bedroom. He swallowed thickly and realized what the question had been once he was thrown over Aya's shoulder. He huffed in out rage and slapped his back. "What the hell do you take me for? A woman?" He hissed as he pinched his arm hard enough to leave a mark in retaliation.

He was thrown to the bed with a soft noise of surprise. Before he could moved his body, he was pinned down by Aya's larger frame. It seemed like he enjoyed the idea of pinning KouiiShi down to fuck him. He looked at the mirror and laughed quietly to himself. "Narcissist." He said with a hiss before he was kissed. He pulled away to gently bit at Aya's bottom lip and pull into into his own mouth, sucking on the flesh before letting it go.

"True enough," he admitted with a grin. "But mostly, I just wanna be able to see your legs wrapping around my waist, quivering and squeezing me tighter as I fuck you," he murmured against KouiiShi's throat, leaving yet another hickey. "Mmm... there's not too many clear spots left on your neck, love," he purred. "You're all covered up with my mark... just the way you're supposed to be." He smiled, staring straight into deep brown eyes as he said this; but his tone was obviously possessive and right now, Aya wouldn't take any disagreements.

Aya started tugging on KouiiShi's shirt, pushing it off the brunette's slender shoulders. "I need to feel your skin against mine, love," he whispered harshly, voice strangely urgent in comparison to the playful tone from a moment before. He encouragingly pulled KouiiShi's hands upto his own shirt as he began the work of getting rid of the annoying barrier of pants.

The brunette could only imagine what his neck looked like. Covered in red and purple splotches that symbolized Aya's mark on him. He ran his hands over his clothed chest before unbutton his shirt and sliding it from his shoulders. His hands found their way to his pants and quickly removed them as he helped Aya to remove the clothes covering his darker skin.

He let out a small moan as Aya's skin slid against his own. He wrapped his legs around his waist as he rolled his hips up to slid their erections together. "Mmm, does this mean you want me to ride you again?" He asked with a smug smile as memories of their first time together flashed in his mind. "I'd really like to see your hot cock leave and enter me. I think that mirror of yours may be a good idea after all." He said against Aya's lip as he kissed him .

Aya groaned in satisfaction as he finally slid between those accommodatingly parted athletic, slender thighs. "Hmm... that would look wonderful, lover," he purred. "But it'll have to wait 'cus right now, I really like how beautiful you are in this soft light underneath me..." He reached between them and drew out KouiiShi's arms, easily pinning both those dark hands above his head with one of his own.

The other hand reached down underneath the older man, prodding gently at the hidden entrance that always brought him so much pleasure. "Are you ready for me, sweetheart?" he asked, as his fingers probbed to check if the passage was open enough to accommodate his thick length inside without hurting the brunette.

KouiiShi smiled at the complement and didn't mind when his arms were moved and his hands were pinned to the bed. He let out a soft moan as his entrance was probed with questing fingers. He rolled his hips down and leaned up to kiss Aya softly. "I'm ready." The rounds of sex he they had had previously left him with no need fro more preparation.

He was ready to be loved so deeply by Aya again. He kissed him again and again. This kiss lasting and growing into one of a fiery passion. "Are you going to hold me down the entire time?" He asked with a grin.

Aya loved the way KouiiShi pressed his body up against him as he leaned up to kiss him. "Mmm... I love seeing you like this, sweetheart, so I might have to keep you in this position," he grinned cheekily. "Then again, I'd love to feel your nails digging into my back as you scream for me to fuck you harder," he added thoughtfully.

But the playful mood slipped from him again as he moved slightly between KouiiShi's legs, the head of his cock brushing against that tight pucker. "Wrap your thighs around my hips now," he commanded, his voice low and not leaving room for argument. He pressed his hard length against the older man's entrance and slowly slid himself inside. "Just look at how your beautiful body is arching up as I enter you." This time, he did not pause until he had entered all the way into the brunette. "Mmm... your body's a miracle, baby. I've already had you twice today but you're still so tight..." he shuddered, pressing a kiss to KouiiShi's forehead.

Aya knew what to say to get KouiiShi to arch into him and moan. Both suggestions made his cock twitch at the ideas. He didn't know which one he wanted more. To scratch at his back and leave his mark or to be held down.

He let out a groan when the head of Aya's cock brushed against his already quivering entrance. He bit his bottom lip as he wrapped his thighs around his hips and gently squeezed the man's hips. Aya's commanding tone was making him even more aroused. He arched up with a cry as he was slowly filled until Aya's hips were against his own.

He let out a small whine and wiggled his hips. "Move," he hissed as he pushed himself down a fraction of an inch. Aya was so hard and hot inside of him. He really should tease him more often. If this was the result then Aya would be sexual frustrated a few times a month.

Aya grinned as he heard KouiiShi whining & writhing against him in his desperation. "Mmm... you're begging for it so prettily baby, how can I say no?" he purred, leaning down to kiss the man deep again.

"Turn your head to the mirror and watch while I make love to you, sweetheart," he murmured, staring deep into those dark eyes as he lazily flicked his tongue of those parted lips in the same rhythm they were coupling their bodies. He loved the flush on that dark skin, the heat from their passionate joining had painted Kouiishi's cheekbones a deep red. His hips built up a steady rhythm, gradually getting faster and faster as he started pounding harder and harder into the slender body beneath him. All 9 inches of him pulling only to slam back in - he angled himself for that familiar spot inside his lover that he knew would bring him intense pleasure.

Any other time..Kouiishi would blush at the words being said to him. When they came from Aya, they spurred on his desire.

He turned his head to look at himself in the mirror. His dark skin was flushed and his lips parted, red, and swollen as he panted. Aya looked like a God as he pounded into him. His damp hair sking to his face and his eyes lowered and filled with lust as he was smirked at in the mirror. Both of their eyes glazed in deep arousal and their bodies sweating as they came together as one. KouiiShi had to close his eyes as he was fucked hard. All of Aya filled him and left him as the spot inside of him was hit. He let out a scream and arched from the bed as best he could. "Aya," he chanted, "please. Please, there. Fuck me harder!"

"I getting real familiar with your body, baby... I got it quick this time," Aya smirked, pistoning his hips back and forth as fast they would go, pounding harder and harder into that spot. KouiiShi's hips lifted up in time to his rhythm. He could feel the sweat dripping between their bodies, creating a sheen on both their bodies in the light. KouiiShi's dark brown hair was almost black in the dimness and it made a stark contrast against the white sheets below him; his hands were clenching uselessly into the bedsheets held down as they were by Aya's own hand. Aya quickly pulled them around his neck, wanting to feel them draw him even closer to the brunette.

"Ahhnn... god you're so beautiful," he groaned, harshly kissing those perfect lips, wanting to force more of those pleading screams from that delicious throat. He reached a hand between them and began to roughly stroke the older man's erection at the same time as he fucked him. "You're clenching all around me like a vice," he growled, feeling those muscles squeezing his erection as they desperately pulled him in deeper and deeper.

KouiiShi wrapped his arms around Aya's neck. He held onto him as his spot was mercilessly pounded into. He pulled him down as he was kissed. He tightened his hold on Aya's hips as he pushed back into every fast thrust. He let out a long moan as his erection was roughly stroked.

He pulled his mouth away from Aya's bruising kiss to pant and place his head on his shoulders. He bit into the flesh below his mouth and sucked hard. He was going to leave more and more of his marks on the other teacher's sweaty skin.

He tightened around him as he arched into Aya. Their chests rubbing together as he pushed and rolled down into his hand and his thrusts. "I'm so close." He warned as he held Aya within him with force. He kissed him harshly, nipping at his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

With a scream, his muscles clenching and quivering, and his cock twitching in Aya's hold. He came and covered Aya's hand in his release.

Aya could feel the possessiveness building up within him as the smaller man pulled him even closer, opening himself up and spreading his legs as far as they would go so Aya could thrust even even harder. He smirked as he felt those perfect lips latch onto his neck but only for a second as KouiiShi was clenched so tightly around him it made it difficult to think of anything else. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold out...

When he finally heard his lover quiver and scream out in ecstasy, Aya let his own hold on control slip away, groaning KouiiShi's name in and releasing his load deep into the slick channel in pulsing bursts.

Immediately he collapsed onto that smaller frame, unconcerned at the moment that he was a good 50 lbs heavier than KouiiShi and was probably crushing him with his weight. He could feel those muscles begin to loosen his spent arousal but he made no move to extricate himself just yet. He lazily lifted himself up on his elbows and stared shamelessly at KouiiShi's bronze features... "That was wonderful, baby," he smiled sweetly and pressed a gentle kiss to the man's forehead.

KouiiShi was only able to moan as he was filled with Aya's release. He closed his eyes as he panted. His body relaxing and his muscles slowly letting go as the tension is his body turned into sleepiness.

He didn't mind the extra weight on him as he lazily pet through Aya's hair and smiled. "It gets better every time," he said as he slowly opened his eyes. "I think this calls for sleep. I expect shower sex when we wake up." He reached forward and kissed Aya as his eyes slipped shut again. "You know how to tire me out and how to play my body like an instrument." He let his legs fall back down to the bed and kept his arms loosely around his neck.

"I dunno how I'm going to run around with the students are all this weekend is over." He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep under Aya's body. He was more than happy that his lover hadn't pulled out of him. He wanted to keep all of him inside as long as he could.

"Mmm... you're getting more than just a little shower sex, baby," he smirked as he heard KouiiShi's request. He grinned ferally at the basketball coach's mild complaint, "Not just this weekend sweetheart. You're never going to run properly again," he teased.

He could feel those rough hands running through his hair and those arms loop around his neck. They felt wonderfully soothing and Aya grunted in contentment. Truthfully, he wanted to see how those wide eyes would look in the morning sun as he woke up - wanted to sit next to him at breakfast and spend their Saturday leisurely making love and getting to know each other on other levels as well. With other partners, Aya usually preferred to leave as soon as the sex was complete. But there was something different about the older man - he stayed awake watching him long after KouiiShi had drifted off to sleep.

"I can't believe you're here," he murmured silently, kissing his sleeping lover tenderly on the mouth. They had started off with an intense dislike for each other & then KouiiShi had become so completely withdrawn that it seemed almost impossible the older man would be in his bed now, his sleeping face vulnerable and trusting and his body marked with proof of Aya's claim on him. Aya wasn't sure the whole evening wasn't some extremely vivid fantasy he had conjured up. But he'd had plenty of those since he first met the coach and this was a thousand times better.

Eventually, he forced himself to pull out of that warm body, smirking in satisfaction when KouiiShi whimpered in his sleep at the loss. He grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom and cleaned them both off, careful not to wake his tired lover. Then he settled back against the older man, pulling him into his arms so KouiiShi's back rested against his chest.

Aya could feel sleep finally start to claim him as he held KouiiShi's body protectively into his own, his hands intertwining with the older man's. Unexpectedly, his eyes fell on the ring on his own right finger. It was a beautiful thing, 3 small diamonds set in a twisted white-gold base, not a family heirloom but something he had bought with his own hard-earned money. He had always expected to give it to the woman he'd eventually marry - not an engagement ring exactly but definitely a promise.

When his sleep-muddled brain whispered that he had found the person to give it to, he didn't stop to question the circumstances. Instead he pulled the ring off his own slender finger and slid it onto KouiiShi's left ring-finger, pleased to find that it fit well. His last thoughts were about how perfect it looked on that brown finger as he finally drifted off to sleep.

((long post is waaay too long - but I wanted to expose Aya's character a bit 'cus I don't think he's going be around while KouiiShi has it out with Mimi XD oooh yay! drama time!))

KouiiShi slept peacefully. He was warm and content and when he opened his eyes he was happy to be in another man's strong and warm embrace. His face fell. 'Another.._man_?..' He slowly removed the arms from around his waist and let out a hiss. The lower half of his body throbbed in pain. He was sore as he silently got off the man's bed.

He slowly turned around, hoping that he hadn't gone home with some random man and got..He let out a choked sob as he spotted Aya. He forgot about the pain as he quickly gathered his clothing and put them on. He dressed with shaking hands as tears poured from his eyes.

What the hell had he done? He cheated on Mimi...with...with another man! Not only that, but a colleague from work. How would he face this man later? From the way his body protested his quick, and well all, over his moments, they had had sex more than once.

He fled the room quickly and slipped on his shoes at the door. "Fuck," he whispered, "fuck. Fuck. _FUCK!_" He wasn't gay, he _WASN'T_! This...had he had anything to drink? He remembered wine and a delicious restaurant. His hand was on the doorknob when all of yesterday and that night flashed in his mind.

He...Aya had kissed him..and then he had suggested having _sex_in a chair. Then there was shower sex, dinner, teasing, and the best sex he'd had in his entire life. He shook his head and ripped the door open. The door slammed shut behind him as he ran to the street. He most of have looked like a crazy man as he ran back to his apartment, crying the entire time.

He slammed the door shut once he unlocked his front door and ran inside to find Mimi still asleep on their bed. He leaned over her and kissed her fiercely. He was _not gay_! He wanted to be with Mimi and live his life like a straight man.

Aya jerked out of bed as he heard the door slam. Instinctively, he reached his arms out, searching for KouiiShi's slender frame but the man was gone! What was that idiot thinking? Was he really going to run away after everything last night? Growling in frustrated anger, Aya jumped out of bed and ran for the door, pulling on some sweatpants, t-shirt and sneakers on the way.

Unfortunately, the coach had a good start on him and KouiiShi was also in much better athletic shape than Aya. He must've been running completely on adrenaline because he was moving fast even though Aya was sure he must be in pain from their intimate activities the night before. He either didn't hear or ignored Aya's demands for him to stop. Aya soon lost him as he turned a corner - he was winded and couldn't run anymore.

He was incredibly angry as he caught his breath - if KouiiShi thought he was going to get away so easily, he had something else coming. Aya had decided last night that he wanted the older man for himself and what Aya wanted, he always got.

Mimi was startled awake by the harsh kiss pressed against her mouth. Her lover, KouiiShi was kissing her and it felt amazing. She was about to moan at the familiar passionate gesture when she remembered the events from last night. She had sat up the whole night, worried sick about what might happen have happened to him before finally falling asleep at 6 in the morning crying.

When he tried to pull her closer, she pushed his arms away and sat back against the bed. Her eyes widened as she got a good look at him - his _neck_... It looked like he had been by some animal! _Or a really passionate lover...  
_  
"Where were you?" she asked coldly. "I thought something happened to you - I called every hospital in the tri-county...,"

"_Please_," he begged as he tried to wrap his arms around his again. "Last night...yesterday.." KouiiShi turned away from her and sat on the bed with his head held in his hands. "Last night I had sex. I'm sure the proof is all over my neck." He said as the pain from all of his running mixed with all of the fucking he had done came back with a vengeance. He groaned and shifted as he turned to look her dead in the eyes.

"I'm..I can't tell you how sorry I am. It was a terrible mistake and I'm paying for it right now. With the way you're acting and will act." He winced as he let out a sigh. "Mimi, all I can ask that you forgive me. Last night meant nothing to m-" KouiiShi's eyes widened as he realized that his left ring-finger was shining from the spikes of sunlight coming through the blinds.

He didn't remember Aya giving him a ring. He swallowed with difficultly as he stared at the ring on his finger. Three small diamonds were set in a twisted white gold base. The ring..the ring was beautiful.

He must have meant a lot to Aya if he had given him this ring. Silent tears slipped from his closed eyes. He didn't know what to do. His heart hurt. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart in their fist. He was so lost and confused about his emotions and what he should do. What could he do? He had run out on Aya and had gone back to Mimi. Everything that he was familiar with was now different...He couldn't change anything and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Mimi couldn't help the gasp that left her mouth as she heard his words. Last night I had sex. She knew that's what it was the moment he had come in the door but hearing him admit it was like a punch straight to her gut.

"Who was she?" She hissed, angry eyes. "What kind of a woman would do this to you?" She felt compelled to see other marks of his betrayal on his body - so she launched herself at him while he sat across from her on the bed and pulled the shirt off. His entire torso was marked up with the same teeth marks.

Then a realization began to dawn inside her mind... KouiiShi was wincing everytime he moved - he was unconsciously supporting his lower back with a hand as if he was hurting down there... why would he be... She understood now - Mimi may have been a blond but she certainly wasn't a bimbo. No _woman _would be insanely possessive.

"You let a man fuck you up the ass?" She asked crudely. "If you really wanted that, you could've said something to me - they have strap-ons these days!"

Her eyes went to expensive ring on his finger - She saw the sweetly puzzled look in his eyes as he stared at it before it was replaced with understanding and a small affection before the tears started flowing from KouiiShi's big eyes. Mimi instinctively knew that whatever happened last night was hell of a lot more than a one night-stand. She could feel jealousy swelling through her but Mimi understood right at that moment that if she was to keep him, she would have to be very careful about her words from here on out. And she did want to keep KouiiShi.

She back-peddled quickly and pulled him into her arms, pressing her breasts against him and letting him feel her voluptuousness. "It's ok sweetheart," she murmured soothingly into his neck, ignoring the unfamiliar scent on him as best as she could. "Everyone makes mistakes... did he get you drunk or were you just feeling really vulnerable?" She was giving him as many opportunities as she could - letting him know she would accept his excuses.

KouiiShi nearly let out a sigh as Mimi pulled him into her arms. He still felt entirely guiltily about cheating on her. "He kissed me and then after that.." He trailed off. It had all started with that kiss that sent sparks throughout his body and made him numb with pleasure. That kiss that had led to him riding Aya and then the rest of the wonderful night he had with the other teacher.

That night he spent with him. He had been so happy. It was..a new experience to be the one taken out to eat and fucked in the shower. He had always been the one to take out the one he was with on a date and then fuck her. It was never the other way around. He enjoyed being treated with..with something close to love more than he would like to admit.

His tear fell quicker, heavier down as face. "What am I going to do?" He sobbed. "I...I have to see him at school. I can't avoid him forever!" He hugged her body close to his and kissed her hotly. "Please, let me make love to you." He looked at her, begging, pleaded with his eyes and his soft, soft words. He was hoping that being inside of Mimi would help him to realize that Aya really was a mistake.

"Shh... shhh..., it's all going to be ok...," she soothed him. Inside she was full of questions. _See him at school?_KouiiShi had slept with one of his colleagues? Or was it a student? She desperately wanted to know who the bastard was but decided to leave off the questioning till later. Right now, she needed to remind KouiiShi she was the one he wanted.

"Yes baby," she cooed, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and pulling his hands up to her ass. "Make love to me... You're the only man who can make me feel like a real woman," she knew she was laying it on real thick but KouiiShi needed to know he was straight. Her hands moved down to his crotch, taking his erection into her hands and pumping up and down vigorously - KouiiShi was usually really easy to arouse but it wasn't working at all.

KouiiShi leaned forward and kissed her mouth, down to her neck and to her shoulders. He kissed her breast and sucked on her nipples through her nightgown. It was something that he loved to do, fondle her breast, but now...He found no pleasure in doing so. He...it felt like extra flesh that wasn't needed. She was all curves and soft flesh. He couldn't get hard. She usually got him hard pretty quickly with her hands and this time it wasn't working.

He pulled away from her and let out a groan of frustration. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I dunno what's wrong with me." He chewed on his bottom lip and sighed. "I...I think it's because I'm tired." He would use that as his excuse. He found no pleasure in touching her soft, curvy body. She couldn't pin his hands down to the bed and make him feel such intense pleasure that he had never felt before. He couldn't ride her and scream out his pleasure as he came between them.

He took in a shocked breath. Did he want Aya?

Mimi frowned. Tired? He was _never _tired when it came to sex with her - she practically had to stop him from humping her legs in public once in a while. What the hell had changed so much in one night?

She wasn't willing to give up so easily, though - "It's ok, baby," she said, trying to keep her voice as understanding as she could. She dropped to her knees, and began rubbing her face against his exposed cock before pulling it into her lips. She sucked as hard as she could staring up sexily into his eyes. She shrugged her nightgown off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to his eyes completely, hoping it would help entice him. But try as she might, the organ still stayed soft in her mouth.

Finally after a few minutes of her trying to coax him into hardness, she had to admit defeat. She sat up next to him, pulling her nightgown back up. "You're right...," she sighed. "You're tired... poor baby, you probably had a really hard time last night. But I know you're straight & we love each other & we WILL get through this." She was determined they would.

KouiiShi tried to get into the feeling of Mimi's on his cock. Normally he would be moan and pushing his hips forward. His right hand would be in her hair and his left hand fondling one of her gorgeous breast.

Now...now he was trying hard to push her away. He felt dirty looking at her. The look in her eyes was something that a cheap whore would give him. There was nothing sexy about her look or they way that she was sucking so desperately on his cock. He turned his head, looking at her on her knees with his cock in her mouth..made him sick.

He smiled and took her hand in his, he kissed her fingers with a guilty smile. "I really am sorry." Why couldn't he get hard? Mimi was the perfect woman to fuck. Her bod arched and shone in a sexy manner beneath him. Her breast bounced as he fucked her. There was nothing wrong with her at all. _He_was the problem.

He sighed. Aya had opened his eyes to a world of pleasure he had fought against for all of his life. He wasn't willing to give up Mimi or have that black title hang over his head. He _was not_ gay!

Mimi could see the sincere guilt in his eyes as he kissed each of her fingers. She certainly didn't forgive him but she could see he felt truly bad about what he had done. "It's ok, KouiiShi," she said, fighting the fatigue that had settled over her. "We can give it another try later." In her mind, she viciously added, _When you're not so tired from being ass-fucked by a guy that you can't get it up for your girlfriend._

Outwardly, she tried to be a picture of forgiveness. "Would you like some breakfast? I'll make you your favorite, whatever you want," Honestly though, she couldn't remember what his favorite was. Usually, it was KouiiShi taking care of her, just the way a man should care for his woman. "Or would you rather get a little sleep?"

KouiiShi nodded his head in agreement. "I'll be better after sleep." He smiled with a slight smile. "Lay with me?" He asked as he looked at her with nearly all of his vulnerability showing on his face and in his actions. He stood up slowly and slid off his pants. He was completely naked and didn't quite remember when he had lost his boxers.

He placed a sweet kiss to Mimi's lips and pulled back the covers to slip under them. He was glad that Mimi still excepted him..Even...even if he didn't deserve her kindness after cheating on her in one of the worst ways. He closed his eyes and fought back tears. His heart beat faster as he wondered what Aya thought. He couldn't get him out of his mind.

Mimi had to bite her lip to keep herself from sneering in disgust as she saw the state of his body. Really, whoever had fucked KouiiShi last night had done his best to make sure everyone knew about. She felt him trying to pull her into the bed but resisted, pulling him up instead and dragging him towards the bathroom. "Right after we take a quick shower, honey," she smiled, pulling her clothes off.

As they washed, she tried to erase as much of the marks on his body as she could. She even tried half-heartedly to arouse him a little by rubbing her belly against his cock. But he didn't react and 10 minutes later, they were both lying in bed. She wrapped her arms tight around him and buried her face into his chest. "Mmm... now isn't the way it's supposed to feel?" she asked. "This is the kind of relationship your mom and dad want for you... we're so good for each other, Kou," she reminded him subtly about his parents and how they had raised him straight.

KouiiShi had to admit that he did feel a lot better after showing. He would have liked to shower by himself, any and all attempts to arouse him only irritated him. He tried to not let his irritation show. He felt bad enough as is and didn't want to start a fight with Mimi. He just wanted her acceptance and love. He needed to believe that he didn't need Aya.

With Mimi in his arms and her face buried in his chest. The feeling wasn't the same. It didn't feel _right _like it had when he was with Aya. He bit his lip about the comment involving his parents. His mother would be shocked and his father would disown him if they knew of the previous day and night's events. He loosed the hold she had made herself comfortable in. He felt like he was betraying Aya while he held this woman in his arms. He shook his head and tried to clear away the thought. His finger index finger idly traced over the ring as a few stray tears fell down his face. Why was he hurting so much?

Mimi could feel her hold on him get looser and she looked up curiously at his face, surprised to catch a few tears glinting in morning sun. One of the rays of sunbeam highlighted his hand and she could see his fingers running over that white-gold ring, caressing it lovingly.

It irritated her like nothing else had this entire morning. She caught his rough hands in her own smooth, delicate fingers. "I don't think you need this, do you honey?" she asked, beginning to tug the offending thing off it's place. "It looks cheap anyway - it'll probably turn your finger green if you keep it on too long." She tried to give him a good reason although ofcourse she could clearly see the ring was obviously expensive. "That's where you'll be wearing your wedding band after we get married - it'll be a nice, masculine looking ring we get for you. Not this dime-store junk jewelry made for a 15 year old girl."

KouiiShi's eyes widened. Was she..Was she really saying this? He pushed the woman away and got up from the bed. He held the ring close to his chest and cupped his left hand over it. "How dare you say that! All of it!" He hissed as he glared at her. The rage in his eyes and voice was finally unmasked as she insulted Aya's ring.

"I don't want to marry you!" He spat, "I don't even want to see you again. Looking at you, touching you, having your mouth around me! All of it disgusts me! I've never felt the way I did with Aya in all of my life. Why would I be with someone who can't make me feel that way no mater how hard they try to? If they try to! You don't even know what kind of food I love or my favorite color!" He was on a tangent about their relationship and his true feelings. "Do you really want to be with me Mimi, or are you just with me for comfort? I don't even think you really love me. I you did..you would do half the things that Aya did..to..me." He stopped, his eyes wide as he realized what he was saying.

He put a hand to his head and stumbled back until he hit a cold wall. He slid down it and brought his knees up to his chest. He didn't want to be with a woman that he didn't love. He wanted to be with Aya. He..he was sure of it. He wanted to be with him and he had run out like a scared child the morning after. "He hates me. I know he hates me! I ran out on him like a dick."

Aya? That was the name of KouiiShi's new fuck-buddy? She refused to call him his lover - that was her job. She vaguely recalled that name - and then suddenly remembered the tall blond man who had flirted with her that day she went to KouiiShi's rehearsals.

Mimi bristled as she heard the accusations KouiiShi flung at her. It was true - she _didn't _know what his favorite food or favorite color was. But that wasn't her job! As a woman, **she **was supposed to be the one who was pampered and protected. **She **was supposed to be the one who made crazy demands that her lover gave into. She decided to remind him just what he was going to lose, "You want to give me up for him?"

"Do you want to know what? You precious little Aya couldn't keep his eyes off MY breasts the first day we met - don't even try to deny it. You know he wanted me that day - I could see it in his eyes just as well as you could...," she smiled viciously. "He was obviously using you to get to ME!"

"And you want me to do what he did to you? Should I bend you over the bed & fuck you up the ass with a broom stick? Would that be **enough **like what he did to you? Or maybe I should buy you some cheap trinket too - you just feeling like a little woman, don't you?" Mimi didn't normally consider herself a cruel person. But KouiiShi had stepped far too much over the line & now she just snapped back as viciously as she could. She walked over to her closet & pulled out the sluttiest lingerie she had & threw it at his naked, shivering frame. "Put this on and go to him then, if you want him so much! You're obviously not a man!"

KouiiShi flinched as the article of clothing hit him and slid down his body. He wasn't a man now that he wanted Aya? He shook his head and stood up. "You know what? I'm done. If I would have known that you would end up like this at a time...Where...Where I need comfort and respect, I never would have stayed with you this long. You can stay here until the end of the month, after that I want you to leave."

The apartment was under KouiiShi's name. He payed the bills, he took care of everything. He wanted to be taken care of now. He wanted to be with Aya and not this bitch of a woman he had loved at one point.

He walked across the room to a black wood dresser and pulled out a plain grey t-shirt and a fresh pair of boxers. From his side of the closet, he took out a pair of fitted black jeans and dressed. He looked over at Mimi and smiled. "I really did love you. I just didn't want to think about how I fell out of love with you."

"Your pretty and when your not mad, you have a great personality. You'll be able to find another man to mooch from in no time!" He said with dark eyes and sarcasm dripping in his voice. He was still crying, still a mess, still confused. He felt better now, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"The next time you throw lingerie at a man, make sure its something sexy." He picked up the black and pink outfit and flug it at her. "The idea of where this makes me sick." H hissed at the woman.

Mimi felt the panic begin to build in her as she caught the lingerie in her hands. No! He couldn't be throwing her away like that! Not after the 3 years they had spent together! "You're going to give up everything we built, the life we have? All of this for a man you had a one-night stand with? A man who is such an obvious horn-dog that he couldn't even keep his eyes off YOUR girlfriend when he met you for the first time? What kind of a life can he give you?" She was trying desperately to make him see reason. KouiiShi was the center of her universe! She loved him & she KNEW that underneath this temporary insanity, he loved her too.

(sorry short post - check ur PM)

KouiiShi took his duffel bag filled with the change of clothes and other items he needed for his classes and coaching from the closet and pulled out another bag. He filled the empty bag with enough clothes for a week along with his tooth brush and other toiletries. He gave a final look at Mimi and kissed her gently. "I'm going to a hotel for a while."

He walked out of the apartment and drove to a hotel near the high school he worked at. He checked in and opened the room to his door. He locked it and closed the blinds. The room grew dark as he lay on his back in his new bed.

His life...was pretty fucked up right now.

(oooh - nice set-up - makes things easy for me to explain why Aya can't find him))

For a half-hour after KouiiShi walked out the door, Mimi sat completely still on her couch. She couldn't believe he had walked out - no fighting with her, no trying to justify his actions. That bastard had just packed up his bags and _left _her - like she was an old newspaper or a useless piece of furniture he no longer needed. Her lips were still stinging from KouiiShi's last kiss goodbye when she heard the knock on the door that finally snapped her into motion.

A small hope began to build up within her. Could it be? Had he realized he was making a terrible mistake & was now trying to come back to her to apologize? She wouldn't forgive him so easily! Instead she would entice him into wanting her and begging for her to come back. She quickly glanced down at herself - she was wearing one of her nightgowns - slightly see-through & delicately enhancing her perfect womanly frame. Perfect.

She walked to the door and took a deep and opened it. Immediately her face darkened. Standing outside was Aya Tohjoh - the source of all her current misery. "What do you want?" she demanded, staring at him. Then quickly her cunning mind supplied another idea - if she could seduce him now, she could PROVE to KouiiShi that this Aya was nothing more than a man-whore. So she turned her frown into an enticing smile, letting her eyes run up and down his frame as she pushed her breasts forward. "You came here to see me?" she asked, her voice low and sexy.

Aya's eyebrow raised as he saw the woman standing in the doorway. It was Mimi - KouiiShi's perfect 10 girlfriend. She was obviously angry at him - so KouiiShi must have told her everything. Good - so no need to waste time explaining anything. It had taken him a good hour to find KouiiShi's address and now that he was finally here, he didn't want to be delayed from seeing him for another minute. "Where is he?" he asked, completely ignoring her bizarre attempt at seducing him. A month ago, he would've done anything to get into bed with her - now she could be laying on her back and moaning for him to mount her and he wouldn't give two rats ass.

Mimi's mood darkened even further - she was infuriated by his nonchalance. "He doesn't want to see you - he'll never want to see you again! He's disgusted by what you did to him! He says you raped him!" She knew she was lying and it was a bad thing to do but this man had essentially destroyed her future.

Aya could feel his blood start to boil. "What are you talking about? Who raped who?" Could KouiiShi really have said _that_? No he refused to believe those words... Not after the perfect night they had shared together. "If you know where he is, you tell me right now," he ground out, his voice low and dangerous.

"He left!" Mimi shot back. "He knew you'd try to find him again so he ran off because he said he didn't want your disgusting hands on you - we had a good laugh about your stupid ring before he went though. He said he threw it in the gutter while he was running back here." She laughed cruelly, feeling completely justified in hurting this man after the hell he had put her through.

"No," Aya refused to believe it. "That is not true," he pushed past Mimi and walked through the apartment, looking for KouiiShi. Finding no sign of him, he returned to the front door and walked out. He turned to Mimi for a second - "He's mine now, Mimi. He knows it & I know it - it's up to you whether you believe it or not." As the door shut behind him, Mimi fell to her knees crying herself sick.

Aya sat the rest of the weekend waiting for a phone-call, an email, anything from KouiiShi. But no news came and he began to wonder if Mimi had been telling the truth. Did KouiiShi really believe it was rape? No! That couldn't be. But waiting for Monday was pure agony for him.

KouiiShi spent the entire weekend laying on his bed. He showered and used the bathroom like a normal human. He barely ate and slept maybe two hours the entire time. All he could see was what he pictured to be Aya's hurt face. The anger in his eyes and the frown on his lips when he told KouiiShi that he didn't want to see him ever again.

By the time Monday morning came, he was still a mess. He brushed his long dark brown hair and decided to go to work in his purple gym shorts and a grey t-shirt with the highs school's logo and name on it. Bags were forming under his eyes and his skin was turning a paler version of brown. Terrible was an understatement for his looks.

He got in his car and slowly drove to school a half an hour early. He would hit the basketball courts once he locked his duffel bag in his office. He didn't think Aya would get there so early and he deemed himself safe of an incident.

He slowly, lifelessly walked walked into the front office of the school to sigh in and then walked down the hall to his office. He unlocked the door and walked straight to his computer chair. He collapsed in it and closed his eyes as he leaned back and dropped his bag.

How was he going to avoid Aya all day?

"I looked for you all of Saturday," Aya spoke quietly from the corner of the office after the older man had dropped exhaustedly into his seat. "Why didn't you call me?" He could tell that KouiiShi had a rough weekend, but at the moment, he didn't care if he was adding to the man's stress.

Aya had reached the school at 7 in the morning, having been unable to sleep in anticipation of seeing KouiiShi again. Luckily the locks on these old office doors were the kind you could easily pick with a credit card. So he had broken into the basketball coach's office, and sat in one of the empty corners, waiting for him to show up. He knew it crossed many, many lines but he was going crazy without answers and he would be damned if he was going to wait another whole day to get them.

He stalked towards the startled coach. "Why did you just run off that morning?" He asked, his voice deadly soft and angry.

KouiiShi stiffened as Aya's voice came from a corner of his office. He hadn't noticed him as he had been too busy being exhausted, mentally and physically. He opened his mouth to speak..but had no words. He had one excuse. It was only one and it would hardly do any justice.

"I..I was scared. It was like reality slapped me in the face once I woke up." He said quietly. He couldn't look at Aya. He couldn't..no.

He stood up quickly and made for the door as quickly as his exhausted body would carry him. He was still running away. From what? He didn't know. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to get away from the other man. From his new realty that he had just given up three years of his life after once day with him. With a man. With a man that he couldn't face because of some fear rooted deep within him.

Mimi was right.

He really wasn't a man. Not with the way he was running away.

Aya could see the brunette running for the door. Hell no! Not again! Aya was going to get his answers - he quickly snapped his arm out and pulled the shorter man back, throwing him forcefully back into his chair. KouiiShi may have been a skilled martial artist but Aya was quite a bit stronger than he was and he knew how to use his strength.

"Oh no - you don't get away that easy this time," he snapped angrily. Then he took a deep breath as he puzzled over KouiiShi's words. "Scared of what?" He enunciated each word carefully. "Did you think I raped you that night?" The whole weekend, Mimi's words had been playing over and over in his mind.

KouiiShi couldn't fight the sudden hold on his arm. He was thrown back into his chair with a soft cry. He didn't move as Aya snapped at him. He deserved every harsh word he could say to him. His head snapped up and he looked into Aya's eyes. They were filled with hurt and anger.

"Rape?" He asked quietly. "I know you didn't rape me. Why would you think tht-_Mimi_," he hissed her name. His hands clenched the arm rests of his seat angrily. "Mimi said that? Why the fuck would I keep your ring if I thought you raped me?" He asked as he flashed his hand in front of Aya's face. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I'm really fucking sorry I left, but when I woke up in your arms I freaked out. I had the best fucking time of my life with another man. I had the best sex of my life. I hadn't felt...loved..wanted like that ever. It terrifies me that I feel like that with another man."

Aya let out a groan of relief. Thank god! That bitch had been lying! KouiiShi didn't hate him!

Instantly he was crossing over to where the brunette was seated. He yanked him out of the chair and into his arms - lowering his head and kissing those lips he had desperately craved since waking up Saturday morning. He was like a man dying from thirst - dipping his head low and kissing him deeply over and over again as his arms ran up and down that frame, carressing every inch of skin that he could reach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He growled against those softly abused lips. "Do you know you nearly drove me insane? I couldn't understand why you wouldn't call me - I started to believe all those things she was saying!"

He caught KouiiShi's left hand in his own, the familiar possessive warmth building in him again as he saw his ring in its rightful place. "She said you tossed it into a gutter...," then mood turning a little lighter, he said playfully. "If you really don't like it, I could get you another one." His voice had a note of unsureness. "I put it on you without asking for your permission... was it ok?" he asked quietly.

KouiiShi prepared himself to be hit. He closed his eyes and waited to be pushed, slapped, strangled, whatever it was that Aya want to do to him. He was confused as he was yanked from his chair and pulled into Aya's arms. He wasn't going to be hit? A desperate kiss had him clutching onto Aya's back as the kisses ended to start up again. He moaned as Aya's warm hands touched his skin and panted when their kisses ended.

He looked at him through half lidded and guilty brown eyes. "I have no excuses." He replied, "all I can same is that I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want to have your forgiveness. Whatever you want Aya, I'll do it." He said seriously, even as his eyes brimmed with tears.

He smiled down at the ring on his finger and shook his head. "No, this is the ring that I want to keep. You gave it to me and I'm going to treasure it." He kissed him again. Tenderly, shyly, an apology with his lips. "This ring is beautiful, Aya. I...it helped me realize that I want to be with you. When I looked at it..I couldn't help but see your smile and remember all of the positive feelings I had with you."

Aya literally felt the tension flowing out of him. KouiiShi had finally truly accepted him and Aya could feel the happiness singing through his heart. Ofcourse, he still had a little doubt left in his mind - after all, the brunette had given him his virginity on Friday night and then run away from him. Who knew what might happen? No matter what though, Aya was sure he would fight for KouiiShi until he dropped down from exhaustion.

He kissed the other man again, this time sweet and possessive, his tongue entering the familiar territory inside KouiiShi's mouth. "You're forgiven, as long as you don't have a complete freaky melt-down again," he smirked, teasing the brunette. "And ofcourse you'll have to apologize to me in other ways too," he groped the brunette's ass through the material of his gym shorts to make his point. He bucked his hips against the older man, letting him feel Aya's desire for him.

However, as much as Aya wanted to continue and let things progress where they would inevitably end up, he was forced to stopped by the sounds of people walking around outside. KouiiShi's office door was unlocked and any moment, they could be in this compromising position. "How about you come home with me after school tonight, baby?" he whispered against the brunette's ear. "We have many, many things to talk about..."

He let out a long moan as his ass was groped and the bucking of Aya's hips let him feel how much he wanted him. "I'll go home with you," he whispered back with a smile. He kissed him gently. "I missed you. I really fucking missed you and I let fear get in the way when I shouldn't have."

He would keep out the fact about trying to have sex with Mimi and not being able to get it up. He didn't need the taller male becoming too smug. He stole another kiss and pulled away from him. "Should I meet you in your office after school?" He asked as he took a step back to distance himself from the other teacher.

The didn't need anyone seeing them together like this. Their careers may be in danger if that happened. KouiiShi had worked too hard to let his career be another word on his 'well this is fucked up' list.

Aya nodded. "My office after school sounds perfect." He allowed KouiiShi to pull away from him but caught up his left hand in his own hand, bringing it up to press a kiss against that slender hand. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing that ring on your finger, baby," he murmured softly. It was the truth - the ring was a beautiful contrast to KouiiShi's rich coloring.

Hearing the warning bell sound, Aya reluctantly let the brunette go. "After school," he muttered and then stepped out the door, feeling completely smug.

KouiiShi fought past his fatigue to have a successful day with his classes. He ate a quick meal of a ham and cheese sandwich, a small salad, and an apple quickly and used the rest of his lunch and planning break to sleep.

He slept like a baby as he was now mostly at peace with himself. He still needed to work somethings out. Aya would be there with him and that was what mattered.

The end of the day finally came and he strolled into Aya's office wearing a pair of faded jeans and a red tank top. He greeted him with a smile and a wave.

Aya grinned as he watched KouiiShi stroll into the office in the red tank-top that left a good deal of skin exposed. He greeted him by pulling the smaller man into his arms and giving him a long, lingering kiss. The dark bites Aya had left on his chest and neck were fading but still easily visible. Thankfully, it was after hours now and there weren't too many people in the hallways. "I like how you're putting yourself on display there, baby," he smirked stroking a particularly perfect set of his teeth marks on those slender shoulders. "I bet you didn't bother icing any of those Saturday morning." He wondered if KouiiShi even knew that was the quickest way to get rid of hickeys - women weren't exactly known for leaving very visible marks so he doubted KouiiShi would have much experience with the matter.

He grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it around KouiiShi's shoulder. "It's kinda cold outside," he said perfunctarily as an explanation. It was rather large on the smaller man but Aya enjoyed the idea of KouiiShi wearing his clothes - it looked great on him.

He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and pulled the brunette out of his office, tugging him along by his left hand. "How about we just leave your car here for tonight? The school parking lot is pretty safe & I promise if something happens, I'll replace it ok?"

He pulled KouiiShi further down the parking lot. "Besides, I didn't bring my car today - & I've got a much more exciting way to get us back to my place." He smirked cryptically down at the brunette, refusing to explain any further any more until they reached his Kawasaki racing bike.

"This is my other love," he teased, sliding onto the driver's seat. "So how about it babe? Care for a ride? After we get back, you can tell me how much better I feel between your thighs compared to this world-class machine..." He smirked flirtatiously, leaning over from his seat to kiss the brunette once before he patting the seat behind him.

The kiss had the smaller man blinking out of his dazed state. His lips tinged and he smiled up at Aya. He had forgotten about the bites when he picked out this shirt to wear. He still hadn't noticed just how bad they were. He would do that later, when he was sure that there would be fresh bites added to the fading ones on his body.

"I didn't even think of ice." He replied and then smirked slowly, "but I'm sure that you'll be giving me more. There may be no point in me ever icing them." He pulled the jacket closer to his body. It smelt like Aya, giving him something to wear that left a deep impression of his scent in his mind and on his body. He would have to sleep in one of Aya's shirts tonight. Or any night that they were together for that matter.

KouiiShi's duffel bag was in his right hand as Aya took his left and he followed after him towards the parking lot. The brunette nodded. "I feel like a high school student." He mumbled and blushed. "Alright," he agreed. He didn't care too much about his car but if something did happen to it, he would hold Aya accountable for it.

He stopped beside Aya who was now sitting om the bike. He had to admit, Aya looked fucking hot sitting on his bike smirking like that. He licked his licked his lips and pressed a hot kiss to his lips and slid onto the bike behind him.  
"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look on your bike, smirking like that?" The older male growled into his ear and nipped at the flesh. He pressed himself against Aya's back and let him feel his hardening cock against his back as he wrapped his stomach around his neck and pressed his thighs around his waist.

Aya raishad to laugh as he felt KouiiShi's needy erection pressing against him. "I was worried about tiring you out, but you might just give me a run for my money. But you're never gonna hear me complaining about this." The heat from that body pressed up against him was incredibly enticing & Aya knew he'd be breaking more than a few speed limits getting home. "Hold on tight, baby - this is gonna be fun ride." He was soon weaving through the streets as fast as he could go while safely controlling the bike.

He was kissing KouiiShi as soon as they were parked and backing him up into his apartment. Aya groaned in frustration in the few seconds it took him to get the door open but as soon as it was, he threw KouiiShi face-first against the door and pulled down his pants and underwear to leave him exposed for Aya's pleasure. Grabbing some lotion he kept in his bag (hey! Aya is a musician - he's gotta take care of his hands!), he quickly pushed 3 fingers inside his lover to prepare him before roughly shoving his own dick inside. He was quick and harsh as he took the older man, angling his hips so he was bumping into his prostate with each thrust. The sexual frustration had been building up in him the whole day and it barely took a few minutes before he was releasing his load deep inside his lover, tugging his erection to give him some pleasure as well.

"Ahhnn...," he groaned, panting against the back of KouiiShi's neck. "That's what happens when you tease me, sweetheart... I take you like an animal as soon as we get in the house..." After taking a minute to catch his breath, he eased himself out of his lover and turned him around to give him a gentle kiss.

"How about we spend the rest of the night inside, baby? I can think of a few things we need to talk about ... I'll grab you a t-shirt and some pajamas so you can get comfortable," he offered, both as a practicality and because he liked seeing KouiiShi in his clothes.

"It's been a long day & I'm hungry - want me to make you some sphagetti?" He remembered KouiiShi mentioning that was one of his favorites. "Or maybe you wanna cook me something, eh? After all, you are the _girl _in this relationship," he smirked - he didn't care if he offended the older man.

((I didn't want to write out a long sex scene & it kinda felt like it was moving in that direction - you can just skip that part if you prefer - I think I wrote enough to carry the story line forward))

KouiiShi smiled as he was kissed and backed up into the apartment. He let out a gasp as he was pretty much thrown face-first against Aya's apartment door and his jeans and boxers were pulled down quickly. His own cock was pressed against the wood of the door as it twitched and slowly started to leak in excitement. He had a few seconds to place his arms on the door and rest his head on his arms before there slick fingers forced their way inside of him.

He cried out as they were quickly used to prepare him before he was clawing at the door and screaming as he was roughly thrust into. His back arched as he pushed his hips back into the quick and harsh fucking. His body shook as each thrust nearly slammed him into the door. His prostate was found with a shift of Aya's hips and then slammed into with each thrust. He moaned out with each thrust and lasted long enough to enjoy Aya's hot release and his hand on his cock before his release covered the door.

He was panting as he leaned against the door in a well-fucked daze. A small whine left him when he was pulled out of and the taller man's release began to slide down his still shaking thighs. He was kissed as he was turned around and kissed him back with a smile. The slight ache of being fucked in such a manner teased him as he deepened the kiss for a moment.

The smaller man nodded as he caught his breath. "Mhh..Just a t-shirt. I like the idea of your shirt only covering my thighs while I ride you."

KouiiShi frowned at the comment about him being a girl. He looked away from Aya as he remembered what Mimi had said to him. The comment coming from Aya...kind of _hurt_.

Aya raised his eyebrow at the comment about being ridden - "Baby, you're going to kill me if you keep this up," he grinned, even as his mind conjured up the very pretty picture of KouiiShi sitting in his lap with just a shirt on, Aya buried deep inside him. They would be trying that out soon enough but right now, it was time for dinner.

He apologized, though laughing as he saw the frown on those pretty lips at the _girl _comment. "I was just kidding, love," he said, soothingly. "I know you're not a woman - besides, didn't I already tell you I love to cook? I'll be your doting house-wife if you want - I'll put on a pink apron and always have something warm and ready for you on the table when you come home from work," he smiled.

{wellll...he did like riding the best so far. so of course he would say that! plus, for some strange reason, i just think its really hot for the bottom to be wearing some kind of shirt when he's getting fucked.}

KouiiShi smiled widely at that and let out a laugh. "That...would be one amusing picture." He said with a grin and stepped out of his pants and boxer-briefs. He didn't want to get them dirty. Aya's release was still dripping down his body.

"I think I'd like my house-wife to cook spaghetti." His smile was teasing as he leaned up to kiss Aya gently, softly. He wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. "I know you were kidding...But Mimi said I wasn't a man for wanting you and even had the never to throw her slutty lingerie at me and tell me to put it on and run to you..So hearing you say that..Kinda hurt."

((that's pretty hot ^^;; we'll def get it to it laterzzz))

"Mmm... I'm going to have to thank Mimi for that idea - you'd be fucking gorgeous lying on your back, moaning for me with your legs open in silk lingerie... but I think I like the idea of seeing you in nothing but my t-shirt even better," he grinned. Then he pulled KouiiShi into the bedroom and threw him a well worn t-shirt. "You can clean up in the bathroom if want, but I do like how pretty your inner thighs look streaked with my cum like that," he whispered into the brunette's ear, groping his ass lightly and kissing him on the mouth for the thousandth time.

The rumbling in his stomach grew louder and Aya released KouiiShi with a sheepish grin. He changed into a pair of pajama bottoms, leaving his broad, well-toned upper body bare and went into the kitchen. "I'm gonna get dinner started now - come out when you're ready..." He smiled from the doorway as he walked off. "I can tell you're just using me for my body - I'm not gonna let you get away with that easy though..."

Aya got to work - quickly cutting up some beef and vegetables to cook into a stir-fry that would go over the pasta. He set the pasta to boil as he got to work on making a spinach paste that would be the sauce for the pasta. KouiiShi wasn't getting any ordinary boiled pasta with crappy Ragu sauce - Aya was much too proud of his abilities as a cook to serve something like that.

The older male's face turned a deep red at those words. Aya did want him in lingerie! Maybe...later. Much...much later on in their relationship. KouiiShi had been right about the t-shirt. It covered the upper half of hid body down to his inner thigh and jest below the perfect bottom of his round ass. He blushed more as Aya's hot voice tickled his ear and his ass was groped. He gave a small groan into the kiss and thought of the benefits of not cleaning the cum from his body.

It was dirty, not in the sanitary way-he wasn't thinking like that, to keep Aya's cum on his body. It was a mark of his belonging to the younger male. It added to the marks always on his body. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He would keep his cum on his thighs later, for now he would clean himself.

The older male found a wash cloth under the sink in the bathroom and wet it with warm water. He bent over the sink as he wiped it over his entrance and down the back and inside of his thighs and legs. He washed the cloth out and paused as Aya's parting words hit him.

_"I can tell you're just using me for my body - I'm not gonna let you get away with that easy though..."_

Did he really think that? Was that his honest opinion? KouiiShi's dark brown eyes clouded over in tears as he shook his head and tried to clear the thought away. "He didn't mean that." He said out loud.

He walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. He watched Aya cook and couldn't get that sentence out of his mind. "Did you mean that?" He asked quietly as he looked at the ring on his finger. "Do you really think that I only want your body?"

Aya was keenly watching the older man as he came into the kitchen. The t-shirt fit Aya properly but it came down to mid-thigh on KouiiShi's much smaller frame. When the older man turned around, he had to stop himself from groaning in lust as he saw how it barely covered those toned round globes. _Get a grip, you psycho,_he growled at himself, wondering if KouiiShi realized what he did to him. That blue shirt was something he won at a charity conquest - hardly something he thought of as sexy. But on that slender body, it was transformed into something almost obscene.

Carried away as he was by his desire, he almost didn't hear the question. KouiiShi had asked so quietly and there was also the distracting sizzling from the pan as the stir-fry cooked slowly. But Aya could see that KouiiShi was disturbed. He sighed in frustration, his lust momentarily forgotten. After a quick glance to make sure nothing was in immediate danger of burning, he walked over to the dining table and sat on one knee in front of the brunette.

"Baby, I _love _that you love me fucking you - it's a good thing because I really have no intentions of ever stopping so you might as well get used to it," He grabbed the other man's left hand and brought it up to his mouth to press light, soothing kisses all over it as he stared up into chocolate eyes. "This is the problem with just jumping into a relationship though without knowing the other person well - I know you won't always understand when I'm joking. But you've got to know that I'm serious about you - even if you weren't serious about me, I'd force the issue until you were... So you've got no escape left now - even if you want it." He grinned.

The brunette silently watched as Aya kneeled on one knee before him and smiled slightly. He knew that they would never stop fucking unless they weren't able to fuck. Even then he still thought that the younger male would find a way to fuck him somehow. He tugged on the collar of the blue shirt he wore. It slipped down his right shoulder; exposing delicious dark skin for Aya's eyes and mouth to feast on. His left hand was taken and the ring on his finger was kissed. The action calmed him down and also filled him with a warmth that he couldn't identify.

He pulled his hand away from Aya in the gentlest manner he could and leaned over to wrap his arms around his neck and bury his nose in Aya's long hair. "I wouldn't have gone to school today, if I wasn't serious about you. I would have moved and stayed with Mimi. I would have tried my hardest to stay away from you. To forget you...But I didn't. I'm here right now; hugging you and tell you that I want to be with you."

He slid his hands to Aya's face as he pulled back. KouiiShi smiled softly at the younger male and closed his eyes as he kissed him softly. "I chose you because I want to be with you. You make me happier than I have ever been. I know I wont always understand when you're joking and things like that..But I want to try. I want to give us my best try." He took a breath and looked away. "I want to know about you so that I can love you without a doubt." He smirked as he looked back at Aya. "The _amazing_ sex is just a nice bonus."

Aya's eyes widened as he watched KouiiShi expose his shoulder for him. "You're such a tease," he growled, feeling his self-control start to slip again. "If I hadn't _just _had you half an hour ago, you'd be bent over this table right now with my dick buried inside you, baby...," As KouiiShi pulled him into his arms, he buried his face into that slender throat and nipped at the exposed collarbone, working on leaving yet another mark as the older man explained his feelings.

Aya was truly relieved to hear his confession too - since KouiiShi had run off on Saturday morning, he had this nagging feeling left in his mind that the older man didn't want him. He wasn't going to say it directly though. "Well... my little talk with Mimi certainly didn't make me think you were pining away for me...," he said jokingly but then his tone darkened. "Especially when that bitch said I raped you."

"But you're here now - I love your body and I love being around you - even though you are an annoying pain in the ass when we're rehearsing," he teased. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other - just remember how much you love the amazing sex when you find my secret stash of toe-nail clippings," he joked, leaning up to kiss him once more on the mouth. "I think I hear the pasta boiling over, love," he said pulling away and standing up from the older man's embrace.

He made his way over to the kitchen and prepared two plates - pasta, spinach sauce and beef stir-fry - and then brought the plates over to the table. "So, what do you think? Am I great or just good?" He asked, feeling rather proud of the presentation.

The brunette shook his head in wonder. "How will I ever get by dating such a narcissist?" He smiled as he let himself breath in the hunger-inducing smells in the kitchen. He had to say, the presentation was very well set up, artistically.

"I give it...a five." He smiled at Aya and took his first bite. The pasta was cooked perfectly, the spinach sauce-he had never had this before-was creepy and the spinach not mushy or too chewy. The mix of beef and vegetables was flavorful and perfect. "I was going to be playful and say out of ten...But now I really can't. You're hired as a house-wife." He grinned as he ate happily.

"What made you buy a bike?" He asked curiously. "I think that when you ride it...there will have to be mandatory sex afterward." When he was with Mimi, they had never had so much sex in one day and night. It was more like...one a week. That was if KouiiShi was lucky or Mimi decided that she wanted him to fuck her. With Aya it seemed like he would be begging the younger male to let him rest.

He felt more at ease with Aya. He didn't have to try to please him with every little thing he did. He wasn't worried about offending him like he had been with Mimi. He didn't need to worry about being gentle with him either. It was a wonderful change of mind to know that he didn't have delicate curves to worry about any longer. Now, he had a strong muscled back and arms to hold onto while he was fucked in any way the younger male wanted him.

"Booyah!" Aya grinned, happy to hear the compliment. "That spinach sauce is my specialty so I hope you like it sweetheart." He dug into his own food, wolfing down his large portion.

At the comment about mandatory sex, Aya had to smirk. "Guess that means I won't be needing my car anymore," his tone held promise. He definitely intended to make KouiiShi stick to his words - Aya had a voracious appetite when it came to sex and his desire had only grown since he first had the older man. He usually brought someone home every night of the week - KouiiShi would be replacing all of Aya's old partners and then some.

"I've been into racing for years now - I had a bike when I was living with my parents but I left it back at home. Dad wanted me to start at the company business right after I finished at Tokyo University but I wanted to have my own life first. So I made a deal with them that I'd handle my own finances until I was ready to go back and join the company - part of the deal was I had to leave all my stuff back there." He shrugged, nonchalantly. "Didn't really miss anything except my bike 'cus I'm into the street-racing scene. I was pretty stoked when my sister bought me this Kawaskai for my last birthday - I wanna take you out on it properly," he grinned - he had really enjoyed the feeling of that slender, athletic frame pressed tightly into his back as they zipped through the streets. "This last time, I was kinda in a hurry to get you back here... for obvious reasons," he smirked, leaning over to nip gently at KouiiShi's slim exposed shoulder.

"So I was thinking about how we're going to do this...," He knew it was moving really fast but he had practically forced a ring on KouiiShi - there was no real point in beating around the bush, especially when he was more serious about the basketball coach than he had been about anything else in his entire life. "How'd you feel when you saw that ring on your finger?" He asked, genuinely curious.

KouiiShi snorted as he was pretty much told that he would be having sex every day. He nodded his head along as he was told about Aya's interest in racing and a little about his family in past. They would need more of these small learning secessions.

He took a moment to look at the ring on his finger and smiled. "I felt like I had fucked up something that could have made the rest of my life more fulfilling by not being with you. I thought I was going to be sick from fear and worry that you didn't want me any longer."

He smiled lightly and look at Aya. "When I looked at the ring..Really looked at it and noticed what finger it was on...I decided that I wanted to be with you."

Aya smiled. "I was half-asleep and not thinking very clearly when I slid it on your finger," he said honestly. "But I knew it was the right thing to do the minute I saw it there. It really felt like it belonged there..." He trailed off on the thought, unable to explain anything further. Then another thought crossed his mind... did KouiiShi think that was an ...?

"Don't worry though - it's not a proper engagement ring or anything," he was quick to add this - he didn't want KouiiShi to think he had been coerced into marriage so quickly. "I have a family heirloom ring that's meant for my '_bride_'. This one is more of a promise from me personally - that I'm going to try my sincere hardest to make this work between us," he had to smirk. How would KouiiShi handle being a bride? He didn't think the older man would like it very much so he skirted around the subject.

He smiled, looking deep into the brunette's beautiful wide eyes. "I want you to be fully conscious and aware when I ask you to marry me. I want it to be one of the happiest moments of our lives." then he grinned and added with a wink, "And if you say no, _then _I'll have to slide it on you when you're sleeping."

He decided to change the conversation to something more practical. "How's your living situation going to work now? You share an apartment with Mimi don't you?"

At the thought of marriage, the brunette stiffened. He hadn't even thought of it was an engagement ring. It was a simple promise to be together. He met Aya's ocean blue eyes and smiled. Would they..last long enough to get married? Would he say yes? There was no doubt in his mind that he would say yes to Aya if he was asked to marry him.

He had come back with forever on his mind and intended to make It forever and a day. He had no want to change what was between them unless it became something deeper.

"I pay for everything back at the apartment. Her name's not even on the lease. She..moved in with me after a year and I just continued to pay for everything." He gave a small laugh. "She didn't even pay for groceries. I don't think she's paid for a thing; not even present on birthdays or holidays. I let it be that way. We both had the thought that because she's a woman I was supposed to pamper and treat her like a Goddess that never had to want for anything."

KouiiShi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I told her she has to move out by the end of the month. I wouldn't be surprised if she ruined the place while I've been gone. I'd like to think better of her than that but there is nothing like a pissed woman. I think what makes everything worse for her is that I left her for another man."

"I know why you put up with it for 2 years," Aya said, nodding understandingly. "Now that we're together, I want to take care of you - I want you to always have everything you ever wanted. I want to work hard for you, for this and us - so that I can be the man you can rely on." He smiled, feeling a little embarrassed. "I guess that's a pretty antiquated way of thinking about things but that is how I really feel."

"It's only the middle of the month now - why don't you come and stay with me for the rest of the time until the end of the month? I'm sure if you go back and try to stay with her during this time, she will try to either get you back or torture you more." He continued pragmatically. "It can also be a test to see if we work well living together - I know it's kind of a big step right way & if you're not comfortable with it, that's ok." Aya wanted the brunette to accept his offer - if they worked, the brunette could simply move him permanently with him instead of going back to his place at the end of the month.

The older man looked away and tried not to blush. He played with the ring on his finger and smiled widely. "I...I want you to take care of me, I won't even lie about that. But..I'd rather we split things or something. Let me buy the groceries and pay for some bills. I don't' want to be a complete burden to you." The idea of being taken care of was irresistibly appealing to him. He was determined to help Aya with something. Anything! He wouldn't feel comfortable being taken care of knowing that his partner was paying for everything! It would be different if he couldn't help him, he had had a job and intended to use his hard earned money to help with finances in their relationship.

KouiiShi shook his head. "No; I'll stay with you. We will need to see if we can live together and this is a good opportunity to see if we can. Marriage would be difficult if we couldn't like together." He smirked. "After school tomorrow, I'll need to go back to my apartment and get more clothes and other personal items."

Aya smiled as he heard KouiiShi's protest. "You could never be a burden to me, baby," he smiled, stroking the older man across the cheek. In truth, he had no intention of letting the older man pitch in - he really wanted to prove to KouiiShi that he could take care of him properly as a man should be able to take care of their partner.

"I'll take you to your apartment tomorrow, in case you you need help moving, ok? But I'll let you decide how you want to handle her once we get there." He didn't want to always force KouiiShi to bend to his will - he wanted to show the older man that he would respect his choices and treat him as an equal partner.

Aya always made sure he took large portions because he ate a lot. He looked at the older man. "Are you done? Want seconds? We have plenty of left-overs..." He indicated towards the kitchen. "You can just serve yourself."

"Is there anything else you wanna talk about right now?" Aya normally liked to keep things on the lighter side but they were beginning to build something important & he knew it was crucial that they discuss anything that might bother them about each other, as much as they could.

KouiiShi nodded and nuzzled his cheek into the hand stroking it. He let out a soft purr of happiness and smiled. "Alright. I just hope that she doesn't say or do anything offensive. I would never hit a woman but when she tried to take off the ring." He shook his head and didn't finish.

"I thought you hated me..What made you want to fuck me all of a sudden?" The older male asked in curiosity. That question had been on his mind for the last few hours.

That was a rather unexpected question. "I didn't just want to fuck you," Aya corrected him, shaking his head. "Believe me, I've wanted to fuck lots of people and what I felt for you was definitely very, very different." He thought back to the day they had first met - in fact, he met Mimi that day too. He shook his head & laughed, "The first time I met you, I wanted to fuck your girlfriend. I'm sure you remember - you were acting around her then how I would act around someone who was trying to flirt with you now." He smirked.

"But I guess as we started working together, I started to see how vulnerable and honest you are when you sing - I had this inkling that it was your real personality... I saw you laugh & it sounded so genuine and innocent - I wanted to protect you," he laughed again. "God... that sounded so cliche - but it's the simple truth."

"That, and the fact that you were NOT easy to get." He groaned, thinking about the weeks of practices when KouiiShi had been so sullen and withdrawn. "You were fighting me every step of the way - not too many people even tried to fight me off before. I'm hot shit," he said smugly, and then continued in a more sober tone. "And yet, I could instinctively see that you wanted me when you would blush everytime I touched you or sometimes when I even looked at you. I was addicted - I wanted to see you blush like that all the time but I was so worried that you'd drop out of the play if I pushed it too far..."

"I guess I can ask you the same question," he said, considering the facts. "Why did you _let _me fuck you that night? I would've stopped if you said no... it would've been hard but I would've stopped"

KouiiShi thought for a moment. "I wanted to know what it was like. And...you make it hard to say no. I won't even lie; from the start I was attracted to you. I asked Mimi to come so that I would have her to stare at and not worry about wondering how big your cock was or how may ways we could fuck. I was trying to fight what I felt..But once you kissed me I gave in and spent that amazing night with you."

He sighed, "and then I woke up that next morning and realized what the fuck I had done and run. I was terrified for giving in to my desires."

He frowned and looked away from Aya, ashamed for his next words. "I even tried to have sex with Mimi to lie to myself that I was still straight and that I hadn't turned gay. She tried everything that normally aroused me and I couldn't get erect. When she was touching me..I felt like I was betraying you. I felt dirty and sick. I wanted to go back to you so badly. Nothing felt right at all with her. Not like how I had felt when I was with you."

Aya had to laugh. "That was the first time we met - you were definitely close to punching me at some points; it's not going to be so easy for you to tell me you wanted me back then 'cus if you did, you deserve an Oscar for that performance. You even walked off grabbing Mimi's ass - you were on all out Jealous-boyfriend mode that day," he smirked, thinking back to that event.

He felt incredibly smug when he heard KouiiShi mention that he had tried & utterly failed to try to take Mimi. "What can I say, baby?" He said, pride strong in his voice. "I'm just that good... I wouldn't beat myself up too much over that one."

"I don't know if you are gay or just attracted to me - which one do you think it is? Am I the first man you've been interested in?" He asked, genuinely curious. He didn't particularly care what the answer was. "I did love that you were a '_virgin_' in some sense of the word the first time I had you, though," he admitted, feeling incredibly old-fashioned for saying so. "You're mine," that part was stated as a fact.

KouiiShi turned red. "The first time we had met, yes. The first time I had seen you..No. That's the real reason why I was nearly violent with you and acting that way towards Mimi. I didn't want to think that I was turning gay..Or that I was bi or something. As for gay or attached..." He trailed off.

"I'd say bi..You're not the first man I've had interest in. You're just the only one that I've...done more than kiss. I tried making out with guys before..It was hot and I was aroused, but I was still scared of being labeled as gay. Whenever we'd move to something heavier than kissing or light groping..I'd run off and never contact that guy again."

He was ashamed to admit that. "I really am a coward. I took you breaking into my office and throwing me into a chair for us to get here." He sighed and bit his lip. "Are you sure you want to be with a coward. ..Maybe...I'm really not a man? Men aren't supposed to be cowards and I've been running for years."

Aya definitely did not want to hear about other guys. There was something inside him that constricted when he thought of KouiiShi with another man - he had a firm belief that the older man should be exclusively his. But he didn't want to be a hypocrite and he knew he had to reveal his history so that the brunette went into this completely aware of what he was getting himself into.

"I've had other men before - but it was mostly experimental. I definitely enjoyed the company of women more - but it's very different with you because you're a lot more than a sexual conquest for me." He took a deep breath, getting ready to reveal himself. "Other people have tried to convince me to get into relationships before - sometimes to get a particularly stubborn person to cave in and sleep with me. However, I've cheated in every single relationship I've been in - almost every night, I took someone else other than my partner home...," he looked away from KouiiShi's face. "I'm not proud of that part of my past - but I can promise you I feel very, very different towards you than I have towards anyone else..." He wanted to be able to promise that he wouldn't cheat on KouiiShi - but he simply couldn't because he didn't know if he might get drunk one day and make a mistake.

KouiiShi's eyes narrowed. So...the man he had just given up his old life for...was known for cheating on every single one of his partners. The universe must have it out for him or something. He had no words for Aya's admittance to his flaw. He was a coward and Aya was a cheater. He didn't know what would happen if he found out that Aya had cheated on him.

"I wish you hadn't told me that." He muttered, the ring on his finger shining. He had to live with the thought of knowing that Aya could be with someone else now. A pain in his chest formed and he stood up from the table. "I _really _wish you hadn't told me that." He said more clearly and placed his plate into the sink.

He walked into Aya's bedroom and pulled the covers on his bed back. He lay under them and put his head on Aya's pillow. Was it in this bed? On these sheets that he had been unfaithful to all of his past lovers?

No! Aya felt his heart about to implode as he saw the dejected look in KouiiShi's eyes as the older man walked away from him. The brunette had been completely shaken up by his words. Oh god! He had to fix this! He had to do something!

He got up from his chair, walking in purposefully after the older man. He saw him laying stalk still in the bed - he was determined not to let this be destroyed because of his past. Mistakes he was almost certain he would not commit in this relationship - or atleast mistakes he certainly didn't want to commit.

He got in behind the brunette and pulled him into his arms, keeping his hands only around his waist and not treading to other familiar, enticing places. He threaded his fingers through KouiiShi's and lifted their hands so the ring glinted in the moonlight. "I bought this ring when I was 16 - that was 9 years ago & you were the first person that I ever, ever thought of giving it to. You're the first person I chased down _after _I had already had sex with you. You're the first person that I started a relationship with, ever..."

He pressed even closer to KouiiShi's back, letting him feel Aya's arousal against his ass. "Feel what you do to me? You're lying in my bed with nothing but my t-shirt on & I'm behind you in just some pajamas - it'd be really easy for me to lower my pants just a little & push inside you right now & I know your body would want it. But I'm not going to do that now because I want you for more than just tonight. With anyone else, I wouldn't have given a damn about what they were feeling but I would saw my arm off before I hurt you...," He kissed the back of the brunette's neck softly. "My past is my past - I can't change it & I can't promise that I'll be perfect... but you have to believe that I'm going to try my damn best to make sure I don't screw this up."

KouiiShi closed his eyes and let silent tears spill from his eyes. Normally he would push back on Aya's cock and moan to be fucked. This was different. He felt dirty being touched by the ex-girl friend and Aya went out a fucked random people while he was dating.

How was he supposed to be ok with knowing his past habit. Not one person had he been loyal too! The younger male had sought after him because he was hard to get and now that he had fucked him once, he couldn't get enough. How was he to know that Aya wasn't lying about not wanting to screw this up? What if Aya cheated on him?

His chest throbbed with pain at the thought of finding Aya in bed with someone else. He needed some kind of reassurance that Aya wouldn't do this. He pulled away from Aya and sat at the edge of his bed. He ran a hand over his face and in his hair. He was willing to lay his heart on the line for this relationship. Aya seemed like he was willingly to also.

He let out a sigh and turned to look at Aya over his shoulder with guarded eyes. "The moment I find out you've cheated on me.. You'll get this ring back and we're over with. I'm going to trust that you're trying to change for us. But you get one chance. I didn't just give up everything I felt safe with just to literary get fucked over."

Aya sat up in his position, giving the brunette a little space. He hoped showing this respect would help prove to KouiiShi that he really wasn't just going to use him as a good fuck until he got tired of him. His heart wrenched as he saw tears glinting on that dark face - it was impossibly hard knowing that he was the cause of those tears.

But Aya knew he was not blameless in all this and there was only one thing he could do. He looked the brunette square in the eye. "That sounds fair enough, baby," he murmured - it really did; truthfully though, Aya was not sure he could ever let KouiiShi go, even the brunette begged him to. But that was a burning bridge they didn't have to cross now and with some luck, would never even come to. "And I'm telling you that I'm going to do my best to make sure you'll be wearing my mother's heirloom wedding ring one day," he promised, the conviction strong in his voice.

He looked away from KouiiShi - "You're not a coward, love," he said quietly. "You really did give up a lot to be with me - you needed courage and conviction & we don't even know what is going to happen with your family & if they're going to able to accept me or not. You are very, very brave indeed." His arms ached to hold KouiiShi in a comforting embrace but right now, the older man would probably take it the wrong way.

So Aya settled for gently calling out to the brunette, trying to entice him into coming over to him instead. "Won't you let me kiss you, sweetheart? You feel very far away from me right now and I can't begin to describe how much I hate that."

KouiiShi watched him with tear filled eyes and an innocent vulnerability that he hated. He turned so that his hands and knees dimpled the sheets and crawled back over to Aya. He crawled until he trapped the lower half of his body between him and kept them from kissing with a cold look in his eyes. "If you hurt me..I won't ever forgive you." He whispered.

Aya's shirt was now raised and bunched at the small of his back. He straddled his thighs, lowering himself down until he was sitting just above his knees and slowly and wrapping his arms around Aya's neck. He kissed him gently. He wanted to feel that passion that they both had for each other. "I'll leave the cooking to you. I'll wash the dishes and clean up after you're done cooking. I want a hot breakfast and dinner every day." He demanded with a smile.

He kissed him again, just as gently. "I'll split the rent with you. Or the utilities, cable bill, something like that. I'm going to start paying for groceries. We're going to go to and from school together ever day unless one of us has a very late meeting. I expect you to come to all of the basketball games and I'll go to anything that you put on." He kissed him again and let the kiss deepen for a few moments. "I want to bathe together in the bathtub every Sunday night and I require shower sex every once in a while."

The older male unwrapped his arms from Aya's neck and slowly pulled the shirt up and from his body, throwing it someone on the floor. He was now naked in Aya's lap. "I want all different kinds of sex. But..I want slow love making to take me by surprise. I don't want to always be fucked. I want to be loved by you, slowly, sensually." He moved from Aya's lap to lay down next to him on the bed and look up at him. "Do you think you can meet my demands?"

Aya groaned as KouiiShi lowered himself into his lap. Oh godd... He could feel his erection pulsing in anticipation as his body realized the the older man was going to let Aya have him once again. Thank god! He forced himself to not take over when his lover kissed him - nearly shaking in the effort it took for him to keep it gentle and loving instead of shoving his tongue past those soft lips and thoroughly tasting the sweetness inside. His hands were gripped in the bed-sheet next to him - Aya knew that KouiiShi was showing an incredible amount of trust in him by agreeing to be with him despite Aya's less than perfect past.

He buried his face into that delicate throat, smiling lightly when he heard the older man's demands. "Baby, if you wanted the moon right now, I'd be doing my best to get it for you," he said, relief very much evident in his tone. As he realized that he wasn't going to loose KouiiShi before he even truly had him, he couldn't help trying to make the mood a little lighter. "Although it might be an easier to get the moon to you than having to sit through one of those basketball games."

When KouiiShi kissed him again, deeper this time, Aya could not control his desire to be closer anymore. He wrapped his arms tightly around that torso, as his tongue thoroughly explored its familiar territory past the brunette's soft lips. As KouiiShi pulled off his shirt, leaving himself completely exposed for his eyes, Aya knew that he was done. He would have to have the brunette _now _or risk facing insanity. He quickly wiggled out of his pajamas, groaning in relief as his erection finally came in contact with the body it was craving; he ground his hips up against that naked ass as he let his fingers slip into the cleft between those round cheeks, trying to feel the little hole that would soon be filled with his dick.

He was about to growl in frustration and anger when the older man pulled away from his lap. Instead his eyes widened as he saw KouiiShi lay down provocatively on the bed in front of him, his legs parted just enough so that Aya would be able to slide easily in between them, his eyes wide with trust and his voice seductive as he told Aya he wanted to be made love to. The blond was only too happy to comply.

"Mmmm... I think I can cover most of those things," he said, nodding his head. "And you look so lovely displaying yourself like that for my eyes," he muttered, moving so that he lay between the brunette's legs, letting his erection push against the brunette's entrance but not entering.

He leaned down and kissed those tempting red lips before nipping his way down the delicate chin and the long column of his throat before reaching his chest - his tongue darted out to lick at one dark nipple and then he settled into a rough sucking, bathing it again and again with his tongue as he played with its twin with one hand.

"Please, please let me make love to you, baby," he pleaded, looking up from that dark skin for only a second to beg as his blue eyes probed deeply into brown. "I need to show you how serious I am about you...," he said quietly. He pushed forward with his hips again lightly. Normally, Aya would have arranged KouiiShi's body as he wanted it and fucked him in whatever way suited his mood at the time, trusting his own skills as a lover to make sure the brunette would enjoy it too. But right now, he had come alarmingly close to losing the brunette and he was felt decidedly less self-assured, another first for him - "Would you like me on top of you or would you rather ride me?" His mind wasn't willing to accept that the KouiiShi might not want him right now so he didn't offer that option.

KouiiShi's left hand gently tugged on Aya's blond hair. He gently leaned forward to grab his arm and pull him back up to eye level. He smiled and cupped Aya's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He let his tongue slide past his lover's lips and pulled back after a few long moments. "I want you to top me and show me how much you care about me. I want to feel how serious you are about us."

He took a breath and spread his legs wider. In a way he had been testing all of Aya's patience when it came to sex. He had innocently teased him with his naked body and his kisses. Sex...was the second option in his mind. The first he..he really didn't know. He knew that this would end up in sex with how hard Aya was for him and how much he wanted the younger male to be inside of him.

The second biggest test was when he had taken off Aya's shirt. If Aya had pushed him down and had his way with him then, the older male would have worried about his self control. He was happy that the male had kept himself in check.

He was even more happy when Aya begged him to let him make love to the older male. When he was asked if he wanted to top or not, that made him ecstatic. He was showing more care than he knew he would with any other partner. Aya was the type to do as he pleased and when he pleased. The tests that KouiiShi put him through gave him more hope.

"Please make love to me." He said with a soft smile. He was ready for this, ready to accept all of Aya's feelings and his flaws. He knew that he would be accepted fully. He wanted to learn to love Aya and be loved by him.

"I believe," he said and wrapped his arms around Aya's neck. "I believe that you won't cheat on me. I believe in you and us. I want to love you. I want to fall in love with you and I want you to fall in love with me. So make love to me now." He kissed him. "And let me remember this when I'm in doubt of you're feelings for me."

Aya groaned in relief as KouiiShi accepted him. He didn't even want to imagine how difficult it would have been if the brunette had pushed him away at that instance - he honestly didn't believe he could've stopped. He probably would've just taken the brunette anyway. He lowered his fingers to probe quickly at the familiar entrance to that body - it was still slightly moist from when Aya had taken him against the door. "I think you're ready for me, lover," he murmured against the brunette's lips.

Aya loved the feeling of those rough fingers playing in his hair - lowering himself down to his elbow, he pushed into the brunette achingly slowly, taking his time and making love to him as gently as he could. "Ahhnn... you're so beautiful love," he smiled as he was completely sheathed inside, kissing KouiiShi gently on the forehead. "I'm so incredibly lucky that you're here - I can't believe you would let me do this to you... No one else, just me,"

It was torture for him to move that slow - every fiber inside him screamed for him to pound hard and fast into KouiiShi, sinking so deep inside him that he etched proof of himself inside. But that would drive the older man away right now & it was the last thing Aya wanted. So he focused on moving himself in and out in slow rhythmic motion, building up to a quicker pace. His lips left soft moist kisses anywhere it could reach, his hands guiding those hips to push up against him and reaching everywhere along that heated body to feel as much of that satin skin as possible.

The brunette wiggled his hips as those familiar long fingers probed his entrance before pulling away. He smiled at his lover's words. He wasn't surprised that he was ready for him so soon. He hadn't cleaned himself from the previous sex against the door. His back arched and his hands moved to hold onto Aya's broad shoulders as he was slowly pushed into. He wrapped his things around Aya's waist as he moaned into his mouth.

The slowness let him feel every amazing inch of Aya slid into him. He licked his lips as the taller male was finally fully inside of him. This was the first time that he was able to just feel Aya filling him. Every other time had been fast and wild. Now..now it was slow and filled with the emotions that would reassure him that Aya wanted him for his love and not just for a place to shove his cock inside. "Only you." He whispered. "It will only ever be you."

KouiiShi was eternally grateful for the slow pace. He wanted to remember the slow push and pull of his muscles being stretched by Aya. He closed his eyes as his skin was covered with soft kisses. He pushed his hips against Aya's thrust with the help of his hands before they moved to touch his sweating skin.

"Kiss me."

_Kiss me.  
_  
There was a hint of a command in that breathy voice and Aya found it incredibly arousing. He loved knowing that he drove his lover as insane with lust for him as he was for KouiiShi's body. He quickly lifted his mouth to the brunette's, pushing his tongue inside as he continued the gentle pace down below. The older man was lifting his hips up now and Aya sunk in further and further with every thrust.

The passionate mating of their mouths and bodies continued on for a long time - Aya struggled with his self-control with every push but as he stared deeply into brown eyes, he knew it was going to be worth it because this slow connection would build something deeper between them. "I'm going to make you fall so deeply in love with me that you're going to cry if we're not together any night," he promised, staring into those eyes. "I don't know why I feel so possessive about you - but I know it's right that you should be mine just as I knew that ring was meant for you," he kissed the brunette again, hitting a particular deep spot inside KouiiShi. "Mmm... I love the feeling of being inside you baby," he groaned into brunette's shoulder, feeling those muscles clench around him. "I love how your body is quivering underneath me right now & I love knowing that it's me doing making you feel this way - but I want to know every single thing about you... even the things I know I'll hate..."

The slow love making lasted longer than any sex that KouiiShi had ever had. It had been worth it. His climax was built up over time and had a sweet intensity that had his back arching from the bed and his toes curling as he came in long spurts between their chests. He panted as he squeezed his eyes shut and slowly fell back onto the bed. He tightened around Aya and cried out as he came inside of him.

After they had both come down from their highs, he smiled and brushed his knuckles over Aya's cheek as he kissed him. "I don't think I've ever felt like that during sex." His smile was soft and tired. "I think we should sleep now. If we have any more sex tonight I wont have any energy for work." He gave a soft laugh and let his legs and arms fall to the bed as his breath returned to normal.

He could get used to being loved like that.

Aya had to laugh at that. "I'd have thought _ highschool's winning basket-ball coach would have a little more stamina than this," he smirked, feeling KouiiShi's tired muscles begin to relax underneath him. "Mmm... I think you may be right though sweetheart - sleep does sound good right now." He caught the man's hand as it brushed across his cheek and kissed each of those fingers lightly. Then groaning lightly, he pulled himself out of his lover before lifting himself out of the bed and grabbing a towel from the bathroom to clean them up.

As he laid back down next to KouiiShi, he pulled him into his arms and slowly massaged the warm wet towel over both their stomachs, tenderly cleaning off the remnants of the brunette's orgasm before reaching back around the brunette and erasing the proof of their love-making from KouiiShi's thighs. This was yet another change for him - Aya was rather selfish after sex; he could afford to be because he was so good at the act itself that his partners didn't complain about the aftermath. But KouiiShi was different and even if he would never tell the brunette this little fact, he knew it was true.

After they were properly ready, he pulled that slender body into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and tucking his head on top of the older man's. "This is very nice," he smiled, yawning and starting to drift off into slumber.

KouiiShi's cheeks turned a light pink as Aya tenderly cleaned off his body. His eyes closed as he was pulled into a tight embrace. He felt warm and safe in those strong arms. He realized he sounded like a woman, but he didn't care. It was the truth! He buried his face in Aya's chest and drifted off to sleep without a second thought.

He woke up with a yawn and blinked a few times. This time..he wouldn't run away from Aya. He would stay and greet him with smile and a kiss to the cheek. He wouldn't be a coward and run away from him again.

Aya blinked as the rays of sunlight hit him in the face - he could feel an unfamiliar but exquisite warmth pressed into his chest. Tilting his head down he was greeted with the wonderful sight of his lover in his arms - KouiiShi was awake and wiggling slightly in his arms.

"Goodmorning, lover," he said, smiling and brushing a kiss against that smooth forehead, the soft dark brown strands of hair clung to his lips. "You're about the best thing I've seen first thing in the morning - have you been awake for a while now, watching my handsome face as I sleep?"

Despite wanting to punch him, KouiiShi kissed his cheek and smiled. "I've been up for a few minutes." He said. "I really don't know how I'm going to live with you and your narcissism." He shook his head and pulled away to stretch and sit up.

"I want pancakes and bacon for breakfast, house-wife." He grinned and nodded his head as he spoke. "And I want to pick up fresh strawberries after we go back to my place to get my stuff. Remember this; strawberries and mangoes are my favorite fruits."

"Geez...," Aya groaned, sitting up himself as his lover pulled away from him. "We've been together barely 2 days & already so demanding... you're definitely the one acting like the wife - I just get stuck with all the work." He laughed as he heard the older man order him to remember his favorite fruits. "Don't worry baby - I'll remember," he smirked, wanting to show off his good sides for his lover. "I'm a certified genius," he puffed up his chest a little, "Graduated from the prestigious Tokyo University business management program at the top of my class in 2 years."

Then his smirk grew into something slightly sinister and conniving. "Guess that's what makes me smart enough to realize you're probably too tired from last night to run from me quick enough right now," he said, throwing a surprised KouiiShi over his left shoulder and heading into the bathroom where he proceeded to thoroughly fuck him into the wall under the stream of hot water. "What a great way to start a day," he said smiling as he dried himself off and grabbed a towel for KouiiShi to do the same.

He turned to his lover as he finished changing into his work clothes. "Babe, you have work clothes here or do you need to borrow something? Not sure how that'll work 'cus you're such a runt...," Aya knew it would probably piss KouiiShi off but he loved to see that dark face riled up and flushed in passion _or _anger.

KouiiShi inched back as that smirk grew darker. He was so fucked..._Literately_. He let out a surprised grunt as he was thrown over Aya's shoulder and brought into the bathroom. The basketball-coach would be limping for a few hours after the sound fucking he had just received. He was scowling at Aya. He had just been fucked into a wall...Again, _literately_.

His right eye twitched and, despite limping and being sore, he walked up to Aya and punched him in the arm. _Hard_. "If you want to continue having sex with me more than once a day, you will stop talking about my height." He hissed as he pinched the skin of Aya's shirt covered bicep.

He walked back over to his duffel bag and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers, black dress pants, and a red polo with Coach Park written on the left breast. He changed and turned back to Aya. "Breakfast." He sing-songed. All of this fucking was going to make him more hungry that usual.

_No Sex_... Kouiishi's words rang in his ear like some B-rated horror movie. Oh god... that would kill him - especially since KouiiShi had agreed to move in together. The thought of having that slender body in his bed but unable to do anything to it made his skin turn white with panic. He'd never be able to put up with that - he'd probably end up raping the brunette if he was forced into that situation. Hastily, he back-tracked on his words, "Did I say runt? I meant nicely-compacted - it's what makes you so agile..." Not wanting to get himself deeper in the hole, he didn't even wait to watch the brunette change. "I'll get breakfast started right now..."

Aya groaned as he put together the pancake batter and fried up the bacon. He was so _whipped_. It would totally destroy his street-cred if anyone saw how quickly he jumped when KouiiShi gave the command. He had to smile though, as he thought of smaller man's beautiful open face - it was worth it, atleast for now.

"Hey babe," he said as he served up the breakfast. "We need to work on the play tonight - we've only got a couple of weeks left until the production goes up. So how about we do that tonight after we go and pick up your stuff?"

KouiiShi's smile was nothing but triumphant. _Aya was already whipped._He liked the way that sounded. Aya and whipped in the same sentence. He flushed as his mind went from innocents thoughts to whipping Aya...And then being fucked roughly, wildly, by the angry whipped Aya that had been tied down and begging KouiiShi to let him fuck the older ma-. He swallowed slowly and failed that image away from later when he would have to go on trips to different cities and even out of state with the basketball team and Aya wouldn't be there. He would save that image for a day when he wouldn't have Aya to fuck him.

The smaller male walked into the kitchen smiling happily and slowly eased himself onto a chair at the dining table, glaring at Aya as he did so, and eat what he was served. He poured no syrup onto his pancake-he would make his strawberries as his topping once they were bought later. He cut a corner of the pancake and placed a broken piece of bacon on top of the pancake.

KouiiShi had forgotten about the play with the past weekend's events. He finished chewing swallowed and nodded. "Just remind me to get the folder with my lines in it. I still want those strawberries though."

"Strawberries - got it," he said, his eyebrows knitted together and a wide grin on his face. "Didn't I tell you I have a really high IQ?" Then his voice got a little deeper. "Besides, I can think of a few fun things to do with those strawberries so I have even more of a reason not to forget...," he trailed off suggestively. Even Aya was beginning to feel a little embarassed about all the inuendos he was constantly throwing out - he couldn't help it though. One look at KouiiShi & he remembered how amazing it felt every single time he was inside the older man - Aya was even more voracious in his desire than he had been with any other lover.

They were done fairly quickly with breakfast and soon after they were on their way out the door. "Lets take my car today, baby," he said, a practical note ringing in his voice. "If you have a lot of stuff you want to grab from your apartment, we'll need it to move it...," As much as he'd have liked to take the bike instead, this way made more sense.

He noticed the the older man's uncomfortable movements and it brought a smug smile to his face knowing that he was the reason KouiiShi was limping & sore in certain places. "What're you gonna tell your students - you can't even walk right... how're you going to run around with them?"

The older male rolled his eyes at the smugly smiling blond. "I pulled something." He said simply as they got into Aya's car. "They know I can still teach them when I'm injured. Three years ago, I broke my ankle and had to teach them from a wheel chair."

He smiled. "I even threatened to roll behind them in a the wheel chair if they slacked off. Or have one of the other students push me while he ran." He laughed at the memory of his student's terrified faces. "I think I've got them pretty well trained."

Once they got to school, KouiiShi checked on his car and still found it in one piece with nothing missing from the inside. "Meet me for lunch?" KouiiShi asked as they sighed in at the front desk and walked down the hallway to his office together? "We still have the play to go over." He said so that his request didn't seem to suspicious.

"Sure Coach Park," Aya said, nodding to the request to meet for lunch - he picked up on KouiiShi's hint to back off a little now that they were in school. "I know this Mexican place 5 minutes from here - we can grab some tacos or something & go over the lines there - it's pretty quiet." He'd have loved to be able to take him out for a big, romantic meal but his budget wouldn't allow it right now. Neither would their time constraints - lunch was only about an hour.

For the rest of the afternoon, Aya found himself distracted from his students; his thoughts kept running back to his lover and how much he wanted to see the older man again. On several occasion, he found himself taking a very round-about way back to his office from the classrooms, passing by the gym in hopes of catching a glimpse of KouiiShi. Aya had to shake his head - this was pathetic. It was one thing to crave the older man's body - it was completely different to act like a sad little school girl trying to catch a glimpse of her crush.

Lunch time finally rolled around and Aya was quick in making his way to the brunette. When he reached KouiiShi's office, he acted as nonchalant and casual, determined to not cause trouble for either of them - he was impressed by his own effort. "Ready to go, Coach? We got lots of line-readings to get through."

KouiiShi lets his mind be occupied with new plays and his student's needs. He wouldn't do very well at coaching if he didn't keep his eyes on the students and what they were doing. He fought himself on thinking about Aya and immersed himself in basketball. He could have sworn that he'd seen a tall blond walk by the gym but shook the thought off as his wanting to be with Aya.

It seemed that the Friday, Saturday, and Sunday would now be is favorite days for more than the thought of not having to go into work. He could be alone with Aya and safely at that. The thought made him smile. Was he already starting to fall for the narcissist blond that loved to pick on him for his height?

He stood up from his chair with a smile once Aya walked into his office. He could tell that the blond was trying his best to seem casual and he was doing a damn good job! "Sure. I;m looking forward to these tacos." He said as he crossed the room to get to the entrance and stand by Aya. He brushed his hand over the blond's and walked out the door. "Should we take one car to be practical and save on gas?" He asked as he led them outside.

Aya wanted to catch the hand that had brushed against him so casually - he wanted to entwine his own fingers through the other man's and lead him out to his car. Instead, he kept his expression steady and nodded at the older man. "Sure - we'll take mine 'cus I actually know where it is." He let the older man get his own door this time - it'd be weird if someone caught him getting the door for KouiiShi at school.

Soon, they were at the restuarant. It was a quiet, mom&pop operation but the food was delicious - KouiiShi would love it.

"Hey guys," he greeted the owners as they came in. "Anything special today?"

"Hey Aya," the older man behind the counter greeted back. "Martha put some extra sauce in the beef burrito today - so that's pretty good. You guys gonna be eating here?"

Aya nodded, making his way to a table and pulling out a chair for KouiiShi and then taking the seat across from him. "I'll take the burrito then - & he'll have the chicken fajita and the specialty tacos," he said almost without a second thought. Then realizing what he had done, he turned the brunette. "Is that good for you, babe?" he asked. "You can order something else if you prefer."

The older male smiled as Aya pulled out his chair for him. It was a little embarrassing, yes, but it was still sweet. It won Aya brownie points to do small things like that for him.

He laughed at Aya and shook his head. He turned to the older male, for once older than he was, and smiled. "I'll have what he said."

He turned back to Aya and gently bumped their knees together under the table. "You know about this restaurant and I don't. I trust your opinion on food so it's ok that you ordered for me."

"Good," he smiled, subtly catching the older man's fingers in own hand and squeezing them gently. "This place has the best food - seriously...," he said conversationally. "I took some of that chicken fajita you're going to have to my mom one day - she tried to get Martha to come cook for her at M!NT... but Martha's happy here - she and her husband Benny have been running this place for 10 years now."

At the moment, there was a lull in the restaurant and their food was quick to come. "Thanks Benny," Aya said, as he started to dig into the food.

"So... how about we save those lines for tonight... we have something a bit more urgent to talk about at the moment," he looked searchingly into the brunette's eyes. "Are you cool with facing Mimi this afternoon? She'll probably try to bitch you out again, if she's around."

KouiiShi smiled at the gentle squeeze and gazed into ocean blue eyes as the light conversation turned more serious.

He gave a small sigh at the question. "I don't..know. She said something to you that I can't forgive and she doubted my manhood..Which..I'm still.." He didn't have a word to describe how he felt. He was the woman, the taker, in this relationship and he was also a man.

He couldn't help but feel less..manly that he had before he'd started getting fucked by Aya. He hoped that the feeling went away over time. For now he could continue to not let his doubts about himself get in his way. "As long as you're with me..I think I'll be alright."

Aya could hear the doubt and hesitancy in his KouiiShi's voice - he had trailed off at the end of the sentence. "Sweetheart, you're still the same person you were before you gave yourself to me," he said, his voice soothing and reassuring. "What position you take in bed has very little to do with the rest of your abilities - you're still the same old jock coach who threatened to punch me when we first met."

"Mimi's going to be on the attack," he said matter of factly. "She's going to be threatened that you're already in a relationship & she's probably a lot more broken up about you guys than you are." He paused, realizing that he had made a very large assumption. "_Are _you over that relationship? I can understand if it'll take you a little more time - you guys were together for a 3 years, right?"

KouiiShi smiled a that and began to eat one of his tacos. His smiled widened, "you really know the best restaurants!" He finished the taco and nodded. "I told her that we're over. It's one of the reason she most likely said what she did to you." He said bitterly and frowned as his eyes narrowed. "That was unforgivable."

"I think I'll be ready for her. I'll try to ignore her I just really hope that she didn't ruin any of my things. I'd be more pissed with her if she did." He shook his head and sighed as he looked at Aya. "Don't let her get you mad, ok? She's hurt so she's going to be rather viscous. Just don't let it bother you at all. I'll try and be as quick as I can be so we don't have to suffer."

"Oh I'm not worried about me, lover," Aya said quietly. "Mimi wasn't the first person to cuss me out for stealing someone from her... usually, it's a guy who hates my guts though & they like to punch me. She's a lot more vicious with her words, I gotta say."

He stabbed viciously into his burrito as he remembered what she said. "She told me you never wanted to see me again - that you threw my ring into a gutter." He stared at the brunette again. "I didn't believe her at the time but when you didn't call me the whole weekend and you'd run away on Saturday - I thought there may be some truth behind what she said." He realized the conversation was taking an unnecessary dark tone and quickly tried to bring it back towards the positive. "But that's water under the bridge now - we're here and we're moving in together. Nothing she can say today is going to mean anything at all."

"I see you liked your food," he said, smiling and lightening up the atmosphere. "You've been getting a lot of _extra _workouts these past few days & that's not going to stop anytime soon, so you better eat up." He wiggled his eyebrows again then glanced quickly at his watch. "It's almost time we start heading back, lover. I got a class right after lunch so I can't be late today." No matter what his faults, Aya took his responsibilities seriously.

KouiiShi smiled and continued to eat another taco. He took the rest of his food to go and they headed back to school in Aya's car. He looked around thoroughly before leaning over and kissing his lips quickly and got out of the car.

The rest of the day went by in a mix of slow and quickness. KouiiShi's packed up his things and headed to Aya's office once he was done. He had showered once his last class was done and was no ready to face Mimi and everything she could say to him. At least...he hoped he was ready. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with his sexuality even if he did know that he wanted to be with Aya. A few well placed words on Mimi's part could easily hurt him and that was the last thing he needed right now.

The only thing that could be worse was if his father found out. That would lead to nothing but trouble for both he and Aya. He didn't want to have to face the dace when he told his father that he was with another man.

Aya greeted the older man with a small kiss as KouiiShi entered his office. "You smell amazing lover," he said, taking a deep breath of that shower fresh scent emitting from the athletic friend. He quickly led the brunette out to the parking lot.

"I think we should take both the cars - you might have more stuff than you can fit into just one." He knew it was a question of practicality but he also didn't want to abandon KouiiShi if the man felt like he needed more support. "Or would you rather just take mine? I can bring you up here later tonight & we can pick up your car after we get your strawberries." He smirked, letting the older man know he hadn't forgotten.

A slow smile spread on KouiiShi's lips at the mention of getting the strawberries. "We can take both. I really have no idea what I'll take." He let out a sigh and got in his car. He drove towards his apartment and found two empty spots. He parked in one and waited for Aya to park in the one next to his car.

He got out of his car and let out a long breath. This was the official goodbye to his old life and the hello to his new life. He took Aya's hand and walked up the stairs to his old home. He unlocked the door and gave a sigh as he realized that his home wasn't ruined. With a simple sniff all he could smell was sex and sweat. He frowned. Had Mimi been fucking while he was away. It wasn't like it mattered. He gave her up for Aya.

In a slight reversal of their roles, Aya let himself be led by KouiiShi for once. He was already familiar with where the older man's apartment, having tracked him down on Saturday morning. But he knew KouiiShi wasn't just holding his hand to guide him. He gently squeezed those fingers in his own, letting the brunette silently know he was right there.

When KouiiShi opened the door, he could see that everything was still in the same place it had been - but he immediately picked up on the hard stench of fucking in the room as well. He was pretty familiar with what cheap sex smelt like - it was so strong even KouiiShi seemed to notice. "Looks like she's been busy - but I bet you're having a better time of it than she is," he added with a smirk.

KouiiShi would have smiled at Aya's comment if Mimi hadn't just walked into the room. She leered at him. "I see you brought your boyfriend with you." She said with malice dripping from her words. "Try not to get fucked in the apartment. I wouldn't want you crying about being raped to me after you left me." She hissed.

KouiiShi looked away from her and squeezed Aya's hand. "I don't want to argue with you, Mimi. I just want to get what belongs to me and leave. I..won't be coming back here." He said quietly as he walked further into the apartment, still holding Aya's hand, and began to remove pictures of he and his family from the wall. "You can have the furniture if you'd like it. I bought it because you liked it."

Mimi hissed angrily as she heard his comment about the furniture. "I deserve a lot more than just some crappy sofas & tables from you - I gave you 3 of the best years of my life! But you throw all that right back in my face for _him_!" She couldn't make sense of the situation no matter how hard she tried and her confusion was strongly evident in her next question. "What does he have that I don't? He can't give you children and it's unnatural between two guys!"

Aya had tried ignoring the woman's comments but try as he might, he just couldn't sit down and take the abuse. "What do I give him? I am not using him - I try to take care of him and see him as an equal partner instead of just a cash cow." He couldn't help throwing in a final jab at Mimi. "And don't worry - from the smell of things in here, I think you've pretty much got the fucking in this room covered."

He turned to KouiiShi, determined to ignore the lunatic of a woman. "Need help with anything babe?"

KouiiShi choose to ignore her and tried to remain calm. He had quickly picked up the pictures from the walls and smiled at Aya.

"Just help me pack my clothes and that's all I'm taking." He turned to Mimi. "Everything will be paid for for the rest of this month. You should get a visit from the landlord tomorrow about your stay here after the month is over. I ended my lease during work so now everything is up to you. I don't care what you do with what I don't take. Think of it as a parting gift."

Mimi was fuming, her tanned skin flushed in anger as she raised her voice. "You think I want a 'parting gift' from you. You owe me for everything that I've ever done for you." She ranged as she followed him into their bedroom.

He frowned as dirty condom wrappers lined the floor. He stepped over them and went to the closet to grab a few of his bags and began to pull out his clothes from the closet. "Then sell everything." He said simply and turned to Aya again. The dress to the left of the bed, "all of that is mine." He handed him a duffel bag. "Pack it for me?"

Aya nodded, working quickly and packing everything that KouiiShi had asked him to. He could see Mimi out of the corner of his eye, fuming and raving on and on about what KouiiShi owed her. But they were both doing an excellent job of ignoring her even as she tried to make the biggest possible nuisance out of herself.

Mimi wasn't happy when she saw how easily and effectively the two men completely worked around her. She understood at this point that she wouldn't be able to get KouiiShi back - but she certainly wasn't about to let him walk out on her that easy. And she particularly blamed Aya for all this - when she saw him starting to pack up a shirt she had picked out for the brunette, her rage boiled over. "I chose that shirt for him! Don't you have any shame at all destroying a happy family like ours? Especially 'cus we all know how much of a flirt you are!"

Aya looked at her unperturbed - a disgusted look crossed his face as he found a used condom wrapper hanging on the side of the dresser. "Well, I wouldn't think you're too broken up about it," he pointedly threw the dirty thing in her face. "You've obviously been having your fun in here!" He went back to his packing - luckily they were almost done so they wouldn't have to be around this bitch much longer.

Mimi turned to KouiiShi - if she couldn't have him, she was determined not let him be happy. "Do you really think he could be faithful to you? He is nothing but a flirt! Answer me or so help me god, I will let your parents know and I don't think they'll be too pleased about all this at all!"

KouiiShi dropped the clothes in his hand and slowly turned to Mimi. "You will not say a word to my family." He said slowly. "Yes, Aya is a flirt, but I believe in him. I believe that he wont hurt me by cheating on me." He glared at her as he spoke. "I have nothing else to say to you. Leave myself and Aya alone and we will be fine."

He finished packing with less car and picked up his few bags. He ignored Mimi and turned to Aya. "Let's go home." He left the apartment quickly and threw the bags in his hands to the back seat of his car. He didn't realize that he was shaking until he was leaning against the side of his car.

"Fuck," he whispered. Mimi..wouldn't really call his parents..Would she? He was worried about what his dad would do. The man was a Navy man that liked to think he was a drill sergeant. KouiiShi was terrified of him and had been for as long as he could remember.

Aya watched KouiiShi with perceptive eyes as the slender brunette leaned his tired frame against the side of his car. He could see Mimi's comment about telling his family had really shaken the brunette up - this was not a good situation. He was carrying another bunch of KouiiShi's bags and he tossed them into the back seat as well.

"It's all right, sweetheart," he soothed, pulling KouiiShi into his arms. "Whatever happens - I promise we will handle it together and we will do our best to make your family understand." He couldn't promise that everything would be all right - Aya was a practical person and he knew some situations just couldn't be resolved.

After a quick hug, he pulled away. "I wish we could ride back together 'cus I can tell you're not doing too well... But I've gotta get my car back to my place as well. Try not to dwell on all this too much right now, ok? We'll get back and work out a game plan - you'd be surprised how well I can adapt business strategies into everything else so I promise we'll be prepared." He hoped his pragmatism would ease a little bit of KouiiShi's worries.

KouiiShi let out a soft sigh as he was pulled into a hug. He was still shaking, still scared. "I..let's stay in when we get home." His voice shook. "We can forget the strawberries." His eyes shone with that same vulnerability from the previous day. He really needed to clear his mind.

The drive back to Aya's was tense. He didn't bother bringing any of his bags from the car as he waited from Aay to open the front door. He walked to the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself down.

What was he really terrified of? Was it just his father or was it just because he was full of fear from his family's reactions? From the reactions of his student's and his colleagues? He was afraid of being accepted.

Seeing KouiiShi's obviously worried state, Aya quickly agreed to staying in once they got home - in his mind, he made a mental note to go and pick up strawberries from the farmer's market before KouiiShi woke up for breakfast the next day; he had promised the older man strawberries and he would be getting it for him. Aya wanted to prove to KouiiShi that he would be worth giving up all those other things for.

Aya grabbed most of the bags, thanking his strength at the moment. Obviously KouiiShi was too distracted to care about them right now. They quickly made their way up to their new home and he was opening the door for them when the thought struck him - it brought a smile to his face. "We've got to get you a key - we might not come home at the same time everyday and I don't want you stuck outside."

"This is officially _our _home now, baby," he murmured as he saw KouiiSh's dejected form on the couch. He hoped the new knowledge would distract the brunette from his pensive thoughts. "We're going to build the foundation for a lifetime here," he had to grin - that was quite cheesy but it did make him smile.

KouiiShi didn't hear most of what Aya said. Yet, there were four words that made it into his mind. _"..officially our home now.."_He looked up at the grinning blond and slowly smiled. 'Our home..' He thought. His home. The home he would share with Aya. His smile turned wide. He could forgot about his worries for now.

He stood up and made Aya drop all of the bags he had carried into their home with him. He leaned up and kissed him. A soft and gentle smile. He pulled away and leaned against Aya, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Our home," he said quietly. "Right..This..is our home. And I need a key...because this is where _we_live."

A small hysterical giggle made it's way from his throat as he shook. "Our home." He said. "Mimi..we never called that apartment our home. It was just where we lived. But this..This is a _home_."

Aya wrapped his arms around KouiiShi - he could see the strangely elated look on that beautiful face and he felt his own grin stretch in response. "Yea, it is." He couldn't even bring himself to crack a bad joke at the moment - both of them were just too willing to bask in the happy realization for now. Tilting KouiiShi's chin up, he brought his lips down to those soft plump ones beneath him - he kept the kiss sweet and gentle, his hands only holding KouiiShi around the waist and not treading to other places. This was a moment of innocent happiness - even Aya didn't want to taint it with his libido.

Minutes later, he pulled away from KouiiShi and settled his chin on top of the brown locks, tucking the older man closely into his arms and against his neck. "How about I get started on dinner now, eh? I got five stars yesterday - but I think I can do even better. I'm thinking you can read me the lines while I'm cooking us a nice stir-fry rice? I have some mandarin oranges that'll go great with a beef stir-fry." Aya was rather proud of his culinary abilities.

KouiiShi was starting to grow more found of these gentle moments with Aya. Each time they shared a moment like this, more and more of his heart was given to the tell blond. The soft and gentle kisses would be a wonderful way for Aya to pacify him..He just hoped that the blond didn't find this out and use it against him any time soon. The older man gave a content smile as he was held close to Aya. "Mmm," he agreed, "that sounds great."

He pulled away from him and grabbed some of his bags. "I'll put these in the room and find my script." Soon all of his bags were in the bedroom. He rummaged through one to find his script while Aya got started with dinner. Once he found it he made his way into the kitchen and nearly groaned at the scent of dinner being cooked.

Aya smirked as he heard the groan coming from the small brunette's lips. "Sexy, babe," he said, a suggestive tone back in his voice. "That little noise is making me want to skip dinner all-together and go right to dessert." Then knowing it would earn him atleast an eye-roll for being so over-the-top, he added, "And I think I'm in the mood for some chocolate," as he licked his lips slowly and let his eyes run over KouiiShi's dark skin from head to toe.

His attitude soon turned from playful pervert to something a little more serious, but still casual. It was easy to be himself around KouiiShi - the brunette's presence seemed to make his mood better & Aya wondered if that would wear off at some point. "So how about we practice the final scene where Romeo finds Juliet lying 'dead' in the Capulet vault and kills himself by drinking some poison?" He added thoughtfully and mock seriously after a second's thought. "Are you sure you don't want to switch roles now? It seems more ... appropriate for me to be your Romeo now, don't you think?" a smug smirk played on his lips.

KouiiShi's dark frame shivered as Aya's predatory gaze left him feeling like all of his clothes had been removed and he was now on display for the blond. He rolled his eyes anyway and sat down at the table. He flipped to the mention section of the play and look over the lines before replying. He didn't have to look up to see the smug smirk on Aya's face. He could hear it in his voice. "If you want to have sex with me tonight, you will stop being so smug about that comment."

Park KouiiShi was not above withholding sex from Aya.

"We'd have to learn all new parts and pretty much forget what we've been working on-so no. And..I can't sing as high as a woman." There was a slight smugness in his voice. "I have a deeper voice, like a man, remember?" He'd pay for his comments later, but he really didn't care. The playful banter was what he needed right now.

Aya groaned at the KouiiShi's threat of no sex. "Baby, you might have a deeper voice but you sure are _acting _like a little woman threatening to cut me off from your body left and right like that - jesus... do you know what it'd do to me if you denied me?" All the playfulness had dropped from his voice as he tried to push the mental image of blue balls out of his head.

Then a realization started to come to him - Aya knew he loved being inside KouiiShi - being gripped by that wonderful heat was probably the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. But he couldn't be the only one who wanted it... KouiiShi was always so vocal when Aya took him. "Besides... don't tell me you don't want it?" His tone was seductive and playful again. "You're always crying for me to go harder, deeper, faster inside you... I bet you wouldn't _really _be able to say no... you're just trying to be a little tease...," He didn't bother to mention that KouiiShi was succeeding beautifully if that was his intention.

KouiiShi was torn between punching Aya, laughing in his face, and teasing him something terrible and then walking away from him. He chose to raise an eyebrow. "If I didn't like you fucking me I would put up a much better fight when you come onto me." He said dryly. "Don't make me actually cut you off from sex. You may not make it through a day without fucking me once."

From the time he had been taken in the shower, KouiiShi knew that he loved being taken by Aya. Sex with him was never the same as any of the previous times. It left him screaming, nearly crying, for one and begging and panting for Aya to go harder and faster. Or sometimes he was left breathless and unable to say anything. Aya was beyond an amazing lover and KouiiShi would only deny that to keep the smug bastard from becoming more smug. He wasn't sure how he would be able to live with a smug, narcissistic, bastard.

He would try..because he was starting to fall for Aya.

"You're right about that one - having you once a day would never be enough," Aya nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you have to go out of town without me." In his mind, he could picture what he had done in previous relationships - gone out to a bar and taken someone home. But that wouldn't work in this case - he simply wasn't willing to lose KouiiShi. "I guess we'll just have to extra special phone conversations," he teased, picturing the older man flushed and embarassed on the other side of the phone. "Just make sure you leave a couple of your t-shirts behind when you go..."

By this point, he was done with his cooking - he again made up two plates and brought them over to the table. They started going over lines as they ate - although it was a little difficult to sing with their mouths full. When they were finished with dinner, he stretched himself out. "That was a pretty good practice, baby... but we've got the scene they have on the first morning after their wedding to go through too. How about you handle the clean-up and then come join me in the bedroom & we can _practice _that scene all the way through? It'll be nice and convenient 'cus it's supposed to be in a bed anyway..." His tone was the usual playful suggestive it always was around KouiiShi.

The older male's fan turned bright red. "I WILL NOT have phone sex with you!" He hissed. There was no way in HELL he would do that. He would have basketball games to win..He wouldn't have time to listen to Aya moan and pant and paint pictures in his mind with that sexy..rough voice commanding him to..._Oh_! He chewed on his bottom lip and cleared his throat. "Maybe.._Once.._" He said. "Or twice," he mumbled.

Dinner was amazing as always, KouiiShi also realized that eating what Aya cooked was like eating food from a fine restaurant. He wouldn't lie about enjoying. They sung the best that they could while eating.

KouiiShi rolled his eyes but agreed. "We'll only be_ practicing_." He said with a stern glare. He washed the dishes and put them away after putting the left overs into the refrigerator. He walked into the bedroom and lay down next to Aya. "We're practicing, remember that."

"That's right - lots and lots of _practice_...," Aya nodded agreeably as the older man slid in next to him into the bed. "That's exactly what we need..." he had a look of mock-concern on his face as he studied his lover carefully. "Baby, there's just one thing wrong here... you're dressed all wrong for our practice. Romeo and Juliet are naked in this scene - it's their first morning together after all... Don't you think we should try to keep things as authentic as we can?"

He smirked as he rolled himself over onto the brunette, his hands starting to roam everywhere as he quickly stripped KouiiShi and then managed to rid himself of his own clothes in record time. Lowering his mouth to kiss the brunette softly, he slid his naked between those slender thighs. "I know these lines pretty well, baby," he murmured. "Romeo's supposed to wake up and want to run away - & Juliet will try to stop him... sound familiar?" he teased, grabbing a bottle of lube from the dresser and beginning to prep his lover as he described the scene they would be _practicing _soon.

KouiiShi would have frowned if it wasn't from Aya's wet fingers inside of him. "This..is not..Pr-AH-cticing." He whined and pushed down on those fingers that knew him so well already. He should have known there would have been after dinner sex with how much of a sexual appetite Aya seemed to have. He had a feeling that it only grew every time he as fucked by Aya. "Damn you," he whined, "this is not practice! We won't be having sex on stage."

It wasn't like he minded it. Aya was a beautifully sensual man. He found himself lucky to be able to be under him and watch his face as he was fucked and as Aya claimed him as his own. He remembered his face during and after climax every time Aya had been facing him. It was on his list of favorite things to see. Aya naked and Aya when he just woke up where on the list too. His number one was his smile. His number two was seeing him laugh and number three was Aya's peaceful sleeping face.

"No, I suppose we can't have sex on stage," Aya agreed mournfully - he quickly lined his erection against KouiiShi's entrance and pushed inside burying himself in one smooth stroke with a gasp. "Anyway, I wouldn't want other people seeing you like this or hear those sexy little noises you're making - that's all just for me" he started building up a nice, even pace, pushing into KouiiShi and pulling out slowly all the way, only to thrust back again all the way inside.

"Besides, I think our audience would find it rather confusing to see their Romeo screaming for Juliet to go harder, don't you?" he teased as he thrust himself in particularly roughly, roughly hitting the man's prostate. It had been almost 12 hours since Aya last had KouiiShi and he was quickly approaching his limit. "How about kissing on stage, lover?" He murmured, leaning down to nip again and again at KouiiShi's mouth, dipping his tongue inside slowly. "Would you let me kiss you with all those people watching?" He grasped the shorter man's erection in his hand and started to pump it along, knowing that he was close and wanting to bring his lover to bliss with him.

KouiiShi's back arched and he clawed at Aya's shoulders as he was filled in one smooth trust of Aya's hips. He moaned as he was thrust into and then pulled out of. Aya's pacing allowing him to feel every inch leave him and then slide back in. He dug his nails into his back and spread his legs more. He cried out and wrapped his legs around the blond's waist as his prostate was roughly prostate. "Fuck," he hissed out.

He groaned as his cock was pumped. He pushed his hips forward into Aya's hand and cursed him for trying to have a conversation while him while he was fucked. He caught certain words and moaned out an answer.

Kissing, yes. Yes, kissing." He groaned out and pulled Aya down by his hair to crush their lips together, "Ha..aH." He moaned out and clenched around him as he came between them. "I hate you," he mumbled and pinched Aya's arm as he relaxed onto the bed. "You'll kill me with all of this sex."

Aya groaned as he released himself in long spurts inside KouiiShi; he easily collapsed into the older man's arms, breathing hard as he buried his face into man's neck for a few moments and then easily rolled off him and pulled the smaller frame tightly into his side. He couldn't help his satisfied smirk as KouiiShi panted in exhaustion from their coupling - "Kill you, love? oh no... but I might just want to lock you up in here away from everyone else - keep you safe and just for myself..."

With one finger, he tilted KouiiShi's chin up and stared deep into his eyes. "So you'll let me kiss you on stage, lover?" he asked knowing he had taken advantage of the older man while he was distracted to get him to do what he wanted. "You'll let me do this to you in front of all our colleagues and all our students watching," he pressed a soft kiss to the side of KouiiShi's mouth and then turned into something longer and more passionate. "You already said yes, so don't think you're going to back out so easy," he warned.

KouiiShi's eyes narrowed as he realized what he had agreed to while being fucked. Was he..really op with Aya kissing him for real on stage. Students, their parents, and their colleagues would be there. They would see what was going on between the basketball teacher and the music coach. They would know that they were together with that kiss because he knew Aya wouldn't hold back and once he was being kissed by the blond..He wouldn't be able to say no.

He frowned and pulled away from Aya. He sat up and looked down at his thighs. Aya's seed was leaking freely from his ass, he could feel it. Just like he could still feel the tingling of his lips from his kisses and the soreness in his body from their fucking..

Was he ready to let the world that he had made around himself know how he felt for Aya? "You..Can kiss me on stage." He said quietly.

Aya had to smile at KouiiShi's hesitant acceptance - in truth, it was quite a relief! That stupid lean-in move they had devised early on would've never held up - Aya probably would've lost control having KouiiShi leaning up so close against him and kissed him anyway. It was nice to have permission though - it meant he wouldn't end up in the dog-house quite as much. He hoped.

"Thank you baby... I'll be good and not get too carried away," he murmured against the brunette's ear, pulling that slender frame easily into his arms and leaned his easily back against his chest as Aya himself settled against the headboard of their bed. "So how about we get to actual lines now, hmm? The audience wouldn't know what the heck was going on if you just lose yourself in my eyes while we're on stage," he smirked. He grabbed a copy of their script and held it in front of KouiiShi so they could both read from the same one as they settled into easy practice.

After a couple of hours, both their voices were hoarse from their singing and speaking parts. "We're almost getting there, don't you think?" Aya said conversationally. "The rest of the cast is coming along nicely too - the kids are all real excited to participate, especially our Mercutio - he's phenomenol." He stretched his arms and then started rubbing KouiiShi's shoulders gently. "They think it's just as hilarious as I do that you're playing Romeo to my Juliet, by the way," he couldn't help throwing the little jab in.

KouiiShi elbowed him. "I'll make sure to make them run extra laps in gym." He mumbled. "You know..with all of your little jabs and what not..Sooner or later you'll end up as marked up as I was on Saturday. Only they wont be pleasant marks like mine were." He smiled though. "I'm happy the kids are excited and that everything is going along so well. It makes me a little less nervous about everything."

He leaned back fully in Aya's lap. "If we get a standing ovation that night...I'll let you fulfill one of your fantasies once we get home." He said with a grin that Aya couldn't see. "Anddd, if we get one every night..I'll be your slave for a week. How does that sound?"

"I think you've just given me motivation, baby," he growled, already imagining what kind of things he could do to KouiiShi if _anything _was allowed. He turned his lover easily around in his lap and kissed him, exploring his mouth thoroughly again before pulling KouiiShi into yet another round of rough, passionate joining that left them both sweaty and exhausted. The older man couldn't just make a declaration like that and expect to get off without any consequences, especially not when he was so conveniently naked in Aya's arms.

When he was finally done for the night, neither of them could keep their eyes open anymore. "Mmm... you moving in with me has got to be in the top 5 most awesome things that's happened to me. And I got to fly in zero-gravity when I was 10," he said, lazily tracing patterns over KouiiShi's chest as he spooned the older man into his protective embrace. "But sleep now, love - we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. It's our first practice with the whole cast," he reminded KouiiShi as he drifted off to slumber.

Aya woke to the sound of his alarm clock at 5 in the morning - he glanced over at KouiiShi and was glad to see the brunette was still asleep. Was the older man a deep sleeper or was he just particularly tired after their extra-long practice sessions last night? Aya didn't mind either way - he easily leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to KouiiShi's mouth. "Sleep well, sweetheart," he murmured against the brunette's cheeks and got out of bed.

He quickly pulled on a sweater and some track pants and headed out for a morning run, making his way down to the farmer's market 20 minutes away and grabbing some strawberries and mangoes along with a few of his own favorites before making his way home. It was starting to get light outside - would KouiiShi be awake by the time he got home?

KouiiShi didn't need to be to sleep more than once. His eyes were already starting to droop and his chest rising and falling at a much slower pace. He was sleep within moments thanks to all of Aya's..._passion_. The warmth of Aya's body pressed against his own and his arms around his waist, was like a protective blanket that kept him warm and safe from the world.

In the back of his mind, he heard the alarm and didn't identify it as his own. He went right back into his deep slumber and didn't notice Aya's leaving the bed. A soft smile spread over his lips from his kiss though. Maybe in his sleep he recognized Aya's kiss, touch, smell, and voice. It would make a lot of sense. He was particularly sensitive to everything that his tall and sexy, blond boyfriend could and would do to him.

He woke up at 5:45 like he did every morning thanks to the constant beeping of his cell phone. He realized a little too quickly that there wasn't a body pressed against his back. There was no warmth. No Aya. He didn't worry as he slowly got up from bed and looked into the bathroom for Aya. He wasn't there. He frowned and padded into the kitchen..Still no Aya. A wave of panic washed over him. Was this how Aya felt when he woke up and the brunette wasn't there?

He took a shower and shook his head as he scrubbed his skin clean. No...Aya hadn't left. He was just out. _'Doing what?' _He asked himself as he sat back down on the bed. He was slowly worrying. Where was Aya? He pressed his hands to his face and realized that he was crying as the palm of his hands were now wet. "I'm just..Overreacting." He said quietly. "If he wanted to leave me...I'm sure he would have kicked me out. He's just...gone somewhere while I was sleeping." He mumbled.

Aya opened his front door, half-expecting to see KouiiShi awake and moving around in the living room. When he didn't see him, he dropped the bags from the farmer's market on the kitchen counter and walked into the bedroom.

"Hey babe," he greeted the man, moving to where he sat on the bed. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead before he noticed KouiiShi's slightly tear-stained face and dejected demeanor. "What's wrong? I go out for a quick run & I come back to find my boyfriend looking like someone shot his dog..." Realization began to dawn in his features and a sweet, possessive smile settled on his face as he pulled KouiiShi up from his seat and into his arms. "Worried about me, sweetheart? Are you angry 'cus I went for a run without telling you?"

KouiiShi tried not to let more tears fall. "I'm sorry. It was...really stupid of me to think that you left me. You even..hunted me..down.." He pulled away from Aya as his tears fell. "It..I'm still a little insecure. Nothing to worry about."

He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. Or tried to. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. He didn't want Aya to see him like this. He slowly washed his face..But more and more tears fell. He shook his head. 'Dammit.. I need to get over this!'

Aya sighed. This was certainly not what he had expected from KouiiShi Park - jock-coach extraordinaire; but it was here and he had to deal with it as quickly and deftly as possible. He followed KouiiShi into the bathroom, pulling him into his arms again and lowering his lips to kiss away the tears leaking from both sides of those beautiful dark eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easy, lover," he murmured as he kissed KouiiShi long and deep. "You're mine now and that's status quo for a long time..." Then he took a whiff of himself & grimaced - "And if you're letting me hold you now, I don't think you mind too much. It's true love if you can put up with this stench," he grinned.

"I'm going to jump in the shower and then get some pancakes & eggs started for breakfast. How about you go & get dressed now?" He squeezed the brunette's ass and kissed him hard one more time. "Too bad you already had your shower - otherwise, I'd be carrying you in there right now - oh well, guess I'll just have to find some private janitor's closet to lock us together in this afternoon." He sighed dramatically, stripped and got into the shower.

KouiiShi would have punched any one if they would have told him that Aya's sexual advances would make him feel better. He stopped crying and let out a laugh as Aya stripped and got into the shower. He felt a lot better now, but he would really have to work on his insecurity. As a straight man he was so confident and proud. As a gay man...he was still proud, just not as much. Now..he was filled with insecurities. As he dressed, he couldn't help but think that he was insecure the entire time when he claimed to be "straight."

He stretched as he walked out of the bedroom and noticed the bags on the kitchen counter. A slow smile spread on his face when he pulled out a package of strawberries still slightly dirty to show that they were fresh and a fragrant mango.

Aya had just gotten major brownie points.

KouiiShi would have to reward him for going out at a God-awful time to get the fruit he had asked for. There was no way Aya was leaving him any time soon.

Aya was quick in finishing his shower and was just as quick as he pulled his work clothes on - a pair of black pants and a polo shirt that matched his blue eyes; he ran a comb through his towel-dried blond hair and gelled it up messy. It was 6:30 now and he'd promised his brunette lover pancakes and eggs - one of his specialties.

He quickly walked out to the kitchen and found KouiiShi smiling at the counter, handling the strawberries - "Mmm... I like that sweet little love-struck look on your face, babe - I think I can safely say I'm getting laid a couple of extra times tonight?" he teased, deciding to keep the mood playful and fun.

Moving around KouiiShi quickly, he heated up the girdle and then started pouring on the pancake dough onto the grill, while simulataneously getting some green-onions and steak-slices ready to throw in with the eggs.

KouiiShi hummed in his throat. "You'd be correct in that assumption. I'll let you have me any way you'd like me." He smiled and put the fruit in the fridge for later that night. He set the table and poured them both glasses of orange juice and water.

"Are we going to practice the kiss today?" He was nervous to be practicing in front of the students. He was even more nervous about kissing in front of them. A part of him was more worried about his reaction to Aya's kisses than how Aya would react.

Ever small kiss from Aya was enough to make him forget what he was saying. Sex with him blew his mind and everything in between affected him in any and every way. He loved the way Aya made him feel and wouldn't trade it in for anything. "Do you have honey?"

"I got all the honey I need right here," Aya smirked, coming over to the table and groping KouiiShi's ass. He knew he was really pushing things with the terrible jokes but the older man was letting him get away with it and he wasn't going to stop.

He pulled away as he heard the sizzling from the pan, letting him know the egg was ready to be served. "It's in the left-shelf, top corner," he said, smiling. "Do I get to eat it off you now or later? You did say I could have you anyway I wanted you...," Mentally, he had filed away that comment for a later date - KouiiShi might not realize what he was promising but Aya would be sure to let him know.

He made 2 plates again and put them down on the table where KouiiShi had created place settings for them both. "I think we're going to have to be practical and do it, lover," he said gently. He wanted to ease the brunette into being comfortable with revealing their relationship to the outside world. "The kids will think we're doing it to make them laugh - so I wouldn't worry about it too much... well... unless I get carried away and actually take you up on that little offer you made me a few minutes ago."

They were almost done with breakfast when he glanced down quickly at his watch. "We gotta get moving sweetheart - it's almost 7:15 & traffic's bad this time of the morning." He quickly put his dish in the sink, telling KouiiShi to wash it after they got back home. "How about we take the bike today, lover? It's chilly out but you can stay nice and warm by pressing up right against me."

KouiiShi tried to not think of how much he wanted to be licked by Aya's tongue. "Later. We have work soon." He said with a smile as he found the honey and poured it on his pancake. At the mention of Aya's bike he groaned. "You want me to be hard all day. That's your real plan. You can admit to it, bastard."

Hr growled out the words as he was already starting to remember how aroused he was when Aya drove them home on his bike. They were on the bike within five minutes. KouiiShi held onto him tightly just like before. When they got off the bike he pinched Aya's arm. "We are not taking your bike to work every day."

Work went by quickly. KouiiShi practiced his lines in his free time and was still hesitant about practice. Would the students accept them? He was more worried about what the students thought than about the staff. He was sure they wouldn't fire the man that had brought them championship after championship based off his sexual orientation. The highs school valued their sports too much for that.

At least he hoped so.

"Hi baby," Aya greeted, as he walked into KouiiShi's offce after school was officially over. "Ready for practice? I came all the way out of my way to walk down with you so I think I deserve a proper greeting..." Checking to make sure no one was in the hallway, he leaned down and kissed the brunette nice and long.

His erection pulsed in excitement at the feeling of being so close to his lover. When he pulled away, he pushed the brunette to walk in front of him for a second, lightly brushing his throbbing dick against that small ass. "Mmm... if no one is there by the time we get down, I think I might be taking you up on that little promise you made me this morning." They quickly made their way through the deserted hallways - most of the school had already gone home and only the kids involved in afterschool activities were still around.

KouiiShi looked up from the script and smiled at Aya. "Hey," he greeted. He gave a soft laugh and responded to the kiss eagerly. He was feeling so much better than he had when he woke up without Aya next to him. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Do you go out to jog each morning? I've been slacking from my running so I wouldn't mind joining you."

The older male was confused as he was made to walk in front of the blond and found out why when Aya's throbbing cock was pressed against his ass. He bit his lip to stop his moan and walked through the deserted hallways of the school.

"You really want to here?" He asked quietly, incredulously. "Why here!" He demanded to know. "If anything, it should be over a desk." He mumbled. Aya was most likely planning on fucking him in some cramped closet.

At the mention of the desk, Aya's mind supplied images of KouiiShi bent over his desk, his pants pulled down to his ankles, his hands pulling his ass cheeks apart and enticing Aya with the little twitching bud as the brunette looked over his shoulder at him and begged him to please just fuck him already. He swore roughly. "That's definitely something we're going to have to look into, lover," he said gruffly, as he pulled him towards one of the supply closets used for housing costumes. "But I don't see a desk right now & I can't wait long enough to take you to one."

He quickly opened the door and shoved KouiiShi in before following him inside and pressing his back up against the wall. He roughly unbuttoned his own pants, freeing his own erection and simultaneously pulled off KouiiShi's gym shorts - he slicked his long slender fingers quickly with the lotion he carried in his pocket (these days, it had been getting a lot of a use) & roughly prepped him. "I didn't have you this morning - you can't torture me and ask me to get through another 2 hours of kissing you without being able to do anything else 'cus all those kids will be watching...," He then cupped that perfect ass in his hands & lifted KouiiShi up so that the brunette would be able to wrap his legs around his hips as Aya fucked him standing.

"I'd be dragging you in here in front of them if it came down to that... and then they'd be standing outside listening to all those sweet little moans you're making... or maybe I'd just fuck you on the floor like an animal so they could have a nice visual example...," he said roughly as he lined his erection up at the slicked entrance and buried himself inside; he immediately started fucking him in a deep pounding rhythm, not taking the time to build up a pace because he knew they would not have a lot of time before the students started showing up. His mouth worked on KouiiShi's neck, biting and suckling before traveling up to his lips and kissing him so hard, his lips became swollen and bruised.

His thrusting became even more desperate as he heard voices coming in from the outside - he groaned, kissing KouiiShi deeper and deeper, trying to swallow the moans coming from that sweet throat as he built that rhythm up to the point of no return and came hard inside his lover.

KouiiShi cried out into his mouth and glared at him as he pulled his mouth away. He bit Aya's bottom lip hard and pulled away. He didn't even bother to kiss or lick the flesh he now knew was hurting. "Idiot," he hissed quietly as he also heard the voice, "How am I supposed to walk properly in front of the kids now?"

He froze and groaned. "Aya..I'm going to have cum leaking from may ass now. And I'm going to be walking with a limp because you don't know how to hold off for a few hours." He was a little and, yes, but it was more so because he was nervous about kissing Aya on stage. He really doubted his self control when it came to his kisses.

"If you think, I'm having sex with you when we get home you're wrong." He said as he glared into those ocean blue eyes. "I'll lock myself in the bathroom and sleep on the floor." He was being childish, mean, but he wished that Aya would hold it in sometimes.

He sighed, "put me down and maybe..I'll think about having sex with you once.. _Once_, tonight."

Aya carefully set the brunette down on his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist to steady KouiiShi when his knees buckled underneath him for a second. "Sorry baby," he apologized although his tone had more smugness than actual guilt. "I guess I got a little too carried away that time...," He couldn't take the threat of KouiiShi actually cutting him off seriously - the brunette obviously loved sex way too much for that.

He quickly straightened his clothes as best as he could before turning to glance at his lover. KouiiShi had pulled up his shorts and straightened his shirt a bit - but Aya could see the dark bruise on his neck and the bite mark on his lips, not to mention the obviously strained way he was holding his back... He couldn't see the cum flowing out yet but...

"Don't worry - we'll tell him you strained a muscle reaching a costume on the top shelf in here & that's why you're limping," he tried to sooth the brunette's concerns as much as he could. But they didn't have time anymore when they heard the students teetering outside.

"Mr. Tohjoh? Coach Park? Are you guys ok?" A hesitant voice asked. There was a bunch of snickers coming from the rest of the students.

KouiiShi's glared and smacked Aya's arm. "We're fine..I hurt myself and Mr. Tohjoh helped me...Though he seemed to have made it worse."

He yanked Aya down by his hair until they were eye level. "You try anything, anything at all, and I SWEAR there will be no sex until you come crawling for it." He hissed in a low voice that only Aya could hear.

He let go of the blond hair in his hands and opened the door once he was sure his clothes and hair were fixed. He limped out and smiled at the students while on the inside he was glaring at all of them. Aya's cum was staining his boxers as he walked and he really hope that nothing happened and the cum started trialing down his exposed legs.

He...would never have an excuse for that.

Aya would pay for that if it happened. He had yet to deal with a seriously pissed off KouiiShi Park and if he knew what was good for him he would never anger him that much.

The students stood around staring at the 2 teachers as they exited the closet. Mr. Tohjoh had the same confident, easy grin he always wore whenever they saw him - he had a strangely satisfied look on his face that a few of the older ones recognized immediately; their unbelieving eyes slid over to Coach Park coming out behind Mr. Tohjoh - seeing the obvious hickey on his throat and the bruise on his lips & the very obvious limp in his walk, their eyes widened and they were silent for a few seconds.

"Wow... that seriously looks suspicious," one of the guys muttered... The other students teetered behind him - they could not believe what they were seeing. Coach Park was the definition of a heterosexual & they had run into Mr. Tohjoh on more than one occasion picking up women in a bar.

Even Aya had the decency to look a little embarassed. The students were getting real suspicious now - they hadn't been quite caught in the act but it was close enough that it wouldn't take a lot for them to figure it out. Even now, he was sure only both their reputations as very straight men kept the students from believing their eyes.

"Eh? What's wrong with you Coach?" asked a confused 9th grader - one of the youngest and an obviously protected, innocent child. "Did you get attacked by a raccoon in that closet or something? You look all weirdly bruised up...,"

KouiiShi's back straightened as he looked at the ninth grader and decided that Aya was going to sleep on the couch that night. He sighed and turned to face Aya. There was no hiding their relationship from the students. It was way to obvious.

"It wasn't a raccoon." He said as he frowned and slowly looked at each of the students. "It was a snake." He pointed at Aya. "A snake with very sharp fangs that leaves marks." He glared at Aya, "and one that will have his fangs removed later."

"Kids..we can't lie to you. You can obviously see what happened between us. Please...don't say anything or think any differently of us." He pleaded with his voice and eyes. He was chewing on his bottom lip as his heart hammered in his chest.

"Aya and I are in a relationship, just as it seems. And don't' any of you dare my jokes about our positions either!" He said with a glare. "But..really..Please don't say anything."

Aya winced at the seriously pissed off look on KouiiShi's face. He was in for it now... Only thing he could do was try to make the rest of this experience smooth.

"All right, Mr. Tohjoh!" grinned one of the guys. The rest of the students were standing around, mostly either stunned or with wide, disbelieving grins on their faces. He was a popular tow-headed kid on KouiiShi's basketball team. He came up, holding his hand up for a high-five.

Aya turned to look at the brunette - he could tell the brunette was still pissed off and decided not to push his luck. "Thanks guys," he said more soberly, letting the high-five hang. "I'm sorry you guys had to go through the sad experience of knowing your teachers have a se-ermmm," and then realizing what he was about to say, corrected his mistake quickly. "ehem... I mean... SOcial life outside school." He glanced over at KouiiShi - that was sure to put him in the dog-house.

"But now that we're all here, how about we get started on the play?" He quickly moved in capable, responsible teacher-mode. Aya was one of the best-liked teachers in school & it wasn't just because he taught music - he was always professional, prepared & easy to approach. "Let's take our places on stage - we'll start at Act1 & go all the way through 'cus I think we've rehearsed our individual stuff pretty well..."

The students quickly fell into place - Romeo was the first to start the scene. He looked at KouiiShi, wondering if the brunette had calmed down a little bit.

KouiiShi glared at the basketball ball player. "Mr. Tomoki, be prepared for extra laps for the next month." He hissed as his eyes watched Aya like a hawk. If they high-fived Aya would be cut off for a very long time.

He watched him as he spoke. He knew the blond understood how much trouble he would be in once they were at home.

The practice went well. The students were distracted by the news of their teaches...lives and KouiiShi could barely stop himself from glaring at Aya. The students hung on their every words and actions until KouiiShi has enough.

He walked off stage and out of the theater to get fresh air and be away from all of the watchful eyes. This is what he hadn't wanted to happen.

Aya watched KouiiShi take off in the middle of practice: Juliet's scene where her mother asks her to accept Paris as her husband & Juliet agrees. Sensing that KouiiShi was seriously bothered, but knowing that they still needed to practice, he was caught between a rock and hard place.

"Take a break you guys," he told the students before following his lover's pathway, catching him outside. There were a lot of giggles & Aya had to roll his eyes and grinned at the students - they all seemed pretty ok with this new relationship between the two teachers & Aya was grateful.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, approaching KouiiShi slowly from behind & slowly enfolding him into his arms & then turning him around & tilting the lovely face he adored upwards so he could stare into lovely brown eyes. "They haven't been obnoxious - even Tomoki is behaving himself."

KouiiShi put his hands on Aya's chest and shoved him away. "You just made me go through...what I didn't want to go through." He was so mad, fuming as he walked backwards away from Aya. "You think I want you to touch me after that?"

He turned away from him again, ignoring the pain in his back and ass. "Aya..I don't like being watched like that. I know that we're not being judge. But..I can't handle being under such watchful eyes. I really can't."

He sighed and turned back to Aya. "I don't know how I'm going to face the world when I'm terrified of a group of students." He chewed on his bottom lip as fresh tears formed in his eyes. He closed them and took a few deep breaths.

Aya could feel the pain searing in his chest when KouiiShi pushed him away. This wasn't like one of those idle threats KouiiShi was constantly making, threatening to cut Aya off from fucking him - he could tell from the way the brunette was acting that this was real. Aya had managed to find something vulnerable inside him and then unintentionally hurt him.

"I'm sorry lover," he murmured, this time his voice truly apologetic. "I promise I won't do this again - I'll tell the students to be good... they're good kids, all of them - they might blab to their friends but I doubt they'll tell administration." He took a very deep breath, knowing that what he was going to say next was necessary to make up their relationship. "I won't kiss you on stage - we'll do the lean-in move we practiced & it'll look real enough, ok?"

"And I won't touch you again until you want me to, ok?" The sound of a whip cracking in the air filled his imagination - it would be incredibly hard but he had dug himself into this hole by taking the brunette in a very public setting & now would be paying for it.

KouiiShi nodded and slowly opened his eyes. "You...need to give me some time." He said quietly. He was overreacting, he knew it. But...this time Aya had gone too far and revealed their secret because he couldn't control himself.

"Maybe you'll learn what 'self-control' is after this." He said in an attempt to lightened the mood. He really needed nothing but innocent touches for a while. If Aya tried anything sexual on him until he allowed him to..KouiiShi was sure that Aya would be given some kind of bruise or a black eye. He was treating him in nearly the same way he had been when he was fighting his want or him.

"How much longer is practice?" He asked and refused to meet Aya's eyes. He didn't want to see those beautiful ocean blue eyes. He knew they were filled with a hurt that would break him.

"Heh... looks like you're picking up on the habit of making really bad jokes," Aya said, grinning, although he felt a little crushed by the conversation. Still, he really had brought it onto himself - he hadn't been able to control his desire for KouiiShi & it landed him in serious problems.

"Ok - so how about we get back in there, eh? Practice is supposed to go for another hour or so & we're moving pretty slow. We're doing the Romeo & Juliet first meeting scene next & then we might get through Mercutio's Queen Mab speech - after that, we'll see how things go," he said, slipping into a straight professional persona again.

He didn't attempt to hold KouiiShi's hand as they walked back to the theater, though his fingers were burning with the want even more now than usual because they had just had a serious fight. It had to be the brunette who would initiate all contact between them for a while.

KouiiShi nodded and walked back into the theater. He ignored the curious stares and nodded when he was asked if everything was ok. Th students realized something was wrong and acted on nothing but impressive behavior.

The next hour dragged on and then they stayed an extra thirty minutes. KouiiShi didn't look at or touch Aya. He said his goodbyes to the students and even gave them smiles. He felt better after practice..But once he was alone with Aya...

He..hurt. His heart hurt for the way he had treated Aya, but he had to stand his ground! Aya needed to know that he couldn't take him when he wanted to. More and more situations like this would happen and it would wear on the older male.

As practice went further and further along, Aya could tell that KouiiShi had been _very_, very serious about the need for a little space. He tried over and over to catch the older man's gaze - when they leaned in for the fake-kiss, KouiiShi pulled away without even meeting his gaze. Otherwise, he maintained a very professional relationship with the music teacher & Aya was tugging on the last of his resolve to respect that.

When the students had finally cleared out, he turned to KouiiShi- "We came here by my motorcycle sweetheart," he reminded the older man gently. "Are you going to be ok with us riding back together?" Then just to ease the tension a little between them, he said playfully. "You promised that everytime we rode the bike, I was going to get lucky - but I'm going to let you off tonight & adding that to 'KouiiShi owes Aya' ledger."

KouiiShi shook his head and bit his tongue to keep his comment to himself. If he said anything..it would only add to the tension between them. "Take me home." He said instead. He wrapped himself around Aya's back like he always did, but this time..,there was no erection pressing against Aya's back, begging for attention. There was only KouiiShi's want to get home and get away from Aya.

Once they arrived back home. KouiiShi went to the bedroom to change into sweatpants and and old t-shirt. He left without saying a word to Aya went for a run. A very long run that was a terrible idea with how sore he was. He would have a hard time walking for the rest of the night and the next day after he came back from his two hour run. He limped inside of the apartment and went straight into the bathroom for a long shower.

Aya was incredibly frustrated - KouiiShi was honest to god behaving like Aya had beat him up. Should Aya not have made that comment? He didn't know - he wasn't really _good _at relationships. Not that the silent treatment wasn't deserved but he had hoped the brunette could be enticed into forgetting about their fight by their ride home. Atleast he thought his lover might cut him some slack - Aya was really trying. Instead, KouiiShi was incredibly moody - he ignored Aya's attempts at conversation and went out almost immediately again, obviously out for a run.

Aya didn't see him until a couple of hours later - by then, the casserole he had made was already starting to get cold. When he tried to ask KouiiShi to eat, he was completely ignored & the brunette locked himself into the bathroom.

At this point in past relationships, Aya would've decided 'enough is enough'. His own libido was still going, although he didn't have the usual raging desire to fuck KouiiShi; he just didn't know what to do - physical contact, the biggest way he could show affection had been ripped away from him. Aya spent the rest of the night flipping through channels, watching random TV-shows but unable to concentrate - he was quickly getting fed-up.

Hours later, at bedtime - he grabbed a couple of blankets and a pillow from his linen closet & walked over to the couch. "I'm going to bed now," he told the older man. "See you in the morning."

KouiiShi took his hand and shook his head. "No." He said simply. "Sleep in bed." He wasn't looking at Aya. He didn't know how to feel he was upset and acting like a child.

"You learned your lesson...For now..Sleep with me." He tugged the blond to the bed and let go of his hand to get under the covers. "This is your apartment...If anyone should be on the couch it should be me."

He sighed. "I'm sorry for earlier. I really am. I dunno what's wrong with me. My emotions..are acting up. I don't like this either." He frowned. "Come to bed so that we can sleep." Th brunette closed his eyes and let sleep take him quickly.

Aya sighed as KouiiShi started pulling him towards _their _bed - tonight really would be a test for him. To have KouiiShi lying next to him and not be able to do anything... He couldn't think of anything that might torture him more. But he would do his best to endure to prove to the brunette that he was very serious about their future.

"It's _our _apartment, baby," he murmured softly as he slid underneath the covers. His whole body ached to pull KouiiShi closer and make love to him slow and gentle, so they could forget this horrible day. _Sleep with me _- the brunette had said. That's exactly what he wanted so desperately... but not in the way KouiiShi intended.

He stayed as far from his lover as he could, flopping over onto his belly, his erection throbbing and his mind supplying images of how beautiful KouiiShi had looked underneath him, riding him or on his hands & knees - all the ways Aya had fucked him here over the course of their very brief relationship. But Aya wanted the relationship to last - it wasn't worth screwing up over just sex. Just sex... that was a strange concept for him too. Sex was usually the ONLY thing to him. How had KouiiShi changed his mentality so much in such a short time?

Conflicting emotions kept Aya awake for a long time. When he finally fell asleep, he knew he never wanted to go through this again.

KouiiShi woke up feeling rested and a little sad. He hadn't gotten to snuggle with Aya at all last night. He frowned and laid his head on the blond's chest. He didn't like the fact that Aya wouldn't touch him. Was it really so hard to hug him or kiss him without pressing him into the most convenient surface and fuck him senseless?

Aya seriously needed to learn some intense self control. He shook his head and smiled as he watched Aya sleep. His face wasn't peaceful at all and he knew why. Aya was a physical person; that was how he showed his emotions-by touch. It was hurting Aya to not be bale to touch him and to love him like he wanted.

'Oh well. This will keep him in line for a while. At least he won't jump me or something.' He thought as he noticed Aya's eyebrows bunching together more than they had been.

'Does it really hurt you so much to not touch me? I almost feel bad for you. _Almost_.' He got up from bed, showered, and brushed his teeth. He was waiting for Aya to wake up and brush his teeth so that he could have a kiss and a hug. He wanted affection dammit! Not sex, but affection though touch. Cuddling and nuzzling would be accepted. Fondling...would get you hurt. He wanted a kiss! He hated one in too many hours and he was getting grumpy.

Aya woke up with a throbbing, unsatisfied erection - almost without thought, he reached an arm out, trying to feel for his lover but not finding him there ... then he remembered the events of yesterday. He sighed as he sat up, feeling tired and annoyed. KouiiShi was not in the bedroom but he could hear the older man moving around in the bathroom.

Well... Aya did not want to go through another day of fighting with KouiiShi - he decided he was going to do his best to make things up with the older man. And not just because he wanted to fuck him (although ofcourse that was a huge part of the reason). The fight had left him exhausted & he wanted to be able to hold his lover in his arms.

With that thought in mind, he made his way to the bathroom door; fortunately it was open - KouiiShi was in a better mood than last night atleast. "Morning, babe," he said then got to work on brushing his teeth & shaving. "I'm going to get breakfast started - how about some eggs & bacon today?" he asked, as casually as he could. His arms itched to pull KouiiShi closer but Aya had promised him he wouldn't touch the brunette unless the older man initiated contact.

As soon as Aya was done shaving, KouiiShi hugged him. It was more of a squeeze than a hug. A squeeze-hug that pressed the brunette's body against Aya's and let him feel his erection against his stomach. He smiled and leaned up to kiss Aya's mint mouth. He would allow a small make out secession.

Anything beyond that was asking waaaaaaaaaay too much. He pulled back to smile at him. "Morning. That sounds fine for breakfast. How about we take the car today?" He asked as he lay his head on Aya's chest and stroked through his blond hair happily. "I'll even drive!" He was in such a better mood than last night, BUT, Aya was still going to learn restraint.

He happily held the younger male close. He missed touching him and...being fucked..But he had a cause! A cause that would be seen through until the end. Or if he gave in. No! No giving in. Aya would learn and he would remember what it felt, or didn't feel, like to not be inside of KouiiShi for X amount of time. He nuzzled his face into Aya's chest and gave a soft purr. "Hold me while we sleep. It wasn't warm...It was lonely last night." He said quietly.

Aya groaned as the body he had been so desperately craving pressed up against him - he was especially excited to find KouiiShi's erection rubbing against him... So... maybe the brunette had changed his mind & wouldn't mind a little morning fun?

He decided to test his luck, grinding his hips forward & letting KouiiShi feel his own pulsing, thick length. "I missed you sweetheart," he said low & thick, his voice dripping with arousal. He easily wrapped his arms around the slender body, he bent down to kiss the older man - slowly and sweetly; encouraged by KouiiShi's cheerful mood, his hands began wandering, leaving those perfect hips and inching down lower to more erotic territory.

"We can go anyway you want... your car or mine - doesn't matter as long as it's what you want..." Aya was feeling particularly agreeable to whatever KouiiShi suggested. Especially if it meant KouiiShi lifting this goddamn ban he had on his body.

KouiiShi smiled at the tone of voice Aya used. His cock twitched at his voice and he let out a soft moan. Mmm, he missed that voice and what it did to him. So thick and low. He licked his lips and rested his hands on Aya's hips.

He ground his hips back, loving the feel of Aya's pulsing cock against him. He missed that cock. How thick and long it was and how it filled and stretched him so nicely. He missed watched Aya's face too. He made the most erotic faces and sounds.

He placed his hands on Aya's chest and pushed him into the wall behind him. His voice was quiet and soft as he stared into his eyes. "What did. I say?" He asked him. "I said, no sex, no touching until I wanted it. I wanted a kiss. Maybe a make out session. Did I say that touching my body was ok? You want this ban to last."

Aya could feel his frustration begin to grow - he groaned as KouiiShi pushed him against the wall. Make out session was what he wanted? Ok - then that's what he was going to get... Aya tilted KouiiShi's chin up, kissing the smaller man roughly, dipping his tongue again and again into that soft mouth, plundering the sweet insides. "Do you know what you're doing to me sweetheart?" he asked harshly.

"Last night - I had to sleep in the same bed as you but I couldn't even hold you... and now you're asking me to make-out with you but not giving me permission to go any further?" He hissed, nipping and licking the red lips before trailing his mouth down the brunette's throat & dropping far down enough to lightly flick KouiiShi's nipple through his t-shirt. He stood back up again and pressed his arousal insistently to the brunette's - his eyes were clouded with lust as he stared into KouiiShi's. "Come on lover...," he wheedled, softly rocking his hips forward. "What's the harm in letting me fuck you a little?"

Aya was the sweetest example of sin. The forbidden fruit that he wanted to taste and savor for the rest of his life. He moaned, rolling hips hips into Aya's as his mouth was plundered. He wanted to give int. He had a God of a man to fuck him and he had no qualms about monopolizing that fact. He could have sex whenever he wanted. All he had to do was _ask_.

_Instead_...

He shoved Aya away form him and glared. "You need to cool down. I'm taking my own car, I'll pick up breakfast on the way to work. You shower and you think about what is more important. My ass or my love." He left the bathroom quickly and changed in record time.

He couldn't be around Aya right now.

He was in his car in minutes and drove to school. He would skip breakfast and go out for lunch, a big lunch, by himself. Aya needed to calm down before he did something he would regret.

Aya groaned - it was lunch-time and he went by KouiiShi's office to apologize and see if the brunette would be willing to make-up. This fight was getting ridiculously tiresome. _think about what is more important. My ass or my love_... that's what KouiiShi had said in the morning. But Aya simply didn't understand the situation. _Why _couldn't it be both? He had gone out of his way, trying to prove to KouiiShi that Aya was serious about him - didn't just want him for sex. But he had also told the older man of his past experiences in relationships - all of which had ended disastrously.

Was KouiiShi trying to push him away? Did he want to push Aya to the point of going out and finding someone else to fuck? He considered that option for a second. No... he shook the thought away. He couldn't do that - as aggravating as the older man was, Aya didn't want to risk permanently damaging their fledgling relationship. Besides, he doubted fucking anyone else would give him anywhere near the same amount of pleasure he found in between KouiiShi's thighs.

That left two options - try to seduce the older man, which he had already done & failed at... Or... accept the inevitable... a third option popped up in the back of his mind... _you could just take him - he'd start enjoying it eventually_, a darker voice in his mind whispered. Aya shook his head to rid himself of that thought. No! He was not going to rape KouiiShi. He'd try to be as patient as he could with his lover until KouiiShi was willing again...

With the decision made to try his best to make-up with the brunette, he went out and bought a bunch of roses before he called in sick at work & headed home. He quickly began to prepare the most romantic meal he could think of - tender, juicy lobster bathed in butter & served with deliciously seasoned steak. He took the strawberries he had bought for KouiiShi and dipped them into sweet chocolate, setting them aside as an aphrodisiac.

He created a wonderful atmosphere in the room, lighting candles and setting the table with fancy china his mom insisted he have. Then, dressing himself in a crisp-white shirt and some black trousers, he waited for KouiiShi to come home.

KouiiShi's was was peaceful and quiet. He hated it. Now that Aya was in his life he didn't know what normalcy was any longer. He didn't like this fighting with Aya..but he wasn't ready for sex again. Not after Aya took him and their students found out. The man needed control! That's what he was sticking by. A need for him to gain control of himself.

He drove home after showing at work. After Aya's display this morning, he was doing a lot even letting him sleep in the same bed that night. KouiiShi entered the apartment and nearly groaned at the delicious smells wafting to his nostrils from the kitchen. What had Aya cooked?

He walked into the waited to see what he had done until after he set down hit bag from work. He walked into the bedroom and changed into black sweatpants and a green tank top. His eyes widened as he took in the state of the kitchen. The room screamed romantic. He smiled and walked further into the room. "Aya," he whispered. He had intended to apologize to him today at dinner, but he had been severely out done.

"Hello lover," Aya greeted, coming over and wrapping his arms gently around KouiiShi in a warm hug before forcing himself to pull away. "These are for you," he grinned, handing him the boquet of red roses. "I figured with the _plethora of interests _you told me about, you might like flowers too." He teased him gently, trying to ease the exhausting tension that had been building up between them.

Aya stood back to take a proper look at KouiiShi - he was dressed simply but the tank-top left a lot of skin bare. The green went beautifully with his skin & in the dim light setting in the kitchen, the bronze skin looked like it was glowing. "You're beautiful," Aya said simply, before leading him to the dinner table. "Come on - let's get started on dinner & then we can talk this out. It's killing me to not be able to hold you."

Once they were seated, Aya took a deep breath. He had always been taught that if there was an elephant in the room, it's best to address it. "I'm sorry about this morning, baby... I shouldn't have tried to convince you to let me take you again... but you don't understand the kind of stress having you so close to me is."

KouiiShi smiled lightly as he was hugged warmly. Had Aya learned his lesson? He took the roses and the teasing and gave Aya a soft kiss on the cheek. He smelt the roses and looked up at him. "Aya..this is wonderful! These flowers are so pretty and they smell beautiful. I'll put them in a vase after we eat and then put them inn our room." He said with a gentle smile.

He nodded, blushing at the compliment, and placed the flowers of the seat next to him. Aya looked so handsome. He had really gone all out with his apologize, food and atmosphere included. "I...forgive you. I understand that you need to touch, I get that you're a physical person. But there are limits, Aya." He said as he turned serious while speaking with the blond.

"You can't ever do what you did yesterday or this morning again. Aya," he closed his eyes and looked away in shame. "I don't ever want to feel like there was a possibility that I was about to be forced into something, like you made me feel this morning. I felt like...I didn't matter." He shook his head and smiled lightly. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, I really do care about your needs, but..You need to give me a few more days."

Aya's arousal pulsed angrily when KouiiShi told him he would need a few more days. But he tried to calm himself down as much as he could, focusing instead on the brunette was saying.

"Ofcourse you matter," Aya said shaking his head. How could KouiiShi even think that he didn't matter. "Haven't you noticed how hard I'm trying since we got together?" He was a little frustrated. "If you were anyone else, I'd have packed a bag & left - I'd have gone to a bar & found some woman in a slinky dress & fucked her in a bathroom stall...," he looked apologetically at KouiiShi for being so crass. "But I didn't want to do any of that - I don't want to damage this or your trust in me. I want you to believe that you're safe around me...," Truthfully though, Aya couldn't promise him that - he was almost at his ropes' end & the dark thoughts in his mind were growing louder. But he would try his best. He shook the thought away & changed the conversation to something more positive.

"I haven't seen you all day today - how was your day, baby?" he asked conversationally. "Did that Tomoki-kid give you a hard time during practice?"

KouiiShi let the conversation turn light and laughed lightly. "He..has a crush on me. But I've known that for a while. He's like a little puppy...It's...really cute. He bought me lunch today and apologized for yesterday. He and the other students talked before I got there and told me tat they would keep us a secret. They really are good kids." His smile and fond, "that will be one thing that I'll miss. The thought of having kids. But we could always adopt or something."

He looked at the food on the table and smiled at Aya. "You've really outdone yourself. Shall we eat? I wouldn't want the food you prepared with such good intentions go to waste." He cut into the steak and gave a soft moan. "Aya," he started. "I don't ever want to eat out again!"

Aya had to raise his eyebrow at the comment about Tomoki. He didn't like hearing that someone else had bought lunch for his lover, especially not when he had intended to take KouiiShi out himself at the time. "Well... maybe I'll have to have a talk with the kid then - just to set him straight & let him know you're taken... I'm sure he saw how pretty you looked all marked up after our session yesterday...," His mind supplied images of the things he wanted to do to KouiiShi tonight - leaving even more visible marks and scaring off any other male that looked at him - his arousal hummed in his ears. Then realizing where his thoughts were going, he took big gulps of water.

"Adoption, eh?" His blue eyes lightened a little at the thought of kids. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea... I'd be 'dad' for sure... Would you be the 'mom' then even though I'm the house-wife? What would our brats call you?"

KouiiShi laughed. He was finally in a truly good mood again. "Leave Tomoki alone, bully!" He teased, "he's not going to try and take me away or anything. I told him how I feel about you and he respects that. I think he respects you more for being the one that fucks me. He looks up to me more than he lusts for me. And yes, I said lusts. I already know about his fantasies involving me and I'm pretty sure..That he's a bottom. Two bottoms would get nothing done."

"I don't want to be called mom." He said. "Well...not in English anyway. Or.." He paused. "You could be 'dad' in English and I could be 'appa' which means the same thing in Korean." He nodded as he continued to eat his steak. "I think that would work. I know I wold be 'mom' but being called that." He shuddered. "It makes my cock want to shrivel up."

"Hmm... all the same, I don't like that a little kid lusting after you," he said, a little bit placated but still feeling possessive. "But I'm sure you remember all the ways I can pleasure your beautiful body," He stared into KouiiShi's soft brown eyes with his own electric blue ones as he reached across and stroked a finger along the man's cheek - innocent enough but the thoughts behind that small movement was anything but. The lust he had for the older man was starting to overcome his senses & now that they were having a semi-normal interaction & KouiiShi wasn't mad at him anymore, it was harder for him to ignore.

"I definitely wouldn't want the cock-shriveling to happen... it makes you so wonderful and open for me when you're hard & I know I'm the one who's going to bring you pleasure," He placed his hand on KouiiShi's thigh & massaged lightly, hoping to entice the other man. Then realizing that KouiiShi had asked for a few days, he abruptly pulled his hand away as if it had been burnt.

"By the time we're ready to go into the adoption process, I think it'll be time for me to go work at my father's company. This life we have now on 2 teachers' salary isn't bad but I can think of so many wonderful things we could do for our children - the best education, the best connections... everything so they would be successful." He was being honest.

KouiiShi was fine with the touches. He had yet to be groped and that was his main concern with Aya. The groping. If he did it enough..He way say yes. These next few days would be hard, but he needed them too. He needed to say no to Aya and not have to worry and their being consequences. That was what he was most fearful of. If Aya ever...Did something he would only be able to fight him so much. Aya was stronger than him while he was quicker. He could out run Aya, but in pure strength he would lose.

He nodded. "Yes, I only want the best for our children. We should..buy a house too. A nice once with a bedroom for each other the kids. And yes I say kids, being an only child wouldn't be fair if we could help that." He took a sip of water. "But that is all in the future, we won't have to worry about that until after you work in father's company."

He let a few moments of silence pass and he grinned. "If you've made such a wonderful meal..Does that mean that there is a desert that will make me want to kiss you waiting for us after the meal?" He asked with a smile and a tilt of his head.

Dessert. A part of Aya's brain whispered that KouiiShi would be stunning, lying on their bed covered in chocolate as Aya licked away the cream to reveal equally delicious skin underneath. No! That will have to wait for another night when he wants it! another part screamed back immediately. Aya pushed away the conflicting thoughts as well as he could and tried to focus on KouiiShi's words.

"Mmm... I think you'll like this dessert sweetheart," he murmured sexily as they finished dinner. He rose up from his seat, easily pulling KouiiShi up into his arms and enveloping him in his arms for a few minutes. His body calmed down a little, finally able to hold the brunette without fearing about consequences. He was sure KouiiShi would feel his incredibly hard dick against his hip but he was doing his best to control himself.

"How about you grab that bowl of strawberries & I take you into the bedroom? So we can be nice & comfortable for our little make-up session, hmm?" he asked as he lifted KouiiShi into his arms, carrying him bridal style so Aya's hands stayed in innocent places underneath KouiiShi's knees and around his shoulders. "I love carrying you sweetheart...," he murmured as he made his way to their bed.

KouiiShi tried hard to ignore the erection that was harder than before, against his hip. It felt amazing to be held in Aya's arms again. He took the bowl of strawberries and smiled as he noticed they were dipped in chocolate. He was then lifted up and carried into their bedroom. He gave a small happy laugh.

"You really did plan this out well. I'm very impressed." He said with a smile. He would allow kissing and touching, maybe mutual masturbation. There would be no fingering or dick-entering though. When they time came to say no, he really hoped that Aya would be good and accept that he didn't want the sex.

He kissed him slow and sweet as he was carried into their bedroom. He was looking forward to this and let his worriers die in their kiss.

When Aya saw how KouiiShi didn't protest to anything he had done until now, his libido started to come back again. He allowed himself to hope... maybe his lover would let him fuck him tonight - maybe he was too shy to actually say it & was dropping hints for Aya instead. He groaned into their kiss at the thought of finally being inside KouiiShi again. It had been more than 24 hours of torture at this point & Aya was sure he was reaching breaking point.

He gently laid KouiiShi down on the bed, immediately covering the older man with his warm weight. He started kissing him, keeping things nice & light - no need to jump into something heavy right away. That might scare the brunette off. Soon enough, his kisses were deeper and deeper - it was as if Aya was trying to steal the breath from inside KouiiShi. He trailed his mouth all over that slender face before nipping the particularly sensitive spot underneath KouiiShi's ears.

"Is this ok?" he asked, as his hands ventured underneath KouiiShi's tanktop, feeling that smooth skin glide underneath his fingertips and even brushing one nipple gently.

KouiiShi's skin was burning. His entire body felt like he was burning from the heat of Aya's body. He wanted more. His kisses stole his breath and hi nipping at that spot, he was moaning, growing harder.

He would allow a little more. Once there were hands in his pants..That would be enough. Aya could jack off to the thought of him or something. He really didn't care, but his ass would not be used any time soon.

"Yeah," he moaned out and pulled Aya down for more hot kisses that made his toes curl. He tangled his tongue with Aya's and moaned into his mouth. God, he missed being fucked by him.

This was it! Aya was sure now when he heard KouiiShi's soft moans that the brunette had finally given & would let Aya fuck him. With that in mind, he slowly slid the tank-top off KouiiShi, pulling away for a second from that warm body to get rid of his own shirt as well. As he settled back down on top of him, he kissed his way down the other man's chest, nipping and biting everywhere all the way down to the sweat-pants.

His deft finger didn't waste any time in sliding those sweat-pants off - now leaving KouiiShi deliciously bare for his eyes. How he had missed seeing this last night... He promised himself he would never go another night without this again! And the best way to do that would be to remind KouiiShi of how much pleasure he could bring him. He grinned and lowered his mouth to the throbbing arousal laying on his lover's stomach, licking the tip and gently running his hands up and down - & then settling into a strong suckling motion.

Lower down, he began to inch his fingers along the man's inner thighs, getting closer and closer to where he wanted to be. He finally reached between those 2 globes and lightly fingered the hole, wanting to prepare his lover thoroughly for what was to come.

KouiiShi was too lost in what Aya was doing to realize that he was now naked. His eyes had closed at some point and they snapped open when cool hair caressed his thighs. Before he could tell him to stop he groaned and arched.

'Fuck,' he thought as his cock was liked and sucked. 'This feels soo good! I should just give in and let him fuck me.' He lost himself again, closing his eyes and pushing his hips up while he moaned. He licked his hips as he watched Aya suck his cock.

His eyes widened and he pulled Aya's hair roughly. "Stop!" He pulled himself away from Aya and sat up on the bed. "Dammit!" He said as he threw a pillow at him. "I said make out and touch. That was you getting me ready to be fucked." He threw another pillow. "Dammit Aya, I say a few more days and you think that means 'better him up and fuck him now.' Fuck you Aya." He got up from the bed and bent over to gather his boxers and sweat-pants.

Aya didn't know what was going on. One minute, he was pleasuring his lover and getting him ready for the incredible pleasure they would both be sharing. The next, he was pushed off the brunette and KouiiShi was swearing at him while he tried to pull his clothes back on. Clothes it had taken Aya nearly 2 days to get off him...

NO! Aya would not stand for this. He growled as he wrapped his arms around KouiiShi's hips, dumping him roughly on his back & holding his hands down above his head. This was now the same gentle way, he had held KouiiShi down the first time they made love in this bed. Aya was using his full strength to make sure those two wrists stayed put as he used his free hands to rid himself of his pants.

"You think you can tease me like that? Let me see you naked? Let me feel your hole twitching against my finger & then just walk away?" He growled, kissing him hard and rough. "Oh no sweetheart... the whole night you've been dropping hints that you want to be fucked.. talking about cock & dessert & now you're going to get it..." He had just enough presence of mind left to not want to hurt KouiiShi and so he reached across and grabbed the lube, unscrewing it with one hand & squeezing some onto his finger with just one hand as best as he could. He roughly twisted those fingers inside, reaching for his prostate as he ground his erection against KouiiShi's inner thighs & stared into dark brown eyes. "This is what you to do to me - this is what it's been like for me the whole day...," he suckled at the brunette's nipples.

"Get the fuck off of me!" KouiiShi screamed as he tried to buck Aya from his body. He cried out as those fingers roughly entered and twisted inside of him. He was about to be raped by Aya..No! No this couldn't be happening!

"Aya I swear to God if you rape me I will leave you and you'll never see my face again." He said in a harsh voice. "Aya!" Do you hear me? This is rape! R A PE! Rape! I'm saying no, I don't fucking want this, Get off of me! He yelled.

He hated his body. His hips lifted as he was fingered and his chest arched into Aya's mouth. He let out a sob as he stopped struggling. "Aya...please. Please stop. Please don't rape me. Think about our relationship!" He begged him. "Please, Aya, listen to me. I didn't mean to make you think I was teasing you. I really didn't but you need to stop. This is rape and I will leave you if you rape me. DO you want me to leave you, Aya?"

Rape... The voice in his head sounded suspiciously like Mimi's but he pushed the thought away as KouiiShi tried to twist away from him. NO!

"It's not rape if I can make you want it...," he growled, thrusting another finger in & searching blinding for the man's prostate now. "It's not going to be rape when you're howling for me to fuck you harder - and you will be soon, won't you lover?" He purred, feeling like he had prepared KouiiShi well enough. He aligned his dick against the warm passage and leaned down to kiss the brunette's lips softly, such a huge contrast from the rough way he held the brunette down. "Don't you remember how good I feel inside you? How your muscles grip me everytime I try to pull out...," he sighed, kissing KouiiShi's throat softly.

He looked up. "You won't leave me KouiiShi Park - you've been mine since the first time I kissed you." His blue eyes flashed possessively. "No one else is ever going to touch you again...," he trailed off, his voice warningly low and dangerous.

KouiiShi closed his eyes. "Aya..this is rape. It will always be rape. If you rape me I will leave you. If you try and find me I will run. If you rape me...I will never let you touch me again. Pull yourself together and figure out what you want: my ass or my love."

He was strangely calm, like he wasn't about to get raped by the man he had given up his old life for. "If you rape me. I will leave as soon as I can. I will disappear from you life and never return. You'll have done something to me that can never be fixed and along have destroyed my trust in you."

He took a breath. "Don't. Do. This."

"No," Aya shook his head defiantly. "I won't let you leave - if it have to, I'll take you away from here... away from everything you know... I'll take you someplace so remote, no one will ever know where you are...," he was incredibly angry but there was an iciness creeping into his chest as he heard KouiiShi's threats to leave him.

He rocked his dick against KouiiShi, pushing the head gently against that tiny passage. Every fiber in his physical being told him to force his way inside - he will want this... he always screams for more once you start! his mind cried.

But the more rational part of him was screaming for him to stop. _Even if you do take him away, do you think he'll ever trust you again? Do you want to hold him away from everyone he loves because of your selfishness. _

He groaned weakly and dropped his head to KouiiShi's lips to kiss him gently - then he hid his face against the brunette's throat, refusing to look into his eyes. "I don't know what to do...," he rocked his hips forward again but there was less force behind it this time... "I just need you... this... so badly..." He released KouiiShi's wrists from where they were being held down by him. "Hold me, please," he mumbled into the sweet smelling throat, feeling like a lost child.

KouiiShi stared up at him with emotionless dark brown eyes. His eyes remained emotionless as the head of Aya's cock was pushed against his passage. He was waiting for the initial rough push inside of him. He had been lucky that he was prepped before or else he was sure he would tear from Aya's size and width.

He didn't move. He just stared at Aya with no emotions as he steeled himself for what was going to happen to him. Aya was going to rape him. Aya was going to rape him. Aya was going to rape him. Aya was going to...rape him.

He didn't kiss him back and winced when Aya hid his face against his throat. He brought his hands down to his side once he was released and stared at the ceiling. "I want to tell you that I hate you. I' proud of you for realizing what you were about to do. But now I really don't want you to touch me. I feel dirty now." His words were cold.

"But...I will let you touch me. I'll suck you off or something so that this will never happen again. But you will not put your dick anywhere near my ass again for a long time." His arms slowly moved to loosely hold Aya.

Aya's heart broke as he heard KouiiShi tell him he didn't want him to touch him again - the brunette really couldn't see what it was taking out of him to be in this position and not be able to do anything. Wouldn't be letting Aya fuck him for a long time... He wanted to break down and apologize but at the same time, he still felt incredibly angry. Especially when he heard KouiiShi's offer to suck him off.

"You're not willing to let me fuck you but you're going to suck me off so I don't rape you again, eh? But you're not willing to give yourself to me even though I've had you so many times now the proof is etched inside you...," Aya muttered, growling as he sat up from that slender frame. "Well... thank you very much for your little pity blow-job offer... or self-preservation... whatever reason you offered for..." He trailed off, his erection still pulsed angrily, demanding to be buried inside KouiiShi. But now, he was too angry to care.

He quickly pulled his trousers and t-shirt back on. "I'm going out for the night. Don't wait up for me." He said lowly as he grabbed his jacket and went down to his motor-cycle. He sat on the bike, breathing in cool gulps of the night air... trying to decide where he was going to go.

The brunette lay in bed and for what seemed like hours. Aya's words cut him and left his heart bleeding. "Going out huh? I can do it too. Should I go out and have someone fuck me because my man won't listen to me and almost raped me?"

He got up from bed and showered. He dressed in pair of black slacks and silver dress shoes. He wore a deep purple v-neck shirt and a black vest over it. He wore a silver necklace and a matching silver watch. He glared at the ring on his finger and shoved it in his pants pocket.

He grabbed his car keys, wallet, and cell phone and sped off, not bothering to check and see if Aya was still there or not. He had no idea where the hell he would go..But he wasn't going home that night and he wasn't going to work either.

A few hours later, Aya was still sitting on his bike wondering how everything had gone so wrong. He had just made up his resolve to go back upstairs & try to honestly work out whatever the hell this fight was between them when he saw KouiiShi come down & get into his car.

What the hell did he think he was doing?

Aya slipped his helmet over head & started up his bike. He followed KouiiShi, staying discretely far enough behind him that the older man wouldn't notice he was being followed. After riding for 20 minutes, KouiiShi's car finally pulled into a parking lot that catered to a bunch of different clubs on the same strip.

Why the hell did KouiiShi come here? As little as he knew about the older man, he was pretty sure he wasn't into clubbing very much. Aya's eyes widened as he saw which club KouiiShi was walking towards - TWI5T... the best known gay-club in town. He watched with hooded, angry eyes as the bouncers took a look at his lover and let him in.

He quickly approached the entrance to the club. "I gotta in there," he muttered, intent on dragging his lover back home with him.

The bouncer eyed him up and down... "Sure stud," the huge black guy nodded. "But you're getting in the line - too many big guys here tonight already."

Aya was unperturbed - "Would this help?" he asked,holding up the last $20 bill he had in his pocket.

The bouncer took a look at the cash & laughed. "Maybe it would if you had 5x that..."

Aya cursed his stupidity in forgetting his wallet. Deciding not to cause a fight that would keep him out of the club indefinitely, he quickly got in place in line - checking every few seconds to see how close he was to moving in.

KouiiShi smiled at the bouncers and knew that they were staring at his ass as he rolled his hips while he walked. Like hawks, men flocked to him, asking to buy him drinks and to dance. He batted his lashes and slid his hands over thighs as he flirted. He drank drinks that tasted like exotic fruits and danced with men that were as beautiful as woman and as exotic as the fruit of different countries.

There were hands on his body as his world started to spin. He...had gotten drunk a lot quicker than he would have thought possible. He had only drank...Four cups? He smiled at the pretty green eyed guy. His hair was black and his lips would look great around a cock. No..it had been six. How long had he been here?

"My name is Eric." Was breathed into his right ear as a hand caressed his ass. He giggled. "My name is Andy." Ghosted over his left ear as a hand brushed his erection. "Kou," he mumbled against Eric's lips as he was kissed. Eric tasted like apples and smoke. He realized that he was being pulled backwards and he giggled more.

His back hit a chest and he was trapped between the two of them. Why was everything spinning? And the colors? Why was Andy's face pink? He giggled and moaned as Andy pushed up his short and kissed his nipples. His pants were down to his knees and Eric's hand was stroking him. Flashes went off. Were those cameras?

He closed his eyes to stop the spinning and the colors and remembered a low and sexy voice telling him how much he wanted him. What was that guy's name?

"Andy." Was whispered against his mouth as fingers dipped to the cleft off his ass. "Eric," was whispered against his ear as it was nibbled on and fingers traced over his entrance.

"I don't," he moaned out. "Think...should he happening."

"Get off him." Aya said, is tone controlled and clear as he saw KouiiShi trapped between the two guys.

After waiting in line for about an hour, he had finally managed to get in the club - paying his $20 as the cover charge. He had quickly scanned the place, looking this way & that for his lover. But KouiiShi was no where to be found - atleast no where obvious like the dance floor or the bar. That left only one possibility... And he hoped to god he wouldn't find KouiiShi there.

Aya stalked towards the dark corners, peering at each couple hidden away in the shadows to try to see if KouiiShi was among them. Finally, towards the back, he spotted his lover - trapped between 2 men, naked from his shoulders to his knees - KouiiShi was obviously drunk & out of his mind. Aya could see the guys pull out their cameras & snap pictures of his lover.

He saw nothing but red. In a few wide steps, he had crossed the distance between them and pulled the camera easily out of the black-haired guys hands (who was distracted molesting his lover to put up much of a resistance), throwing it on the ground & smashing it with his boot.

"GET. OFF. HIM." He repeated, a little bit more anger in his voice this time. He punched one of the guys in the nose & pulled KouiiShi quickly into his arms, tugging his pants up & his shirt down before pushing him behind him.

"Hey man!" the black haired guy reacted first, though they were both obviously in shock at being interrupted from what they obviously thought would be an easy fuck. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He glanced at his friend who was groaning in pain and clutching his nose but his aroused eyes found KouiiShi quickly & he lurched forward trying to get to him. By this time, his friend had managed to straighten back up and was also moving towards them.

Aya didn't like his odds - the guys were big. Almost as big as he was - & there were 2 of them. This was definitely not looking in his favor... He was as ready as he could be when they both tried to hit him at the same time.

Five minutes later, all three of them were being pulled apart & hauled out of the club by giant bouncers. Aya barely managed to grab the staggeringly drunk KouiiShi & pull him along as he was thrown out. He knew once he got kicked out, he wouldn't be allowed back in.

They landed on their asses outside the back door - Aya took a look at the drunk idiots who had touched his lover. They were both pretty beaten up - atleast as much as he was. But they were in worse condition because of how much they had drunk before - both of them lay on the street floor, clutching their heads & moaning. He was lucky he had been sober for the fight - otherwise, there's no way he'd have gotten off without more serious injury.

Throwing KouiiShi over his shoulder, he silently made his way back to where the brunette had parked his car praying that the brunette wouldn't throw up all over him. He couldn't take his bike home tonight - hopefully, it'd still be there when he came to pick it up in the morning.

KouiiShi woke up and felt like shit. He walked as quickly as his wobbly legs would allow him to and just made it to the toilet before he threw up. Fuck, what had possessed him to go to the gay club and get shit-faced?

Oh yeah..His anger towards Aya.

He had only wanted to piss him off and he knew that going to a gay club would do just that. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of going to one..But...it had felt good getting so much attention and knowing that so many men wanted to fuck him.

But he already had a boyfriend.

What had happened last night? He got drunk easily from having a shitty tolerance for alcohol. He made out with two guys. He nearly got fucked by the two guys in the club. That was all he remembered. He looked around the room and realized that he was at Aya's apartment.

He groaned and threw up again. Aya must have found him and...GODDAMMIT!

He was soooooooo fucking screwed.

It was 5 in the afternoon by the time Aya came home.

He hadn't bothered waking KouiiShi up the last morning. Last night, he had just stripped him of his clothes and laid him in the bed, KouiiShi had been moaning then, like he was at the club; he didn't even have any desire to get into the same bed as him, let alone actually touch him. That was when he had noticed the brunette wasn't wearing his ring - he was so used to seeing it there that he hadn't noticed it was missing until he was almost done taking care of him. Frantically, he had searched through KouiiShi's pockets, finally finding the thing in his pants. With an angry growl, he set the thing down on the table & went to bed.

He went to work the next morning, incredibly pissed off - he spent most of the day thinking about what he had seen the night before. The image of KouiiShi moaning and writhing between those two guys made his chest constrict painfully. He made up his mind & called into the office at 12:00, apologizing for leaving a half-day early again. But he had important things to take care of.

Five hours later, he was letting himself into his apartment. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the bedroom, ready to face KouiiShi. This conversation would not be easy for either of them but it had to be done. "I think we need to talk about this living situation," he said calmly.

KouiiShi had thrown up most of the day. He made himself soup and washed twice and realized one of the reasons he had been sick was because of how dirty he felt. He spent most of the day crying and holding Aya's ring. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Aya after last night he had nearly cheated on him with two other men after accusing him of nearly raping him.

He looked up at Aya with sad and defeated eyes. "If you want me to leave..I understand." He said. "I don't deserve this after last night. I don't deserve you. I sorry for hurting you. I see to keep doing that." He chuckled softly. "If you don't want to be with me. I'll understand that too."

Aya nodded his head stiffly as he heard KouiiShi's words. It hurt him to acknowledge it but the brunette wasn't too far off from his intentions.

"I went by your apartment - the landlord told me Mimi collected the safety-deposit check and moved out, said he saw her leaving with some guy. I paid him your deposit again... so you're ready to move back in. The place was empty - Mimi took all your furniture. But I'll help you get set-up again..." He sighed, knowing he had to do this. "I'm the one who threw the wrench in your perfect life & I'll be the one who'll help you go back to it again. The only thing I can't help you out with is Mimi - but I don't know if you'd want her back anyway."

Piece by piece his new world was taken apart. Had he been living in a dream that was too good to be true? He really hadn't given him to Aya and then...And then cheated on him last night when he feared Aya doing the same thing to him.

He found himself laughing. Cold hard laughter than bubbled up from the bottom of his stomach up and out of him. He laughed until he shook, until he was sobbing and the laughter was nothing more than choked sobs. "Dammit!" He hissed as he held the ring to his heart and punched the bed. "Dammit," he said louder this time. He got up from the bed and walked on shaking legs to the closet. He began to pull out his clothes as he shook and cried.

"I..I'll give you the ring back. Just let me hold it for now." He manged through sobs. He had fucked up so badly and he had been too worried about Aya to even think that he would fuck up. He placed his clothes on the bed and looked for one of the bags he had brought with him when they had moved his things to Aya's apartment.

"I really.." The laughter started up again as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I really wanted to be with you but..But I fucked up last night and the day before. I hope that we can remain colleagues and get through the play without fault." He sniffed and stood up only to fall to hid knees.

"Dammit," he said as he punched the floor. "Dammit. This is all my fault. I..Fuck I'm a weak coward and...And fuck. I should have said it sooner and I shouldn't have pushed you away or gone out last night. I just wanted to piss you off. I wanted to get you so fucking mad at me. But I should have known that it was a bad idea. I can't take alcohol for shit and then I let myself nearly get fucked. I told them no, I did. But they didn't listen and I wanted it because I had been denying you."

"And then...And then I didn't even get to tell you how much I love you like I wanted to because I was fucking afraid of my feelings. That was why I was so mad and why I pushed you away. Because I'm a coward."

Aya watched the brunette crying and laughing at the same time - it made his heart ache and he had to forcibly keep himself seated on the bed to keep from walking up and grabbing KouiiShi. But as much as it hurt him, he stuck to his guns.

"KouiiShi," he murmured softly, using the brunette's name instead of calling him baby or lover or sweetheart, as he usually did. "Please... please don't cry anymore... I want you to keep the ring. I gave it to you & I want you to have it - this has been the most amazing week of my life... & I never want to forget that."

"But I realized today that this can't work - I don't understand you well enough - you tell me that you're worried about exposing that you're in a gay relationship, then you go to a club & you let guys touch you in public. You tell me that it's going to be rape if I fuck you but I see you with the same guys, your pants down and his fingers in between your ass... doing things only I had the right to do..."

He sighed quietly and moved forward. "I could take you away like I told you last night - I could hide you & if it was just your body I wanted, that is exactly what I would do. But it's not enough for me...," he knew it was the truth. "I want to have every part of you - your soul, your body and your heart. I saw last night that even if I hide you and keep you all to myself, I'll have only 1 of those..."

He turned KouiiShi around and stared gently at him as he kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, KouiiShi Park. But this cannot work & I realized that today. I'm so sorry that I screwed up so much of your life pursuing something impossible..."

KouiiShi pulled away and began parking silently. He didn't look at Aya. Didn't speak to him. He would break down if he did that. He needed to be strong as he left Aya's apartment. He began to take bags to his car. Slowly but surely he was all packed and ready to leave.

He stood in front of Aya. "Thank you for paying for paying my deposit. I'll pay you back. I can handle everything on my own after this. Thank you for everything that you've done for me. I'll repay you for the food and my expenses here if you'd like me to."

He had shut down. Turned off all of his emotions and stopped his crying when Aya had said "...impossible..." He turned to leave from his apartment and go back to his empty one.

Aya shook his head. "I don't _want _you to pay anything back... it breaks my heart that things are ending like this but I certainly can't ask you to bear all the side-effects of this relationship - for me, it will be nothing but wonderful memories of how beautiful you are, in so many different ways," He smiled & gently folded KouiiShi in his arms before he released him just as quickly.

"I promised you I would help you with the furniture situation & I will. I already ordered a mattress for your house this afternoon - I originally planned to take it to you myself tonight but I can ask them to deliver it instead tomorrow." He added pragmatically, not wanting to force himself on KouiiShi any further. "The only bad thing about having it delivered is it won't get to you till tomorrow..."

KouiiShi kept himself in line as he was held on last time. He nodded. "Thank you again." He was being cold and dejected, it was the only way he knew how to keep himself from being more hurt. "I will...need it tonight." He said. "Please bring it by I would greatly appreciate that." He turned away from Aya. "If you'll excuse me..I need...to go back to my home now."

He left quickly and drove back to his apartment. It was bare and cold. He had nothing left. "Just like my relationship." He muttered. The ring was still in his hand. He looked at it and raised his arm to throw it. But he couldn't. He would never be able to throw away the ring.

Aya spent the next few hours trying to erase his memories of the most wonderful week of his life. He washed all the sheets, getting rid of KouiiShi's scent on them. It would be hard to sleep in that bed knowing the brunette wouldn't be coming back but it was the only way it could be. He threw away his old blue t-shirt KouiiShi had worn. He laughed when he saw the uneaten bowl of strawberries on the bedroom side-table - & quickly dumped those out too. Then he went over to the fridge & gave the mango he had bought for KouiiShi to his neighbor. He knew it was senseless wasting the fruit.

His heart had ached when KouiiShi called his own apartment his home. Was it only a few days ago that they had been celebrating a start of a new life in their new home? It was almost laughably sad how wrong they had been.

By the time his apartment looked like it had the previous Friday, Aya was exhausted. He drove his car over to the furniture store and rented a truck from them to carry the mattress over to KouiiShi's house. The brunette lived up one flight of stairs & it was a bit of a struggle for him to lug the heavy mattress up by himself but he managed.

Standing outside KouiiShi's house, he composed himself again. If things went according to plan, this would be the last time they would ever be alone together. After this, there was the play - but they had finished all their solo practices & now the rest of the time, they would be with the kids when they practiced. And once the play was over... Aya sighed but he knew the truth of the matter: they would go back to their individual lives, perhaps nod in the hallways. Eventually one or the other would move away and they would fall out of contact. Except Aya knew he would always keep tabs on KouiiShi - would always follow what he was doing & how he was feeling closely.

Putting on a composed, pleasant face of one colleague helping another one out, he knocked on the door.

KouiiShi stood up and dragged himself to the door of his apartment. He opened the door. "Thank you for bringing this. I'll repay you." It was now his default to say to Aya. He didn't look at him as he opened the door wider. "If you can just put this in the living room I can get it from there." The truth was..he would need help, but being around Aya hurt.

The ring was on his finger, reminding him of everything that he lost because of insecurity. "After the play...I'm leaving the country. I'm going back to Seoul." He paused. "Are you really going to let me leave after you told me that you want to marry me? After we talked about adopting children together? Are you going to let me go that easily?"

Aya pushed the mattress in like KouiiShi had requested him but didn't drop it in the bedroom; instead he manuvered it to the bedroom. He sat down on the floor, huffing from the exertion - his eyes had been automatically drawn to KouiiShi's ring finger to check if the ring was on & seeing it there had made his heart leap with joy. But he quickly pushed the feeling away.

For the millionth time that day, Aya felt a searing pain in his chest as KouiiShi told him of his plans to go back to Korea. But it wasn't his place to decide the coach did with his life anymore.

When he heard KouiiShi's calm voice reminding him of all their plans, he had to sigh. "I wanted those things - & I want them even now. But how's this supposed to work when I can't even understand what the hell you're doing...," he ran frustrated hands through his hair. "I bought you bed-sheets, pillows & a comforter too," he added as an afterthought. "They're in the truck outide."

KouiiShi turned blazing eyes on Aya. "Are you the only one to decide what goes on in our relationship? I don't want to break up with you, does that mean anything to you? You go out and decide to do all of these things on your own!"

"I made a fucking mistake. I went out and got drunk and told them no, but when I'm drunk...I'm really easy to talk into doing things. I should have fucking known better than to go out but I was fucking pissed off at you. I wanted you to hurt and that was wrong of me."

He sighed and looked at the ring. "I..I'm still scared by I swear if I get a second change, I won't let that get in the way. But Aya, when I say no, I mean no. It would have been rape if you would have entered me. I didn't want sex Aya, I won't always want sex. But it's so fucking hard to say no to you."

"You need to respect that when I say no, I mean no. You need to back off then before you hurt me physically."

"I _did _back off... I didn't enter you, did I?" Aya growled. "And you certainly weren't crying rape when that guy was licking your nipples or when he had his fingers up your ass..."

He sighed. "KouiiShi, I could let everything else go & chalk it up to a drunk mistake... but you took my ring off when you went out. I found it safely tucked away in your pants so I doubt you were drunk when it came off...," He looked up with narrowed, betrayed eyes. "Why did you take it off?"

KouiiShi met his eyes and tried so hard not to break down. "I was pissed.. and so I thought, 'it's not like I'm married and I want him to be upset because others want me.' So I took it off and I couldn't leave it here. That made me feel worse than I did about taking it off. It turns out that...while I was getting hit on..I kept seeing every one with your face and when I was...with those two guys. I wanted to imagine that it was you..And I did. But it didn't feel right."

he shook his head and closed his eyes. "I wanted you and only you and while I was being touched I realized that. But..its too late for that right? I fucked up. I won't take all of the blame for this!" He hissed. "If you hadn't fucked me in that damn closet I never would have put on that ban and all of this would have been a bad dream."

Aya sighed. KouiiShi did have a point there - the older man had been very reluctant at best when Aya fucked him in the theater closet. "Ok - I agree, I was out of line that time. But I didn't realize it'd bother you so much until after." Then he started to explain something he thought they'd already discussed.

"KouiiShi, you have to know that I'm going to want to fuck you if we're together - _all _the time. I wasn't exaggerating when I told you I took someone different home every night." He sighed. "If we by some miracle end up making up right now, I'm going to take you on this mattress tonight... I like lots of sex, especially with you. It's a lot to ask you accept..." he trailed off.

"You dick!" KouiiShi nearly yelled at him. Aya was lucky that KouiiShi had nothing close to him or he would he throwing objects at him right now. "I know that Aya, I realized that after three rounds the first night and then the days after that."

He took a breath. "I accept that Aya and I know that if we make up..There will be sex..A lot of it, and for now I'll have to deal with it until you make up for lost time. The thing is, I'll be willing if we make up." He ran a hand over his face.

"I want you to forgive me. I want to forgive and trust myself. I was the one that fucked up and I need to fix this. I..really want to be with you Aya. If we're not together...Do you really think you'll be the only one in pain?"

Aya shook his head. "Ofcourse I know you're going to be hurting too, KouiiShi," he muttered. "I know how much you gave up to be with me...," Aya thought about this hard. KouiiShi had given up his entire life, was even now willing to risk his relationship with his family all for Aya.

He took a look at KouiiShi's face - the brunette was flushed, his eyebrows knitted together in anger and his mouth set into a hard frown, his body nearly shaking in anger.

He was beautiful.

He finally got a good look at what KouiiShi was wearing as he studied the older man. He hadn't paid attention when he came in the door but now he could see he was in another one of Aya's shirts, again too big for him. His resolve crumbled.

Raising himself from the bed, Aya walked within touching distance of the brunette. "Come here, baby," he cooed gently, holding open his arms.

KouiiShi was nearly crying as Aya's arms opened up for him. He chewed his bottom lip and walked into Aya. "You forgive me?" He asked quietly.

He felt like a child asking for forgiveness.

He wrapped his arms around Aya's waist and leaned his head against his chest. "You forgive me? We can go back home and make up?" He asked quietly. He really needed Aya to forgive him and let him come back home.

"You'll hold me tonight? And kiss me?" He asked as silent tears fell.

Aya groaned as he felt KouiiShi's frame settle against him - immediately he wrapped his own arms around that smaller body & lowered his mouth down to kiss the brunette deeply, his tongue plundering that sensual mouth in the familiar dance between them. Pulling back after a few long moments he said, "Baby, I'd forgive anything you did - just as long as you don't forget that you're mine." He lifted the left hand up to his lips, kissing the ring finger again softly.

"Don't take this off ever again," He ordered roughly, staring into dark eyes so KouiiShi could see he was serious. "I'll super-glue it on there if I have to."

"Come on, let's go back home...," he started pulling KouiiShi along. "I want to take you in our bed," he said, his voice husky and quiet as he whispered the words into KouiiShi's ears.

Without much fanfare, they were both seated in the truck. Aya didn't worry about getting back the rental on time - that could easily wait till tomorrow & tonight they had more important things to do.

KouiiShi let out a groan at the sound of Aya's voice in his ear. He fucking missed this. Hie rock hard cock was proof of that.

"Do I get to ride you tonight?" He asked with a smile as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

He stopped Aya before he could exit the truck. "If I ever take off this ring again, it will only be to change it to the wedding ring." His smile was soft. "I mean that."

"Anyway you want it, love," Aya smirked. "I'm probably burying myself in you all night though... so consider this a fair warning." He leaned over and kissed Kouiishi at the comment about the ring before walking over to passenger side and quickly pulling him out of the truck.

Aya kissed KouiiShi - then looked around to make sure no one was around. It was about 11 at night & the streets looked empty. Smiling mischeviously at his lover, he quickly pulled KouiiShi's pants off, leaving his ass barely covered by Aya's own T-shirt - a fact that Aya took immediate notice of as he groped each cheek with one hand. Then with an even naughtier look, quickly pulled off his own shirt & pulled out his own erection... "Getting nice & ready right now, so we don't have to wait for the main course once we get in."

He lifted him up again, this time making it easy so that the older man could wrap his legs around his waist. His hands cupped KouiiShi's ass, supporting his weight & simultaneously being able to work his fingers against the tight pucker - slowly pushing several in & stretching him so that he would be ready. He walked back to the apartment, as quick as he could, his hard arousal rocking between KouiiShi's cheeks as he walked.

Again, he was frustrated when it took a few seconds to get the door open but they managed soon enough & they were soon in the bedroom.

KouiiShi groaned at the mischievous smile on Aya's face. He was up to no good again. The brunette stood in shock as he sweat-pants were pulled from legs and he stepped out of them. He was now standing in the middle of a parking lot...wear a t-shirt that went to the swell of his ass. He blushed, feeling exposed as he watched Aya.

He licked his lips and moaned when his eyes fell to Aya's erection. He wanted it so bad. He was lifted up and wrapped his legs around Aya's waist. "Fuck, I think this idea is so hot and at the same time if we get caught I'm buying you a cock ring."

He shivered as that erection he knew so well rocked between the globes of his ass. He chewed on his bottom lip as Aya's fingers worked him. "It's been too long," he moaned into Aya's ear as he held onto his shoulders.

"Once we get into bed, I want you inside of me."

Aya growled as he heard KouiiShi's order - that could easily be arranged. He set himself down on the bed, manuvering gingerly towards the center as he tried to keep grinding their erections together. As he finally had them situated where he wanted, he turned his full attention back to KouiiShi, kissing him long and hard until the other man whimpered against his mouth.

"Baby, I think it's time for you to get a nice little bouncing ride, don't you?" he asked teasingly, easily lifting the brunette so that his dick lined up with KouiiShi's entrance. "How about you lower yourself on me, lover?" he asked gently, his eyes flicking towards the mirror so he could watch how that perfect ass peeked out beneath the long white t-shirt as KouiiShi sat poised to ride him.

KouiiShi's hands were on his shoulders as he lowered himself down onto Aya's cock. He didn't stop until he was seated in Aay's lap, shivering and crying out as all of Aya was inside of him. He waited for all the time it took for him to breath in slowly and then exhale just as slowly. He raised him self up, tightening as he went, and then dropped back down.

He continued that way until he was used to Aya's nine inches so deep inside of him. He kissed him hotly and began to slam himself onto Aya's cock. "Fuck!" He groaned as he rolled and arched his hips. His cock bobbed and lifted up his shift as he rode Aya quickly. He licked up Aya's neck and left a mark high on his neck. He bite him and moved slightly lover to harshly such his flesh until it turned a lovely shade of purple. "Mine," he hissed against Aya's lips.

Aya moaned as KouiiShi kissed him hard on the mouth. "Yours," he nodded agreeably. Then he easily flipped the man over onto his back, staying in him as he moved him down and then started fucking the life out of him - in & out, in hard pounding rhythm, licking his throat, kissing his lips, hands wandering underneath the older man's shirt to feel more of that beautiful flesh. The pressure and the withdrawal from sex made him come in hard spurts deep inside his lover.

KouiiShi lasted long enough to endure being flipped onto his back and then having the life fucked out of him. He moaned, cried out, and screamed as he was fucked, pounded into. He screamed and arched from the bed as he came between them, coating Aya's shirt and shivering. He panted and whined as Aya came into long, hard spurts inside of him. He kissed him, hard, panting and barely able to move. "I love you." He whispered as his eyes closed and he smiled.

Aya smiled back as pulled out of his lover. "Ditto...," he smirked, wondering if KouiiShi would get the reference. He had already admitted his love for the older man - he wasn't the type to go around saying those words again & again, even though he really did feel the emotion.

He grabbed a couple of tissues and cleaned them both off before pulling the t-shirt off KouiiShi. "I think we've had a rough couple of day, babe," he said as he yawned. "How about we get some sleep now?" He spooned KouiiShi again, his favorite sleeping position with the older man, pressing slow kisses to the back of his neck as he settled his dick against KouiiShi's ass-cleft - he was soft now but he was sure his desire would return soon enough. "Mmmm... I'm pretty sure you'll be waking up in the middle of the night to find me inside you, sweetheart... so try to get as much rest as you can...," he murmured before falling asleep.

KouiiShi could only groan at that. "Fuck my life," he mumbled. He was already half a sleep when he had been come inside of and sleep came quickly. He was happy to have his life back and he knew that neither he nor Aya were perfect..Maybe that was what they needed. To lose what they had only to come back stronger?

Life without Aya..KouiiShi didn't want to think about that. He loved Aya and needed him now that his life had been turned upside down by the man.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Aya awoke feeling incredibly aroused. It took him a moment to come to before he realized where he was & who was lying in his arms again. KouiiShi - his beautiful, stubborn, idiotic lover. The older man was fast asleep on his left side, an arm tucked underneath his head and his back pressed against Aya's chest.

Most interestingly, his right leg was bent at the knee & his left one was stretched underneath him - Aya didn't fail to notice that his own hard arousal was settled so comfortably on KouiiShi's inner thigh, the tip brushing against the soft entrance.

And KouiiShi had just been fucked a few hours ago - he would still be comfortably open for Aya. Smirking at the thought, he pushed his hips forward as he brought a hand up underneath KouiiShi to tweak his nipple, spreading kisses all over the back of KouiiShi's neck as he made love to his still sleeping lover.

KouiiShi let out a moan. He had been dreaming about a vacation with Aya. They were alone on a beach, naked as he fed Aya grapes and moaned as Aya's fingers were stretching him open. He licked his lips as Aya tweaked a nipple and entered him in one thrust.

But...Aya was facing him..How could he be kissing his neck? The brunette's eyes snapped open and he groaned loudly. "Aya," he whined and pushed his hips back. He really was being woken up by sex. That was...incredibly fucking hot.

"Surprise lover," Aya murmured huskily into KouiiShi's ear, his hips pistoning forward and groaning in pleasure as the brunette pushed back against him. "You were so nice and ready for me - you shifted in your sleep & opened up your legs like you were unconciously asking me to fuck you... you made so easy for me to push inside your warm little hole that I simply couldn't say to you..." He groaned again, picking up the pace and thrusting rougher and rougher as he tweaked both of KouiiShi's nipples and let his hand wander down to lazily spread the brunette's pre-cum all over his dick and playing lightly with his balls.

With a few more thrusts, his body was overcome with pleasure & he releasing his seed deep inside again for the second time that night - he breathed deeply, tired once again from their coupling. "I think I'll stay inside you like this the rest of the night? Ok?" He asked, wiggling his hips so his lover could feel the soft length inside him. "It'll be nice and hard inside you when I wake up tomorrow - very convenient, don't you think?"

KouiiShi was now positive that he was going to die from too much sex. There was no way in hell he would survive with all of this sex. How the hell did Aya manage to want to fuck so much? He couldn't be human..He didn't believe that Aya was human with all of his fucking. Nope! He was obviously some sex demon!

He would tell him that. Right no-Oh...He bit his lip as the thrusts got rough and his nipples and balls were played with. "I hate you," he mumbled with no heat and shuddered as he came with a long moan. He whimpered when Aya came in him...Again. "I really hate you," he said as he began to fall asleep again. "If you wake me up before my alarm goes off, I will buy something to go on your dick that needs a key to be take off." He warned, half seriously. He needed his sleep dammit! He had class tomorrow and would once again not be running around with his students.

He smiled in his sleep. He would start planing a vacation for them after the play. They could use some time away from the rest of the world after the last week. He'd have to find out where Aya wanted to go once they fully woke up later.

Aya was concentrating hard on the road, weaving in and out through traffic and trying to make it as quickly as he could to school. They were once again on his bike - it was the fastest way to get to school. They had a rather late start to their morning thanks to some overzealous morning activities.

KouiiShi was clinging to his back - he could feel the older man's angry grip around his waist. Aya had woken him up before his alarm went off & as much as he tried to explain to KouiiShi that it wasn't his fault - his dick couldn't hear alarms & just hardened inside the brunette whenever it wanted to. It had been worth it though, he smiled, thinking about how lovely KouiiShi had in the morning sun - his angry hisses turning into moans of pleasure and his eyes at half-mast as Aya made love to him.

"We're here, sweetheart," he said, parking the bike in a somewhat remote spot where they wouldn't be easily seen - he glanced at his watch. "It's only 7:45 - we made it with 15 minutes to spare." He grinned, knowing he had broken countless speed limits to get here on time.

"Practice today at 3 in the afternoon again, coach...," he reminded as he headed off for his own class.

The older male walked into the school trying his damn hardest to not limp. Aya was in so much damn trouble. His stupid demonic dick had come back to life inside of him and he'd been fucked before his alarm. He would have to scour the internet later on tonight and find a..._something_to keep his dick in line. If he was fucked one more time today...

Tomoki was actually more helpful once he saw the condition of his coach's walking. KouiiShi..could barely walk. He'd had the life fucked out of him and then taken over and over again. He hadn't had enough sleep and his eyes were drooping as he timed the laps of the students. He needed a damn nap..And to stop his sex demon-like boyfriend.

He smiled though. Aya being a sex demon was one of the traits that made him special. As much as the brunette's body was hurting...he loved Aya and didn't want to change him.

He walked with Tomoki to practice. The boy was not only athletically talented, but, he was impressively intelligent and interested in the arts. He wanted to go to college on a full ride via basketball. That was the real reason why he was playing.

"Hi guys, only a week and a half of this left," Aya greeted his cast as everyone gathered in the theater. "We've got 2 more practices & a dress rehearsal left so it's time to get serious... we're starting at the beginning once again. Everyone get into places."

Juliet wasn't in the first scene so at the moment, he was just acting as the director. Aya was doing his best to be professional & evaluate the whole cast equally. But his eyes were drawn to KouiiShi - & not just because he was the lead in the scene. He winced as he saw KouiiShi struggling to move, his steps slow and deliberate... Had he gotten real rough last night? He loved that he'd left obvious signs of their coupling on the brunette but he didn't want to cause the older man real pain. He'd have to talk to KouiiShi about this.

An opportunate moment came around in the 3rd act & Aya managed to corner KouiiShi behind some set-pieces. They'd only have a few seconds before the students caught them again so he knew he needed to be quick as he trapped KouiiShi against a wall, blocking his escape by placing two arms on either side of him. "I didn't mean to hurt you, lover...," he apologized, looking into dark eyes.

The basketball coach was having a terrible time moving. He was a lot slower than he would have liked and in pain. He was cursing his demonic lover the entire time. Though, going though the play scene from scene..It made him forget about the pain for the most part. He was focusing on his lines and singing properly while acting.

It came to the third act. The kids were changing the sets and he was watching to make sure that no accidents happened. He was leaning against a wall and smiled as Aya came up to him. He smiled brightly at Aya. "How do you think the play is-Aya?" He asked as he was trapped against the wall. His smile fell as he looked into those blue eyes. What was he doing?

He paused, blinking before smiling slowly. He leaned up to kiss him and grinned against his lips. "It's..not that you hurt me. I'm just not used to being taken so many times like that." He smirked and pulled back. "You'll just have to get me used to it so I don't feel anything after round five." He ducked under Aya's arms as the set was finished being changed. KouiiShi held his hand out for Aya to take. "Let's go finish practice!"

Aya grinned wolfishly. "That can be arranged," he murmured, catching KouiiShi's hand and tugging him back into his arms for a longer, slower, much less innocent kiss.

"Ewww... you guys... Can't you just wait until you get home to do that?" The girl's voice had a teasing quality to it - as if she thought it was hilarious she'd caught her teachers.

Aya lifted his head away from KouiiShi's & had the decency to blush a little at being caught in a private moment with his lover by one his students. He pulled away and released KouiiShi - "Right, Ms. Kitano - let's get back to work," he said, voice as steady and professional as he could make it & holding his file in front of his hand to hide his major boner.

The rest of the students giggled as they came out & there was even a wolf-whistle. "Not a word," Aya told them warningly & glanced back at KouiiShi to see how he was taking this.

KouiiShi's face wet red, but he was smiling. He pretended to pick at his nails. "You know..the more you tease may push me to speak to the gym teachers about giving you extra laps to run." He said in an off handed comment and then looked up at the terrified students with a wide grin.

"But..that would be mean, so..." He paused and watched them squirm. "Let's continue practice and maybe I'll forget about it."

The students quickly got into place, KouiiShi winked at Aya and walked as quickly as his limping would allow him to. He was happy, smiling, laughing for the rest of practice. They had a wonderful time with the practice and he knew that the play would be wonderful.

The students made him sit down as they cleaned up, begging him not to make them run more. "No worries," he said as the students started to leave for home, "I was only kidding."

He smiled at Aya and walked up to him once the last student left. He leaned up to kiss him hotly. "I really want children with you." He whispered.

Aya smiled into the kiss, responding back by pulling the brunette tightly into his arms and slowly running his hands up and down his skin. "You'd look real pretty knocked up with my baby," he smirked, shaking his head at the weird thought. "There was a strange legend in my family that one of great aunts was actually a man...," he laughed, shaking his head. "She was probably just a real manly woman."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he said gently. "We'll get the whole adoption thing started in a couple of years - right now, I just want to enjoy the time I have with you... So how about we get home & we can get to enjoying ourselves?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

KouiiShi snorted at the comment about Aya's aunt. He shook his head, but smiled up at Aya. "You, are a sex demon. That I am sure of. Now take me home, make me dinner and then have your way with me." He teased and pulled away from Aya to collect his bag.

Once they were home, he undressed and put on a pair of boxers. "I have come to a conclusion..that wearing the least amount of clothes...Is necessary while you date a sex demon." He held up a hand. "This is not, a way of me saying 'OH AYA FUCK ME NOW SO DEEP AND HARD!' So don't think it is." He said dryly. "This is me saying, '...I don't want my clothes ripped on accident..Let's just not wear them.' By the way..say we went on vacation, where would you like to go?"

Aya had to laugh at KouiiShi's comment. "Why bother wearing anything at all, babe?" he teased back. "You've only got so many pairs of boxers & I don't know how you'd feel about going commando to school...," then he thought about what it'd do him to have a constantly naked KouiiShi alone in the privacy of their apartment. "Although... I guess it's not such a good idea unless you feel like having my dick permanently installed inside you." It was a nice thought but sadly impractical.

"Vacation, hmmm? Well... I did promise you a boating trip - how does that sound? I got my captain's license a few years ago & I could take you to all the islands off the southeast coast - there's some great diving & my family has a really secluded house in the rain-forest jungles... it'd be just you & me sweetheart," he promised enticingly.

He and Aya on a boat. He and Aya on a boat with visiting islands and Aya going diving while he lounges on the boat, naked and enjoying the sun on his skin. He and Aya in a secluded house...Alone...Where no one can hear him screaming, begging, crying for more...He turned bight red and coughed, hoping that Aya-of course the demon would-didn't notice the erection he was sporting at the ideas floating in his mind.

He walked past him quickly and headed into the kitchen. "I'd like that." He said from the kitchen. "Aya, what are you making for me tonight? I don't know what I want to eat!" He said as he looked through the fridge. "Aya...what happened to the strawberries...and the mango?" He asked more quietly. Had...Aya thrown them out because..They were for him?

As KouiiShi walked past, Aya's eyes were drawn away from the sway of his hips to the small tenting at the front of his boxers... Well... that was something interesting... He had by now changed into a pair of pajama bottoms, his preferred clothing for home. He walked up right behind his lover as he bent over the refrigerator, grinding his erection against KouiiShi's ass through the thin material of his boxers.

"I gave it to the neighbors, sweetheart," Aya muttered into KouiiShi's ears. He dropped his head to kiss one slender brown shoulder. "I was sure we were done - so I got rid of all the signs of you in this apartment... but that's all in the past now," he said, turning KouiiShi's head to nibble at the side of his lips. "How about I cook some dinner now & then I'll prove how _excited _I am that you're back?" He thrust his hips forward once more to be sure KouiiShi understood what he did to Aya.

KouiiShi gasped as Aya's erection was ground against his ass. He shivered at the kiss to his shoulder and his frown was soon disappearing. He moaned softly as he gripped the shelves in the refrigerator and rolled his hips back into Aya. He pulled his lips away and kissed him hotly. "Damn you for being an irresistible sex demon." He whispered against his lips.

"If you don't...move away from me right now. I'm going to tell you to fuck me against the refrigerator, which I am sure is a terrible idea." He closed the door and slipped away from Aya to take a seat at the table. "I want more fruit and this weekend I expect that bath together. Chocolate covered strawberries may or may not be included."

Aya growled as KouiiShi moved away. He stalked over to the table & pulled the brunette up into his arms - easily backing him to the refrigerator and then flipping him around so he was pressed face-first into the door. "You can't just make a statement like that & then expect to walk away so easily baby," he said huskily, pulling his lover's boxers down & prepping him quickly with some cream & then sliding inside before fucking him wildly against the door.

When they finally finished a half hour later, they lay exhausted and panting in each others arms, Aya's head pillowed on KouiiShi's chest & the brunette's arms loosely wrapped around his shoulder. Somewhere in the course of their love-making, Aya had toppled them both to the ground so that he could get a better angle at penetrating KouiiShi. "I guess we had dessert early today," he said, leaning down to kiss KouiiShi's kiss-bruised lips gently. "But I'm thinkin I'll want more after dinner." He promised as he kissed KouiiShi's nipple before raising both himself and his lover from the floor.

The refrigerator let out a strange steady hum now & as Aya pulled open the door, the light flickered on & off. "Well, I guess that wasn't the best thing in the world for the fridge - but it's real old anyway... probably time to get a new one." He said matter of factly. "You look a little sweaty, love," he said innocently. "Go take a shower or something while I get this chicken & rice ready."

"I'm going to buy you a cock ring that will somehow be impossible for you to take off." KouiiShi muttered as he slowly walked into the bathroom. Aya really was going to kill him with sex. He took a long shower and didn't bother putting his boxers back on-at least for now. He groaned as he slowly sat down in chair across from Aya and glared at him.

"Demon.." he hissed as he began to eat and the paused. "Do you want to take a week or so off from school after the play? We can leave on a Sunday and come back on a Sunday?" He asked and took a sip of water. "Or would you rather wait until...the next long break?"

Aya had to grin when he saw KouiiShi's naked form settled into the chair. "Glad to see you've given up trying to resist, babe. It'll just make things easier for you," he promised with a smile as he set KouiiShi's chicken & spanish-rice dinner in front of him.

"Hmm... a week-long break isn't exactly possible for either of us babe," he reminded KouiiShi slowly - surprised by how irresponsible his partner sounded, which seemed totally out of character for him. "We can't just take off & leave our students like that - we've both got jobs in the real world." He shook his head.

"But the play's next Thursday & the weekend after is a 4 day break. So how about we take a trip then? I could take you diving or if you're terrified of the deep blue ocean, how about some snorkeling instead?" In a lower voice he added, "And I can think about how nice it'd be to make love to you while the waves crash over our bodies."

KouiiShi pouted for a moment. "I know that...it sounds irresponsible of me to have said that, but..One week wouldn't hurt." He said. He shook his head. "Forget I said that."

He smiled at the images in hid mind. "diving is out of the question. But..snorkeling would be nice. We could play on the beach and I wouldn't mind making love during a sunset." He said as he caught Aya's eyes. "You taking me on the warm sand while the sun slowly colors the sky and I arch and cry for more while the waves crash over us."

He took another mouthful of rice and chicken into his mouth. "I think that sounds like a pretty amazing vacation."

"Mmm... that's a nice picture," Aya murmured agreeably - KouiiShi was beautiful everywhere but he would be even more so on a pristine island, with nothing but nature surrounding him, his wide eyes beckoning for Aya to take him. His erection pulsed - but Aya wasn't in a hurry right now. They could wait until after dinner.

"We'll drop by my parents' place the night after the play, ok? The boat's at the harbour but we need to get the keys from them."

"Have you been on a boat cruise before? I think I'd rather take you out on a speed boat this time - it'll be less work & we can get around the islands quicker. Maybe once school stops in the summer, I can take you out on the sailing boat ... there's a lot more you have to do on one of those," he explained. "And I don't think I want trying to climb from one side of the boat to the other with the wind changes and just me alone at the hem... not with your sea-sickness."

KouiiShi's smile was soft and wide as he pictured his vacation with Aya. He was really looking forward to this. He couldn't wait until the play and then after the play would be their first vacation together!

He was beaming when he looked back at Aya. "Maybe..I can get over my sea-sickness in the summer too." He said with a grin.

The ate the rest of dinner happily, imagining the beach and Aya. They would have nothing to worry about. They could..Just be themselves and be together. Away from prying eyes and others in general. "I'm really looking forward to this, Aya. It'll be our first vacation together!"

Hours later, Aya smiled as he lay in bed, KouiiShi safely tucked into his side - exhausted & fast asleep from yet another round of mind-blowing sex, his head tucked submissively under Aya's chin. They had settled into a comfortable routine - one that involved lots of love-making & even more fucking, just as Aya liked it. He lazily palmed KouiiShi's ass in one palm, enjoying the feeling of the older man's hands splayed out against his chest.

"You think this is bad, lover?" he grinned at KouiiShi's sleeping form. "Just wait until we're on our vacation - if you can still walk by the time we come home, it'll be 'cus I'm probably be dead or in a coma." He began to get sleepy himself and then easily fell into a deep slumber.

The day after was a lazy Saturday - spent making love, watching television, and sharing more of their histories and stories of their families. They didn't venture out until Sunday afternoon when KouiiShi reminded him of the romantic bath he had demanded in his list of requirements of their relationship.

"Babe, let's go to the farmer's market," Aya said, pulling KouiiShi into his arms. "We can pick up some nice fresh fruit for this evening & maybe even get some vegetables & meats for the rest of the week. You can tell me what you like to eat too - I know my cooking is awesome but I wanna make things you love," He pecked KouiiShi on the lips and then released him. "Come on, go and get ready & we'll get a move on."

KouiiShi smiled and nodded. He walked into their bedroom and picked out a pair of fitted, faded blue jeans, a aqua v-neck, and black boots. He grabbed his wallet and walked back out to the living room to take Aya's hand. He kissed him softly and smiled widely. "This is our first time out grocery shopping!" He said with a giggle.

They took Aya's car to the market and held hands are they got out of the car. KouiiShi was a little too excited for a thirty year old man, but hey, he was allowed to be. "What do I like?" He said out loud. "I adore seafood. I mean adore, remember that. I love stir-fry, chicken, beef, not so much pork. I don't really like pork, it messes with my stomach."

"I greatly dislike onions and peas. I will pick out peas from my food! Stuffed peppers are one of my favorite foods and I enjoy a hot been soup in the winter. Never give me tomatoes unless they are raw and by themselves or cooked with cheese on top and keep beans far away from me, unless they are in soup." He said as they walked hand in hand.

He looked up at Aya as they approached a stand with fresh vegetables. "We need cucumbers and asparagus for sure." He looked at the cucumbers closely. "What about you? What do you like?"

"Picky, picky, picky," Aya teased. "Won't eat peas, won't eat beans..."

He trailed off as he saw the older man staring intently at the cucumber, holding it close to his face - his mind immediately supplied images of KouiiShi staring at another type of cucumber with that much intent. His dick started to harden and Aya growled & stepped up, grinding his half-hard cock against KouiiShi's ass - it wasn't quite discrete but it was better than dragging him back to the car & fucking him in the parking lot... although... "Mmm... I'm half-convinced to take you back to the car & let you taste a longer, harder cucumber, lover," he murmured into the brunette's ear, punctuating the statement with another grind. "A cucumber with lots of special vitamins & milk..."

However, it was broad daylight & the farmer's market was filled with families walking around with little kids. As much as Aya wanted to fuck KouiiShi at the moment (at any moment really), he wouldn't corrupt the innocence of the youth. So he focused on answering KouiiShi's question instead.

"Anything, really - I'm pretty much a carnivore but a nice vegetable side brings a lot of flavor to a meal. This place has the freshest poultry & duck in town so how about we go and try to see if we can find the meat-stalls? They're usually indoors 'cus it's refrigerated in there." He grabbed KouiiShi's hand and started leading him in the general direction.

Minutes later, they were stopped in their tracks by a young child - the little redhead looked up at KouiiShi & then Aya & then turned to the woman standing next to her. "Mommy, why are those 2 men holding hands like you & daddy?"

The woman who hadn't noticed them before whipped her head around to give KouiiShi & Aya a hard stare. "Come on, Nelly," she said snootily, "Those people are not normal." When her daughter had turned away, she hissed harshly at the men, "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, displaying yourself like that in front of innocent children... Keep your abomination indoors!"

KouiiShi glared at the woman. He had a nasty comment for her and instead squeezed Aya's hand. He took a deep breath and pushed past his anger and tears. He smiled up at Aya and began leading him in the same direction that they had been walking in. He picked up a brisk pace to get away form the woman and the stares of those that had heard her inappropriate comment.

His heart hurt, it fucking hurt to have that woman say that to him. To he and Aya. There was nothing but a pure love between them..What was so wrong about that? They weren't an..an..he slowed down his pace as he started at the ground and his shoulders shook.

They were _not _an abomination!

"Aya," he said quietly. "No matter what, just remember that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have children with you and..And.." He trailed off. He was getting so upset.

He wanted to go home and curl into Aya's chest while he cried. He wouldn't, he would have to get used to this. The brunette took in several deep breaths and lifted his head high. He picked up the same pace and found the indoor shops. "You said they have duck, right? I've never had duck. We'll have to get some sooner or later." His smile didn't reach his eyes as he grinned up at Aya and then looked away from him to look at the meats and the prices.

"Can we buy seafood here too? I'd love to keep a supply of shrimp and salmon in the apartment." KouiiShi couldn't meet Aya's eyes. He was trying to hard not to let his hurt show. This..was just how he could have to get by from comments like that. He would have to act like everything was aright and that he wasn't bothered by the comments and actions that he would be faced with for the rest of his life.

"You never really said anything about fruits. What fruits do you like? Oh!" He paused. "I know how to make a really delicious chicken breast with apple and orange slices. I'll make it for you once night. Do they sell fresh spices here too?"

Aya could see that KouiiShi was trying hard not to let the woman's comments get to him. His own self-confidence had always been through the roof - being a sex-god with a genius intellect and model good-looks did that to people. Most importantly though, his family had never made a qualm about his sexuality on the few occasions they had caught him with other guys (or girls) when he was still young. It broke his heart that KouiiShi didn't have the same faith in himself.

Clutching KouiiShi's hand in his, he dragged him back in front of the tight-ass of a woman, ignoring the stunned questions and looks from his lover - then he turned to her, giving her a long, sexual wink before he leaned down and kissed KouiiShi on the mouth. He kept it perfectly innocent, nothing that you wouldn't find in a Disney movie - but it was a declaration nonetheless.

Turning KouiiShi chin up to stare into large brown eyes, he said loudly enough for the woman to hear, "I want people to know that you make me happier than I've ever been. I will not release your hand in public because a bigot is telling me how I should live my life."

KouiiShi blinked a few times as he was dragged out of the shop and dragged back to stand in front of that woman. "Aya. Wha-" his words were cut off by Aya kissing him. Long and slow and...innocent. He stared back into those blue eyes and let a few tears fell from his eyes.

He smiled widely and pulled Aya down for another innocent kiss before breaking away to lick his ear and whisper. "When we get home I'm going to change into nothing but an apron and cook your favorite meal for you." He pulled away and smiled at the woman. "Aya, you should thank her, this will be the one time I won't hurt you for pulling that stunt."

Aya's erection pulsed as he heard KouiiSh's promise - that perfect naked ass... exposed as KouiiShi bent and strained this way and that preparing a meal for him... He turned to the woman with a wide friendly grin. "Thanks for everything, lady," Then wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and led them back to their original direction, leaving the stunned woman staring after them.

They shopped for another half an hour, picking up a duck, some beef that was extra fresh that day, the strawberries & mangoes KouiiShi constantly demanded & a bunch of other vegetables. They got back to the car & dropped off their purchases - Aya had the foresight to bring an ice-cooler (he was a regular shopper at the farmer's market & knew how things worked) so they had a little time before everything needed to be in the fridge.

"Last stop is the dock, babe," Aya said, carrying most of their purchases until now. "It's about a 10 minute walk from here...," Dropping his voice lower, he whispered, "I do want to get you back to the house so you can keep your little promise but I'm loving walking around with you like this too much to give it up so fast."

KouiiShi had to admit. He was having a wonderful time shopping with Aya. He had an obvious knowledge of rip fruits and vegetables that KouiiShi slightly envied. He enjoyed himself with doing just this small trip of shipping at a farmers market. He had never enjoyed such a trip with his past lovers. This had to mean that Aya was the one he would end up with for the rest of his life? Right?

Once they were back at the car and dropping off the goods, Aya decided to send a spark of arousal straight to his cock by whispering. He hated that the sex demon did that to him. It..was his fault this time. He knew that it would be hard cooking while he was pretty much naked, but he...was at a loss when it came to making Aya happy when it didn't involve sex. So why not cook nearly naked?

KouiiShi smiled at him. "Then lets enjoy the rest of our walk, go home...Let me cook for you and then have that bath I've been looking forward to!"

The walk to the dock was as enjoyable as the rest of the trip had been, save for the one dark cloud of that nasty woman but she had a silver lining so Aya considered that interaction a major success. They picked up the salmon & the shrimp KouiiShi had been asking for, along with some cat-fish & Talapia. Talapia went very, very well with a olive-oil vingerette Aya explained as they walked back to the car.

For all intents and purposes, they looked like the definition of a young, happy couple in love, laughing, walking along enjoying the sunshine, the dock & each other. Their happiness earned smiles from other people - Aya wondered if KouiiShi was confident enough to see that acceptance or if his self-doubt would let him notice only the disapproving people.

An hour later, they were letting themselves into the apartment & Aya was very thankful. As wonderful as the outing had been, he couldn't wait to see the sight his lover had promised him. So it wasn't a surprise that as soon as they had the door closed, he was kissing KouiiShi long and hard. Finally, he pulled away only to whisper, "I'll put the groceries away and you go change into your uniform," he murmured into KouiiShi's ear.

The apron that KouiiShi had bought was a year old and had only been out of it's package twice before. He had bought it for himself because Mimi never cooked unless it was after a good fucking and she wanted something from KouiiShi later. He had decided that if he was going to cook that he didn't want accidental splatters of grease or anything else on his clothes and so the apron was bought. For some reason...It just hadn't been used.

KouiiShi undressed slowly and pulled out the apron from the bottom draw that held his clothes. He pulled the apron out of the package and smiled. He would create new, unforgettable with the nearly still new apron tonight. The cloth was a soft cotton and dyed a soft aqua color that made his brown skin glow and look all the more alluring. The material stopped half way down his shapely thighs and tied around his waist and neck. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed. He had taken on a natural glow from being around Aya all of the time. A glow that only someone in love and filled with happiness could have.

He looked..._really _good. There was no back to the apron. The basketball coach was completely vulnerable and open in this apron. He smiled as he sneaked up behind Aya who was bent over and putting the groceries in the refrigerator. He placed his hands over Aya's eyes and pressed himself against his lover's back. "I know that..It will be hard. But you can't forget that I'm supposed to be cooking for you too." He said with a smile as he let his hands slide down Aya's cheeks to rub down his shoulders, back, and then lay a teasing slap to his bottom.

He was feeling exceptionally bold and giddy tonight. It was...because he knew he was in love with this man and never wanted to leave his arms.

Aya grinned as he felt the slight sting from the slap on his ass. Straightening up, he slowly he turned around & pulled KouiiShi into his arms & let his hands cup the lovely exposed ass. "You got that right," he purred. "It'll be very, _very _hard indeed." To prove his point, he rubbed his rock-hard arousal against KouiiShi.

He nibbled KouiiShi's lips for a moment as his fingers undid the ties around his neck, letting the apron fall from his neck & expose his lean chest for Aya's eyes and lips. He trailed his mouth down from KouiiShi's, nipping at his throat working his way down to kiss dark nipples before he raised himself up and mauled KouiiShi's mouth again as he tied the apron back up around his neck.

"What're you cooking for me tonight?" he asked, moving over to sit at the table.

KouiiShi quickly tried to regain his composure. He swallowed and took a breath as his cock throbbed and twitched and all he really wanted was to tell Aya to fuck him over the kitchen table...Maybe later. He cleared his throat instead and looked at Aya. "Tonight, I will be cooking a lovely streak with grilled asparagus and red potatoes."

He then walked to the fridge and pulled out butter, he was happy Aya had both real butter and that fake stuff made with extra virgin olive oil, the asparagus, Italian salad dressing, and a plethora of other ingredients. He smiled at Aya over his shoulder as he put the ingredients on the table and pulled out a few pans. He pored olive oil on the bottom of the larger pan and dropped the fake butter onto the bottom of the smaller pan to slowly melt.

"So.." He said as he washed off the asparagus and began to chop it in half. "How, have your classes been going?"

Aya eased himself out of his t-shirt and jeans, leaving him in black joe boxers as he watched KouiiShi cook. His eyes were fixed on the 2 strings tied around that slim waist; they were a lovely blue hanging teasingly in KouiiShi's cleft. Occasionally, as the brunette moved, his legs would part just enough for Aya to catch a glimpse of the tiny entrance he loved so much.

Unable to stand the teasing anymore, he walked over and dropped down behind KouiiShi as he worked at the counter, kissing and licking his way up those long, slender leg to nibble at one of the small ass cheeks with his lips and teeth. "Classes are good - the kids keep bringing up stories about you - they think I can convince you to lay off on the drill-seargent running routine you have them on."

"Dinner smells delicious babe... where'd you get the recepie?" He let his fingers follow the trail of blue in between those 2 clefts and then spread those cheeks apart with his hands to study that entrance closely - he smiled as he saw it was twitching.

KouiiShi was surprised that Aya had been so good and hadn't touched him to pressed him against a wall or something. He cooked happily for the man he loved, taking care to make sure that nothing burned and everything was cooking to perfection.

KouiiShi paused an looked over his shoulder as Aya dropped down behind him. Well...Aya's good behavior had lasted for as long as the sex demon could stand it. He moaned as Aya licked up his legs, closing his eyes for a moment as a cheek was nibble on. He bit his lip and groaned, before he took a breath and began washing off a few leaves of spinach to place the asparagus on.

He gave a soft laugh at the comment about him being a drill-sergeant. "I doubt that." He said and held onto the counter as his knees buckled for a moment. His cheeks were spread and Aya got to see the most embarrassing part of his body so closely. His small entrance was twitching and quivering under Aya's gaze. "I can't...cook..With you staring..at that..." He whispered.

Aya grinned as he slicked 3 fingers with saliva - "How about if I'm doing this instead sweetheart?" he slid the fingers in - the hole was already so teased, it was easy to get the first finger inside - the muscles inside immediately clamped down up on the slender digit. He inserted a second and then a third as he leaned underneath the brunette's apron to nip and suck lightly at his balls, lavishing them with his saliva and blowing his hot breath against them. "Does this work a little better for you, lover?" he teased, loving those soft moans and gasps escaping KouiiShi's throat.

The smaller male cried out as a finger slid inside of him. He squeezed the finger tightly and continued to hold onto the counter until he was white knuckling it by the time three fingers were inside of his twitching hole. "No-no. How Can I...Co-ccookk." He said between moans as he pushed back on the fingers and Aya's mouth teasing his balls. "D-dDinner." He said as he spread his legs more. He was supposed to be cooking! Not getting fucked by Aya...Or..fingered in this manner. His cock was lifting the apron and creating a wet spot on the back of the aqua material as he moaned.

"Hmm... even that doesn't work for you?" Aya asked, mock-innocence in his voice. "Well... that is a dilemma...," He stood up, pulling his rock-hard cock out from his boxers and lining himself up against that needy little hole. He slid his dick inside & filling him in one smooth, slow thrust and groaning as those warm muscles clenched around him - he was sure from the way KouiiShi quivered in his arms that the head of his dick was now lodged against his lover's prostate.

Smirking, he leaned down and suckled on KouiiShi's throat as his left thumb brushed against KouiiShi's nipple underneath the apron. "Hoow about I stay inside you while you cook & while we eat ... you'd like that, won't you baby?" He began rocking his hips slowly forward, not enough to create enough friction to orgasm but just enough to tease his lover to even greater heights. "So get to cooking, baby... otherwise, you're never gonna get that bath you've been asking for,"

KouiiShi could have cried as Aya slid inside of him and pressed against his prostate with all of the ease in the world. He whimpered pathetically instead and finished washing and cutting the rest of the spinach. He let out small moans when he shifted and leaned up to reach something. Aya's hard cock rubbed this walls and prodded his prostate with even the smallest movement that he he made. He some how plated their dinner and they made it to the table to eat.

He was now in Aya's lap, whimpering as he leaned forward to cut his steak or stab a at a piece of asparagus. His knife and fork shook in his hands and he was constantly dropping bits of food back onto his plate. After the tenth time the same piece of steak fell from his fork he pushed his plate away and took at Aya over his shoulder. He took a breath to calm down his shaking so that he could speak properly. "There is no way I will be able to eat dinner while I'm sitting in your lap like this." He glared. "And I_ want _to eat this dinner with you because I made it in thanks for making me feel amazing after that woman made me feel like shit."

Aya moved with KouiiShi as he prepared the spinach for their meal - loving the little whimpers and hisses he was drawing from his lover. The heat around him was incredible & Aya was glad he had taken KouiiShi earlier in the day. Otherwise, he would just be pounding the brunette right against the counter top. It took all his self-control now to just shallowly thrust his weeping erection gently against his lover's prostate.

After KouiiShi plated their dinner with trembling hands, they made their way back - the walking motion caused Aya's hips to rock up a little bit into his lover & Aya groaned in pleasure at the added friction. They sat their plates next to each other & as Aya settled into the chair with KouiiShi still impaled on him he sunk in slightly deeper, hitting his prostate a little harder. The effect he was having was obvious - KouiiShi was writhing in his lap, obviously clutching desperately at the last shreds of his control as he tried to eat.

He pouted when he heard KouiiShi's complaints, leaning forward to kiss those tempting, panting lips as the older man glared at him. "How about I feed you then?" His steadier hands cut up the steak on his plate and brought it up to his lover's mouth. "Just think about it sweetheart: I'm buried deep inside you, enjoying the meal you cooked for me - I don't know how you could make me happier..."

KouiiShi frowned and opened his mouth to take the piece of steak and chew it slowly. He nodded slowly and chewed more before swallowing the steak. "If it makes you happy," he said quietly. "The I'll let you feed me." He smiled softly and cupped Aya's face in his hand and kissing him lightly, clenching around him for a moment.

"I was my bath." He whispered against Aya's lips. "So we'll finish eating, and then get into the tub, I'll wish dishes after."

Aya groaned as KouiiShi gripped him tighter, thrusting his hips up a little harder in response. "Mmmm... yess... a bath after this would be good... 'cus I'm going to fill you up with my cum & get you so dirty down there," he tilted his chin up to press a sensual kiss against those soft lips. He alternated between feeding himself and the brunette, working his hips into a faster and faster rhythm until KouiiShi was bouncing & moaning in his lap, almost incoherent at this point.

Aya glanced at the plate - the meal was not quite finished yet but right now, he was hungry for something else. He pushed the plates to the side as well as he could & then laid KouiiShi down on the table, hooking those athletic legs above his shoulder as he started pounding his lover hard & fast. Teasingly, he dropped bits of cut up steak & delicious potatoes on KouiiShi's torso then leaned down to eat off him, making sure to lick off every last bit of juice with his tongue. "I don't know what's more delicious love," he said with a wink, "the food or the plate."

The brunette realized how hard it was to chew and swallow with slowly being fucked as Aya's hips started moving slowly and then faster and faster. KouiiShi was unable to eat after a few minutes. His hands were grasping the table as he bounced and moaned in Aya's lap. His eyes were closed as he raised his hips into every thrust, moaning and scratching at the table with his fingers and nails. I was too good at making him lose control.

He eyes opened as his back met the table and Aya moved his legs to hook over his shoulders. KouiiShi's eyes widened and before he could even attempt to say anything, eh was being pounded into on top of the table. He cried out and squeezed around Aya. His hands moved to his taller lover's back and his fingers pressed into his skin, his nails leaving trail marks and they slipped up and down Aya's back as he was pounded into with hard and fast thrusts.

Steak and potatoes were dropped onto his torso and then licked away by Aya's teasing tongue. There was no way he would last much longer. He came in hot and long spurts onto his chest, panting and moaning as he did so.

Feeling those muscles clenched so tightly around him, Aya growled and emptied himself in KouiiShi in long, satisfying bursts - spending himself deep inside his lover and then barely caught himself from collapsing on top of him. Aya panted, pulling out of his lover & easing those shaking legs down from his shoulder.

He leaned down to kiss KouiiShi softly on the cheek - "Thank you for the wonderful dinner experience - I've got to get you to cook more often if it's going to be like this," he teased, kissing a nipple that was peaking out from underneath the aqua apron.

"I guess we're really going to be needing a bath now," he said with a grin as he lifted the brunette into his arms and settled him next to the bath. "You wanna get the tub ready & I'll go grab the strawberries you've been asking for?" he asked.

Feeling those muscles clenched so tightly around him, Aya growled and emptied himself in KouiiShi in long, satisfying bursts - spending himself deep inside his lover and then barely caught himself from collapsing on top of him. Aya panted, pulling out of his lover & easing those shaking legs down from his shoulder.

He leaned down to kiss KouiiShi softly on the cheek - "Thank you for the wonderful dinner experience - I've got to get you to cook more often if it's going to be like this," he teased, kissing a nipple that was peaking out from underneath the aqua apron.

"I guess we're really going to be needing a bath now," he said with a grin as he lifted the brunette into his arms and settled him next to the bath. "You wanna get the tub ready & I'll go grab the strawberries you've been asking for?" he asked.

Aya poured some chocolate syrup into a bowl & set the strawberries into another one and then carried them both over into the bathroom. He dimmed the bulbs & lit candles to create a softer light in the small bathroom. Aya wasn't huge on candles but in his old life, it would sometimes help him get a particularly coy woman to give in.

He dragged a little stool over to the side of the bathtub & set the 2 bowls down before turning to KouiiShi and pulling him into his arms. "The tub smells almost as you good, lover," he murmured gently as he kissed him. "So how would you like to do this?"

KouiiShi's smile was light and beautiful as he glowed in the soft candle light. His eyes sparked with happiness as he looked up at Aya and kissed him again and again. "I want you to sit down first so that I can lay between your legs. I want this," he said as he grabbed Aya's cock and stroked gently, "pressed against my stomach as I feed you strawberries."

The image In his mind was of Aya leaning against the wall of the bathtub. KouiiShi's would be leaning over him, on his knees with their fronts pressing together. He would reach over to take a chocoholic coated strawberry and lick it slowly, biting into the fruit and then leaning over to pass it to Aya. He blushed a little, cheesy and cliche but it was something that would make him happy.

"That sounds wonderful," Aya nodded his head agreeably. He lowered himself into the tub - it was just large enough to hold the 2 of them comfortably but it was rather deep so they would be mostly covered by that warm, soapy water. He slid his legs apart enough so that KouiiShi would have enough room to lay comfortably. And then he reached out his hand to his lover.

"Come on, baby," he called soothingly. "I'm pretty sure your muscles could use this right now after our little dinner. And it was a long session too... so my cock is good and spent... you might not even get fucked in the bathtub if you're real lucky," he was being honest, but rather optimistic. In all likelihood, KouiiShi would be getting a soapy little ride in his lap in a couple of hours before the bath was over.

KouiiShi took the offered hand with a wide grin and carefully stepped into the water. He sat on his knees between Aya's thighs and lay over his body. He kissed him slowly as the water reached his shoulders and his arms wrapped around Aya's. He smiled against his lips and kissed him hotly, a long kiss that included a shirt battle of tongues that he lost.

"You know...I didn't think sex demon's...Could ever be 'good and spent.' It's good for me though, my ass will finally get a rest," he teased and reached over to take a strawberry for the bowl. He caught the dripping chocolate on his outstretched tongue and licked the tip, biting into it. He turned to Aya and caught his lips in a chocolaty kiss, passing the sweet fruit to him.

Aya smirked as he took a bite of the sweet fruit. "If you're complaining, I could easily be convinced otherwise..." He teasingly ran his hands over KouiiShi's back down to cup his ass. He kissed KouiiShi gently on the lips, staring into gorgeous, trusting brown eyes, he really was glowing in the candles and his skin was still lightly flushed from the combination of their early love-making and the heat of the bathtub. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart... do you mind me saying that so often? I mean it everytime..."

He wasn't serious right now about another round - neither of them were up for another round quite so soon. But that didn't mean they couldn't flirt and play a little. "Where should I touch you to turn you into a purring little kitten in my hands?"

KouiiShi flushed and shook his head. "I like it..When you compliment me. It makes me fell..Better about all of my insecurities." He pecked Aya on the lips. "If I do the same for you..I think I'd be made fun of..Or it would go to your head and you would jump me. Because that's what sex demons do..They jump people."

KouiiShi was content with just laying in Aya's arms. He licked and sucked on random spots as he explored Aya's neck before looking back up at him. "You still haven't found the spot that makes me purr, I nearly forgot about that." He grinned. "You've touched me everywhere and you never noticed the spot that makes me melt?" He lapped at Aya's neck. "I think..you're close to finding it."

"Mrmm... where could that be?" Aya asked, feeling intrigued & challenged. "Right behind your ears perhaps?" he leaned over kissing the spot. "I'm pretty sure it's nowhere on on your neck, is it?" ran his fingers along the slender column, wanting to hear the older man moan and purr for him.

KouiiShi grinned and closed his eyes as Aya touched him. "Cold." He said to the kiss behind his ears. "Still cold," he said as he shivered from Aya's soft fingers tickling his neck. He would keep all of his sounds in while he was played with. It was a good way for them to be in the other's arms while Aya wasn't fucking him. "Aya," he said seriously, "one day..I want you to let me touch you all I want without you flipping me over and fucking the life out of me."

"That's asking for a lot sweetheart," Aya said honestly. "Anytime you touch me, hell anytime you even look at me - all I can think about is how amazing your ass feels. Pretty much the only shot you're going to have at doing that is if I've just made love to you... so maybe you'd like to try after I figure out what that sweet little spot you won't tell me about..."

"As for that spot...," he was rather in the dark but that just meant more fun exploring. He let the fingers run down KouiiShi's chest, touching each little valley and deeping into crevices. "Is it your nipple?" he asked, kissing the brunette as he ran his finger around the little nub. "Or maybe the little crease of your ass?" His other hand played along the brunette's inner thigh.

KouiiShi hummed in his throat and smiled lightly. "Maybe you'll just wake up handcuffed with me touching you one day. After you make love to me...Moving is one of the last things I ever want to do." He leaned up to kiss Aya. "You know..When I said I love you. I wasn't just saying that because you were fucking me no nicely. I really mean that I love you." He said quietly.

"No and No. But...You are getting closer. You'll know, because I'll melt as soon as you touch it." He said and he knew he shouldn't have. But, oh well, Aya would find it sooner or later and it was better to have the blond know all of his sweet spots now than have them used against him in the heat of the moment by accident. He let out a small shiver when he touched his inner thigh. He was a little more sensitive there than in most other places.

"I don't know how good of an idea that would be," Aya growled, low & warning. "Once you did it, you'd have to keep me hand-cuffed there forever 'cus otherwise, I'd permanently lodge myself you once I got free." He smiled at KouiiShi's declaration of love. "Baby, you know I feel the same way about you... but I'm not the kind of guy who goes around saying that stuff all the time so I hope you can see how I feel by what I do." It was the truth - Aya had told KouiiShi he loved him once & he wasn't planning on saying it again in any foreseeable future. He'd instead try to prove it through his actions.

The whole time they had been talking, his hands were tracing KouiiShi's form, looking to see a response on his lover's face. Finally his hand brushed against the small of KouiiShi's back while another dipped into his navel.

"I feel your love at least three times a day," the brunette mumbled. He smiled though. Despite his insatiable sexual appetite...Aya was a good guy. He was lucky to have him, he really did believe that. Aya took care of him and would continue to take care of him. His only worry would be Aya taking him in a public place and...Aya taking him in general. If he could tone it done to five or less times a day, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be limping all th-

KouiiShi whimpered and shook. His back arched and his cock twitched. "Sh-Shit!" He moaned as Aya's hand rubbed against the small of his back. He continued to shiver and bit into his bottom lip. Electricity now ran through his veins and his toes curled in pleasure. Aya...had just hit a landmine on KouiiShi's now-sensitive body. He was so screwed.

Aya smiled as KouiiShi started shaking and moaning in his arms. "Guess I found the spot," he smirked, brushing his hand against the same spot again, watching his lover quiver in pleasure. His own erection started to pulse in response, knowing that KouiiShi would probably soon be willing. Aya was still satiated enough to wait until they got back to bed but if KouiiShi wanted to ride him in the tub, he certainly wasn't going to say no.

"Mmm... so can I assume you want a little ride now sweetheart," he asked, kissing the brunette, deliberately keeping the rest of his touches innocent to tease him. "Why don't you take my hands & put them where you want so I can keep you moaning so sweetly?"

KouiiShi..Could come alone from that fucking spot. He could feel all seven and a half inches of Aya pressing and pulsing against his stomach. The constant soft touchings to his spot and Aya quickly growing to his filling nine inches against his stomach was enough to bring the man close to his orgasm.

KouiiShi's entrance was quivering in excitement as he shivered in Aya's arms and moaned into their kiss. He was slowly going to lose his mind in Aya's arms. KouiiShi didn't answer the question. He caught Aya's hands in his own and pressed them against the small of his back. He cried out and rubbed himself against Aya's thing without a cry in the world. This would be a perfect time to ride Aya..But KouiiShi had no intention of leaving this pleasure any time soon.

Aya obligingly touched kept brushing that spot with one hand as the other dipped down lower to check KouiiShi's entrance & was pleased to find it moist and open. Seeing the brunette crying and writhing against him in desperation had made him completely hard & now he intended to have his lover.

He maneuvered KouiiShi into a straddling position on his cock, the water sloshing & falling over the edge of the tub as they moved together. "Don't worry sweetheart ... I'm going to keep touching you right there all night long if you want... but I want to know my cock is inside you when you're crying like that," he shallowly thrust his hips up, pushing part-way into KouiiShi as he kept stroking the small of his back.

In the sane part of KouiiShi's mind, he was yelling at Aya to clean up his mess. He was going to make him clean up the bathroom once he was fucked...And his body stopped shaking. And he stopped moaning and crying out and..He gasped as Aya moved him and then thrust up, pushing inside of him.

The brunette's hands went to Aya's shoulders and gripped them hard as he kept his eyes closed. How the fuck did Aya manage to stay so cool when he couldn't even speak? All he could do was gasp and pant and whimper as he lowered himself on Aya's cock ad began bouncing wildly as Aya kept stroking that spot. The water sloshed angrily at their skin and to the walls of the tub. Some ever rebelled the treatment and fell over the side of the bathtub and onto the floor. He froze and screamed loudly. His back arched and he clawed at Aya's shoulder as Aya was pressed right against his prostate and he came onto his lover's chest in hot spurts.

Aya was rather surprised at how enthusiastic KouiiShi was as he raised & dropped himself over & over on Aya's lap - he could feel the older man's blunt nails scratching at his shoulders & the brunette's cock rubbed against his stomach under the water, seeking the friction needed to come. Aya's own cock was clenched so tightly & warmly by KouiiShi's inner muscles that despite having been satiated not too long ago, he quickly came inside his lover.

"Baby... I'm so soo glad we had this bath today," he panted against KouiiShi's sweaty forehead. "That's probably the most enthusiastic I've ever seen you get during our love-making." He surveyed the damage - water had sloshed everywhere. He shook his head & pulled KouiiShi off his dick, lifting him out of the tub & drying him with a large towel - the brunette looked rather dazed so Aya carried him back to their warm bed.

He dropped some towels on the floor to sop up the wetness & then dried himself off before going back to bed & slipping in to hold KouiiShi in his arms. "So... was our first-ever weekly bath up to your expectations?" he asked, running his hand athrough damp strands of hair.

KouiiShi nodded slowly. He was getting tired after all of that. His romantic idea had turned into him moaning and fucking himself on Aya's cock. He..couldn't be mad about that at all. He had literally been dazed from that round of sex.

He smiled up at Aya and lifted his head to kiss him softly before tucking his head under Aya's chin and kissing his neck. "That was..Amazing. Everything was added too by the atmosphere and..Now that you know about that spot..You can see what touching it does to me." He wasn't too happy about that but when it came to sex Aya would always have the upper hand on him. That was just how it was and he was ok with that. Aya was an amazing lover.

"Let's..go to sleep now. If I get fucked any more..I'm not going to wanna wake up tomorrow." He yawned. He needed a day off from being fucked and from working. Only..he would miss both of them too much. The workaholic in him would be pissed, he was still mad at himself for the day he had missed work after he had gotten so fucking smashed. But..KouiiShi was also very prideful. He would rather not work than show his students and colleagues his face when he wasn't at his best.

Aya nodded - he himself was rather tired from their _activities_. Pulling KouiiShi close into his arms, he fell fast asleep.

The following week was rather hectic for them - it was the week of the play, & they had practice all 3 days leading up to the play on Sunday. So on Wednesday evening, both KouiiShi & Aya were exhausted & ready for the play to be over. They were settled on the couch after dinner, watching a basketball game. Aya didn't really know much about the game - he was more of a football guy but he was happily stretched out over the couch, with KouiiShi settled against his chest. It was a rather tender moment.

"I still can't believe you guys were laughing so hard when I came out wearing that Juliet-dress," Aya groaned as he thought back to the humiliating moment this afternoon at the dress-rehearsal. There was no way he was ever going to live that down. "I thought I could atleast count on a little support from you," he said, absently playing with his lover's ring finger.

KouiiShi burst into another fit of giggles, yes he did giggle, as Aya brought up his wearing that dress. His giggles turning into laughter as images that would never go away flooded his mind.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he calmed back down after a few moments. He smiled and pat Aya's thigh. "Well..._You'll never live that down_and even our children know that their father had to be Juliet and wear her dress." He snorted as he tried to not laugh again. "I told the kids that if they brought in pictures from the play, I wouldn't make them run laps. I know that they'll focus on you in that dress. I'll really never be able to forget after I get all those pictures."

He calmed down as he spoke. "But I...am nervous about the play. I don't want to mess up or anything. I mean..The kids..The staff..Even parents will never let me live it down." He sighed. "I'm really nervous about the show."

"Oh god," Aya moaned, shaking his head in denial. "Please... I promise I won't touch you for a week if you burn those pictures... and you know how hard it is for me to not even touch you every hour so won't that be a real relief?" His eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"That stupid dress didn't even fit right - I knew we should've hired a professional tailor... but no, instead school budget forced us to go with the 15 year old Mindy Calloway who was using a sewing machine for the first time... so ofcourse, she just tacked on a bunch of fabric at the bottom but didn't bother changing the shoulder." He estimated KouiiShi's shoulder width & then his own as best as he could. "It'd be snug on you - on me... it makes me look like I weight 300 pounds...," he wailed. Aya was rather vain - he had always been told he was exceptionally handsome & that pride was going out the window right along with his dignity & he felt entitled to a rant.

As he heard KouiiShi's worries about the play, he tried to reassure him as well as he could. "Babe, you have an amazing voice... we've rehearsed many, many, many times," They both knew this well. "They kids are excited & well prepared & you guys had the best director ever aka me." He grinned, trying to boost up his own ego for the humiliation he was going to have tomorrow.

KouiiShi nuzzled his cheek into Aya's chest. "I know..Everything is going in the right direction for the play to go smoothly, I know it is. I just...have my worries and I can't help them. I don't want to disappoint the kids; they've worked so hard and diligently! We should take them out to eat or something after the play is over. It's the least we can do..Especially after they've excepted us as a couple and kept it to themselves. They've been nothing but a help to us!"

KouiiShi took in a soft breath and looked up at Aya with a soft smile. "And..They helped me realize that I really do want to raise a child..Or two..With you. You're wonderful with the kids, Aya! They love you and respect you so much. I..Really want children of our own, I think that, they would grow up so well in our care."

His smile widened. "But...We won't be ready for kids...Not for a while. Not until after you start to work in the company. We have so much to play before we can adopt." He was beaming now. "But never forget, that I want children with you."

"No worries, love," Aya said smiling. "I think you'll make a great 'mother' - but I'm not ready to give up teaching music & go work at my father's company yet ... & it's not like we have your biological clock to worry about."

After saying that, Aya had to think about it... KouiiShi was talking about children a lot lately. And he had been particularly thrilled when Aya called their apartment a home... Aya had seen this behavior before in his female cats when they went into heat. Shaking his head at the ridiculous comparison, he pulled himself back to the present. "We can wait a year or two & really build up a good home to bring our kids into, eh?" They settled back to watching the game, lulled by each others' breathing.

Some time later the phone rang - Aya indicated for KouiiShi to turn down the volume as he reached behind his head to grab the cordless off the side-table.

Aya was not looking forward to answering the phone call. Since he had gotten together with KouiiShi, he had to dodge several dozen calls from his past lovers - insistently calling him over and over again to ask why they hadn't seen him in so long. Aya had explained rather curtly that he was seeing someone now - at which they all laughed & Aya could drop by anytime. When Aya didn't show up, they called back again & again. The whole routine was getting old.

"Hello, Aya Tohjoh speaking," he said wearily.

"Hello Mr. Tohjoh. This is Grace Park, KouiiShi's mother," came the smooth voice of a woman, deeper with age.

Aya's eyes widened. "Hello Mrs. Park! I'm very surprised to hear you - I didn't realize KouiiShi had given you this number."

"Oh, he didn't," Grace sounded annoyed. "Mimi called a few days ago and told me KouiiShi decided to become your roommate. She didn't give any more details." Grace was very guarded as she spoke - Mimi had implied a hell of a lot more but she didn't want to assume things without actually hearing them straight from her son. She continued talking to this Aya Tohjoh. "Is my son there? Would you put him on the line please?"

"Sure, he's right here," Aya said, passing the phone to his lover.

Grace waited a minute and then spoke again. "Hello KouiiShi - it's your mom. Why haven't you called us in 3 weeks?"

At the mention of his mother KouiiShi stiffened. He sat up and too the phone from Aya. He cleared his throat and sat up. "Hi, mom." He said as he tried not to panic. This was...not how he intended to tell his mother that..He was in a gay relationship and wanted to spent the rest of his life with Aya. He felt like a teenage that had been caught getting a blow job by his mother's phone call.

He looked at Aya with wide eyes as he replied. "I..Got a little caught up after I broke up with Mimi and moved in. I'm in a play! Did she tell you that? I've been caught up with the practices too." He wans't lying, none of it was a lie. He had been caught up in the play and trying to not lose Aya while getting adjusted to his new life.

He hadn't even realized that time had gone by so quickly.

"Yes, she mentioned it. She said you're playing Romeo in the production." She couldn't help keep the confusion out of her voice. "What happened between you & Mimi? Things were going great the last time we talked..." She tried to keep the edge out of her voice but it crept in anyway. Mimi had implied many things... said KouiiShi came back holding Aya's hand to collect his things from the apartment. But Grace was going to give her son a chance to explain. "And why did you decide to move in with that man? It was your apartment - Mimi could've moved out and as I understand, she already did."

"I am Romeo." KouiiShi confirmed slowly. Mimi had really told his parents about he and Aya..Or something that implied they were together. He really didn't want to tell his mother about them over the phone. He would rather tell her while he spoke to her in person. His mother would be the first one in his family that he told..He..was positive she would still love him not matter what.

His father and brother were the two that he was worried about. "What happened?" He sighed and looked away from Aya. "She didn't love me, she loved what I could do for her-at least..That's how I feel now."

"I'm in a new relationship now." He said softly. "I..am in love and all I ask is that you accept this. Me. Us. I don't know what Mimi told you..but the man that answered the phone, he's my boyfriend. I deiced to move in with him because I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I love him mom, and, I know that's a lot to handle. But _please_, _don't _shut me out of your life for being gay. "

Grace sighed deeply. "Well ofcourse I'm not going to shut you out - you're my son, after all. But think about what you're doing - you _know _how dad is going to react to this. What am I supposed to tell him? You can be happy I picked up the phone when Mimi called & not him. She didn't say anything out right but she implied enough that it would've sent your father out right at that moment looking for Aya Tohjoh with a shot-gun. That girl did have a certain slyness about her I never liked." That was one thing Grace was happy about - she had accepted KouiiShi's relationship with the blond but wasn't sad to see it end.

She would accept Aya if it was what KouiiShi truly wanted but she was not thrilled. "Darling, don't you think you'd be happier with a woman? Your life would be easier - what does this man do for you that a girlfriend or wife can't?" She tried her best to make him see reason.

KouiiShi smiled at that and looked at Aya. He took his hand and answered with only a firm sureness in his voice. "He's made me happier in the time I've been with him than in the years I've been with anyone else. He shows his love with even the smallest gestures and sometimes the most..exciting."

He gave a small laugh. "I hurt him..I've hurt him twice." The man closed his eyes and sighed. "And..I shouldn't have been forgiven because I'm a coward and that's why I hurt me. I was running away from my feelings because they were so overwhelming, I didn't know what to do! Being away from him, that hurt. It hurt so terribly that all I wanted was to run to him and apologize for hurting him and beg him to never let go for me."

"Mom, I want you to accept him as your son-in-law because one day I will marry him. I'll handle dad and my brother. If they don't accept us, they I have no place for them in my life."

Aya felt pride swelling in his heart as he saw KouiiShi tell his mother the truth about their relationship straight out. He expected KouiiShi to dance around the subject until he was forced to admit it. "You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, babe," he whispered as he kissed the brunette's left hand. "Ask her to come see the play tomorrow."

On the other end of the line, Grace was a completely startled. "Son-in-law? Do you mean you've asked him to marry you? After 3 weeks? Isn't that a little quick to decide anything?" Then another thought crossed her mind... "Or did he ask you? Do be reasonable, KouiiShi. You have only been with him for such a short time. You don't know if this is just a phase or not."

KouiiShi smiled at Aya and nodded. He wanted to kiss him right then and there. "Mom, I want you to bring the family to see the play tomorrow night. You'll see Aya and just watch us. You'll be able to tell that we're in love. I'm not in a phase, this is real love. Mom..I'm wearing a ring right now. Not an engagement ring, but a ring of promise."

He grinned. "One day. We're going to have children and get married. It will..Most likely be Aya asking me to marry him, I feel you should know that even with the circumstances that it implies. But mom. I'm..I'm in love with Aya Tohjoh and that will never change. We're going to create a home, get married, and have children of our own. I want you and the rest of the family to be a part of our lives and I want you to be a part of the lives of our children."

_circumstances that it implies_Grace worked for a record company and had seen enough to know what her son meant. "Well... I don't know how you're happy doing this," she said, her voice even more chilly. "But you're my son and the last thing I want is to be pushed out of your life so I won't force the issue. I do hope you'll come to your senses though." At being invited to play, she nodded wearily. "Yes, we'll be there - all of us. That was part of why I called tonight - Mimi told us we would learn a lot if we came and watched you guys... I don't know what I'm going to tell your father." Her voice was hesitant. "Please... tomorrow, don't do anything on stage that will make things harder on your father, all right? I guess that's all I had to say. See you tomorrow, darling. Be good." She hung up the phone, with more than a little dislike for Aya and the problems he had caused & wondering what was going to happen to her family.

Aya turned to KouiiShi as he hung up the phone. "I guess she knows... How do you feel about all this, lover?" he asked as carefully as he could. He kept a little cautious distance from KouiiShi - the brunette looked happy enough a minute ago but there could be unexpected fall out now.

"Bye mom." Was all KouiiShi said in reply as he hung up with his mother. He placed the phone on the table in front of the couch and shook his head. He crawled into Aya's lap and kissed him sweetly. "I'm past the point of caring what they think. If my father doesn't accept us, then oh well, he's not going to be in my life."

"She didn't like me being with Mimi and I knew that. She always told me that she was up to no good, and a part of me believed that. But..She needs to give you a chance. This is my life and I'll choose who I want to be with. I can tell in her voice that she doesn't like my decision to be with you. I care but I don't. I'm finally officially happy being with someone and that someone happens to be a handsome man with a wonderful cock that I happen to enjoy deep inside of my ass."

He sighed and placed his head on Aya's chest. "Aya..I..everything I said. I mean it. All of it. I want a life with you." He looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Anyway, I'm still nervous about the play. But I'm going to do my best and try to not mess up."

Aya was surprised. KouiiShi had a very devil-may-care attitude towards his family and that wasn't something Aya appreciated. He was very close to his parents & sister & it irked him to know that KouiiShi could be so nonchalant about them. It made him wonder about whether the brunette would be nonchalant about him one day too.

He couldn't help the chill in his voice as he spoke. "I don't know how to respond to that, KouiiShi - these are people who raised you & cared for you. Your mother took the time to call you - you haven't spoken to her in weeks. And you essentially blew her off & now, you're sitting here looking so calm & composed when your relationship with your family could come crashing down tomorrow. I don't like that very much to be honest." He was so turned off by KouiiShi's attitude that even the comment about his cock deep in his ass did nothing to arouse him. "You're more worried about some highschool play than you are about your family. I don't know what to think at all."

KouiiShi's eyes narrowed and he laughed softly. He slipped off Aya's lap and sat next to him, a full cushion away. "I told you I was a coward." He whispered as he played with the ring on his finger. "I..don't know how I should be reacting to this. Do you think I knew what to say to my mom? I froze Aya, I froze when she made it sound like she didn't like you already. I care about my family..But..I feel like I'm going to have to choose them or you. I thought that..If I made it seem like I didn't care about them then I would have an easier time accepting the rejection I'm going to face after the play tomorrow."

He looked at Aya with a bitter smile as tears fell down his face. "Do you really think so little of me that you thing I enjoyed acting that way to my mother?" He shook his head and stood up. "Don't answer that. I'm going to bed." He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He had thought that Aya would see through his smile and understand his change of topic. KouiiShi's dressed down to his boxers and slipped under the covers.

Aya didn't really know what to say to KouiiShi. He himself couldn't help feeling awful that there was probably going to be a huge rift between KouiiShi and his family because of him.

He followed the brunette into the bedroom & sat down on the edge of the bed. "We need to ta, lk about this," he breathed out exhausted. "I don't want to tear you away from your family but you're making it sound like an inevitable choice. And if your father really hates gay relationships as much as you say, I can't see another way out of it." He asked the brunette quietly. "Are you sure I'm the right choice? I'm sure your family cares as much for you as I do ..."

KouiiShi didn't move. His back was facing the blond as he kept his eyes closed and answered him. "Aya..I didn't get tell my mother that I want to marry you, spend my life with you, build a home, and have children with you for nothing."

He sighed. "I'm only worried about my dad. For all I know..He may try and start a fight with you over this is he doesn't decide to beat some sense into me first. He won't accept this, I know he won't. And my mom..She'll either get used to it or will accept us while still disliking that I'm with a man. My mom is a lot nicer than you may think she is. She's in shock right now, but..I think she'll support us no matter what. My sister is the same way."

"Ok." Aya said, sliding under the sheets and pulling KouiiShi closely into his arms, turning him around to face him. "I'll trust your judgment and we'll deal with it as it comes... I will meet your family tomorrow." He tilted up KouiiShi's chin and stared down at delicate features - the brunette still had his eyes closed and Aya kissed his eyelids gently. "Won't you look at me & tell me things are ok between us? Tomorrow is going to be a big test & I don't know how we're going to come out of it."

KouiiShi still didn't move as he was pulled into Aya's arms and turned to face him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up into Aya's ocean blue eyes. "I'm not..Mad at you. I didn't do a very good job with..Trying to hide how I felt. Or maybe I did and that's why you got mad at me. I'll be more honest with how I feel from now on and try to not hide behind smiles and laughter." KouiiShi said. "I don't want to be a coward. I need to face these things so that I can better myself and be a better lover to you."

"It's all right love...," he said slowly, staring into chocolate eyes fringed heavily with black eyelashes. "I didn't react well either. You didn't deserve that much criticism from me when we're facing so much uncertainty tomorrow... Let's get some sleep now and we'll deal with it tomorrow, hmm?" He kissed KouiiShi's mouth softly and then drifted off into a worried sleep, holding his lover especially close that night.

By 6PM, the next afternoon, Aya was in the communal dressing room getting ready for the play. A couple of students were tugging his dress over his head - Aya was doing his best to hold his breath in because that was about the only way the dress would even fit. Aya walked over to the partition, behind which KouiiShi was pulling on the Romeo costume. He knocked lightly on the paneling, "Are you almost ready love? I think the show will start in about 20 minutes or so...,"

KouiiShi's hands had been nervously shaking as he had dressed himself. He was fixing his shirt once Aya knocked on the paneling of the partition. He stepped out from around the partition and smiled nervously before bursting out into a fit of giggles. "As long as I look at you. I think my nervousness will fade away completely." He said with a wide grin as his eyes ran up and down Aya's body in that ridiculous dress. "You will never live this down. This will be one thing I think back on when I'm eighty."

His grin faded to a soft smile. "I'm so excited! I know we'll do really well! We really need to take the kids out after this. Mr. Motomiya shouldn't be too adverse in giving up some of the school's funding to give these kids some kind on incentive for participating." He grinned, knowing Mr. Motomiya's dislike for Aya. "At least not if I ask him." He sighed and looked up into Aya's eyes. "I'm..More nervous about my parents being here." He whispered.

"That's right - you do have that winning basketball team," Aya said, laughing. Then his eyes widened in realization and his voice colored with regret. "I bet you could've talked him into letting one of the female students playing the role of Juliet," He slapped a palm on his forehead in a 'doh' moment before his eyes narrowed again & he glared at his lover accusingly. "Although from the way you're laughing now, I don't think you would've actually done it."

As KouiiShi brought up the much more serious topic, Aya's expression sobered up. "Don't worry - I won't kiss you on stage & right now, we do look more like we're putting on some comic-parody of Romeo & Juliet rather than a real romantic production." He dragged KouiiShi over to the mirror to prove his point - Juliet a 6'1 muscular male in red, Romeo a 5'6 leaner figure in blue. "I doubt they're going to figure out what's going on from just the play."

Right at that moment Peter Rio, the student playing Paris, walked by & wolf-whistled. "Woooh Mr. Tohjoh - you look foxyy toniight... Careful Coach Park, I must just steal him away." He grinned and walked away to another part of the dressing room.

Aya turned back from the student an annoyed pout on his face. "Babe... can you make him run extra-laps? Or maybe make him pull laundry-duty for the basketball team?"

"Why on _earth_would I ever make anyone else wear that hideous dress? It won't be everyday that I get to laugh at you. I'm going to take every single moment of this and store it away in my mind for later. When I'm feeling down, Aya in a dress. When I want to strangle you, Aya in a dress. Even when I'm in a particularly amazing mood...Aya in a dress to make me feel that much better."

KouiiShi smiled and waved at Aya in the mirror. They did look completely ridiculous, he wouldn't lie about that. He was ok with that, because he looked ridiculous with Aya by his side. He laughed and took Aya's hand and gave it a small squeeze, grinning as he watched Peter walk away and then looked back up at Aya.

"I'd rather reward him by _not_making him run for a month. Maybe I'll have him be my assistant and give him extra credit. That comment deserved a lot of rewards from me." He grinned up at Aya and reached up to fix the puff on Aya's sleeve with his free hand before letting both hands drop back to his sides.

"No matter what, happens after the play, you're the one that I want to be with. I gave up everything I knew for you and there is no way that I am going to give that up anytime soon. Plus, you still owe me a vacation and a life together with you." The older male said quietly. "I'm going to make you give me that vacation and that life together. They are the least you can do for me after you turned my world up side down and pulled me out of my safety zone."

"That and anything else you want, baby," Aya promised, pulling him behind the partition to kiss his lover once more, deeply & for a long few minutes. He pulled away when the production assistant barged into the dressing room and called for the cast to take their place. He squeezed KouiiShi's hand and tugged him along to the stage. "We're going to be fine, love," he leaned down and whispered into his ear and then watched the brunette go.

The first scene was Romeo's - Aya watched from backstage but he could hardly pay attention to the show. He was searching into the crowds, looking for faces that could resemble KouiiShi ... it took him a couple of minutes before he located four adults, 2 men & 2 women who looked like each other. Each had passing resemblance to each other & to KouiiShi - but Aya could see KouiiShi looked more like his dad although his lover wasn't as broad as his father. Three of them looked amused as KouiiShi sang his opening song; but Aya could make out the tenseness in Mrs. Park's frame as she watched her son. Aya hoped to god that he'd have her support.

Had KouiiShi seen his family from stage?

The kiss with Aya calmed down KouiiShi's erratically beating heart. He stopped shaking and smiled at Aya, squeezing his hand back and walking onto his place before the curtains were pulled back and he had to fall completely into his role as Romeo. He saw the familiar faces of his students, their parents, and his colleagues. He smiled lightly to himself and began to sing when it was his cue to do so. He was proud of the fact that his voice didn't waver. He went through his lines in the scenes and acted to the best of his ability.

He nearly forget his lines as he locked eyes with angry dark brown eyes staring him down with his taste. He faltered fro a moment and looked away, picking back up where he was and making it seem like he was only acting. His nervousness came back full swing.

His father..was in that crowd and he was unimpressed, displeased with his star basketball coach son singing on stages in front of so many people in tights.

He had to get through this. For himself. For the students..And for Aya. He wouldn't let Aya down. His eyes found his fathers again and for a moment he stared right back into those angry eyes and met them head on as he sang. He wouldn't let the fear of his father ruin the play or the rest of his life. He would put his foot down now and live his life with his boyfriend and future husband even if his father didn't approve of him.

Aya's entrance had brought on huge laughs from the crowd but Aya himself was quite concerned with how KouiiShi's family was reacting - his father had the same look of distaste as when he had been watching KouiiShi sing. His mother looked startled... Aya shook his head imperceptibly. This was certainly not the best way to make a good first impression - he was very relieved they had rehearsed so much - he went into almost automatic mode as he sang his parts and acted, relying on practice to carry him through.

By the time the first meeting between Romeo & Juliet came by, Aya had hit his stride once again. He was fully in character, trying & succeeding in forgetting that KouiiShi's entire family was going to watch this. But he didn't forget to the point of kissing KouiiShi - as they came to the first kiss, he leaned in but nowhere near close enough for it to look like a real kiss. Nowhere near what their fake-kiss had been.

The crowds booed & demanded for Romeo to kiss Juliet but Aya was certainly not concerned. His only thought was on KouiiShi & how he was reacting to his family's presence in the stands - Aya had caught hints of nervousness from him, but he seemed confident enough. Aya wasn't going to push things though.

KouiiShi felt that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as the crowd began to laugh as they saw him in that horrible dress. He couldn't blame them for laughing. Not even Aya's good looks saved him much while he wore that dress. KouiiShi would never forget the images of him in the Juliet dress. As they interacted, he drew silent strength from Aya. Being up on stage with Aya made him feel a lot better and eased some of his nervousness. He locked eyes with his father at one point after Romeo spoke to Juliet and saw that same disapproving glare in the dark pools of his eyes.

KouiiShi knew that his brother felt the same way that his father did, by the way that they kept speaking and gesturing towards the stage with disgust in their eyes. The youngest of the Park family knew that his father and brother could clearly see the slight difference in his attitude and posture even while he was asking. He had grown up in a house with those two men, his mother and sister. They knew him well.

He nearly smiled at he locked eyes with Aya when they did a terrible fake kiss. He wouldn't mind kissing Aya right then and there. It would help give him the physical support that he would need once his family confronted him.

Aya could see KouiiShi's smile - it was welcoming, beckoning Aya to lean down and actually kiss him. But that was foolish - it would just create more unpleasantness for them later. Aya knew he needed to do as much as possible to atleast win over KouiiShi's mother & sister - kissing their son in public while he was wearing a dress probably was low on that list.

He pulled away - shrugging his shoulders & grinning apologetically at the audience's boos. The play quickly carried on, the balcony scene going as planned with the same obviously fake kiss. When they were in bed together the morning of Romeo & Juliet's wedding, Aya made sure to stay on the very edge of the bed, as far from KouiiShi as he could get, earning even more heckles from the crowd.

By the time it was all over - he was exhausted and felt more than a little petulant at their audience. Atleast the rest of it - the singing, the acting etc had gone well enough. But they had laughed at him & booed him for not kissing KouiiShi. Well... they weren't the ones who were going to have KouiiShi's tank of a father soon. They took their bows and Aya silently followed KouiiShi back into the dressing room.

"So... did you think it went ok?" Aya asked; he wasn't just asking about the play itself but also what KouiiShi thought of his parents' reaction.

"I think..He hates you." KouiiShi said as he turned to look at Aya and pull the shirt over his head. "I'm positive that he hates you and the same goes for my brother."

He sighed. "I'd like to truthfully say that I don't care that they hate you, but we both know that would be a lie if I've ever said one." He shook his head and looked up at Aya. "I give in ten minutes before they make their way back here and find some area to trap me in while I'm getting yelled at by my enraged father and brother."

He smiled slightly. "My sister. I think she already accepts this, that or she's oblivious. I doubt that obliviousness...mostly. She was laughing so hard at us." He grinned. "I think we'll have her support. She might be able to ease some of my dad's anger too."

There was a knock on the door. "Coach Park! You're family wants to see you, I put them in the extra dressing room down the hall to the right." Tomoki said through the door. KouiiShi smiled wearily at Aya before he answered. "Ok, thank you, Tomoki. Good job tonight!" He smiled at the "you too. Same for you Mr. Tohjoh."

KouiiShi took in a deep breath and quickly undressed from the custom into the spare black jeans and purple polo he had brought with him. "Would you..Like to come with me? Or barge in when you hear screaming?" He tried to joke as his dark eyes betrayed his worry.

Aya was incredibly happy to be out of his costume - he quickly slipped on a pair of dark-wash denim, a black t-shirt with a white dress-shirt on top. He had taken care to pick out an outfit that would be presentable, knowing he was going to meet KouiiShi's family today.

He could hear the panic in KouiiShi's voice, even as he tried to keep the mood light between them. This was going to be an incredibly hard thing - Aya hoped the boating vacation they had planned for tomorrow would cheer up his lover a bit. "I'll come with you, baby," he murmured soothingly, pulling KouiiShi into his arms and trapping him in a warm embrace.

"You're so tense," he whispered, lowering his head down to kiss KouiiShi's lips softly. "Going in on the defensive is usually an invitation for attack in any confrontation ... And I know just how to get you more relaxed." He backed the slender brunette up until he had him trapped against the wall; the Parks were waiting for them & KouiiShi had said they had about 10minutes. Aya thought he could take a few of those minutes to kiss his lover - mating their mouths patiently and forcing him to mold his body between Aya's large frame & the wall.

He pulled away when he heard the door slam open, lifting his head from KouiiShi's red kiss-bruised lips and flushed face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my son?" Came a deep, manly voice that Aya could have mistaken for his lover's. Except this voice had real anger and hatred behind it. Aya realized he had made a horrible mistake in kissing KouiiShi that long.

He took a step away from his lover so that KouiiShi wasn't pressed against him anymore - but he still kept his hand on the brunette's. "Mr. Park," he said evenly. "I'm Aya Tohjoh." He didn't know what else to say - didn't want to take away KouiiShi's right to deny him if that is what he chose, no matter how ridiculous it would be at the moment.

KouiiShi groaned as his father barged into the room and demanded to know what the hell Aya was doing to him. He turned dazed eyes to the man that was taller than him with skin darker tan his open, and dark brown eyes blazing in fury. His brother was right behind his father, ready to punch Aya in the face if KouiiShi said that he was taking advantage of his baby brother.

"Dad, I'd like you and Jinsen to sit down. I don't need either of you trying to start a fight at my school. It would look terrible fro me. Mom, Dani, can you too come in and close the door behind you? We're going to have a long discussion about this."

He sighed and continued to lean against the wall, his right hand in Aya's left. He waited until the hostile men sat on the couch and his mother and sister we're seated on chairs. He squeezed Aya's hand and took a breath. "This is Aya Tohjoh, my boyfriend and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

His father was outraged and was up in a second, pushing Aya away and slamming KouiiShi against the wall. He winced and started into his father's eyes. He could hear his mother and sister gasping and his brother slowly getting up form the couch, ready to jump in if Aya tried to touch his father. "I will not have a faggot for a son. You will stop seeing this man that has brainwashed you into thinking that you like men and come home tonight." His father hissed in a deadly calm voice while staring into KouiiShi's sad eyes. He shook his head.

"I can't do that dad. I love Aya and I want to be with him. We're going to get married, adopt, buy a house, and build a home. I want all of that with him." He closed his eyes as he fought back tears. His father hated to see his sons crying. "Can you...really not see me as your son because I want to be with another man? Is your...love for me so thin that you will stop loving me because I love a man?" He asked his father quietly.

Aya stumbled back as Mr. Park shoved him away from KouiiShi but managed to quickly regain his footing. He wisely stayed away - this was a family conflict and although he was the cause, he knew it was not his place to barge in. Atleast not until someone physically threatened his lover. Right now, it didn't seem like things were going in that direction - Mr. Park was holding KouiiShi against the wall but not hitting him. His shoulders tensed when KouiiShi made his little speech - his heart was swelling with affection and at the same time clenching in guilt. That first day he had kissed KouiiShi, he had not thought about the consequences at all... but he had to be honest. He wouldn't have done anything differently - the brunette simply made him too happy for Aya to give him up. Even for the sake of his family.

Aya glanced surreptitiously at KouiiShi's mother and his sister; they were both stunned into silence - he caught Dani's eyes for a second and thought he saw the hint of sympathy within them. Good. He & KouiiShi would need all the support they could get to make it through this. They both turned back to the 2 figures against the wall when Mr. Park started speaking.

"You dare question my love for you? I am your father! I raised you - I gave you the best that I could get...," he was hissing and breathing heavily. "I was angry enough to see you prancing around like a faggot on the stage in those _tights _... And then I come in here and find you in the arms of another man - trapped against a wall...," He glared at Aya. "No, not even a man - a CROSS-DRESSER! This is not how you were raised, KouiiShi. These are not the values your mother & I have taught you - You will choose right now. If you want a life with that _thing_," he spat at Aya, "you will not see your family again/"

KouiiShi tried to even out his breathing as his body started to shake. He was...going to lose everything once he opened his mouth. But...the words wouldn't come out, his mouth stayed sealed shut. He had not want to give up his family or Aya. Why couldn't he have both? Why couldn't his father love him while he was in the arms of another man?

"Dad," Dani's voice came from behind them. "Dad, let Kou go. You're more and at him because of the play. You need..You need to accept that he's willing to give up on you and Jinsen if the two of you can't love him while he's with Aya. He's going to choose him over you." She said, her hazel eyes gleaming in sorry. "You will not tell me that I can't see my baby brother again or that he won't ever see our family when he chooses Aya. I will see him when I want to. You know as well as I do that it will only be you and Jinsen that won't see him."

She sighed and stood up, prying their father's fingers from her brother and gently pushing him away to wrap her arms around KouiiShi's shaking frame. "I'm not giving up on my brother because you and Jinsen are too simple minded to understand that love knows no gender."

KouiiShi's mother stood up quickly and went to KouiiShi's side also, both women now looking defiantly at the two men. "You will not keep me away from my Youngest child Kouichi!" Grace Park said with cold eyes. "I will support him and his decision." She turned to lightly smile at Aya. "Seeing them on stage...It made me realize that..He really _does_ love Aya and if that is what he wishes, I will support him."

Aya was thankful for Dani's support - but he was shocked to hear Grace was willing to accept them as well. He could see KouiiChi obviously felt the same as him.

"We're leaving now Grace; if you want to support this monstrosity, you will do it when I'm not around," KouiiChi ordered, his voice hard and angry but it seemed as if he knew he could not win against his wife. "I cannot believe you're ok with our son live in sin. It's the duty of a parent to protect their children from leeches like _him_." He shot that same hateful glare at Aya. As he walked by the blond, he was breathing hard and had his fists clenched. "Mark my words, KouiiChi - it's only a matter of time before this scum throws you away & commits some other deviant act."

Aya had swallowed his pride as much as he could. But that was really hitting below the belt. "With all due respect, sir," he said slowly but clearly, "I share KouiiShi's feelings - it was never my intention to create this rift between you & KouiiShi. But I am not going to give him up unless he proves that he truly doesn't want me."

The next thing he knew, Aya was winded & falling to the ground from a hard punch to his stomach. KouiiChi's tall frame loomed over him but Dani, Grace & Jinsen were instantly on him, pulling him back from Aya. Aya stood up, fists up and ready to defend himself if another attack came.

"Let's go, dad!" Jinsen said angrily. "We can deal with this piece of dirt later..." He threw Aya a dirty glare.

"Think about your son's reputation at his job!" Grace said, a little more clear minded. She glared KouiiChi into leaving the room.

As Dani passed by Aya, she stopped to give him a piece of paper with a number on it. "This is me - I want to know the man my brother has chosen over his own father and brother... Call me anytime." Her voice left no room for argument; then she too followed the rest of her family out.

When the room was empty with just him and KouiiShi, Aya turned to his lover and smiled weakly. "Well... atleast meeting my parents can't go that badly."

KouiiShi slowly walked to Aya and wrapped his arms around his waist. He lay his head on his chest and took in several deep breaths as he tried to calm down his shaking and stop his tears.

"I'm sorry about them." He whispered in a broken voice. His father..and brother..His own blood..Wouldn't accept..His relationship. He shuddered, shaking as he let out a sob and buried his face in Aya's shirt. He gripped the shirt with his hands as he cried harder and harder, sliding down Aya's body until he was on the floor.

"I," he gasped and looked up at Aya, he resembled a hurt child. "Want to go home." He whispered. "I want to go home." He said again and stood up, wiping his face. He refused to let the students see him like this. He would greet them with a smile and not with the lost and hurt expression that was currently on his face.

He turned away from Aya and walked to the mirror on the opposite wall. He wiped away each tear and took in deep breaths. He needed to be strong, at least until they got in the car and out of the school parking lot. He couldn't break down..Not right now. Not just yet.

He needed to be in Aya's arms when he broke, protected and safe from everyone that could cause him any more hurt and pain. Aya could protect him once they were home and then he could take him away and erase everything. But, that was false. Aya couldn't erase anything, but he could help him heal from today and any other times that he was met with his father and brother's hate.

He turned to Aya with a bright smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Let's greet the kids and then go home." He said in the happiest voice he could manage without his voice wavering or being overwhelmed with the sorrow he was feeling.

Aya was paralyzed as he watched KouiiShi crying, unable to think of how he could help his lover. But his heart broke when he saw that smile. He swiftly closed the distance between himself & KouiiShi, pulling him into his arms and kissing him hard and deep. "We're going straight home, sweetheart," he murmured, leaving no room for argument. "We can tell the students that I had PMS or something."

He quickly pulled a jacket on KouiiShi & then got dressed himself before grabbing his lover's smaller hand in his own and leading him out to his car - he quickly pulled open the door and pushed KouiiShi into the passenger seat, leaning across to kiss him once in the seat itself. "Just hold on until we get home, baby," he murmured softly and then shut KouiiShi's door & got into the driver's side.

KouiiShi let out a sob as he was kissed and he desperately kissed back. He...was so close to breaking as Aya hugged him close to his body. He tightly held onto Aya's hand and walked with his head held high, saying bye as he passed the students and smiling at them. Once they got into the car, he kissed Aya back and righted himself, putting his seat belt on with shaking hands.

The ride home he was shaking, tears silently falling. It seemed that lately..He had done a lot of crying, but none like this. He hadn't broken down since his uncle had died nearly ten years ago. He was ten years do for a good break down and he was sure that it would be today. This time..This time he had Aya to hold him and he needed that. He needed that comfort from Aya.

By the time they were parked in front of their building, Aya could see that KouiiShi was in no shape to walk. He got out of the car and lifted him into his arms, carrying him up to the apartment, kissing him slowly and gently on the way - for once in his life, Aya wasn't being sexual, but simply offering comfort.

Once they were inside, he carried KouiiShi directly to their bed and then sat down, leaning against the headboard. "It's all right, love," he said, his own voice tight and exhausted. "I promise I'll make all of this worth it - I'll never do anything to make you regret this decision."

KouiiShi lost it. He cried into Aya's chest, sobbing and hiccuping as he held onto his shirt like his life depended on it. He had lost his father and brother for a man that he hardly knew. But for a man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He cried for hours, until the hiccups and his shaking took it's toll on him and his back and chest hurt. He pulled back to look at Aya and smiled as he noticed how at Aya's shirt was. "I ruined your shirt." It was all that he could say? What could he say? 'I'm glad I picked you over my own blood, please don't let me down?'

No, he had no words for what he had gone through. He...didn't want to talk about it either. "We should, get packed for tomorrow." His eyes were sore, hurting just like his head and his throat. He needed a shower and sleep. "We..didn't get the keys from your parents." He said as he changed the topic completely to attempt to divert Aya's thoughts from his pain to their happiness.

Aya held KouiiShi tight through his tears, running his hands tenderly over the brunette's back. When KouiiShi finally calmed down enough to mention something about the shirt, Aya had to smile a little. "Don't worry - you're buying me a new one."

Realizing that KouiiShi was not in any mood to talk about his family, Aya let him change the conversation topic. "Don't worry - we'll drop by my parents' place and pick the keys up tomorrow morning, ok? I already called my mom a couple of days ago & told her we'd be taking the boat out for the weekend - she said it was fine."

He tilted KouiiShi's chin up gently to stare into puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks - he lightly traced his finger over swollen lips. "I'm so incredibly lucky to have you baby," he whispered, as he bent his down to kiss his lover, opening his lips and gently seeking entrance inside.

KouiiShi laughed lightly at that. He'd buy Aya thirty more of those shirts if made him happy. KouiiShi playfully licked the tip of Aya's finger as he traced over his swollen lips. He looked like shit-he knew it, he could feel it-but Aya still loved him. Still wanted him.

He let Aya's tongue inside of his mouth, tangling his own tongue with Aya's. He didn't know hat he wanted from Aya right now. Did he want sex or just to be hold? Did he want his kisses, his hugs? His warmth pressed against him.

He shivered and kissed him slowly. He needed a shower. That was first, he wouldn't go to be looking like this and feeling as low as he did. He needed to get clean. Maybe he could have them bathe together again. That would make him feel a lot better. He pulled away after a few moments. "I need to shower..But..Would you bathe with me again? Not all that romantic stuff, not now, just..Let me relax in the bath while you hold me?" He asked quietly.

Aya nodded when he heard KouiiShi's request. He pushed him into a standing position and then rose from the bed - tugging him towards the bathroom & filling the tub. He stripped them both of their clothes. His body was automatically reacting to KouiiShi being naked & so close but he kept himself in check; his cock pulsed against KouiiShi's stomach as he pulled him into his arms - "I'm sorry lover... Having you in my arms is always incredibly exciting for me," he grinned apologetically, as he kissed KouiiShi again.

"Come on, the tub's full now," He lifted KouiiShi into his arms & stepped into the tub, settling them both in the water so that KouiiShi's back was to his chest. He kept his arms loosely wrapped around that slender frame; his cock was settled in between his lover's ass cleft & Aya was completely hard; but he was doing his best to keep things innocent.

KouiiShi smiled lightly at the apology and shivered as Aya's cock pulsed against his stomach once he was pulled into his lover's arms. He kissed him back and laughed lightly. "It's alright." he said, his own cock hardening in reaction to Aya's pulsing cock against his stomach. He shivered again at the feel of Aya's erection between his cheeks.

He was so tempted to tease him, but Aya was being so good and hadn't taken him or even tried anything sexual. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. Aya..deserved a reward for that. For being good for once and KouiiShi..Being loved so deeply by Aya, he knew that would make him feel better. He took in a deep breath and gently pushed Aya's hands away from him. He licked his lips and turned around in the water without disturbing it too much. "Do you want me to ride you again? You were so good and you haven't tried anything. I want to reward you."

Aya groaned as he heard KouiiShi's offer, his cock twitching excitedly in anticipation. "That question is only going to have one answer, baby," he said huskily, kissing the other man hard & forcing his tongue past soft lips to explore the delicious mouth inside. He stood up, lifting both himself and his lover out of the water - "Wrap your legs around my waist, KouiiShi - I want to take you in bed...," He started moving towards their bedroom - not bothering to dry either of them off as the heater was on & their bed would be warm anyway.

"I want - I need to stay inside you tonight...," he whispered, his blue eyes pleadingly into dark brown, "Please baby... don't deny me... I need to know that you're really here, that you really chose me..." This whole time, Aya had been fighting his own insecurities because he knew how much his lover was hurting; but now that KouiiShi had calmed down a little, he let his fears show through a little more.

KouiiShi wrapped his legs around Aya's waist and smiled as he was carried into their bedroom. He was looking forward to riding Aya again. The last time had been amazing. The brunette felt selfish as he stared into pleading blue eyes. He hadn't even thought about how hurt Aya was in all this! He kissed him slowly, softly as he was carried. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't even think about how much you're suffering right now. That was selfish of me."

He smiled lightly, stroking Aya's cheek. "I want to fall asleep with you inside of me. Take me as much as you'd like, Aya. I love you so much." He said as he kissed him again. "I'll always choose you. Always! Never think I won't. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be with you forever, Aya. Please don't ever stop loving me."

_Take me as much as you'd like..._ Aya growled. "All right - just remember you gave me permission." He leaned up, kissing the brunette hard - he wanted to hear the older man whimper in submission against him. He lowered KouiiShi onto the bed, brushing the small of KouiiShi's back gently to give the brunette some pleasure; he settled against the headboard and patted his lap. "Come sit in my lap & kiss me, baby," he cooed gently. "I want to hold you so close ..."

KouiiShi groaned into Aya's mouth as he was kissed hard and gasped as the small of his back was brushed against. He crawled into Aya's lap and kissed him hotly. Aya's hard cock was pressed against his ass and he rubbed against it as he kissed Aya and tangled his fingers in his hair. He smiled against Aya's lips and pulled awy to look into his eyes. "Just...allow me to be able to sit and enjoy the start of our vacation without being too sore."

Aya could feel his lover's wonderful round ass rubbing against him - his cock was already dripping pre-cum and he rubbed the moisture teasingly between KouiiShi's cleft and around his tight little pucker, wetting the entrance. "Mmm... I could always carry you if walking gets to be a problem...," he murmured as he flicked his tongue into KouiiShi's mouth. His hands trailed over that flushed dark skin, a thumb brushing repeatedly against his nipple as he nipped at the brunette's chin.

"I want to make you scream my name in ecstasy lover," he said, gazing into half-lidded chocolate eyes. His own blue eyes were glowing in the darkness with the lust he felt for KouiiShi - "You're so, so beautiful & you're letting me touch you..." He nibbled the slender throat and worked his way down to the unoccupied dark nipple, pulling it into his mouth in a rough suckle.

The brunette gently tugged on Aya's blond hair as his nipple was suckled. He was in a for a long night of fucking. He smiled and gently pulled Aya's mouth away from his nipple and placed three of his own fingers against Aya's lips. "Suck," he said gently, smiling widely. He wanted to do everything that he could to pleasure Aya. He felt terrible for not thinking that his lover was suffering too.

He dipped his head and lapped at Aya's nipples. He switched from nipple to nipple as he rubbed his ass harder against Aya's leaking cock. He took a pink nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly, nibbling lightly as he teased the other with the tips of his fingers. KouiiShi grinned widely and gently pulled his fingers away from Aya and lifted himself from Aya's lap. He settled between his legs and pressed his fingers to Aya's wet lips again, looking up at him as he slowly took Aya's dripping cock into his mouth.

"Ahhh...," Aya let out a long low moan as KouiiShi wrapped those perfect, kiss-bruised lips around his arousal, eyes coulded feel his eyes clouding with lust as he watched his lover. He took the offered fingers into his mouth, suckling them roughly as a hand gripped KouiiShi hair at the base of his neck. Vaguely, he wondered what his lover was planning to do with them... but the thought flew out of his mind as KouiiShi licked a particularly sensitive spot on the underside on his dick.

"Mmm... I knew you'd be talented with that sweet little tongue," he murmured huskily, his hips bucking up into the other man's mouth. His free hand trailed along that slender back, watching the muscles quiver under his fingers until he finally reached that perfect ass, palming a cheek and letting his finger run up & down in between the crack moist from his pre-cum.

KouiiShi licked and sucked Aya's cock. There was no way he could fit all of him into his mouth. Maybe five inches..Six at most..Aya was too thick and long for him to even thick about taking into all the way...For now at least. He moaned around Aya's cock as he roughly sucked his fingers and began bucking into his mouth. He could handle that until his fingers were wet enough.

He shivered and groaned as a finger ran up and down his crack and pulled his fingers from Aya's mouth and pulled away from his wet cock. He smiled and sat up to turn around and get onto his knees. He was feeling ever more bold than the night he was fucked in that apron. He bent over so that Aya could see his perfect ass and slipped two of his fingers wet from Aya's mouth, inside of him. He moaned and arched his back, biting his lip.

Aya's mouth dropped in shock, his eyes immediately darkening with lust as he watched KouiiShi spread his cheeks and then finger-fuck himself - that slender digit entering and leaving the perfect hole he loved so much. "What a pretty little picture, lover," he growled as he leaned over to gently nibble on KouiiShi's ass... "It's an even better view up close... but I think your hole looks prettier when it's stretched by something ... thicker..." he murmured thickly.

"I am jealous of your finger now love... I can just imagine how wonderful that slick heat will feel clenching all around me when you're bouncing in my lap... And that pretty little curve you've got in your back... mmmm... that would put those delicious nipples right in front of my lips, wouldn't it?" He snaked his hands underneath his lover, one lightly pinching and brushing those nipples, the other pulling at the brunette's arousal.

The brunette moaned as he pushed his fingers in and out quickly. He was more aroused than he normally would be just from fingering himself in front of Aya. No, that wasn't all. He had finally tasted Aya, had him in his mouth. He had no idea how the fuck all of Aya's cock fit into him but he wasn't complaining. Aya filling him was a feeling he wouldn't ever want to forget. Aya's bites and words, his hand on his cock and his fingers pinching KouiiShi's nipples, he wouldn't last if they continued like this.

He whined as he pulled his fingers out, he had purposely not touched his spot, and turned back around. He pushed Aya back to lean against the pillows and straddled him. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth opened as panted. His cock twitched as he reached behind him and took Aya's cock in his hand. He slowly lowered him self down and touched the tip of Aya'a cock to his entrance, leaning over him to kiss him hotly.

KouiiShi was being more than a little aggressive tonight & Aya _loved _it. What had brought this change? He wasn't going to complain though - Aya loved making love to KouiiShi or fucking him. But if the brunette wanted a little more control during their love-making, Aya wasn't going to complain - especially not when KouiiShi was perched so prettily on top him, his twitching hole perfectly positioned for Aya to penetrate him. He could hardly stop himself from thrusting up deeply and sheathing fully inside his lover when the little pucker moved against him.

"Mmm... I know you said you wanted a little ride, lover," he murmured, leaning across the small distance to kiss KouiiShi's panting open mouth as his hands slowly massaged the brunette's lower back. "So how about I help you out a little so you can get started, hmm?" He bucked his hips up, breaching that tight ring of muscle that protected the tiny passage with the head of his dripping cock. He groaned as he felt those familiar muscles clench around him... "Ahh... tight as well... you better get riding soon, sweetheart. Otherwise, you're going to find yourself on your back."

KouiiShi's eyes widened as he gasped into Aya's mouth. He shook and arched his back as Aya teased his lower back again. The brunette groaned as Aya's head breached him and soon he was sliding all the way down his leaking cock. He cried out as he sat don in Aya's lap, the blond now fully sheathed inside of him. He took a moment to breath, panting loudly as Aya continued to touch that spot on his back. He licked his lips and raised himself up and slowly slid back down. He clenched around Aya, leaning forward to capture his lips in a hot kiss.

KouiiShi lost it then. He began to bounce in his lap, fucking himself on Aya's cock as he gasped and moaned. He pulled Aya's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked as he held onto his shoulders and bit into the soft flesh of his bottom lip. Letting go he arched and cried out. He had accidentally thrust himself down onto his prostate. He rolled his hips and dropped himself faster, harder, gasping as he did so.

Aya groaned as he was taken in all the way into that wonderful heat, the muscles squeezing around him as each inch entered his lover. KouiiShi was already moist inside and Aya's precum helped lube up the passage even more - creating that slick tightness that made Aya's cock throb inside his lover. He started thrusting up into the brunette, meeting each of KouiiShi's bounces with a quick buck of his hips until his balls slapped against his lover's ass.

"Mmm... you feel so amazing, lover...," he murmured as they made love, biting KouiiShi's neck hard & then licking the wound. He was creating new marks on the brunette - his mother and sister would certainly notice tomorrow. When KouiiShi arched in front of him, he leaned down and bit down hard around one nipple, leaving a perfect set of teeth imprints around the little bud before he started suckling it roughly. His hands helped pushed KouiiShi down into his thrusts as he enjoyed those soft moans - that suddenly turned in hard screeching.

Aya smirked... so his dick must be hitting the brunette's prostate. The knowledge helped trigger him to buck harder & quicker - staying in as deep as he could. He wanted to come as deep as he could inside his lover - wanted to fill him with his seed & stay inside him to make sure none of that seed would flow out. _It's the best way to be sure he conceives your child_... a voice in his mind whispered - before Aya could analyze where that bizarre thought had come from, he was once again distracted by a specially tight squeeze as a rough thrust hit KouiiShi's prostate dead on.

KouiiShi was breathing hard, whimper as his nipple was bit. The pain throbbed in his chest and added to his pleasure. Aya's thrusts grew quicker and harder and his hands on his hips helped the brunette to fuck himself harder onto his cock. His prostate was being hit dead on with every mind blowing thrust. He loved riding Aya. The control he felt on top was a wonderful contrast to how submissive and vulnerable he felt when he was fucked with Aya on top. Not that he didn't love it either way, especially when Aya held him down, but this was exciting.

He was able to stared down into Aya's eyes as they helped fuck him on Aya's thick cock. He pulled Aya's hair until the other's face was titled towards him and kissed him as he rode him harder, faster. He licked Aya's lips and leaned down to bite into his neck. He sucked hard and pulled away only when there was a dark purple mark around his teeth mark. He licked up Aya's neck to his ear to nibble on the lobe. "I love you so fucking much." He whispered.

He closed his eyes and let himself feel Aya's thick cock against his walls. He let himself feel Aya slamming into his prostate, causing him to gasp. He bit his lip and clenched around him. His body shook again and he moaned, eyes opening as he screamed. Tremors racked his body as he cried out Aya's name. His cock jerked once, twice before he was coming in spurts onto Aya's chest, tightening around him and trying to keep all of Aya inside of him as he slumped forward, panting and gasping for breath against Aya's shoulder.

The rocking of those slender hips and that bouncing ass was creating incredible pressure around Aya - he knew he wouldn't last long. He continued thrusting into KouiiShi, watching that lovely face as his head tilted back and he came with a long cry of Aya's name - the sight was enough to trigger his own release and with a growl, he possessively bit down on the slender vulnerable throat exposed invitingly to him as he filled KouiiShi's with his seed.

Afterwards, he caught the brunette as he slumped forward into his arms - enjoying the feeling of those still trembling muscles still clutching him inside KouiiShi. "Mmm... you don't feel like you want to let me go lover," he groaned huskily as he tilted up KouiiShi's chin to kiss his forehead. He scooted down on the headboard so that he lay on his back; his mind insisted that he not dislodge himself from inside KouiiShi & Aya was too tired to question why.

When he was laying flat, he leaned up to kiss those panting, soft lips again. "Is this all right, baby?" he cooed. "Or would you rather be laying underneath me instead?"

"No moving," KouiiShi mumbled into the kiss as he caught his breath. He smiled down at Aya and kissed his cheeks.

"Just don't..pull out." He said, his flushed cheeks coloring even more in embarrassment. He loved Aya's cum dripping down his thighs, but after today..He wanted to spend the night like this. Fully connected as one with Aya. "We have to wake up extra early tomorrow and pack and get the key, right?" He asked with a bright, but tired smile. He was so excited about this trip and he knew Aya would make it wonderful for him.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow!" He said and grinned widely. He knew that they most likely wouldn't get a lot of sleep, not with Aya inside of him like this. He was going to get woken up at least twice before it became light outside. He didn't mind. Not at all. His boy friend was a sex demon. It was just the price he had to pay for loving him. He frowned. "Can we stop by the store before we get on the boat? I want motion sickness pills."

Aya smirked, feeling more than little possessive as KouiiShi asked him to stay inside. "Wasn't plannin on pulling out, sweetheart... even if you wanted me to - being inside you feels way too good right now." He said, smiling as he rocked his hips up once again - his mostly spent cock spasming inside KouiiShi.

He blinked sleepily & nodded at the brunette's questions. "Yea - packing won't take long... unless you pack like a girl." His smirk grew - "Don't worry ... my mom should have dramamine pills. She gets sea-sick too & my dad is always on her case about it." His mind supplied images of a little boy standing between himself and KouiiShi - defending his appa from daddy's teasing when Aya made fun of his sea-sickness. The boy looked strangely like both of them...

He was just about to go to fall asleep, KouiiShi's light weight acting like a warm blanket on top of him. But a voice nagged him from the deepest corners of his sleep-fogged brain. Y_ou need to be on top of him... you need to cum inside him as many times as possible tonight so he conceives... flip him over so you can penetrate as deeply as possible next time._Not wanting to argue with himself, he wrapped KouiiShi's legs around his waist and carefully flipped them over, making sure his cock stayed firmly buried inside those warm walls.

"Sorry, lover," he apologized to KouiiShi for moving them. "I just like the thought of you laying underneath me with your legs spread open." He settled on top of the smaller body and kissed KouiiShi sleepily on the mouth once more before laying his head on the pillow and falling asleep.

KouiiShi gave a small whimper as Aya's cock jerked inside of him and pushed his shoulder lightly. His eyes slipped closed and he nodded while Aya. He laughed lightly. "It's good to know we have that in common. I feel myself bonding with her already."

He whined as his legs were moved and then he was flipped onto his back, Aya never leaving him. KouiiShi nodded absently and barely kissed back, he was already half asleep when Aya kissed him. He saw the the waves crashing against the shore. He was running after a small boy that had see-though light brown eyes and a skin tone a few shades lighter than his own. The boy was laughing happily, "catch me appa!" He called out and ran into Aya's out stretched arms.

He was giggling and their was a little girl holding Aya's hand. Her eyes were blue like the ocean. Like Aya's eyes. She was smiling widely and eating a banana popsicle. KouiiShi walked the rest of the way to the trio, laughing and giggling as he picked up the little girl and kissed her on the cheek, smiling at Aya as he took his hand and the four of them walked the beach together.

"My family," he whispered while he slept. A happy smile on his lips as he continued to dream about a little girl and boy that were he and Aya's children.

Aya woke up in the morning, exhausted but completely satiated. He had made love to KouiiShi 3 more times that night & his penis was still buried inside his lover. He grinned, staring out at KouiiShi's still sleeping face & wiggling his hips as his cock hardened up once again. Guess it's time for round 5, Aya thought, as he started thrusting against his lover, waking him up with a kiss against his forehead.

KouiiShi's whimper was pathetic. "A..Ya.." He moaned, "no more. Please." This was round five with his sex demon. His ass was on fire and he just wanted to sleep goddammit! He groaned as Aya came inside of him again. His cock was going to fall off if he came again and he was sure that his ass needed a good cleaning after all the cum that was in it. This was the price of dating Aya; so much sex that you couldn't get eight hours of sleep.

45 minutes later, they were standing in the shower - Aya was still quite a bit morose. He had finally conceded that he needed to pull out when KouiiShi groaned and reminded them of their vacation plans. He watched with hooded eyes as him cum streaked out of KouiiShi, flowing down his thighs with every little move - 5 rounds of cum was quite a bit & he'd have preferred it if his seed stayed inside his lover.

"I wish I could stay inside you all day today," he murmured quietly, sliding his arms around KouiiShi & gently inserting a couple of fingers into KouiiShi to act as a butt-plug as they bathed.

KouiiShi squirmed and pulled away from the fingers. "Aya, I need to clean myself. " He said firmly and let the large amount of cum start to flow from his ass. For now he would just let it flow out. There was too much to try and clean out right now. He began to wash the rest of his body, humming to himself and happy about the dream he'd had about he and Aya having children.

"I had a really great dream last night." He said with a smile. "We had children; a boy and a girl. It was beautiful Aya."

Aya's eyes narrowed as KouiiShi pushed his hands away, letting his seed flow out onto his thighs. _He is not ready to bear your children. You cannot let him push it out of him... He is __yours __- he was meant to carry your offspring_... that strange voice in his head whispered again. By now though Aya was awake enough to recognize the lunacy of those thoughts. He shook his head, clearing away those strange thoughts & bathed himself.

"Did they look more like you or me?" He asked, then smiled. "Ofcourse not - they'll be adopted so how can they look like us?"

KouiiShi's smile turned into a frown Aya didn't believe him. It had felt too realt to be just a dream. "They looked like us both, but they both had blue eyes. The girl's eyes were..It was like looking into your eyes and the boy had sky blue eyes."

He said backed up into the water, bending over slightly to let the cum wash from his thighs and to let so of the water get inside of him. How was he going to clean it all out? With fingers..Should he try to..push it out? He had no idea how to get fully cleaned. 'If Aya wasn't a fucking sex demon, I wouldn't have to worry about this.'

Aya smiled as he heard KouiiShi's description. "Funny thing... I saw a little boy with sky-blue eyes too last night. Maybe we'll just get really lucky & find kids who look exactly like us."

Not wanting to give KouiiShi a chance to clear more of his seed out of him, he quickly glanced at the clock. "Babe, it's 8:00 already - my parents live in the ritzy part of town so that's about a half-hour drive away." He turned off the water and quickly pulled KouiiShi out. Aya realized he was being unfair - it would be uncomfortable for the brunette to carry his seed inside all day but Aya wanted to know it was there.

"We'll get breakfast at their place, ok?" he asked, rubbing himself dry and handing KouiiShi a towel for himself. "Let's just pack & get moving."

'I doubt that.' KouiiShi thought as he was pulled out of the shower and handed a towel. Why did Aya not want him to wash out his seed?

Was this some issue he was having? He groaned mentally and shifted uncomfortably. "If I find myself leaking at ANY point today, you will be in so much fucking trouble, Aya Tohjoh." KouiiShi hissed and glared at him, walking past him and into the bedroom to change into jeans and a sky blue polo. He sighed, he could..live with Aya's seed in him-for now at least. If it made him happy..Then he would walked around like this.

He pulled out a duffle bag and began to put boxers and shirts into it.

Half an hour later, they were still groggy and tired as their car stood in front of the gate to Aya's parents' house. It was 9AM, later than they had planned to start but they were both too exhausted from the repeated love-making the night before. Aya glanced at his lover & winced when he saw just how vividly he had marked the brunette last night; he prayed to god his sister didn't bring it up in front of their parents. That would be a nightmare.

He didn't stop to chat with Nathaniel, their gate-keeper. The man was busy eating breakfast & he quickly waved them in with a friendly grin. Aya waved back and drove into the grounds.

The house where he spent most of his childhood cost about $50M. It was a sprawling mansion with countless bedrooms and a couple of different swimming pools. But his parents had always managed to make the place feel like home despite the incredible size.

They parked in front of the door and made their way in - Aya used his key to let themselves in.

"Aya! You're finally here!" came the voice of his sister, a slender 19 year freshman at H-university. She was a darker blond than he was and her eyes were paler sky blue. "And you must be KouiiShi," she squealed, grabbing the brunette by the arms. "Mom's been talking about you non-stop since Aya called & told us a couple of days ago...," she frowned and looked at him closer. "It's funny though - Aya said you were old."

At that point, Aya looked everywhere but at his lover - he was relieved when his mom came into the foyer. "Aya! KouiiShi!" She greeted with a smile, "we thought you'd be here hours ago - well.. it's good you're here now. Betsy made her special egg & sausage breakfast pizza so you guys can eat before heading out."

KouiiShi's eyes widened for a moment as he took in the...Mansion? House? He thought it was a waste of money to have such a large home when most rooms were left unused. Where was the pleasure in having five bedrooms that only collected dust? "Aya," he said slowly. "When we go to buy our home, we're getting something practical. I refuse to live somewhere that has rooms that will never be used for anymore that dust bunnies and bugs to make themselves home."

As they walked into the mansion KouiiShi was grabbed by a stunning female with sky-blue eyes similar to the little girl that was his daughter in his dream. It felt odd to be looking into those eyes and at the same time he came to the conclusion that everyone in Aya's family could pass as a model. He felt a little self-conscious at that, but smiled at his sister.

He frowned as he looked him over closer and frowned. Was he not..pretty enough for Aya? He swallowed under her gaze and then whipped his head around to glare at Aya. "Old?" He hissed. "You told you that I was..old?" He asked as he glared at Aya. He was going to pay for that later.

He smiled as in older woman came into the foyer, smiling and greeting them. 'Yup, all of Aya's family are models. I hope that they accept that their son is with someone..Plain looking.' He thought with a frown and smiled at Aya's mother. He gently pulled himself away from Aya's sister and bowed to both woman.

"My name is Park KouiiShi. It is a pleasure to be able to meet Aya's family." He said in a formal manner, for some reason he'd gone back to how he would greet family members back in Seoul.

Aya could see the frown on KouiiShi's face - he knew he was in for it later for the little 'old' comment. He began to think of things that would get him out of the dog-house as he watched his mother greet his lover.

"No need for so much formality, KouiiShi-dear," his mom smiled. "I'm Ava Tohjoh but you can just call me Ava. Although from the way Aya's been talking about you, you might as well just call me mom, I guess," She winked at Aya and laughed when she saw her grown son blushing.

"Come on you guys," the girl called impatiently. "Dad's waiting at the dining table already. Sorry he didn't come out to meet you KouiiShi - but he's got a meeting at work in about 15 minutes so he's just scarfing down all the food he can." Then as if finally remembering she had forgotten to introduce herself, she turned and grinned. "I'm Gene, by the way."

They all hurried quickly into the dining room where Mr. Tohjoh, another blond with blue eyes, was finishing up his coffee as they came in. "Aya! Your mom said you'd be coming by this morning - are you ready to come work at the company yet?" He asked eagerly.

"Not yet, dad," Aya said, a little frustrated. "This is KouiiShi by the way." He pushed his lover forward.

"Well... you do have that excellent education from Tokyo University - don't waste that too long, son." Mr. Tohjoh said, his voice a little disappointed. "It was good to meet you KouiiShi - but I've got a meeting to get to. I'm sure we'll see you around. Ava tells me you're a big part of Aya's life now." He looked at his watch, kissed his wife & then was out the door.

The brunette's blushed as he stopped bowing and nodded. He couldn't call her mom, not yet. He barely knew her..But..He would like to. He would love to get close to his love's family. He nodded at the comment about Aya's father and smiled again. He stopped himself from bowing and instead spoke, "it is a pleasure to meet you both."

He followed the family into their dining room and looked at Aya's father. 'They..are ALL models.' He whined mentally. 'Those are unfair genes!'

He was pushed forward by Aya and was ready to bow again and decided not to. "It's a pleasure to meet you..too." He said as Aya's father left for his meeting. He blinked and looked to Aya. He felt completely out of place in this large home and with Aya's family.

Aya pulled out a chair for KouiiShi - an action that his mother and sister noticed with different results. Gene started laughing while Ava nodded approvingly for his manners. Aya glared at Gene to stop clowning around and he took a seat himself.

"Eat KouiiShi," Ava said, pushing some eggs on his plate. "How is my son treating you? I must say you're a lot better looking than he led me to believe," she said conversationally. "I don't see any warts anywhere."

"He also said you were on the wrong side of 40..." Gene added helpfully.

Aya groaned and buried his face in his hands. They were never going to get on their vacation if this kept up.

KouiiShi blushed and took the chair, smiling up at Aya in thanks. He still wasn't off the hook for calling him old. He turned his attention to Ava, smiling. "Yes, ma'am." He said obediently and took the plate of eggs.

He paused and slowly turned to Aya. 'Warts? Forty?' He laughed, soft and clear, Aya was going to suffer so much later.

"Aya treats me wonderfully, he spoils me really." He said truthfully as he kicked him under the table. "But, he constantly gets himself in trouble with actions and comments," he said kicking him once more and smiling brightly at his mother and sister. "What else has he said about my appearance?" He asked with a grin.

"Mom! Gene!" Aya growled warningly and then pleaded with them, his blue eyes begging them not to get them even more in the dog-house. He turned to KouiiShi, "I didn't have a choice! If I told them how you actually look, they'd have destroyed me for being so sappy and superficial."

"Oh yes... there was no chance he was superficial in how he was describing you," Gene said. "Told us you were 200 pounds overweight & you sweated like a pig & he was terrified he was going to get crushed sleeping next to you if you rolled over on him."

Ava grinned and then shook her head. "I'm glad my son has found such a beautiful person to share his life with. Hopefully inside as much as you are on the outside," She couldn't help but tease her son a little. "He did say you liked to steal candy from little children but I'm assuming that was a lie too?" She asked lightly.

A want to strangle Aya passed through KouiiShi, making his fingers twitch. He laughed instead and narrowed his eyes at the pleadingly Aya. He placed a soft hand on his cheek and leaned over to him, smiling widely as he placed a kiss on his other cheek.

"You're going to pay for everything you said about me." He whispered and harshly bit his ear. He pulled back and smiled brightly. "I'm glad that you can see none of those things are true. I'd rather give candy to a child."

He smiled softly at Ava and took Aya's hand. "Once we find a home and settle into it..We both want to adopt children and raise them as our own." His smile widened. "I doubt I'll be stealing candy from any kids." He added and squeezed Aya's hand lightly. His brown eyes shone with love as he looked up at Aya. Even if he was in the dog-house, KouiiShi would never be able to deny his love and future plans. That was impossible.

Aya let out a low, sad whimper at the sound of promised punishment. He turned angry eyes back to his mom & sister. "Does family loyalty mean anything to either of you?" He hissed.

Gene laughed. "Aya, you keep telling us you want to marry him so he's practically family anyway."

Both Gene and Ava could see the tender moment passing between the 2 men - it was adorable but still somewhat uncomfortable for them because it was their son. "Oh yes, adoption would be excellent." Ava said, although her eyes did have a hooded look about them - the dynamics of the relationship was easy enough to see & she wondered if it might be a good time to tell Aya that he might need to be cautious and use protection with KouiiShi. She quickly decided against it - Aya had not demonstrated dominant angel-blood in years.

"So I hear Aya's taking you out diving this weekend," Gene said, taking a bite out of her sausage. "You guys are going down near the keys?"

The brunette's dark cheeks colored at Gene's words. What good things had Aya said about him? Had he told them of their plans for the future? He could only wonder, but he wouldn't ask. He would be fine without knowing.

KouiiShi perked up and smiled, "he is! I'm looking forward to it. Except for my sea sickness which I know he'll hold over my head." He smiled he remembered what Aya had said. "Ava, Aya said that you Dramamine because you surfer from sea sickness too. Would it be alright if I took some for today?"

He asked and didn't notice the look in her eyes as he spoke about adaption, he was too busy eating the delicious food on his plate.

He was so happy and excited about their trip that he ate quickly. He wanted to get to the beach and enjoy being alone with Aya.

"That would be fine, dear," Ava said smiling. "I'll get it for you after breakfast."

Gene glanced at both Aya's and KouiiShi's almost-empty plates. "Wow ... you guys are almost inhaling your food... what'd you do last night? Run some kind of mara...," She trailed off as she looked at them closely - then immediately broke into a full blush.

Aya groaned, once again wondering how he was going to get over the humiliation his family was putting him through.

Ava hastily coughed and stood up from her chair. "Ehem... well, it's almost 10:00 & you guys should be heading out - you want a full-day cruise if possible - lots to see around the keys." She glared at Gene to keep her mouth shut and went through her purse, on the side of the table. "We went on a boating trip last weekend - I have some right dramamine right here," she said, pulling out the pills and handing them over to KouiiShi. "And here are they keys, Aya," she said, handing him the set.

Aya stood and helped KouiiShi out of his chair.

"Well, I guess we're gonna get going, mom," Aya said, lacing his fingers through his lover's. "I'll call you later about skiing in December, after I discuss it with him." He quickly led him out to the front door.

Both mother and daughter couldn't help notice the way the slight limp in the brunette's movement... they silently wished him sympathy.

KouiiShi tried his best to get over how red his face was. He stared down at his plate and happily took the dramamine and the change of topic it brought. He stood up when Aya helped him and smiled at Aya's mother and sister.

"It was nice to meet you both!" He called before he was dragged, and as he limped as fast as he could, to the front door and out to Aya's car. "I like them." He said with a laughed and eased himself into his seat.

His ass was so sore.

"By the way," he said as they started to drive away from the house. "I haven't forgotten about home much trouble you're in. So, I'll wait to punish you, I want this vacation to be wonderful, so for now you're forgiven. As soon as we get home." He laughed coldly. "You're so in for it."

He smiled brightly at Aya and examined his nails. He kept them clean, very clean, he hated seeing dirt underneath his nails. "If I were you, I would be _begging_ for my forgiveness. And then, I_ might_ think about lessening your punishment."

"You don't know what they're like!" Aya explained emphatically, "They seem all sweetness & light - but once you get to know my mother & sister, you'd see! They'll tease you about ANYTHING - you saw that movie Mean Girls? The Regina George character was based off Gene." He nodded his head emphatically.

They parked at the boat yard at about 10:40. It was in the opposite direction of Aya's parents' house, close to docks where they had picked up the fish a couple of weeks ago when they went to the farmer's market.

"I hope you're ready for a day of boating - mom said the oil gallons are filled already so we won't have to waste time prepping the boat." He glanced at KouiiShi's shoes as they grabbed the luggage out of the trunk. "If those are hard-soles, you're going to be barefoot. Dad doesn't like seeing scuff-marks on the boat," he added with a wink. He led KouiiShi towards the boat - it was a sleek yacht . "The only real problem with speed boats is that we'll have to dock and fuel up every once in a while - if were sailing, we wouldn't need to worry about all that. But once we get to my parents' island house, we won't have to stop anywhere else. Unless you want to that is."

He stepped onto the boat and stretched out a hand to KouiiShi to help him on if he needed it. "Want help sweetheart? Or you're good?"

KouiiShi laughed and shook his head. "So..making fun of others runs in the family? I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm around members of your family. I wouldn't want to be double teamed. You may enjoy that too much and end up in the dog-house for a long time. Remember that the next time you tease me. I can't withhold sex from you, back I can make you life uncomfortable and you know I can." He paused and smirked. "Don't tempt me."

The brunette looked down at his shoes and thought for a moment. He'd have to take them off before he got onto the boat. He gave Aya his luggage and paused to take off his shoes in socks; he held them in one hand and grasped Aya's with the other.

Just this one..he would let Aya help him like this. It was more..romantic that way/ He blushed lightly and gently squeezed Aya's hand as he stepped onto the boat.

The surface was hard and smooth beneath his bare feet. He kind of liked the idea of not wearing shoes. It was more..Exotic? No that wasn't it. It felt nice, warm from the sun and yet pleasant from the cool sea breeze.

He took a deep breath and smelt slat and the scent of the ocean. This was a good time to get over his fear of the sea and also get closer to Aya. He looked up into eyes that were more beautiful that the ocean behind them. "That you, for this." He said quietly.

Aya smiled back at KouiiShi and pulled him close, "Thank you for accepting me so I can do this," he murmured into dark brown hair, brushing his lips against the brunette's forehead. He tilted up his chin & kissed him gently on soft lips before releasing him. "There's not a lot to do here 'cus this is a motor boat - I'm gonna go get us off the dock & then we'll get started. You can go check out the cabin or hang out here & wave bye to the people as we go." He groped KouiiShi's ass roughly. "Once we get further out to sea, we can figure out some _other _things to do, especially now that you seem to have figured out it's a bad idea to keep me away from your body. Just make sure you take your dramamine now... I can't have you getting sick in the middle of our trip... oh no, that would really spoil our fun." He winked lasciviously.

He quickly got the boat ready, driving slowly out of the dock & then picking up speed once they were on free water. "I gotta say, it's a great day for a cruise - nice sunshine, great breeze - the sea looks really blue too. Do you want to spend a night on the ocean babe or just go straight to my parents' cabin?"

The brunette squirmed as his ass was groped. He knew that Aya had been planning on having sex with him once they were far form eyes. He knew it! That's what would be on his sex demon of a boyfriend's mind..Sex...Sex..Sex...KouiiShi's mind went off in a tangent as he mentally ranted about Aya's demon-like need for sex.

He nodded and took one of the pills, swallowing it with the water he had brought along with them for the car ride. "It is a great day to be out in general." He agreed with a wide smile. He thought for a long moment as they began to glide on the water.

"I dunno, it all depends on whether or not I the dramamine helps me. If I don't get sick..or paranoid of being out in the middle of an ocean..I'd like to spend the first night in the cabin. It would be..Really different than our normal experiences-before you think it, sex demon, I'm not talking about sex!" He deafened his thoughts with a sharp glare to Aya as he walked the deck to stand beside him and smile at the glistening darkening blue water.

"I meant in general. I would love to sleep in your arms while we gently swayed on the ocean." He said honestly.

"That's a great idea, love," he said, smiling easily as he steered the boat. "We'll stop by & get dinner at one of the little islands - there's a great polynesian place that does Luaos every friday so tonight would be a good time, if you wanted to go." Then remembering KouiiShi's dietary needs, he added, "Don't worry - they have things beside roast-pig. I know what a picky eater you are."

"I'm afraid you'll have to do with canned soup, bread & spam for lunch." He shook his head. "We were running so late this morning, I completely forgot to pack a cooler. My parents keep non-perishable goods in cabin kitchenette for situations like this. There should be water too down there - you can make us some sandwiches in a couple of hours. If they're extra good, I might even teach you how to drive the boat," he added with a wide grin.

By now they were far enough from the coast that Aya wasn't in danger of running over a swimmer or a jet-skiier. He punched the speed up to 6 knots, the maximum capability of the boat. "We might see some dolphins swimming along with the boat soon...," he glanced up at the sky. "We're gonna be fine on the ocean for another couple of hours atleast - so what're you planning to do babe?"

The brunette stuck out his tongue as his eating habits were talked about. "It takes effort to stay in shape." Was his reply as he looked out the window while Aya steered. "Who's fault is it that we were running late." KouiiShi asked as he arched an eyebrow and scrunched his nose at the mention of spam. "I'll eat the soup and bread. I've had experiences with spam that I'd care not to remember."

'How does one make an extra good sandwich?' He thought and smiled, shaking his head. "I'd rather leave the driving to you." At the mention of possible seeing dolphins, his eyes widened and he grinned. "I really hope that we get to see dolphins." He didn't even bother trying to hide the childish excitement from his voice. "What am I planning to do? He grinned. I've always wanted to try naked sunbathing. Can I get us in trouble for that?" He asked and grinned. "I'd hate to tan and then have those nasty looking tan lines marring my skin. That would be very unattractive."

He paused. "Do we have sunscreen? ...You...burn easily for having such light skin..Don't you?" He groaned. "Please don't go and get some kind of sun poisoning or burn yourself too badly."

"Whose fault? I didn't hear you complainin too much when you were bouncing in my lap last night," Aya murmured huskily. "I heard a lot of other noises though... 'Oh Aya hardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer'," he said the last part in a higher-pitched girlier voice even though KouiiShi technically had a deeper voice than him.

"And I guess you wanna be makin those noises again - asking to tan naked in front of me. Baby, you accuse me of being a sex-demon but you're no innocent little victim yourself - always walking around teasing me with that round little ass sticking out underneath my t-shirts all the time, cooking in nothing but an apron & now, sunbathing naked right in front of me - with nothing but miles of ocean surrounding us. You know you're always asking for it," he grinned and added with a wink. "& I love it."

He grabbed the sunblock he had near the wheel & threw it at his lover. "Here's the stuff - I need to put it on every couple of hours but you put some on too. I don't want you wrinkling prematurely... you're already old enough as it is."

"Aya Tohjoh." KouiiShi said softly, a few moments after he caught the sunblock. "Aya Tohjoh..I don't think you realize how much trouble you are going to be in once we get back home." He said in the same soft voice...laced with a coldness that mean Aya was REALLY in for it once they got back home.

He sighed and turned to walk out of the room. "I'm going to go and put on this sunblock..Naked, rubbing it on my skin. Arching my back as I rub a white cream all over me." He smirked. "Hmm..Maybe I'll do it in here first. Let it cool on my skin before I go out and spread my legs on that nice lounge chair I eye earlier. I'll close my eyes and let out a moan once the sun dances over my naked skin."

He stripped out of his clothing and bent over, his back facing Aya, as he began to put the lotion on his skin. He rubbed it onto both legs and then his stomach, the whole time wondering if he should put some on his cock too..

Aya groaned, his mind supplying images as KouiiShi spoke - oh godd... the brunette would look amazing! The sun turning his dark skin into bronze, and nothing but miles of blue ocean surrounding them. He gulped as he watched KouiiShi bend over, displaying that perfect ass for his taking - his eyes roved down the cleft and to the little hole. Aya could still see tiny splotches of his cum dried at that sweet hole.

Growling, he turned off the motor but didn't drop anchor - willing to let the sea take them for a while where it may. They weren't in risk of running ashore & it wasn't like there was a storm coming. He stalked over to his lover's bent form, stripping his own clothes off and reached around to pull the little bottle of sunblock out of his hands.

"Allow me," he whispered, pulling KouiiShi up into his arms and against his chest. He poured big globs of sunblock into his fingers and started rubbing them against the brunette's chest as he walked them forward onto the open deck. "The nipples have particularly sensitive skin - we wouldn't want these getting sun-burnt, would we?" He asked, as he rolled the little buds in between his fingers, rubbing cool sunblock onto them

KouiiShi's laughed turned into a moan as he was walked onto the deck while Aya teased his nipples and rubbed the sunblock on them. He had talked himself into this, but that would happen every once in a while. He was in too good of a mood to even think about how fucked he was. Plus..he had wanted to tease Aya. It was only a bonus that he would get something out of it because of his teasing.

He licked his lips as they walked and decided 'why the hell not? They're on vacation.' He rolled his hips back into Aya's as he thought how best to drop his question. He was sure that Aya would push him into a chair and fuck him wildly as soon as the words left his mouth-but he would take that change and moan for more.

"Hey, Aya." He said in a casual tone, "do want me to put the sun block on you too?" His smile was growing as he spoke. "I really never get the chance to touch you like you get to touch me. Won't you let me today?" He asked, whining a little as he did so. "You should say yes and then sit in one of those chairs for me. Let me please you." He paused. "I'm going to suck you again."

"Mmmm... that's a nice thought, sweetheart," Aya nodded his eyes half-lidded as he turned KouiiShi in his arms - he loved the feeling of those round globes against his dick but right now he wanted to kiss his lover. "How about we sit in front of each other and get each other all nicely lathered up?" He lowered his mouth down to KouiiShi's and kissed him slowly as he sank them both down onto the deck floor.

KouiiShi sank to his knees as he was kissed. He took the bottle from Aya and poured some onto his hand. He pulled back to kiss Aya's cheek as he spread the cool cream over Aya's chest. He rubbed it over his nipples; playing with them and flicking his thumb against them as he smiled at Aya and began to kiss him again. His hands moved to massage the cream over his flat stomach and his chest, enjoying the feel of Aya's short skin under his fingers.

Aya really just wanted to position KouiiShi on all fours and get his dick inside that sweet hole again. But he let the brunette do as he pleased, kissing him back as his own hands curving around that slender waist and rubbing all over that back. His fingers run kneaded those jutting shoulder blades and then traveled down further to take that plump ass into his hands - he rubbed cool sublock against KouiiShi's pucker.

"I think you missed a spot while you were doing your back here, lover...," he said, smiling into their kiss. His finger pushed inside the little hole. "Then again... I guess it did have a lot of white cream inside already, didn't it?" He let his finger start to pump in and out. "All the same... I think I better fill it up again, don't you? Never hurts to be cautious with such... precious spots..."

If KouiiShi wasn't too busy moaning, he would have laughed at Aya and mocked him for being so cheesy. "I knew that you would get it for me." He replied and pushed back on the finger thrusting inside of him. He licked up Aya's neck as he spread the cream over his thighs and back.

He rubbed the cream over his arms and pulled away from his neck to rub some onto his neck also. He rubbed what he could reach of his legs, and even his feet and his ankles. Aya obviously wanted sex right now, but KouiiShi was more worried about having too take care of a whining and sun burnt lover. He loved Aya and would take care of him, but if he could prevent it he would. He ran his fingers over Aay's ass, rubbing the cream nearly Aay's pucker to make sure that he had gotten all over his body.

Aya growled warningly as he felt that hand stray downwards. "Careful lover - if you keep this up, I'm going to have to tie you up and keep you impaled on my dick for the rest of this vacation so you know your place...," He groaned at the image of being so intimately attached to his lover for an extended period of time.

"And as appealing as that thought this, I want to show you more than just sex this vacation," He grabbed KouiiShi's hands and pulled them forward to kiss each finger gently before pouring a big blob of it onto that rough palm. "I know you said you wanted to taste my cock but I'm getting rather impatient - how about you just rub this onto my dick and get me ready?" He nipped at KouiiShi's throat as he spoke.

KouiiShi's mind supplied images involving chains, his wrists, and Aya's cock. Both his cock and his fingers twitched at the images. Maybe one day..He would surprise Aya and see where that got him. He was actually thankful that Aya pulled his fingers away and poured the sunblock onto his palm. He was starting to wonder why Aya still used to lube and even prepped him. He was taken more than enough to not need either any more.

He did as he was told, arching his neck and moaning as Aya nipped at it. He twisted his wrist as he wrapped his hand around the hot flesh and moved it up and down; spread the cool cream on Aya's thick cock. He really had wanted to taste him, the one and only time he'd taken him into his mouth wasn't enough. He wanted to know who Aya tasted. "If I asked you to pin me down while you fuck me, would you?" He asked absently.

Aya hissed as he felt that wonderful rough palm rub the balm all over him, coating his thick 9 inches properly. It was probably a bit silly to bother with so much preparation - after all, KouiiShi was definitely used to being taken over and over again. Aya might have even felt bad for his lover - except he heard the brunette asked to pinned & fucked.

He smiled wolfishly. "Only if you moan for me nice and sweet when I get you underneath me." He launched himself forward, easily pinning his lover's small frame underneath his own, moving between his legs and lining his dick up against that sweet pucker and pushing slightly forward. "Beg for me to fuck you KouiiShi," he said, staring into large brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

KouiiShi wasn't surprised as he was pushed onto his back by Aya's weight on top of him. He spread his legs more and smiled up at Aya. He groaned as the head of Aya's cock lined up with his entrance and pressed more against it. He kissed Aya hotly, groaning into his mouth as he was told to beg for Aya to fuck him. He was more than happy to oblige.

"Fuck me." He hissed. "Pin to me this boat and fuck me in the sunlight." He said against Aya's lips as he licked them slowly. "Don't show me any mercy. Make me scream and cry out your name." He bit his own lip as he pulled back to stare deeply into Aya's eyes. "Please fuck me and make me remember why I shouldn't ever get close to your ass." He grinned.

Aya growled as he heard KouiiShi's words - he quickly pinned KouiiShi's hands up above his head, leaving the older man completely at his mercy. "Oh don't worry lover - by the time I'm done with you, you're not even going to be able to walk without a cane, forget thinking about my ass." He thrust forward, burying himself inside in one deep thrust. He didn't bother giving KouiiShi time to adjust, immediately starting to pound him into the deck. The slim brunette bobbed underneath him - those familiar cries flowing freely in the sea breeze.

Aya was concentrating on beating heavily into KouiiShi's prostate when he heard the first whoops of laughter. He whipped his head towards the sound even as his hips continued rutting into his lover and saw the other yacht passing them by - he let a wide grin stretch across his face as he turned back to KouiiShi.

"We've got an audience, lover," he murmured smoothly. "So why don't we put on a good show?" He groaned as he felt those muscles clench around him. "Think about it love - you're pinned underneath a younger man being watched by a bunch of people on other boat - & there's nothing you can do to change this situation - you can't fight me off & you can't make them go away... All of them know that you're _mine_." He leaned down & took KouiiShi's lips in a possessive kiss.

The moan that came from the brunette's lips was explicit once his wrists we caught in Aya's grip and he was left in a vulnerable position below his blond lover. He cried out and arched as best he could with Aya pinning him to the smooth surface of the boat. He cried out freely, not caring about how loud he was now that they were out on the open sea.

He was moaning, screaming as Aya fucked him hard, pounding into his prostate. His eyes opened as looked up at Aya as he slammed into him. His already flushed skin was turned into a brighter red. His cock twitched as he let out a long, loud moan. He was more than happy that he couldn't see the people like Aya could.

He moaned into the kiss and clenched around Aya, whimpering. He kissed Aya back as much as he could until he cried out, screaming "Aya." As he came in long spurts between them, panting and squirming as his prostate was still pounded into.

The feeling of those hot muscles clenching around him became too much for Aya - with another few thrusts, he was releasing himself deep into the slender brunette beneath him, his hips slowing down in their thrusts. As he collapsed onto KouiiShi's sweat-slicked body with a loud groan, he heard a round of applause coming from the other boat along with encouragements. "That was fun, wasn't it lover?" he asked, as he lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked into his lover's eyes, kissing him roughly once again before giving him a flirtatious wink.

"How about we give them a little bow to thank them?" He pulled out of KouiiShi and quickly stood up, yanking the brunette up with him and shielding KouiiShi's nudity behind his large frame; he didn't want anyone else seeing his lover in a vulnerable state. He took a long low bow and earned them a couple of wolf-whistles.

His eyes were closed as he panted and gasped for breath, whimpering when Aya's seed filled him. He had just come down from his high when Aya was roughly kissing him. He kissed back, body still twitching in the aftermath of their sex. He opened his eyes and smiled as he found Aya starting down at him. He was going to make a list of all the places he'd been fucked. With Aya's...special needs he was sure they'd make a record for 'fucking in the most places' in a year...Maybe a lot sooner than that with the way Aya was going.

His eyes widened. "Aya! Aya I don't want to-" KouiiShi's body was hid by Aya's as he was pulled out of and pulled up to stare at the people on he other boat with wide eyes. He turned red and bowed so that he didn't have to look at them. He punched Aya in the arm. "I dislike you so much right now," he hissed.

Aya laughed as KouiiShi reacted violently, "I might've gone easier on you if you didn't get so fresh earlier," he whispered back - then he turned around with a wide grin and threw his lover over his shoulder then started to walk back towards the cabin to renewed whoops and catcalls. With a final wave of flourish, he disappeared into the cabin, carrying KouiiShi towards the full bed and setting him down.

He leaned down to kiss his lover softly, staring into the brunette's still flushed face. "I know it's probably getting to be tiresome to hear but I can't believe you're mine, KouiiShi," he murmured again - kissing him again and again. "I gotta get back to driving the boat now though sweetheart - are you still planning on sun-tanning? Our audience may be out there hoping for an encore show." He said, winking at his lover as he pulled away from the bed to pull on a pair of swim-trunks.

KouiiShi had become too familiar with Aya throwing him over his shoulder to be made at him for continuing to do it. He sighed instead and tried not to let his face get any redder as he was set down on the bed. He smiled into the soft kiss and ran his hands through Aya's soft blond hair. "I don't think I can get tired of hearing that. I like it when you say it too much for me to dislike it." He said with a sincere smile. He he caught Aya's lips in another kiss before he could pulled away. "I love you." He said against his lover's lips.

"I..don't think I'll be going out naked for a while." Was his reply. "Not until you get us out of here." He shook his head and smiled. He went to his won bag and pulled out a pair of swim trunks, not caring that Aya's cum was trailing down his thigh as he did so.

Aya nodded, watching that cum drip out of KouiiShi with a possessive smirk. He went back to starting the boat, getting them back on track - the seas were quite calm & they had not drifted too far off course. It took Aya a few minutes to navigate their location and then they were off towards Key Largo.

It was almost evening by the time they were pulling into the dockyard - he quickly dropped anchor and tied the boat off to the dock. The restaurant where Aya wanted to take KouiiShi was conveniently within walking distance from the dock. "It's a pretty relaxed atmosphere so change into something comfortable, baby," he said, pulling on some shorts, a light-blue t-shirt & some flip-flops.

A few minutes later, he was standing on the dock and reaching out a hand to help KouiiShi onto the dock, even though KouiiShi was probably a lot more agile than him & a helluva lot less likely to fall into the water.

KouiiShi had mad the sandwiches and enjoyed the sun until it was evening time. He stroked a hand down the side of his face and ruffled his hair as he looked for a hair tie in his bag. He had been growing out his hair back to a length that required him to place it into a small pony tail. He preferred his hair longer..Not Aya long, but longer.

He looked up at the blond as he spoke and continued to rummage through his bag of a black tank top to go with his green shorts and black flip flops. He took Aya's offered hand and with his help he was on the dock and soon they were walking towards the restaurant.

"Aya, I'm liking this sea adventure." He said with a bright laugh as he looked up at his lover. "I'm glad I let you talk me into this. Oh and that skiing trip you mentioned-I'd love to go!" He said. "Tell me more about it once we get home."

Aya looked a little panic-stricken at the thought of skiing. "I'll tell you about it...," he said slowly, threading his fingers through KouiiShi's as they made their way up the gravel path leading to the restuarant. "But if we go, you have to promise not to laugh, ok?" He could just imagine the fun times his family & KouiiShi were going to have, beating the stuffing out of him. Fortunately, the night was beautiful with lots of stars & the pathway was lit by torch light.

They were soon at the restuarant - & shown to good seats near the stage from where they'd have a clear view of Tahitian dancers and the hula-girls. His interest piqued when he saw those skirts - & he leaned close to KouiiShi, who sat across from him in candle-light. "Can I convince you to go up & dance with those girls, baby?" He stroked the brunette's cheek gently as his voice dropped lower. "I know you've got rhythm in those hips - they move so well against me when I'm pounding into you."

KouiiShi's eyebrow raised and he shook his head. "I can't promise that. If I get the chance to laugh at you; I will laugh..Hard. Very hard..It's very rare to be able to laugh at you and I'll take every chance I get-don't ever think otherwise." He said with a smirk and a nod. His eye smiled at the entered the restaurant, sitting near the stage to watch the Tahitian dancers and the hula-girls. He smiled as he caught the attention of one of the girls. They were all so pretty.

He looked at Aya as he leaned closer. His fair sin was illuminated in the candle-light, making his ocean blue eyes swim in the light. He nuzzled into Aya's hand and blushed at his request. "I didn't think they take random people to dance with them..Do they?" He asked and frowned. "You just want me to embarrass myself." He said with a light pout. He knew that Aya didn't really want to do that, but he couldn't help but dislike the idea, just a little...Even if it would be a lot of fun.

Aya was about to answer when he heard a familiar female voice coming from the side. He turned his head to look at the newcomer who had encroached on their table, not feeling particularly excited to be interrupted in the romantic moment he was having with his beautiful lover.

"Well... well... if it isn't Aya Tohjoh; is this cute little thing the reason you didn't bother telling me you were coming?" The woman was a redhead with green eyes that glittered like emeralds. She was barely decent, wearing a coconut shell bra and a hula-skirt.

"Hello Anne-marie," Aya greeted, his voice polite but chilled like ice.

"This is my lover, KouiiShi," he caught the brunette's left hand in his own, smiling slowly into dark eyes as he kissed the rough palm, "I brought him here to prove to him I know how incredibly lucky I am to have him."

Anne-marie was not deterred so easily. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she caught sight of the ring on KouiiShi's finger - Aya had always shrugged her off when she asked about it. "Well... I certainly didn't expect to see Aya give away his ring to just _anyone_...," She smiled at KouiiShi coolly and then took her leie off to put it on his shoulder. "Do come up & join us dancing later, won't you?" She asked. "Aya did always love to watch me dance in that skirt... right before he pulled it of..."

KouiiShi curiously looked up at the redhead and smiled lightly at her. He looked at Aya as he spoke her name in a polite yet icy voice. He shivered. He hoped Aya never used that tone with him. His hand was caught in Aya's as he looked up at Anne-marie and he realized what Aya was doing-showing the ring that rested on his left ring finger.

He smiled at the blond and narrowed his eyes at Anne-marie as she spoke. He didn't return her smile and got up only to freeze. His hand was still in Aya's. He squeezed it roughly and took in a deep breath. Of course Aya had sex with Anne-marie. That would explain why she knew him and why he was being so cold towards her.

"It's a shame." KouiiShi said as he stared directly into Anne-marie's green eyes. "That I'm the one wearing the ring and you aren't. That skirt may not have done much for you besides give you a quick fling here and there." He sat back down and smiled warmly at Anne-marie. He flashed the ring at her again and threw back the leie. "I think, you should find someone else to take that skirt off you. Aya is too busy ripping my boxers off and fucking me into doors for you." His words were harsh and cold as he smiled warmly at her. His heart was beating rapidly and he couldn't look at Aya.

Anne-Marie caught the leie as it was flung back at her face, her face turning red in anger. She looked like she was about to say something nasty when the manager walked by and gave her a stern glance.

She leaned close to Aya & whispered into his ears loudly enough for KouiiShi to wear, "Just so you know - I'm not wearing any underwear underneath this grass-skirt & when I'm up there, I'll be dancing just for you... So if you get tired of little runts and want to know what it's like to make love to a woman again, I'm here."

Aya pushed her away - gently because she was still a woman and he had always been a gentleman. "Anne-marie, the only way I'd even get close to watching you dance tonight is if KouiiShi's up there moving that wonderful body I just can't get enough of," he said, his voice disgusted.

Anne Marie was angry once more but she kept her tongue in check. "We'll see just who you're watching when I'm jiggling out of coconut shells right in front of your eyes," she said, sending a cold glare at KouiiShi and then heading off to do her job.

Aya leaned across and stared at KouiiShi. "I'm so sorry, lover," he apologized sincerely. "I haven't thought of her since we got together so I completely forgot she worked here."

KouiiShi's eyes were narrowed and cold as he looked at Aya. This wasn't his fault, he could tell by his voice and by the look in his eyes. But..being met with one of Aya's past lovers-it killed his happy mood like a moth caught in a fire.

He closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths, leaning to the side and away from Aya. He didn't want to be touched by him, not right now. He would push him away. His heart was hammering in his chest as he opened his eyes and looked at the ring on his finger. He was pissed. Seething with fury at Anne Marie. At Aya for knowing the bitch.

He took another deep breath and turned back to Aya. "I'm mad at you for knowing her..But..I believe you didn't remember that she worked here. I'm going to forgive you for this and not doubt you." He said in a tight voice, his eyes still narrowed and no longer cold in their glare.

Aya felt more than a little relieved when he realized that the bite had gone out of KouiiShi's words. He reached across the table and grabbed that slender hand again; but this time, he kissed the inside of the brunette's wrist keeping his eyes locked on his lover's the entire time. After a long moment, he set their linked hands on the table & chose his words carefully.

"KouiiShi, the reason she came over here was because she could tell you're different. I'm so sorry that I put you through this by bringing you here - but you have no reason to be worried, especially not about a woman as vulgar as that. You're incredibly beautiful and it's true, you can be a spaz. But I love that part of you, just like I love everything else about you..." He trailed off, realizing how close he was coming to sounding like a sap.

He was thankful when the waiter dropped by. The restaurant specialized in roasting animals - he ordered skewered lamb for KouiiShi, to be served with Thai rice & peanut sauce; & roasted beef briskett served with sweet potatoes for himself. Catching what he had done yet again, he looked at his lover, "Baby, if you want me to not order for you ever, you gotta remind me ok?"

The brunette flinched as Aya touched him. He continued to watch him with narrowed eyes; his heart still beating erratically as his wrist was kissed and Aya's eyes stayed locked with his. He wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. He hated how Aya captivated him and held his attention. He even he was upset and inadvertently hurt by him. He couldn't keep his eyes away.

He couldn't blush, normally he could at Aya's words. He flush in embarrassment as he was complimented by the blond. His eyes lost some of their heat as Aya told him that the woman could tell he was different and that's why she had approached them. He..believed that. If he was a past lover of Aya's...He wouldn't be surprised if he would have done the same thing.

"It's fine. I trust your judgment. You've been all of these places before and you know what is good and what is excellent-I told you before that it was alright." KouiiShi's voice was still tight and now lowered. He sighed and shook his head. Aya could defeat him every damn time! Why was he so weak to him..And at the same time he wondered if he was even allowed to be pissed at him for something that wasn't his fault at all..

"Ok," Aya nodded. "You don't get a choice anymore in what you eat - you just gave that decision to me," he said with a little smile. He knew things weren't exactly perfect between them at the moment but Aya didn't want to dwell on his past life - and he wanted it to affect his future even less.

So he decided to change the subject back to something more relevant to them. "Do you want to laze about at my parents' cabin on Dominica the rest of the trip? I wouldn't mind staying in doors making love - if you want to do that... but I gotta tell you, Dominica looks like it's Jurassic Park - there's not exactly a lot to do there," he stroked KouiiShi's hand. "I guess I could take you to St. Kitts on a day-trip - they have a live volcano that you can walk into ... we could even go to St. Maarten and party it up with a bunch of European tourists if you're in the mood for that instead."

KouiiShi's head tilted to the right as an eyebrow raised. He even smiled at his lover. "I'm pretty sure I didn't just give you that right; but I'll let you slide...For now." He said and blinked at all of the options that he had been given. "I wouldn't mind walking on that volcano. That seems interesting and a fun story to tell our children once we adopt." He said with a brightening smile. The talk of the different options he could choose for their vacation improving his mood quickly.

"Parting..not really my thing...Not counting New Years-that is my one exception. I wouldn't mind lazying around for a day or so. It will be nice to not have to do anything for an entire day. Just lay in your arms and be loved by you-I think I can give a day up for that." His smile was teasing as he looked into Aya's eyes.

Aya had to smirk. "Just one day, hmm? I'll have to make sure I take full advantage of your generosity then." He laid out the plans for the rest of vacation for them. Saturday would be spent in Dominica - Sunday volcano-walking in St. Kitts. They would return to the cabin on Sunday night & then early Monday, they would head home, hopefully getting back by sunset.

In the midst of their discussion, the waiter arrived with the steaming food. It smelled amazing & Aya was rather hungry after the day of sailing. "Dig in babe," he said as he started on his roast beef briskett.

The lights began to dim soon enough & the dancers came on stage - Anne-Marie was front and center and she kept her eyes clearly locked on Aya as she swung her hips - her crimson lips in a come-hither smile.

Aya ignored her completely, focusing on KouiiShi and their meal. But he didn't want the brunette to miss out on the fantastic dance-troupe just because of some idiotic woman. "The guys with fire-dancers are going to come out next and then they'll come by and try to pull members of the audience up onto the stage."

KouiiShi's stomach growled at the smell of the food. His mouth was nearly watering as he looked at the skewered lamb laid over Thai rice and peanut sauce. He licked his lips and took a bite of the rice with the peanut sauce on it. He groaned in happiness. Aya really knew all of the good foods.

"Ok," he said after he had swallowed and smiled at Aya, "you're ordering my food from now on." He said and cut into the lamb, bring a piece to his mouth. He chewed slowly, savoring the bursting flavors in his mouth and swallowed. His next try was a piece of the lamb with the Thai rice and peanut sauce. His eyes widened as even more flavors burst and exploded in his mouth.

The lights dimmed and the dancers came back on stage. He growled as that woman kept her eyes on Aya, her smile telling him to come to her. His eyes went to Aya who was watching him and only him. A satisfied and possessive smile graced his features and he went back to watching the dancers while he ate.

"Do you really want to see me dance?"

Aya smirked as he noticed KouiiShi's grin - it amused him to think he had made his lover jealous. Ofcourse unintentionally - but still, it was nice to know he could entice that emotion. Especially because Aya was perfectly aware he'd lose it if someone else even looked at KouiiShi the wrong way. So when the brunette asked if he wanted to see him dance, Aya had only one answer.

"Yes," Aya nodded. "I really want to see you dance... but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to give me a _private _show instead," he whispered in a low voice. "That might even be more _entertaining_... don't you think?"

By this time, the fire-dancers had come on stage and they were performing intricate routines with their torches. The audience gasped as someone's grass-skirt almost caught on fire as the guy tried to jump over a burning log - and applauded loudly when he came away untouched. After a few moments, the head dancer spoke into the microphone. "We've put on a show - now let's see what talents you have!"

The dancers on stage spread throughout the restuarant pulling couples out of their seats. Anne-Marie immediately made a bee-line to their table, shaking her boobs against Aya's face even as he ignored her - instead, he turned to KouiiShi, "If you'd like to dance lover, I think this is your opportunity. I'll be watching your hips move in a more intimate show later tonight, I'm sure." He smiled sweetly at the woman, hoping Anne-Marie would get the message.

Anne-Marie's face turned red with anger. She turned to KouiiShi - "Ofcourse you're welcome to come up there if you'd like," she looked him up and down, her eyebrows knitted together as she was aware of her boss's disapproving glare on her.

KouiiShi didn't answer. He shook his head and took a sip of the strawberry and mango smoothy that he had ordered earlier just as Anne-Marie walked to their table and shook her breast in Aya's face. KouiiShi took a breath and told himself that he would not make a scene. That he would not open his mouth. He would be civil. He would be c_alm_.

He stood up without a second thought and glared at the woman. "I'll show you how to use your hips, woman." His voice was low and rude as he glared at her with absolute hate in his eyes. He turned back to Aya and smiled at him. "Mmm, Aya, I think tonight would be a wonderful time for you to see my hips work." His voice was still low enough so that only Aya and Anne-Marie could hear him. "While I," he turned to face the woman again, "ride you until you release inside of me." He hissed and smiled softly at the woman.

"I do believe that I would like to dance." He smiled at the man glaring at Anne-Marie. "Would you show me the proper dance Anne-Marie? I could use your help. If don't want me to tell your boss that you've been harassing us..I suggest that you don't make me look like a fool on stage." His tone was of finality and of warning.

He stopped glaring and gave her a friendly smile. "We both know who Aya will be watching, so why don't you stay away from us after the dance is over?"

Aya raised his eyebrow at KouiiShi agreeing to go up and dance on the stage. But then again, he had always known his lover had a lot of guts - it'd be fun to see what he could do.

Anne-Marie silently seethed as she led the runt up onto the stage - her intention had been to get Aya to come up on stage and remind him how well they could move together. Now she was stuck having to play nice with this idiot. Well... she'd show them both what it was like to cross her.

"I'll stay away darling," she whispered to KouiiShi, "but I'm not going to do anything if he decides to come to me."

She moved in really close to KouiiShi and pressed her entire frame against him. "I'm sure you're used to taking it up the ass from all kinds of men so use this opportunity to see what it's like with a woman." She started twisting and dancing the tango against him.

KouiiShi smiled widely and laughed lightly, like Anne-Marie had just told a joke. "He'll never come onto you again." He whispered back as they reached the stage. "You loves me too much and sex with me, he can't get enough." He was bragging, rubbing it in, but this woman..She deserved it and he would gladly tell her all about how Aya fucked him. His anger was getting the best of him and causing him to act out in ways that he normally wouldn't.

He laughed again and pressed himself just as close as the woman was. "Anne-Marie," he said, "don't insult me and make me sound like a whore. I will tell you this," he said as he twisted his hips and rolled them against her, "Aya is the only man I've been with and the only one that would satisfy me. You should know from being a past lover how good he is in bed. Too bad you'll never know what it is like again." He danced against her, learning the steps quickly and using his rolling and twisting hips to out-do the woman.

Aya watched KouiiShi dancing - if he were to be objective, he would have to admit that Anne-Marie, the professionally trained dancer, was dancing circles around his slender lover. But KouiiShi had Aya wrapped around his fingers & Aya could feel himself salivating as he saw his hips writhing on stage - KouiiShi would definitely be putting on a private show for him tonight, with less clothing involved.

By this time, everyone but Anne-Marie and KouiiShi had cleared off the stage & the whole restaurant was watching the couple shimmy up a storm. Anne-Marie was completely aware and she jiggled as much as she could in response, smiling when she heard the intense applause.

Finally, the head dancer stepped up to the microphone again & the music . "Well what a hot couple! I guess we know what's going to be happening with you two tonight," he added with a little wink.

Anne-Marie rolled her eyes and stepped away from KouiiShi - she turned to Aya and once again found him staring at KouiiShi. She felt herself seeth in frustration but there was nothing to do but admit defeat. If Aya was still watching the runt after the show she had put on, there was nothing else she could do. She stepped up close to him once again and whispered low, "You've got him right now but just wait a few months - he's going to get tired of you & then he'll come running back to me."

KouiiShi rolled his eyes at the comment that the head dancer said. He would rather go running back to his dad and brother for a sound beating then sleep with this woman.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Impossible. Aya is wrapped around my fingers. At _my _mercy. He's not going to leave me, so I suggest you forget about him because you'll never know what sex is like with him again unless you and I switch bodies. And even then, you wouldn't know how I please him."

KouiiShi excused himself from the stage and walked back to his lover. He took the spot that he had been in before and smiled warmly at Aya. "I think," he said and took a sip of his drink, "she'll leave you alone for now. At least until you get tired of me." His eyes darkened as he leaned over the table to whisper in Aya's ear. "But..I think watching me has scored me a few more months of your love. Don't you think?"

He sat back down in his seat and smiled at his lover. "I have to admit. I'm having a good time and from what I noticed, your time here has gotten a lot better."

Aya smirked as he heard KouiiShi's comment about Anne-Marie leaving him alone now. He batted his eyelashes and widened his eyes as he leaned across and grabbed KouiiShi's bicep. "My big strong savior! What _would _I have done without you?" he teased before the goofiness slipped away as he saw KouiiShi's eyes darkening.

His erection throbbing as he felt his lover's moist breath against his ear. God! Did KouiiShi know what he did to him with his teasing - especially after that little dance routine? He was practically inviting Aya to fuck him in public with those huge dark eyes and those whispered words! He took a big gulp of water from his glass trying to calm down his libido - he could tell KouiiShi was interested in bonding with him in other ways as well and Aya respected his lover enough to try to fulfill his wishes.

So instead of just throwing KouiiShi over his shoulder and walking out the restaurant, he leaned over and murmured against that soft mouth. "Oh... I think you've earned yourself a bit more than a couple of months sweetheart. But I'm not sure you're going to like what I do to you once we get back to the boat - then my time is going to get _really _good."

He sat back down and went back to concentrating on his meal - keeping up some inane conversation with KouiiShi about the history of the Hawaiian islands as they finished dinner. 45 minutes later, he paid for the check, leaving the waiter a sizable tip. Then he was pulling KouiiShi out of the restaurant, thankful for the dim light that hid his half-hard erection.

It was a beautiful night for a moonlit stroll by the dock as they made their way back to the boat. Aya had an arm slung around KouiiShi's hip as they walked by the water. "Baby, I guess I really don't give you much of choice most of the time about when I'm going to have sex with you," he said - he shook away the distasteful memory of their short breakup over the subject. "I can't promise any huge changes but I can try to control myself a little more if you prefer."

KouiiShi simply ate as Aya told him the history of the Hawaiian islands. He was half listening. He wanted Aya, right now, but he would wait. He had more self control than Aya and used it during the next 45 minutes. He smiled as he was pulled out of the restaurant and couldn't help but look up at the sky. The moon was large, a full moon that made the water shimmer in a silvery glow. It was so beautiful.

"Control is all I can ask for, Aya. I know I have to get used to how much you want me and the fact that sometimes you'll want me at the most inconvenient times. I can accept that. All I can ask is that you'll learn to control yourself and take me later that day or something."

He didn't tell Aya that all he wanted right now was for the blond to pin him to the nearest available surface and fuck the life out of him. All of that exposure to a past lover of Aya's...it made him a little self conscious and at the same time, he wouldn't just lay down and let Aya fuck him. He wouldn't fight him for dominance, but he would give Aya the ride of his life that night.

"Aya, when we get back to the boat. I want to ride you. We don't have to have sex right away, but...you won't be on top. Not right away." KouiiShi looked up at his much taller lover and smiled lightly. "I you tried to pin me down after tonight's events, you'd have a fight on your hands."

His smile fell lightly and he stopped their walking by moving to stand in front of the taller male. "Aya, as long as you don't fuck me in a closet again or in another situation like you did at practice..I'll most likely be ok with you taking me when and where you want. I love being filled with you, having you cum in me, I can't tell you how much I love it. But don't forget..you can't always have sex with me. There will be times when I'll be busy or I just_ really _won't want to have sex."

Aya nodded. He silently made a promise to respect KouiiShi's wishes as much as he could. The rest of the walk was under the beautiful moonlight, spent enjoying each other & the warm breeze. Soon, they reached the boat & Aya was stepping onto the boat with KouiiShi.

"Do you want to sleep on the dock sweetheart?" he asked, leading the brunette into the chamber. "My parents' cabin is about 1.5 hours away if you'd rather we try to get there tonight."

KouiiShi followed his lover and thought for a quick moment. "If it's not too dangerous, let's try and make it to the cabin and spend the night there." He said with a smile. He had no reason to not think that Aya wouldn't attempt to obey his wishes. After they had nearly lost each other, they would both try harder to keep each other.

If that meant less sex, then Aya would have to listen to him.

Aya nodded - although disappointed that he couldn't jump his lover right there. But he argued with himself that it'd be a much more comfortable night if they went to the island first - & a lot more private too... So he quickly kissed KouiiShi on the mouth and walked out of the cabin, efficiently preparing the boat for the short trip they would making.

Before long, they were on their way - the seas were calm and the windows were open. Aya turned to his lover and grinned. "Baby, come here," he said waving for the brunette to come over once they were out on the open ocean. "I want to teach you how to drive the boat."

KouiiShi was enjoying the cool night air when he heard Aya's voice. He walked over to his lover and smiled lightly. "Be patient with me. This is a lot bigger than a car..and more intimidating." He told his lover as he stood by his side. He was looking froward to be alone with Aya and was more excited for the cabin once they got there.

He wasn't too sure about his driving skills with a boat, but Aya would reassure him and get him comfortable with what he was doing. He knew that for sure. He looked at the control panel and blinked like it was a text in Russian. He really had no idea what most of the buttons and whatnot were for.

Aya had to laugh as he saw KouiiShi cluelessly staring at the various levers that controlled speed and angle of rudder and so forth. "Baby - we're not going to change anything there," he said, wrapping his arm around KouiiShi's waist and pulling him in front of the wheel itself - he took his lover's smaller hands in his own and placed them on the steering wheel, pressing closely behind him. "Don't worry - I'll be right here the whole time." He took the opportunity to playfully grind himself against KouiiShi's ass.

"It's quite straight-forward," he said, leaning his chin on top of KouiiShi's soft dark hair. "We've already set a course and you can see it on that map on the screen." He pointed at one screen. "And you're just going to steer the wheel in that direction." He gently started guiding KouiiShi's hands - steering the wheel easily so they drove the boat together.

KouiiShi blushed lightly at Aya's laugh and moved when Aya pulled him in front of the wheel. He shivered at how close Aya was to his back, to him in general. Aya's hands were over his own and he had to smile as he bit back his groan when Aya ground himself against his ass. He wanted to push back and let himself be fucked right now, but he was learning, this was not the time to be fucked.

He looked at the map and then back out the window into the clear and dark night. He kept his hands level on the steering wheel and took a breath as he steered the boat. "This isn't so bad." He admitted after a few moments. "I can see why you like to drive the boat so much. Especially on a night like this. So calm and clear." He laughed, "and romantic."

"It's certainly better with you around than my snotty little sister," Aya said with a smile. He didn't mention to KouiiShi that he was the only lover he had taken out on a trip like this - the brunette probably didn't want to hear about Aya's past life anyway right now. Not after meeting Anne-Marie just hours before. "You're doing quite well," he said, releasing one of KouiiShi's hands and bringing it up to turn the brunette's chin around to kiss him softly.

They went back to concentrating on the boat. Time passed by fairly quickly - even though it was quite late & they had been awake many hours that day, Aya did not feel tired. So when they saw the island far off in the distance, he gently pushed KouiiShi away. "Go sit down, baby - I'll teach you how to bring in the boat another time when it's light out."

"Thank you," Jiwon said at the complement. He leaned into the kiss, smiling against Aya's lips for a moment and turning his attention back to his driving. He took a breath and leaned against Aya. This was..nice. He was enjoying these moments with Aya, they made him fall more and more for Aya.

He wasn't tired, not really. He was looking forward to docking and getting inside of their home for the nest few days, but he wasn't tired. He let himself be pushed away and he obeyed Aya's words. He went out to the deck and watched the waves crash against the side of the boat. The sea at night was disarmingly beautiful, but dangerous. A lot like Aya.

Aya parked the boat at the private dockyard in front of his parents' house before quickly tying the boat off outside. "Come on babe," he called for KouiiShi, grabbing their bags and stepping off the boat onto the docks.

The short dock led to a narrow dirt pathway that ended at the back entrance to the house (up a few steps). The house was built from the wood of many different types of local trees - it was a mosaic of brown color during the day but looked almost black in the night. Aya opened the door and led KouiiShi inside - the place had 4 bedrooms, a kitchen that ran on wind-generated electricity, a small bathroom & a large combined living and dining area. All the furnishings were made of recycled & dark-stained bamboo and the fabric was mostly white.

"This is it," he said, smiling at KouiiShi and pulling him into his arms for a long, lingering kiss. "How do you like it, babe?"

KouiiShi looked around the house and decided that he wanted to see the inside and outside in the light. It looked interesting, he was sure Aya would tell him about it later. He smiled once he was in Aya's arms and pressed into him and the kiss. "It's gorgeous." He replied and leaned up to kiss him again. He was finally alone with Aya. There was no one to tell him no, to look down on him, to interrupt them. It was just he and Aya.

"I'm looking forward to this so much." He told him with a soft smile. He had every want to tell Aya to take him to a room so they could be intimate, but there was no need to rush anything. They had time now, time to be alone and just _feel_ each other.

Aya kissed KouiiShi again before pulling away and grabbing him by the hand to lead him to the largest bedroom upstairs - the room was sparsely furnished, holding just a large 4-poster bed with luxurious white bedding & very white linen curtains. One wall was made of glass panel and looked out directly onto the midnight blue ocean - Aya smiled & released his lover to open the window and let the warm Caribbean breeze flow through the room. Turning back around, he paused and stared at his lover, devouring KouiiShi with his eyes.

Moonlight streamed in through the glass and lit up KouiiShi's slender frame, highlighting his delicate face. "You're beautiful, sweetheart," Aya said again, even though he knew he repeated that sentence many times. But it was the most honest way he could describe his thoughts - he quickly crossed the space between them, pulling KouiiShi into another long kiss - arms wrapped around KouiiShi's slim hips as he started to back him towards the bed.

KouiiShi smiled at the room he was led up the stairs to. A four-poster bed with white bedding and pure white curtains. A wall of completely glass caught his attention until Aya let go of his hand. He watched his lover walk to the glass panel and open it. A content sigh left his lips as the warm night breeze entered the room. His hair fluttered about his face and caused him to shiver pleasantly. He watched Aya and the way the moonlight illuminated his soft and light skin. He was beautiful.

KouiiShi's arms wrapped around his neck as he was kissed and backed up until his legs hit the bed. He fell backwards and laughed lightly into their kiss. This was..like a romance scene for a movie or maybe even a novel. He wouldn't have it any other way. He has Aya here, it a beautiful bedroom, a warm breeze over them, and the moonlit like a warm blanket. This was a night to remember.

KouiiShi felt wonderful underneath him - he maneuvered them towards the center of the king-size bed, his lips working over and over at KouiiShi's as he quickly pulled the brunette's shorts off. He lifted himself up momentarily to pull his own t-shirt & shorts off before settling down again on that slender body, forcefully parting the brunette's legs to take his place in between them. He ground his erection against KouiiShi's soft inner thigh, groaning at the contact.

Then, he remembered how KouiiShi had wanted to ride him tonight. His mind supplied images of his lover bouncing in ecstasy on top of him in the silver glow of the moon and he quickly decided he wouldn't mind that scenario at all. So with a playful wink, he flipped them over so KouiiShi now straddled his waist and Aya lay on his back underneath him.

Even as Aya made his mind turn numb from their kissing, KouiiShi noticed that he still had his shirt on. In the back of his mind he remember that he wasn't wearing his own shirt, this was Aya's shirt. He nearly whined when Aya's body lost contact with his own so that the blond could remove his own clothing and then he was on top of him again. He hadn't forgotten that he wanted to ride Aya, he would let him have his fun. He moaned as Aya's erection ground against his thigh and closed his eyes, loving the feel of his cock on his skin.

His eyes opened the moment Aya winked at him and then up became down he has was on top of the blond, straddling his waist. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss him once, twice, three times before he pulled away to lick up Aya's neck and back down to his collarbones. He wanted to explore his body so much, but he knew the blond wouldn't let him. At least not now.

Aya groaned as he felt those soft lips on his collarbone - his hands wrapped around KouiiShi, easily running underneath his shirt on the smooth skin of his back. He sat up, pushing KouiiShi so that the brunette straddled his lap as Aya leaned against the headboard. He smirked, leaning across to bite his lover's throat, nipping at his chest over the shirt before finally pulling a perky nipple into his mouth through the shirt.

He was rather impatient now, having waited for hours since dinner and his fingers were quickly pushing at KouiiShi's private entrance. The little hole was relatively loose because the brunette was taken so often - but Aya knew from experience those muscles inside would clench around him beautifully. He pushed one finger in, stretching and scissoring as he continued working his tongue over his lover's chest.

KouiiShi's body shivered as Aya's hand reached under his shirt and touched his back. He frowned when Aya moved both of them and groaned when his lover bit his throat and nipped at his chest. His arched forward when Aya's mouth closed over a nipple still covered by his shirt. He closed his eyes and pushed down on the single finer stretched him as Aya's mouth was still on his chest.

He smiled and reached a hand behind him to slowly stroke up and down Aya's cock. He still had no idea how he could take nine thick inches as much as he did. He loved it and that was all that mattered. The brunette opened his eyes to watched the blond's tongue work on the shirt-covered chest and brought his free hand to Aya's chest. He flicked a nipple and then it's twin, over and over until he ran a blunt nail over the hard nub.

Aya growled as he felt those teasing fingers on his chest. "Looking for trouble, baby?" he asked, smiling darkly up into KouiiShi's flushed face as he slid another finger into his lover, scissoring and preparing before a third slid in easily. He rocked his erection back and forth against KouiiShi's ass - sliding it up and down against the crack as his lover sat moaning and shivering in his arms.

"Maybe," KouiiShi replied with a smile as one finger became two and then there. He pushed himself back on the fingers and moaned when Aya's erection slid up and down his cleft. He was looking forward to their sex so must and he was yet to find a reason why. 'Must be the fact we're on vacation.' His mind told him as he rubbed his fingers over his lover's nipples. Both hands teased his nipples, flicking and rubbing as he was prepared. "Aya..please," he groaned.

Aya let out a feral grin as heard KouiiShi start to beg. Well... who was he to deny his beautiful lover anything? He let his hands come to those slender hips and gave KouiiShi a boost up so that the tiny entrance was aligned with his dripping cock - the moisture rubbing around the entrance. He quickly bucked up his hips, breaking into that tight passage with a thrust - "Still so tight...," he groaned against the brunette's neck, feeling that wonderful heat clench around him.

The brunette held his breath and groaned when Aya's leaking cock pressed against his twitching entrance and then Aya bucked and he gasped. KouiiShi moaned and licked his lips as he slowly slid himself down Aya's cock. He shivered and shuddered as his lover's length filled and stretched him. Several moments passed before he lifted himself up and dropped himself back down, moving shaking hands to Aya's shoulders for better leverage. "Mhh, so good," he moaned and tossed his head back as he began a quick pace of lifting and dropping himself.

Aya thrust up into his lover, trying to fit as much of himself in as he could with every move. KouiiShi was bouncing rather incoherently on his lap by this point - flushed face thrown back, bruised red lips letting out soft moans & gasps, Aya's white t-shirt large and loose on his slender frame and covering KouiiShi's own bobbing erection. Aya could feel those blunt nails digging into his shoulders as the brunette shook in pleasure in his arms - as he finally entered all the way, Aya aimed with practiced ease at the exact spot that he knew would bring KouiiShi intense pleasure.

KouiiShi groaned as he bounced in Aya's lap and found himself screaming as Aya and hit his spot. His back arched and he dug his nails into Aya's shoulder. "Fu-uck," he groaned, tightening around Aya's cock and gasped. He slammed himself back down onto Aya's cock and into that spot over and over. He leaned down and kissed Aya hotly. He wanted to say that he loved him, that he wanted to be with him forever. This wasn't the right time, later, but not now.

Aya could feel his lover getting closer & closer - he grabbed KouiiShi's leaking cock in one hand as the bed started to shake under their vigorous love-making. He was close, very, very close - the heat squeezing around him almost becoming unbearable as KouiiShi's inner walls spasmed around his dick while he penetrated his lover. He tilted his head up, forcing KouiiShi's lips into a kiss as he stroked the brunette mercilessly.

KouiiShi whimpered as his cock was stroked. He was so close, just a little more. Aya's kiss and his hand on his cock pushed him over the edge. With a cry, "Aya!" He shouted as he came in think spurts, body tightening and shaking uncontrollably as his back arched and he pulled away from their kiss to throw his head back. He panted, mouth open as he tried to catch his breath, as Aya continued to thrust into him, over and over, as his body keep it's tight hold on his boyfriend's think length inside of him.

- The pressure around Aya became unbearable as KouiiShi came - Aya could not stand the friction anymore and he released inside the slick passage, spurting out thick coats of seed into KouiiShi. He groaned tiredly and leaned easily against the brunette feeling his lover's frame still shivering his arms. His hands stroked KouiiShi's back languidly underneath the t-shirt, beads of sweat on his fingertips. "That was wonderful love," he murmured, kissing the brunette and toppling them so KouiiShi lay underneath him, never breaking the kiss.

KouiiShi arched into Aya's stroking hand on his back and calmed down. He kissed Aya back, tired and content. He moaned quietly from being moved as he was now on his back with Aya on top of him. "Sleep?" He asked as he broke the kiss and looked up at Aya. He was wondering if this was one of those nights Aya would wake him up with sex of if they would actually sleep. He rang his fingers through Aya's hair and kissed him gently. "I love you," he whispered and closed his eyes again. He would love for Aya to say those words to him. He would wait until he could hear them. That would be a day of magic.

Aya smiled as he saw KouiiShi drifted off underneath him - watching his lover fall asleep. He heard those softly whispered words & his heart warmed up in contentment as he said, "Ditto," back. Aya wasn't exactly the emotional type - he had told KouiiShi he loved him that day when the brunette had been set to leave his life. And he wasn't keen on repeating it - instead, Aya would try to show the sincerity of his feelings by his actions. With that in mind, he also quickly drifted off to sleep, setting comfortably on his lover's slender body.

Three months later:

The blond was still asleep when he felt KouiiShi violently fling himself out of Aya's arms and run for the bathroom. He sat up groggily, feeling more than a little worried & at the same time, incredibly annoyed. KouiiShi had been throwing up every morning for the past week & a half - he looked perfectly healthy otherwise but the morning worship of the porcelain pony was getting old.

Aya groaned, as he got out of the bed & fetched a glass of water from the kitchen before walking over to their bathroom & finding KouiiShi in the same position he had found him on the previous morning: head bent into the toilet & heaving up his guts. The brunette was wearing one of Aya's t-shirts again, his sleeping uniform. Aya sat down next to him and stroked his back soothingly.

"Baby, I'm taking you to the doctor TODAY," he said when KouiiShi turned his flushed face towards him.

KouiiShi was starting to worry even more than usual what the fuck was wrong with him. He had been throwing up every morning for nearly two weeks and this morning was no different. He had been in Aya's arms, warm and content and then his eyes had snapped open and he was running to the bathroom.

He managed to lifted the seat up and bow his head before he was throwing up last night's desert. Tears ran down his face and sweat dotted his skin as his small body shook. Aya's hand on his back made him feel slightly better, but he still felt like shit once he was done and looked at him with a flushed face and wet eyes.

"But work," his voice was a scratchy whisper as he spoke. He hated missing it work and he knew Aya did too. But..he was feeling terrible and he had no idea why. He slowly stood up and reached for his tooth brush, brushing his teeth twice and then drinking the cup of water Aya had brought him.

"I think we can call this a true sick-day for you, babe," Aya mumbled around his toothbrush as he too quickly got ready. "This stomach flue has been around for too long now - it's probably nothing to worry about but we should try to figure out if something else is going on." Aya tried to sound as calm & reassuring as he could but he was more than a little worried about his slender lover.

They dressed quickly & called in sick to work before they were seated in the car, heading to the doctor's office.

"You'll like this guy, Dr. Mason," Aya said, as he pulled into the parking lot of one of an impressive 2 story building made of brimstone & plexiglass windows. "He's incredibly experienced so he should be able to figure out what's going on with you. Also, it's convenient 'cus he'll see us on short notice 'cus he's good friends with my dad." He opened KouiiShi's door and winding their hands together.

"Hello Aya," the medical assistant, an elderly woman in her 50s, at the front desk smiled. "Didn't know you'd be coming in today - I'd have spruced myself up a bit more."

"Hi Leverne," Aya greeted back, "you know I like you just the way you are." He liked Leverne & normally, he'd have carried on the banter for a while longer. But at the moment, he was too concerned about KouiiShi to be playful. He pushed KouiiShi forward towards the woman. "This is my partner, KouiiShi," he said. "I'm sorry we didn't make an appointment but he's had a bad case of the stomach flue for almost 2 weeks now & we're getting pretty worried."

The woman peered over the desk at the brunette. "Hello KouiiShi - Ava mentioned you when she dropped by last month. Glad to meet you, even if it's under these circumstances." She pushed some paper-work forward at the brunette. "Go ahead and fill that out - the doctor has a busy morning but he'll see you as soon as he's free."

Aya nodded, taking the paperwork & leading KouiiShi over to the chairs. "We're probably in for a long wait, babe," he said, handing KouiiShi the clipboard & a pen. "Dr. Mason's has a very busy practice but I want you to see him."

KouiiShi grumbled as they walked into the building. He usual felt better once they got to work, he would be fine. Yet, Aya's mind was set and he knew there was no way to change his mind. So he smiled at the woman, Leverne, and decided she was nice and Aya seemed to like her. She couldn't be too bad.

"Hello," he replied politely and thanked her as Aya took the paperwork and led him to a chair. He looked at the paper and then at Aya. "I'll take my time with them," he said as he took the clipboard and pen from Aya.

He filled out the paperwork in fifteen minutes and checked it over before handing it back to Aya to take to the desk. He was tired, cranky, and felt like shit. Aya could do some extra work, it wouldn't hurt him too much. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach, he was torn between being hungry and wanting to stay away from food. The only things that he could keep down were saltine crackers and clear soda.

Aya rubbed KouiiShi's back soothingly as they waited for Dr. Mason to become available. Finally, 2 hours later, they were sitting in one of the patient rooms. KouiiShi's height & weight had been taken - Aya couldn't help tease his lover for being so slight; it'd atleast lighten the mood a little bit. His blood pressure was slightly elevated - but the nurse didn't look too worried.

10 minutes later the doctor (a gentleman in his early 60s with pure white beard & hair) came in, quickly exchanging pleasantries with Aya before getting down to the meat of the problem. "So how're you feeling, KouiiShi?" he asked, note-pad in hand, his wrinkled face staring intently at the slender brunette

KouiiShi was bored and hungry and he wanted to go back to bed. He could do that, right? After they were done? He would get to sleep more, that would make him happy.

He wanted to kick Aya when he was teased for his height and weight. He was both small and short, but he could kick Aya's ass...if he didn't use his strength..Or pin him to something...It was a lost cause to even think about.

"Terrible. I wake up each morning with the need to vomit and then I feel like hungry and tired once I stop. And my stomach, throbs sometimes, but I'm mostly hungry." He told the man and felt like a child under Aya's supervision. He tried not to think about it as he swung his legs and looked at Dr. Mason.

"Hmm... that sounds like it could be a bunch of different things. We'll have to get into your history to really figure it out." Dr. Mason pulled up a chair, and sat down next to his patient. He indicated for Aya to do the same.

An hour later, the doctor found himself in a very strange position - he had an excellent history of KouiiShi's life, eating habits, family health problems, bowel-movements EVERYTHING - but none of it pointed to a specific disease. The good doctor prided himself for being able to identify a patient's disease from history alone but KouiiShi's case sounded like nothing but pregnancy. But that was impossible. Scratching his head, he asked the nurse to draw some blood samples & take some urine samples.

"So you don't know what's wrong, doc?" Aya asked, brows furrowing in worry. "Is it something really bad?" He looked at KouiiShi who still looked tired & out of it as the nurse drew his blood.

Dr. Mason shook his head. "It is really nothing like I've ever seen before - atleast the symptoms don't tell me anything. He hasn't lost lots of weight so it isn't cancer - he doesn't have an IBD." He looked perplexed again. "Ofcourse I've ordered lab results - the lab is downstairs so go home & Leverne will call you this afternoon with the results." He walked away, still scratching his head & unable to believe this situation.

Aya really did not know what to make of the situation - was it something serious? They were both quiet in the car on the way back home - & remained silent as they made their way up to the apartment. Aya had just deposited KouiiShi on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello," he said quietly, picking up the receiver.

"Aya? This is Dr. Mason," the gruff voice on the other end of the phone line came up.

"Hello doctor - did the lab results help you figure it out?" Aya asked, hopefully.

There was a long pause before Dr. Mason spoke up again. "All lab values are within normal range - the only thing strange was that he's got b-HCG hormones - that's an indicator for pregnancy but he's male. I even had him karyotyped to be sure he wasn't female - but he's definitely male."

Aya could hear the confusion in the doctor's voice. "Yea - he's a man, doctor." Aya sighed. Was the old man going senile? Talking about pregnancy hormones with KouiiShi. After a short couple of more minutes where Dr. Mason was not able to give any useful information, Aya hung up the phone.

"Well... he's checked & you're definitely a man." Aya smiled lightly at his lover, dropping next to him and kissing him softly on the temple. "But apparently you've got hormone indicators for pregnancy swimming in your blood." He shook his head. "The old man must really be losing his touch. I'm going to give my mom a call, ok babe?" he asked. "She probably knows the best GI specialist in the city - maybe we can even drop by today." With the health of his lover in question, Aya was completely willing to take advantage of his parents' connections - something he rarely did.

He quickly dialed Ava's # - waiting for a few minutes before she picked up.

"Hello Aya," she said smiling. "We haven't heard from you in weeks. Are you & KouiiShi doing all right?"

"That's actually why I called - I need the # for a good GI specialist," Aya said, a tired edge in his voice. "KouiiShi's been throwing up every morning for the past 2 weeks - we thought it was the stomach flue but it's not letting up. So I took him to Mason today & the old man couldn't figure it out. He's really losing his touch - started talking about how KouiiShi's symptoms point towards pregnancy & he's got some hormone in his blood. I really don't know if he's the best anymore, mom - maybe it's time for you to switch doctors."

Ava stayed very quiet on the other end of the phone as Aya finished. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet and restrained. "Aya, I think you better bring KouiiShi over here right away."

"He's sick - mom," Aya mumbled, feeling irritated. "He's really tired from throwing up so much."

"If you can't bring him here, I'm going to come over there right away... There are some things I need to discuss with you two."

"Well can't you tell me on the phone? I don't want to move him again - he's already pretty exhausted from that trip to the doctor's" Aya asked, getting more and more annoyed.

"It's hard enough to explain in person - & it'll be good if you & KouiiShi both hear it at the same time. I'll be leaving the house in 10minutes."

The phone clicked & Aya knew his mother had hung up on him. He turned to KouiiShi's tired frame. "Baby, my mom thinks it's important we talk to her - she's going to be here in 40minutes. Can you handle staying awake until she leaves?" Aya asked, soothingly wrapping his arms around his lover.

KouiiShi was beyond tired. He had eight vials of blood drawn and hadn't eaten yet. His stomach was starting to throb and hurt and he was still cranky and tired. By the time that Aya had deposited him on the couch, he was half asleep. He opened his eyes enough to look at him once he came back and nodded his head once, closing his eyes and leaning against Aya.

"Let me nap until she gets here, please." He asked and curled himself around Aya, not waiting for an answer and falling asleep without a second thought. A nap wouldn't be so bad. He could simply get a quick nap and be more refreshed when Ava showed up. She must have had something important to tell them if she wanted to speak to them before Aya got him to another doctor.

Maybe she knew what was wrong with him...and if she did..How? What did she know about medical problems, let alone his own? It didn't matter..he was sure it wasn't anything too serious. He was just sick, that was all. Maybe a day off work would do him good..Now if he could just sleep the day away...

Aya opened the door and let his mother in when she knocked. Ava did not waste any time on him, instead focusing right away on his lover. "Where is KouiiShi?" she asked - handing him several old books and photo-albums. She did not wait for an invitation and simply walked into the living room to find the brunette slumped asleep on the couch, covered by a small blanket - her eyes softening as she saw how dead tired he looked even in his sleep.

"He wanted a nap until you arrived," Aya explained as he walked over to his lover and gently shook KouiiShi's shoulders. "Baby, my mom's here & she needs to talk to us." As his lover woke up and sat up slowly, Aya took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hello KouiiShi," Ava greeted her son's partner as he became coherent again. "I heard you're not doing so well or eating well either," she said slowly. She stared at them from across the coffee table studying them carefully. She was about to ask a series of very personal questions she really did not want to know. But they had to be asked. "Aya told me about the visit you had with Dr. Mason & his findings - I think I may be able to shed some light on the situation but I do need some information from both of you first." She kept her eyes firmly trained on her son.

"When you two are intimate, I assume it's Aya who takes on a more active role?" She asked - refusing to be intimidated & knowing this had to be done.

Aya sputtered, unable to believe his well-bred mother could ask such questions. But he had to believe that all this had a purpose.

Ava nodded. "I thought so. And do you use protection when you're together?" she asked, quite directly.

"Mom!" Aya mumbled. "I don't know how this has anything to do with anything!" He glanced at KouiiShi, wondering how the brunette was taking all this.

Ava looked sympathetically at KouiiShi. "I know you're probably still asleep dear & you probably can't even believe this is anything more than some awful nightmare - but it's important you both be as honest and open with me as you can."

KouiiShi groaned and slowly sat up, that nap had been a terrible idea. He should have just stayed up. He was more tired than before but less cranky. He blinked several times and looked at Ava. He tried to smile at her, but he was too tired for even that. He pulled the blanket around his body and leaned against Aya when he sat back down. Aya was warm and firm, perfect to lean against or lay on.

KouiiShi's tired body moved when Aya's body reacted to his mother's first question. He found himself laughing at Aya's sputtering. If he wasn't so tired..he would be more worried over why his mom wanted to know about their sex life. He felt Aya's eyes on him for a moment and simply shrugged. 'She must have a reason for asking, why not tell her?' His mind was saying as he watched as Ava's gave fell on him. Why was her gaze sympathetic?

He heard her words and nodded. "Aya..is the dominant partner and we don't use protection." His voice was low and still colored with his fatigue. He was slowly growing more and more aware of his surroundings and the weight of their conversation. Something important was about to be revealed and it concerned his health.

"What else do you need to know. If it gets me answers, I'll tell you everything." He said with a weary look. Was there something in Aya's blood, in his genes, that was affecting him?

Ava nodded her head. "That's a good KouiiShi," she said - with those 2 questions answered, she was sure now what was happening. But she decided to lead them to try to lead them to the unbelievable conclusion. "I have some very specific questions for you, KouiiShi. Has Aya been very aggressive while you two are intimate - not just now but since you started dating?"

KouiiShi smiled lightly at that. "Sometimes," he admitted and remembered the day that Aya wouldn't let him clean out his seed from his passage. He had..been strangely insistent that KouiiShi's passage stayed filled. There were other times, or times when Aya wouldn't pull out and kept waking him up for sex. Aya changed from fucking him to nearly dominating him with his aggressiveness in bed.

Aya could not deny his aggressiveness either. He was prone to pinning KouiiShi to any convenient surface when he wanted him - the brunette hardly had a choice in where he was fucked. He tried to make up for his _needs _in other ways though & he hoped KouiiShi understood - that still didn't mean he was happy with his mother asking all these details. He was pulled back to the present when his mother spoke again.

"And KouiiShi, have you noticed your own moods changing violently? Or perhaps you've become ... clingier... to Aya at certain times?"

KouiiShi didn't want to think of his mood changes, but nodded anyway. "Some times," he answered again. This was something he really didn't want to go into detail on. There were days when he wanted to be with Aya and be held in his arms and other days when he would rather keep him ten feet away. He paused and took a breath, "what is this leading up to?" He asked, he had answered her questions and now he wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with me?" He had a feeling she knew so much more than she was letting on.

Oh dear. The young man was a lot more direct than she had expected him to be. Well... there was no skirting around the subject. She decided to start at the beginning.

"KouiiShi-dear & Aya, I'll try to explain this to you both but you must listen to me carefully before you say anything." She began slowly, "Aya's family - both on his father's side and mine - we can trace our lineage back a long, long time. And if we go back about 10000 years, we find some proof that perhaps we're not exactly... wholly... human." She said the last word quickly and then carried on.

Aya was dumbstruck at what was coming from his mother's mouth. Had she gone insane? Not HUMAN? Before he could say anything, she was talking again.

"You see - we believe that there is a good chance that we are descendants of angels. I know it sounds absolutely crazy but there are some ancient texts describing this phenomenon." She motioned to the books on the coffee table. "And ... there's been proof - certain members in our families even now have wings they can extract and retract."

She glanced at her son & seeing the expression on his face, she knew her best bet was to continue. She couldn't even look at KouiiShi, not knowing how he must be feeling hearing all this.

"Angel-descendants have certain _abilities_... One of those is the ability to induce a pregnancy in a submissive human male partner, provided they have a very close bond." She paused and pulled out a piece of paper from her coat pocket. "I'll read this piece of literature to you - it's an excerpt from the book & most relevant to your situation: The dominant male partner is very aggressive and repeatedly... mates (she stumbled on the word but continued)... with the submissive partner, using force if necessary. The repetitive matings induces a change in the submissive male's body that allows him to conceive. However unconsciously, the submissive is aware of the changes to his body - he may alternatively fight or embrace those changes."

She stopped reading and looked up from the paper. "Think about the behavior your own behavior - sudden mood changes, Aya's aggressiveness. You know Dr. Mason found b-HCG in your blood stream, which indicates pregnancy."

"Mother, I think you're feeling a little ill," Aya said, getting up from the chair & looking more than a little concerned as he stared at his mother. "You've probably had a hard time at the restaurant."

"No," Ava shook her head. "This isn't my mental breakdown. KouiiShi, think about it - have you feeling like nesting? Have you been talking about children & building a home with Aya lately?"

KouiiShi's mind, eyes, expression, everything was blank. His mind wasn't computing this. Angels...pregnant male? Him pregnant? He wanted to laugh and laugh and hug Aya and laugh more...but this was real. He forced his mind into action and went over what she had told them, what she had read for that paper.

There had been that night with five rounds and Aya not wanting his seed to spill out. He had wanted to push and pull Aya away from him. He had forced him away once, after his mood swings and then their relationship had gone down hill. Aya had been aggressive and fucked him more and more...All of the facts were there.

He had been talking about children too. Children and building a home, he already had plans for their home in his mind and was waiting for the right time to tell Aya his about what he had thought of. He had dreams of their children, of their home..Everything..it was right.

"I'm..pregnant.." he whispered in awe and slowly looked at Aya. "You got me pregnant!" There was shock in his voice and eyes. He wasn't sure how to feel just yet.

Aya could not believe what was coming out of KouiiShi's mouth. How could his lover actually believe that he could be pregn- his thoughts faded off as he remembered the voice in his head from a few months ago. Why had been so adamant about staying inside & connected to KouiiShi all those nights? He could remember the words. _It's the best way to be sure he conceives your child..._- words he had dismissed to sheer madness in his lust for the brunette.

He clasped his hands on his knees and stared down at his own slender fingers. "Will he survive this?" He asked his mother. Now that he'd begun to accept that this was a possibility...

"Yes," Ava nodded, understanding her son's concerns for his lover right away. "His body has made the necessary changes. There are details in the book - I will leave it here with you so you'll have plenty of time to look it over."

The primary concern now taken care of, Aya began to feel incredible possessiveness & protectiveness spreading through his chest for his lover and their unborn child. "You'll quit your job," he said, turning to KouiiShi. "You're not going to be involved in any strenuous physical activity."

KouiiShi's shock dissipated cone Aya's words registered in his mind. "I'll what?" He hissed and glared. "I will not, I can step down or something. But I have no reason to quit my job. I can tell them I can't do the physical activity or something!" He protested. He loved his job so much. The smiles on the kids faces after they won, he felt so proud of them. Like they were his own children.

He paused and absently rubbed his stomach. That was right. He was carrying Aya's child. He would be Appa soon. He would have his own child. 'Or children, haven't you been dreaming about twins?' He smiled at Aya, his anger gone. "Let me..think about it at least? Please," he asked in a soft voice. He couldn't just leave, not so quickly. Then again..he had left the life of a straight man to be with Aya..that choice had taken him a few days, but it was almost instant once he was confronted by Aya.

"Twins, what are the possibility of having them?" He asked Ava with the same soft smile. "I've been dreaming about twins for a long time now." It would be so strange and yet to wonderful to give birth to twins. The children that were proof of he and Aya's love. He looked back at Aya and found a hand, lacing their fingers together. He was so happy to know that he was pregnant with Aya's child..or children. Yet, he felt as though he and Aya had to talk about this. They had lives to take care of and plans needed to be made.

Aya did not say anything when he heard KouiiShi's protests. He had absolutely no intention of letting his lover work as a gym teacher anymore - not with the strain his body would already be in as their child grew in his womb. But he would not argue in front of his mother with his lover - he would simply lay down the law after she left.

Ava saw the conflict rising between the two - she suspected it was the first of many that would come up as they sorted out their very unexpected situation. KouiiShi's questions about the twins gave her a pause - "I have heard of twins being born to submissive males. But truth be told, KouiiShi-dear - I am not the most well-informed person when it comes to our angel-heritage. Both Aya's father & I grew up in a very closed society where our interactions were mostly with others of our kind. Unfortunately, many angel-descendants are bigoted against other humans & neither Aya's father or I liked that - we didn't want our children to have that mentality so after we got together, we moved into main-stream society. Really, other than the book I'm leaving with you today, we don't have much information - but my mother (Ana), Aya's grandmother, is quite an expert at Angel-lore. Once you both have sorted things out between yourself, it might be a good idea for us to go pay her a visit." She took a break after her long explanation.

Then her brows furrowed. "I am sorry I did not warn you something like this could be possible, dear - Aya showed dominant angel characteristics of being able to extend & retract his wings when he was child; but that stopped at about age 6 so we thought whatever it was had gone dormant. I didn't even remember it until today, to be honest."

Aya stared on in incredulous shock - wings...? He had grown wings...? And he had somehow managed to impregnate KouiiShi! What else did he not know about himself? "Mom, I think it's best we go visit grandmother as soon as KouiiShi is feeling a little better. How about I give you a call in a day or two & we can set up a plan?"

Ava nodded. "Yes, I think that would be best. Is that all right with you KouiiShi-dear?" she asked, preparing to leave so that her son & his partner could work out the many concerns that would arise between them.

KouiiShi nodded at Ava's words. In looked like they would have to pay Aya's grandmother a visit to get more answers. He needed to know if he was expecting more than one child, not that it changed his mind or made anything too different if he was going to have twins. That just meant more planning, but no less love to either child. He would love them both equally and without question.

He didn't have to look at Aya to know that they would have a lot to talk about after Ava left. He knew his lover, knew him well enough to realize that Aya would most likely make him quit his job. He couldn't! This had been his life, his passion for so long! He was sure an arrangement could be made with the school until he gave birth and nursed the children..He was almost sure they would still want him after that. He had won them countless championships, time and time again. He was an important part of the school's basketball team...They wouldn't get rid of him so easily..would they?

His eyes widened..Aya had...wings? He had angel wings? He wondered if his not-so-human lover could still reveal them. He would love to see them, touch them, and feel them. What would they feel like? Smell like? He shivered at the idea and kept his eyes away from Aya, he didn't need to be staring at him right now, even if he really wanted to do just that.

He looked up at Ava and nodded. "It's fine," he said and felt a new wave of fatigue hit him. "I just need more rest before we go. A day or two should be fine." He said with another nod of his head. He was still overwhelmed and at the same time completely thrilled. How would have thought that he would have gotten pregnant with Aya's child? It was odd and yet made so much sense to him. It would be Aya that would change his life so completely.

Ava knew that her job at the moment was done - she had managed to convince her son & his lover the impossible; she gave herself a mental pat on the back and then walked around the table to pull KouiiShi up from the chair and into her arms in a warm motherly hug. "I'm very, very happy today, KouiiShi - I haven't told Gene or my husband yet but I know they'll be ecstatic as well," she said, pulling away to stare at him directly in the face. "I couldn't ask for more in Aya's partner and the 'mother' of my future grandchildren." But the moment was short - none of the Tohjoh family was up for big displays of emotion.

She released him and walked over to her son and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Do try to be reasonable when you guys talk it out, Aya," she said as she walked to the door and let herself out, leaving them inside alone.

"Pregnant... even I can't believe what a stud I am... I managed to knock up a guy...," Aya said, still trying to process the situation properly. He dropped down on the couch & pulled KouiiShi down with him so that the brunette leaned against his chest. "We do have a lot to talk about, babe. And I suspect we're not going to agree on a few of the key things. So are you up for it now or you want to save this for after some napping?"

He was a little surprised when he was pulled into a hug but smiled and wrapped his arms around Ava. He accepted her warmth, her happiness, he knew he wouldn't get the same happy reaction form his family. It was hard enough on them that he was with a man..and now he was pregnant with the man's child. His father and brother would really never accept him once they found out. He shuddered at the thought and closed his eyes for a moment to clear his mind of the thought. He had enough to worry about by being pregnant, worrying about a family that didn't want him any more...That could...That could wait. His new family was first and would always be first.  
Ava was looking directly into his eyes and he stared back in just the same way. His smile was soft and radiant, his happiness from her words filling him with a warmth and giving him more strength. He would need both the strength and the warmth to get though this.  
KouiiShi pinched Aya for his comment. 'So...Aya isn't a sex demon..he's an angel...a dominant angel with magic sperm that makes submissive males pregnant. I just happen to be a submissive male and now I'm pregnant. Huh.' His mind said as he was pulled into Aya's chest and he leaned into him, his back to Aya's chest. He felt safe and warm pressed against Aya, but he knew that he couldn't dwell on the feelings. They had a lot of talking to do. Now was not the time to make himself comfortable and sleep. "Talk now, sleep later. I don't think I could fall asleep right now."

Aya knew that this would not be an easy conversation - but for a moment, he wanted to bask in the happiness that was underneath all the uncertainty. "Then let's take this to the bedroom - we'll be more comfortable there."

He picked up KouiiShi and carried him into the bedroom, settling himself against the headboard and arranged his lover to straddle his lap, facing him. Aya's eyes were drawn to KouiiShi's belly - was his child (or perhaps 2) _really _growing in there? He lifted the t-shirt up and placed a big hand against that dark skin - it felt almost completely flat still although there was a tiny pouch just beginning to develop.

"I really just thought you were getting a little chubbier, babe," he said - blue eyes fixed on the tiny bump.

KouiiShi watched Aya as he lifted up his shirt and then his warm hands were on his stomach. He didn't mind this position, he was still close to Aya has he straddled him and now he could face his lover, see his reactions up close. His eyes held a soft light as he watched Aya stare at his stomach and the tiny bump growing. He took in a breath and placed his hand over Aya's.

"I thought that too..But with how much sex we have, I would think that I was losing weight or at least staying in shape." A small laugh left him and he kissed Aya's forehead. "Thank you," he whispered.

Aya felt the soft press of lips against his forehead & then tilted his mouth up to catch KouiiShi's lips in a deeper kiss. "You've made me very happy, baby," he murmured, staring into dark brown eyes. Would their children look like their 'mother'? (No, not 'mother', Appa, Aya mentally corrected himself). If it was a girl, Aya hoped she inherited KouiiShi's delicate features.

But after a few minutes of passionate kissing, Aya pulled away and got down to the serious matters. "You can't work anymore, KouiiShi," he said simply, his tone not leaving room for argument. "You will not endanger yourself or my child by running around with a bunch of clumsy highschool students. And as far I'm aware, you're only qualified to teach as a gym-teacher. Anyway, if this is anything at all like a normal pregnancy, you're going to be exhausted most of the time. And after they're born, I want you to stay home with them until they're ready to go to school."

He smiled into the kiss and ran his hands through Aya's hair as they broke away and KouiiShi was beaming at him. He wanted them to have Aya's eyes, or a shade or so different, but the blue was so beautiful. Maybe if they had a girl, she could have Aya's pretty hair and their boy could have KouiiShi's smile. There were so many possibilities, but he would love their child..or children no matter what.

When Aya broke away from their kiss, he knew that it was time to get serious. He took a breath as Aya told him that he wasn't allowed to work any more. He wanted to argue, wanted to tell him no and that he would make his own decisions..but..Aya was right. He couldn't work like this..He..he couldn't run and do what he used to now. He bit his bottom lip and looked down. "You're..right. You're right, I have to quit." He said in a soft voice, tears threatening to spill. He had given his life to coaching, he had watched student after student grow up and had been like a father to some. Now he had his own children to worry about. "It's just..really hard to think of leaving them all behind.." He admitted and smiled lightly. "I'll need something to do while I'm stuck at home until I give birth." He took another breath. "Something that won't get in the way of me staying home for a few years."

Aya mentally sighed in relief that KouiiShi wasn't going to fight him on the subject of working anymore - he was not looking forward to an argument that would probably leave the brunette more exhausted than before. So when KouiiShi accepted fairly easily, Aya softened up a little to hear the tremor in his voice & the hint of tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He leaned up and kissed each eye-lid slowly, silently asking KouiiShi not to cry.

"I know you're going to give up a lot sweetheart - but this sacrifice is going to be for our children. You're wonderful with the students & our kids are going to have a great Appa." He thought about what KouiiShi said about needing something to do. "Why don't you try working at the kindergarten next door to the highschool until you give birth? They only go until 12:30 in the afternoon - it'll give you some practice on dealing with really little kids & you won't be working the whole day so you won't be exhausted either."

He thought for a while. "And after you're recovered from giving birth, you might coach little league basketball or something - maybe the school would even let you come back as an interim coach. But only until you get pregnant again, ofcourse," he added, knowing that was a distinct likelihood.

"Can I...at least finish the week? Or until they find a new coach?" He asked, nearly begging him with his eyes. "Don't make me leave right away!" He really didn't want to leave, but he would have to, just..he wanted to say goodbye and tell the kids how proud of them he was.

Working at a kindergarten...it would be different but no less fun. He would be learning too. It have been over ten years since he had been around small children, let alone a baby. Maybe he could take a parenting course somewhere? Maybe Ava could help him learn and remember what he needed to do? He..he was a little scared. He knew he wouldn't be pefect, but he would try his damn hardest.

KouiiShi frowned and looked at Aya with weary eyes. "How many times to you plan on getting me knocked up? Maybe you should start using a condom or...get fixed." He told him. "I don't know how many times I can do this..you know as well as I do that the only reason we're in this situation is because you have angel blood and I just happen to be submissive to you. If I was a top..this wouldn't have happened." He mumbled, and smiled. "Not that you would ever let me top. Why do you have such problems with it?" He asked as he suddenly remembered wanting to ask him. It was great now that they were having this talk. He could ask question that he wanted to know the answer to while they discussed their future.

Aya was weary at the thought of KouiiShi coaching at all now that he was aware of his lover's condition. But he wanted to show the brunette he saw him as an equal partner - so with great reluctance, he agreed. "You'll give them your resignation tomorrow - but stay on until they find a new coach. I'm sure he won't be as good as you were but that's all the compromise I'm willing to make. And when you are coaching, you'll stay strictly on the sidelines, ok? No running in between players." Aya realized he was being more than a little over-bearing but he was perfectly serious.

At KouiiShi's question of how many times, Aya really didn't know what to answer. "I haven't given it much thought, babe - I'm pretty sure that I'm going to want to keep fucking you, without a condom & without getting myself fixed," he made a face at the distasteful idea. "So I just assumed that you'd be pregnant again - perhaps soon after you've given birth this time. Now that our family-life has been jump-started, I plan on going to work for my father right away - I'm properly qualified & we won't have any financial issues so we can easily handle however many children come along."

He was really surprised when KouiiShi mentioned the idea of the brunette topping. Aya sighed, rubbing KouiiShi's belly gently. "Baby, do you really see yourself as a top?" He did not have any intention of changing their status-quo. He liked fucking KouiiShi & he couldn't see himself stopping in any foreseeable future.

KouiiShi nodded at his lover's orders. At least he was getting one thing that he wanted from the blond. He would take and run with it. "I'll...promise to take it easy and..and I'll only stay on the sidelines." He agreed and watched Aya with hooded eyes. "You do realize, that after a point in the pregnancy..you won't be able to have sex with me. Not only that, you'll have to wait for me to recover to have sex with me too. You're doing more damage to your sex drive by keeping me pregnant." He sighed, 'I might as well stay home and watch tv all day at the rate he fucks me...I won't have any time to do anything when I'm pregnant all the time.'

"I can't work at the kindergarten..I'm not certified for that, but I can teach history. There's some law were all physical education teachers have to be able to teach another subject..I picked Asian history. At least let me teach the kids? If you want me to..I can find some hobby out there so that I can stay at home with the kids and before that when I'm not supposed to be on my feet. I don't want to become a stay-at-home mom, Aya, that's the one thing I don't think I could stand. I want to work too." 'And feel like your equal.' He knew that once Aya took his father's position they wouldn't need to worry about finances..but he couldn't be so idle.

"I don't have to see myself as a top. I want to try it..once...at least one. I'd like to know what it's like..what you feel." He said, cheeks heating up. "I have no doubt in my mind that I'm a bottom. The way you feel inside of me..I can't stop loving it..But I..just wanna know."

Aya groaned as he heard KouiiShi mention that he would off-limits when he became very big. That would be almost unbearable but for the sake of his child, Aya would put up with anything. "I guess my hand & I are going to get very well reacquainted in a few months," he said balefully. At the brunette's wish to top him, Aya did not know what to say - he hated saying "_no_" to KouiiShi for anything but truthfully, he could never see himself being submissive to anyone, including his beautiful lover. "How about I let you fuck my mouth as often as you want, eh?" He wondered if his ultra-dominant nature came from his genetics - probably so, but KouiiShi wouldn't like his answer anyway.

"I'm fine with you teaching history, babe - I want you to be happy in whatever you're doing. But if I see that you're exhausted from working too hard, I'm going to lock you in the house." He wrapped his arms around KouiiShi's back, giving his shoulders a light massage. "You & I are both going to be making sacrifices sweetheart - you're giving up your passion for coaching, I have to give up my passion for teaching music. But we're getting a lot more than we're giving up, don't you think?" He asked, slowly rubbing KouiiShi's belly. "After our child (or twins) are born, I want you to become part-time - I don't want a stay-at-home "_wife_" but I do want to know that the for most of their time, our children are with you & not with some baby-sitter or nanny."

KouiiShi smiled even as he shook his head. He knew that Aya would never let him top as long as he could pin him down..Maybe one day he would restrain him and see where that got him. It wasn't a very good idea, but the idea of Aya topping him after that. He shivered and bit his lip, pushing the thought aside of a later date, now was not the time to be getting hard.

He closed his eyes at the massage and leaned into the hands touching him. "Once again..you're right." He said, "everything we give up...it will all be worth it in the end. I'll work pat-time after they learn how to walk, until then, I'm going to stay home with them. After that..we'll find someone we both like and trust to be their nanny. I'll work later on. The kids..or child are my priority right now. As long as I know I'm doing my best for them and that they are safe, I can forgo a lot of things."

He opened his eyes and smirked at Aya. "And you'll just have to get used to using your hand again. Don't think I'll enjoy being away form you like that for so long. I'm going to miss, being close to you."

Aya groaned again. "Why do we have to keep about all the sex we're NOT going to be having in another few months? Let's worry about crossing that burning bridge when we get to it." He pushed the bleak future out of his mind as best as he could.

"As for your work, babe - I don't want you tired or feeling cranky or exhausted. I won't let you coach anymore because it's too easy some dumbass 15yr old will run into you & shove you over - & who knows what a fall could cause. I'm perfectly fine with you teaching history until you give birth, provided you don't overwork yourself - after that, you probably won't want to move around too much for another couple of months." _And you probably won't let me take you either,_he added sadly to himself but he wasn't about to say that out-loud now when he was trying to show KouiiShi he respected his wishes.

"By then, I'll have adjusted to working at my father's company - it could easily be possible that by the time you're physically ready to work again, I can bring work home atleast in the afternoons or mornings & watch the kids so you can pick something you really want to do - I want our children to grow up taken care of by their parents. You're never going to have to work again sweetheart but I know you value your career as well. Anyway, between the two of us, I'm supposed to be the 'housewife'." He paused and kissed KouiiShi softly. "All that's in the future - let's see if I even survive the dry-spell we're going to have to face first without committing sepuku. Anything else that's big on your mind right now?"

KouiiShi nodded his agreement. He was starting to hate how right Aya was about everything, at least he wasn't holding it over his head. "I'll teach history...but I think we need to find out how much longer I can be on my feet before I commit to a new job or position. I don't want to start a new job and know that I'll have to leave a month later. I'm going to need to at least walk around more...with you, I don't want to gain more weight than needed." 'It's going to be bad enough walking around with everyone staring at me..Wondering how the hell a man became pregnant. I have no reason to go through that alone..And if I'm attacked or something, I know that Aya will protect us from danger.'

He smiled at Aya as he spoke. He could easily see Aya and he seeing each other before one left for work, morning kisses, and hugs for all of the family. He was really looking forward to having dinner as a family. Maybe..he could get used to staying at home and doing something. For now he would work. Maybe...after the kids were old enough, he would coach on the side or if they had a boy or girl and they wanted to join the scouts..he could be a scout dad! That would give him a lot to do instead of working, maybe..Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

He kissed him back just as softly and shook his head and then stopped and paused. "Well...what about a house? Shouldn't we think about moving soon? So we can have everything ready by the time I give birth?"

Aya considered KouiiShi words. "To be honest, I never saved very much because I always expected to start working with my father before buying anything. So if we buy now, unless you've got a ton of capital somewhere, our house is going to have to be small - a starter home. Maybe we can get something with 2 bedrooms in a young-family neighborhood." He trailed off. "I know it wouldn't be the nicest house in the world but... would you be ok with that?"

KouiiShi's smile was the gentlest it had been in years. He kissed Aya with nothing but love and softness for along moment before pulling away. "As long as I'm with you and the three..or four of us are safe, I'm fine with a smaller home. I wasn't thinking anything too big. Not now, anyway. When the kids grow up, I would like for them to have their own rooms, but we can work on that later." He cupped Aya's face in one hand and played with his hair with his free hand.

"I..do have money saved." He said with a blush. "I started saving when I was twenty. Every time I got paid, I would try to save at least $200 a check, sometimes more. Half of my bonuses went to that savings too, and that doesn't include the money I saved from when I was a child. I...always wanted to buy a home that I would share with my wife. It's..it's not enough to but a home, but it would be a good down payment...Or mortgage for a while. I have about...$11,000 saved up."

Aya was incredibly pleased to hear that KouiiShi was happy to live in a smaller home. "I'm so glad you're willing for us to start small & work our way up, sweetheart." Aya said, kissing the brunette back. "I know I could easily ask my parents for money & we could buy something huge - but it's wonderful that you're not putting pressure on me _to _ask. I'd much rather we take care of ourselves - we can buy the mega-mansion in a couple of years, after we've earned it."

He was rather impressed at hearing how conscientious KouiiShi had been in saving. Aya himself was nowhere near that responsible - "I think I've got somewhere in the $4000-range saved up. So combined, we're putting in a down-payment of about $15000. Ideally, I'd like to be able to put atleast 20% downpayment - so I guess we're looking at houses in the $70,000-$80,000 range. That certainly won't get us anything fancy but if we're careful, we should be able to find something small in a decent neighborhood. Can you handle finding a realtor while I go talk to my dad about moving to work at his company within the next few months?"

"Aya..I don't want a mansion. I felt...odd when I met your family being a place so large. I don't..see why we would need that much space." KouiiShi said with a small frown. "I'm fine with a home that allows us our own room, along with our children having their own room, maybe a guest room...a living room, dining room..Ample bathrooms..But nothing too big. I..can't see myself being comfortable with all that space. And I wouldn't pressure you into asking for money. This home is for us. We need to be the ones to pay for it. Unless we have some kind of emergency, we can handle a new home together."

' $70,000-$80,000, we can find a pretty nice home in that range.' "I think..that we'll find a good home in that range. Between the two of us looking, we'll be able to find something. I..kind of..don't like the idea of there being a swimming pool..I don't even want to think of that being a possibility of danger." He shuddered, "and if we have twins..I'm going to need help."

Aya laughed. "Baby, we won't be able to afford a pool for a while so don't worry about it too much," he said with a smile. "For now, let's be happy if we can find a 2-bedroom, 1-bath in a good neighborhood. We'll probably be looking at a fixer-upper but thanks to your savings, it won't be a total dump." He kissed KouiiShi again and then glanced at the clock - it was about 5 in the evening.

"So how about we get moving, sweetheart? It's getting late & I'm pretty sure you're going to need some feeding sometime soon." He patted KouiiShi on the stomach playfully - "Gotta make sure this little pouch gets bigger," he said with a wink.

"I think we'll get something good. We just need a little faith and hope," KouiiShi said with a smile and groaned at the mention of food. "We should have asked about my eating. I'd like to keep something down. I am really hungry."

His smile was just as playful. "You're going to have to deal with me eating for two..or three now." He laughed, "the grocery bill will be a lot worse soon." He gently lifted himself from Aya's lap and held out his hand to his lover. "Let's make dinner and let everything soak in."

"Urghh... and for a shrimp, you already used to eat a lot," Aya said with a mock-groan. He took the offered hand and stood up as well & hugged KouiiShi tightly for a second. "No matter what else, baby - I'm really glad I did the impossible & knocked you up."

They made their way into the kitchen & 45 minutes, they were sitting in front of a meal of chicken soup with thick broth containing a bunch of vegetables & red potato. "I read somewhere soup makes you feel fuller than any other meal," Aya said, as he placed a big steaming bowl in front of his lover along with some crackers.

"So what do you want to tackle tomorrow sweetheart? I want you to give the resignation from the coach position asap so they can start looking for your replacement & then maybe you can move into another position - & I've got to talk to my dad too about starting work at the company. Should we see if we can take care of those tomorrow?" He gulped down a big spoonful of soup.

"Yeah, we need to get our jobs figured out, that's possibly more important that our home. We need money to pay for it after all." He took a small spoonful if the soup and smiled, maybe he could keep this down. The hot broth warmed him from the inside and the chicken and vegetables were delicious. "I'm happy to know that our children will have a wonderful man cooking for them. I'll help with the cooking too. I want them to be full once we leave the table, but off delicious and nutritious food. And no junk! Maybe something sweet once a week,but nothing too usual!"

He ate a few more spoonful and grew more and more happy with each mouthful. He missed food and not throwing it up hours later. "We can look at house this weekend, but I would like to look online first, find a nice spot around good people and in a good school neighborhood."

"Babe, this is Miami - I really don't want you to get your hopes up too much. We're not going to be able to afford South Beach or Aventura - we're probably going to have to look towards Homestead to find a good neighborhood in our price-range." He smiled easily - "But we'll be fine. If it doesn't work, we can even look in Ft Lauderdale - it's only about a 40minute commute by I-95."

When he heard KouiiShi talking about the kids' eating habits, he had to laugh. "My mom never let us keep any junk-food in the house when we were growing up - I like to think it helped make me the stud-muffin I am today," he added with a grin. "Dad didn't really hit it so big until I was about 15 so for a while, we lived a very ordinary life. I think like the one you and I are hopefully going to build for our family."

"That's not too bad of a drive," KouiiShi mumbled back as he continued to eat. "I just don't want them big on such unhealthy things. There are plenty alternatives for junk food." He said and smiled. "I'm going to ignore any and all comments that add to your ego from now on." He laughed and then frowned. "But..we'll tell them right? When they get old enough to understand or start to be sexually active? They will need to know. I can't have a 17 year old boy pregnant and our son not know what's wrong with his boyfriend...if he ends up liking males."

He was a little worried about a son and getting another boy pregnant and not knowing why. Even if they had a daughter, she needed to know too. "It's not fair to them to not know about the gift their father gave them."

Aya laughed at KouiiShi's words. "Our daughter isn't going to HAVE an opportunity to get knocked up - she's going to be under strict supervision... and as for our son... I've been sleeping around since I was 14 yrs old babe - you're the first man I managed to knock up - so I'm pretty sure there's something specific about you or our relationship that let this happen."

He got a little more serious. "But I wonder how they're going to take knowing that you're a man - I know you're 'Appa' but in a very real sense of the word, you're their mother too & they probably won't understand for a while how they could come from you when you're a man. There's some possibility they might think we're lying about who they came from..."

"Which is to be expected. But...as long as we love them and teach them right and wrong, don't let them stray to far..I think that they'll come around to either accept or understand..I hope so at least. I doubt that our children would get away with being disrespectful to either of us. I know that we..aren't...normal by all means, and because of that..I'm really worried about other people's influence on them. If peer pressure makes them think that they come from a family of freaks..I'm not sure what to say or do past hugging them and sitting them down to try and explain how special of a family we all are.."

His mood lightened for a moment, "we can't have our baby girl treated too differently than our son. She might rebel against us." KouiiShi said with a crooked smile, "and I hope our son doesn't take after you in that way."

"No? well ... I suppose you're right - we don't need a man-slut for a boy like his father was." He couldn't help adding with a grin, "Does make a man proud though... If our son is more submissive & takes after you... I guess we'll just have to keep him under lock & key too with our girl then. But don't worry - I'm not going to be a crazy dad with a firearm waiting for any guy to show up for our daughter. Hell.. for all we know, that might even be you in a few years."

They were almost finishing up dinner at this point. "How's the soup holding up for you babe? Think you can atleast keep some of it down in a couple of hours?"

KouiiShi had to smile at that. He was pretty sure that he would be the crazy one with a gun unless Aya stopped him. He knew he would be protective of their children, he just hoped that he didn't turn into overprotective. He was hoping Aya would pull him back and he would pull Aya back from getting that way. He didn't want their children to think they had no freedom because of their parents. He knew from experience that it lead to deviance and rebellion.

He looked down at his bowl and realized that he was a few spoonfuls away from being finished with the soup. Maybe soup would last? "I feel...pretty good. Full now, and happy from eating. I think this will last, it's not heavy and not too light and the broth most likely helped."

Aya was pleased - KouiiShi looked less green in the face than he had been after meals for the past couple of weeks now. He glanced at the clock - it was still early, being only 7 in the evening. Too early to go to bed even though Aya's libido was starting to work up again... But no, he shook his head. _You've got to learn to get a hold of yourself_. KouiiShi had just finished eating - rigorous love-making would probably make the brunette sick and throw up the tiny amounts he had digested.

It was difficult but he managed to push away the lustful thoughts of his beautiful pregnant lover out of his mind. Instead, he pulled a happy smile onto his face as he turned to KouiiShi, "We'll hold off on you doing the dishes for a while, ok babe?" he said as he grabbed the brunette's plate. "I'll do them tomorrow morning but how about we go see what's on TV right now? All this talk about the future is pretty exciting but I wouldn't mind laying on the couch with you in my arms for a little while."

KouiiShi's smile was slow as he looked at his lover and nodded. He stood up carefully, still not entirely used to being..well...pregnant and having the growing extra weight on his stomach. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was such a bad idea for him to still attempt to play coach while he carried their children with him. Even if he did want to continue to be the head coach at the high school..he would rather break his legs than hurt his children at all.

He walked, pretty soon he would be waddling, into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for his lover. He had the remote in hand as he turned on the tv and the cable box and began to flip through the channels, looking for anything interesting to watch. He usually didn't watch television, nothing more than basketball or the occasional show on the Food or Cooking channel. Now..would be a good idea to start watching baby shows, he could learn a thing or two from them.

Aya took a couple of minutes to put away the left-overs before heading into the living room and settling onto the couch with KouiiShi. He stretched his length out across the couch and pulled KouiiShi into his arms. "Better enjoy this while we can sweetheart," he murmured into the top of the brunette's head. "Pretty soon, you're just going to be a giant tub of lard and you're gonna push me right off the couch with your massiveness." He rubbed his hands soothingly over the bump on KouiiShi's stomach as they flipped onto some table.

Truthfully, Aya didn't give a crap about what he watched. For the moment, he was just content to hold his lover in his arms, relaxed and happy in the knowledge of their new family.

KouiiShi had no idea what he was watching, but it had to do with shopping for proper baby clothes and food..and..His eyes widened, he had no idea what so ever what most of these things were. Aya was there minutes later and he was in his lover's arms, Aya's hands rubbing his growing stomach and speaking into his hair. He frowned and pinched Aya's thigh, "keep talking like that and see if I let you have sex with me any faster." He threatened and placed his hands over Aya's. He took a breath and closed his eyes, "I have no idea about babies. Or what to buy for them. We're going to need help."

He took another breath and snuggled into Aya's hold. "But..We'll make it," his eyes grew heavy and he smiled softly. Aya knew how to make him feel so safe and warm just from holding him.

Aya's eyes drifted to the TV screen for a second - it was some program called "A baby story". He glanced down to look at KouiiShi's face - the brunette looked like he was mystified as he watched the women on screen pick out clothing and prams and nursery themes. "Guess we've got a lot to learn about this stuff, baby - we'll go out and take a look at baby stuff after we've figured out a place to live," he said, smiling slowly.

A few hours later, they were both exhausted. Aya leaned over to check on his lover once again and was unsurprised to find him fast asleep. _Guess we won't be making love tonight sweetheart_... he thought with a slightly disappointed huff. But he was more than aware of how exhausted KouiiShi must be these days and so he tried his best to control himself - he sat up slowly, lifting KouiiShi's sleeping frame into his arms. The dark head rolled onto his shoulder in his sleep and Aya smiled at the glow framing his lover's delicate features. "You're even more beautiful now, KouiiShi Park," he murmured as he walked them into their bedroom.

Minutes later, they were settled in bed - tired after a long day of hashing things out. Aya decided his libido until the next morning as he pulled KouiiShi protectively into his arms.

There was hardly any time the next morning however - once again, Aya was woken up with KouiiShi flinging himself out of his arms and making a mad-dash for the toilet. _Oh god... this is going to be happening for another 2 months_, Aya thought to himself as he pulled his own long frame out of the bed and followed the brunette into the bathroom.

"Ok sweetheart?" he asked, soothingly rubbing his hands over KouiiShi's back. He winced, knowing that he was the reason his lover was sick like this every morning.

KouiiShi moaned as his lover's soothing hands rubbed up and down his back. He was gasping, dry-heaving and crying tears of pain with each breath he took. After waiting another few minutes to make sure he was done, he pulled himself away from the toilet and sat on the floor. With watering eyes he looked up at Aya and nodded. He was sure he looked like shit with bags under his eyes and pale from vomiting. He licked his lips and grimaced at the taste on them, shivering and slowly getting to his feet.

He wavered from a moment and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Quickly, he held onto the sink and shivered again. "My head hurts," he whispered, voice raspy from not using it since the night before and the beating his throat took while he dry heaved. He took a breath through his nose and looked at Aya through the bathroom mirror. "And I'm dizzy," he felt worse than he had since all of this started and yet at the same time, he knew that this was only the beginning. "Wanna go back to sleep," he most likely sounded like a brat complaining and whining, but dammit! He was pregnant and still had morning sickness, he was allowed to whine if he wanted to.

Aya sighed. He could hardly blame KouiiShi for the state he was in. "It's all right sweetheart," he muttered soothingly, rubbing his hands up and down KouiiShi's back once again. "I promise you'll feel a lot better after you take a shower," he said as he pulled the t-shirt off the brunette and stripped himself of his own pajama bottoms. Then he was carrying the brunette into the shower, handing him a toothbrush as he soaped them both down - doing his best to ignore his angry pulsing erection as he put his lover's health in front of his own lust.

Fifteen minutes later, he was handing KouiiShi a towel. "I'm sorry, Kou," he said as he pushed the slender man into the bedroom and nudged him towards the closet. "You have to get dressed now - you're gonna try to apply for a history position at the school today, aren't you? And I've got to talk to my dad about starting at the company. So get ready as fast as you can ... and I'll make anything you want for breakfast. Just say the word and it's yours." He pulled on a starched pair of trousers and a blue button down shirt before heading into the kitchen.

KouiiShi raised his arms and smiled when Aya picked him up and carried him into the shower. He gratefully took the toothbrush from his blond lover and shoved it into his mouth, brushing his teeth rapidly. A sigh left him as he was washed and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention from his lover. He dried and frowned at the closet, he would have to go clothes shopping sooner or later, too. "Grits and toast," he said and remembered when he was younger and his mom would make him grits, it was one of the only things he could keep digested. With a shake of his head, he was soon pulling on a black dress shirt and grey slacks. He did have to speak with the principal today, he couldn't go to work in his usual basketball shorts, it didn't fit the part.

He was dressed and brushing his hair in five minutes he was back in the kitchen. He took a breath and sat down, thinking about how he would have to go about today's work day. There was no way he would be able to last a full day at work once he was a few more months into his pregnancy. "How does one tell your boss that your co-worker has magic sperm and he got you pregnant?" He joked with a tired smile.

It took Aya 10 minutes to make the grits and toast - he certainly didn't like the food but if that's what KouiiShi wanted, it's what he would get. "Kou, I don't know how you're gonna keep this stuff down - tastes like baby food to me." He said pushing the plate in front of his exhausted lover.

He walked around and dropped a kiss on the slightly damp forehead before sitting down across from him to work on his own buttered toast. "Well for starters... I'll take the title of lover/man-of-your-dreams over 'coworker'." He grimaced - thinking of KouiiShi as a coworker was completely impossible at this point. "And for seconds - unless you want to be explaining Angel-studliness, I'd say you steer clear away from anything to do with Pregnancy."

He thought for a second - "Why don't you just tell him you're developing osteoarthritis? You are getting up in the years after all - it wouldn't be too unbelievable...," then he added a little more seriously. "Just tell him you've got a flair-up of reactive arthritis - tell him you're having some pain in your spine and back. That way, if you want to go back to coaching after our child is born, you can just say you got things under control again."

He glanced at the watch. It was 7:30 - they were still officially school teachers until they tended their resignations. It would probably be in KouiiShi's best interest to show up on time if he wanted to make a good impression for another position at the school. "How about we get going babe? We'll take my car."

He shrugged and happily took the plate for grits and toast from his lover. "When I used to get sick my mom would make me grits and I would eat them without problems." KouiiShi ate as he listened to Aya, smiling lightly as he was told that Aya didn't want to be known as a coworker. Kou couldn't blame him for that, he didn't want to be known as a coworker either, they were lovers and would be known as lovers when they had to introduce each other.

He sighed and nodded, "that would work I guess." If he said that, then he could get back to what he loved doing. In all honesty though, he couldn't really see himself going back to coaching once he had their child or children. He would always be preoccupied with his own blood before the children at the school. It would work better if he took the teaching job, the ties he made wouldn't be as deep as those he made with the boys on his team. He would be able to put up a wall because he wouldn't share the blood, sweat, and tears that were shed on the courts.

He would be in a pair of starched dress pants, a dress shirt, and a tie preaching about Asian History and giving tests and grading writing assignments instead of sweating and laughing with his basketball players. The highlight of his days would be going home to his family and seeing his children, his lover. He wouldn't be able to go back to coaching.

He nodded again and put his dishes in the sink, thinking about what he would say when posed with questions from the principle. "I'll be happy when we can ride your bike again." He threw out as they reached Aya's car and drove to school.

Aya periodically glanced over at KouiiShi as they made the drive to school. Ofcourse exhaustion was obvious in the brunette's face - but there was real sadness in those big dark eyes. Aya wanted to kick himself for forcing his beautiful lover to give up what he loved doing. But he reminded himself that it was absolutely required if KouiiShi was going to stay as safe as possible during the next 8 months of his pregnancy. Besides, he knew how much the brunette loved children - if he lost theirs because of some accident on the basketball court, Aya didn't know what KouiiShi might do to himself. No, this was for the best. If KouiiShi wanted to go back later (when he wasn't with child, then that would be something else).

He parked as close as legally allowed, and then they were making their way up to the principle's office. He greeted the receptionist at the front desk - an older woman whom he knew fairly well and even baby sat for a couple of times. "Hi Shirley, is Motomiya in today?" He asked.

"Sure Aya - he's in his office right now," she peered around him to stare at KouiiShi.

"Feeling ok, KouiiShi? You haven't been looking good these last couple of weeks at all." Her motherly worried eyes hovered on his frame.

KouiiShi smiled softly at Shirley and shook his head, he couldn't lie to the woman. She had saved his neck a few times and had even made him lunch the few times he had gotten sick while at work. She was a mother to him and a wonderful one at that. He loved the older woman like a member of his family. "I've..had a few changes happen," he started and smiled a little wider. "All for the better, even if it doesn't seem like it now. Aya and I will tell you about it," he was sure that Shirley would accept what they had to tell her. She was open in her views and hadn't shunned any of the facility for their views or preferences. She was the type of woman that would take your hand and talk you through a problem and then the next day greet you with your favorite type of homemade cookies. He just couldn't see her shunning he or Aya for loving each other or damning him for having Aya's children though he wasn't..supposed to be able to give such a miracle to them both.

"The position for a history teach, is it still open?" He asked her and changed the subject he smiled when she nodded and for a moment he gripped Aya's arm and closed his eyes, a new wave of dizziness attacking him. There was no way he would last even an hour attempting to coach like this. It was a good thing that he had Aya to talk sense into his stubborn mind. If he had continued in his position, he would have gotten hurt before he would have changed his mind.

"I'm alright," he said before either Aya or Shirley could open their mouths. "Just a little tired, nothing too serious."

Aya was using every last bit of respect he had for KouiiShi to simply not lift him up and carry him back to the car. _Was I wrong? He's getting sick just __standing __here. Is he even going to be able to teach history? Should I have put my foot down and told him he isn't allowed to work while he's pregnant?_ But he forced himself to remain relatively calm, instead wrapping an arm around KouiiShi's waist when the brunette closed his eyes and lurched slightly in dizziness. _No - he wants to do this. We came to this compromise and I have to show him I see him as an equal partner._

"He's ready for you guys," Shirley said, hanging up the receiver after she called the principal to make sure he was clear. Her eyes moved over to Aya and then KouiiShi - "You better keep a close eye on him Aya - he doesn't look that great." She told the tall blond, before adding, "And KouiiShi, you watch out for yourself too."

Aya nodded - there really wasn't much else to do. Keeping his arm around KouiiShi's waist, he led him inside Principal Motomiya's office and helped him into one of the chairs before sitting down himself.

"So what brings you guys in here today?" Motomiya asked, eyeing them quietly. There had been rumors floating around about these two for a while now - but neither of their work lives had slipped and the students still loved them. That is, until a few weeks ago - when KouiiShi Park's performance had taken a nose dive.

"I'm here to give my resignation as Music teacher, principal," Aya said easily. "I've decided to go to work at my father's company."

Motomiya nodded. "I see. So you'll stay on until we find a replacement for you?"

Aya agreed quickly - he did not want to see the kids suffer because of his actions.

Motomiya sighed. "Very well then, Mr. Tohjoh - it is unfortunate because the students seem to love you. But I do wish you best." Then he turned to KouiiShi, "I suppose you'll want to be resigning as well?" He asked, hoping he was wrong. The coach was easily one of his favorite teachers around school - he was responsible for winning so many basketball games and bringing in so much alumni money. It'd be a real tragedy to lose him.

KouiiShi nodded and met Principal Motomiya's level gaze. "I will, I'll stay until we can find someone else to take my place. I would also like to apply for the history position. I'd love to stay at the school even if I'm not coaching. I have arthritis, you see, and it's acting up again. I can't..help the kids if I'm not out on the court with them. I'd rather support them by going to their games than slow them down because I can't coach them the same way I was before."

He took a breath and lowered his eyes, "I will admit, that in a few months.. I won't be able to come in for work. Another medical reason." He trailed off and fought back the tears in his eyes. Asking to leave his position was harder than he thought. It would be so much easier to just tell Principal Motomiya's why he couldn't coach and at the same time..too many questions would come up. He wouldn't be able to handle the questions when hem was itching to leave the room. He knew that the school was quickly learning that he and Aya were together. No one had asked yet, just stared and watched them more closely. He hated the looks and the whispering, it drove him mad. Once it began to become obvious that he was pregnant..he didn't know how he would deal with the disgusted looks and whispers his coworkers would give he and Aya.

Had he picked a bad profession? Should he just stay home? He was getting sick just being here and could barley stand without feeling sick. Was he going to be able to teach until he reached an even worse point than he was at now?

Motomiya studied KouiiShi Park closely. Arthritis? Well... it seemed plausible enough. "My mother had Ankylosing spondylitis," he said, nodding his head sympathetically - "by the time she was 60, she was hunched over all the time." He looked at KouiiShi with real regret. "It really is a tragedy someone with your talent has to quit teaching basketball - you no doubt realize you were one of my favorites here at this school." He shook his head. "Always so professional but a student favorite."

Then he cleared his throat. "Well, there is nothing to be done for it since this is about your health. We do have a history position open at the moment - & ofcourse there is need to fill it as soon as possible. But Coach Park, you're telling me right now that you will be unavailable int a few months." He sighed again. "You'll understand why that makes you difficult to hire - in fact, if you didn't have the track record you do at this school, I wouldn't even consider it. But as I know the caliber of teacher you are, I would be foolish not to try to keep you around."

He stood up from his chair, indicating that he was done with them. "I suppose we'll just have you resign as the basketball coach and hire you on as the History teacher."

He looked at Aya closely. "I get the feeling you've got a lot to do with this situation, Mr. Tohjoh," he murmured quietly. "But I won't pry into your personal lives. Please - Shirley will work out the human resources details with you." He studied KouiiShi closely again. "But perhaps not today - it might be prudent for you to go home Mr. Park. You don't look very well."

With that, he dismissed them both. Aya kept silent as he led KouiiShi out of the office again. Shirley wasn't at her desk at the moment and the front office was empty. "Want to go home sweetheart?" He asked. "I always knew you were that evil Motomiya's favorite."

"Thank you," was all the pregnant man could say, a small smile on his face. He knew that Motomiya had always liked him, favored him over others, in his mind Motomiya was doing him a huge favor that he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to return. He took a breath as he was lead out of the office and shuffled closer to Aya. "Yeah, I need to get off my feet. This dizziness is really getting to me since this morning." He was just happy that his stomach hadn't decided to upset him too.

A slight smile graced his features as he was led out of the school and back into Aya's car. "He isn't that bad Aya, he's really not. I kinda like him." He looked away and sighed, "and we owe him now. He's done me a great favor and..And he didn't ask about us. I think the entire school knows by now." After another few months, he wouldn't be able to hide his stomach. He could only lie for so long and anyone who knew him as the Coach saw how well he took take of his body. He couldn't tell them that he had gained all of that weight simply because he wasn't coaching any longer, they would never believe such a lie. KouiiShi was all about good health and exercise.

"Will talking to you dad go smoothly?" He asked with a tilt of his head. He couldn't see a reason why his father wouldn't be thrilled for Aya to come and work for him. The man had asked if Aya had changed his mind the very first time Kou had met him. If anything, it would make Aya's father proud that he was now going to take over the position that his father wanted him to take.

"So the entire school now knows that I'm in love with you - so what? If anything, I bet they're just a little confused." Aya murmured as he pulled his car out of its parking spot and started driving them home. "I'm sure they're wondering why a bastion of studly manly god would fall for a scrawny little runt like yourself - but they probably think you begged and pleaded with me to give you some good good Aya-loving. Just like it happened." He said, leaning over and smiling at his lover. He could still see the worry in KouiiShi's dark eyes.

"Don't worry too much about what's going to happen in a couple of months sweetheart," he murmured a little more seriously. "You're a man after all - it'd take a hell of a lot for them to guess you're knocked up. They'll probably just think you've got Cushing's disease or something. My uncle had that and he got sooo fat around his middle... we'll have to have a competition between you two and see who gets worse."

At the question of going to work for his dad - "Yeah - he'll be throwing confetti around baby. Don't worry too much about it - he'll just be wanting to know why I can't start today."

They soon reached home. "Kou, can you handle getting yourself back into the apartment?" Aya asked, glancing over at his lover. "The sooner I go and see dad, the quicker we can hash out the details. If you're feeling better this afternoon, we can even try looking at some housing situation online."

KouiiShi had to be proud of himself, normally he would retaliate with some kind of violence when Aya teased him, but now he was just letting his lover have fun. Aya needed someway to tease him if it wasn't sexual and this kind of teasing wasn't too bad. He had to say, he did miss being able to have fun under the sheets with Aya, he missed it more than he would admit. Yet..they would have to talk about using condoms from now on. He couldn't stay pregnant for the rest of his life...even if Aya wanted him to. He needed to be able to work so that he didn't pull his hair out and start screaming.

He looked at the apartment and nodded, leaning over to kiss Aya softly. "Yeah, I think so. I'll see you later," Kou said and slowly let himself out of the car. His pace was steady and not too fast but slower than any he would have taken before. He let himself into the apartment and locked the door behind him. Within minutes he was back in bad and snuggled into a pillow the smelt like Aya. "A little nap won't be too bad." Was mumbled under his breath and closed his eyes, laying in his side and smiling lightly as he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
